Toma mi mano
by terra2012
Summary: Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales: diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION!: LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales: diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, la historia me pertenece así que solo necesito que me avisen si la van a ocupar

**Capitulo 1:**

**Descubriendo un**** Ángel**

**Edward POV**

La música estruendosa estaba haciéndome perder la cabeza, aun así lo soportaba todo por ella, Tanya, mi hermosísima novia, que por cierto había tomado más de lo debido y estaba un poco mareada.

-Tanya, estas bebiendo demasiado amor, es hora de irnos- dije en su oído para que lograra oír entre tanto ruido.

-Solo un rato más amor-dijo entre palabras entre cortadas- ven vamos a bailar.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sin ella o con ella me iría a mi casa.

- ¡vamos! Cullen no te pongas pesado la fiesta es para ti capitán- dijo la estruendosa voz de Mike Newton- ¡POR EL CAPITAN!-Grito y el resto del equipo le hizo coro.

- Claro- le dije y me dirigí a la puerta- me iré contigo o sin ti- le dije a Tanya mientras fingía salir de la casa de Newton, no me iría sin ella pero sabía que si no me paraba ella jamás vendría conmigo

-¡Ash!- dijo Tanya mientras entraba a mi auto- a veces eres tan aburrido Edward.

-Si, lo se- dije poniéndole el cinturón

El camino pasaba como siempre, insoportable, por que Tanya era siempre tan irreverente; comenzó con su típica sonrisa de niña mala, se cómodo en el sillón del carro y siguió cuando me toco la pierna y me empezó a acariciar, no es que no me gustara lo que hacía, es que simplemente yo la quería y la respetaba.

-Tanya, no- le dije fría y tajantemente.

Ella siguió hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, se iba acercando más a mí dejándome ver el tentador escote de su blusa; mientras yo intentaba controlar mis hormonas. Me detuve en el camino para evitar chocar.

-por, favor, Tanya- le dije con voz agitada.

-Vamos Edward estoy segura de que te mueres por mi…cuerpo- dijo e intento poner su manos más arriba de mi pierna. Eso era cierto Tanya era sumamente hermosa pero no solo me moría por su cuerpo la quería por completo y no le faltaría al respeto de esa forma.

-No es el lugar- le dije mientras la alejaba de mi.

-ay Edward, ¿Cuál es el lugar entonces?

-No aquí.

Comencé a conducir nuevamente a mayor velocidad, debía dejarla en su casa lo más antes posible para controlarme. Cuando llegué a su casa me recibió como siempre su sirvienta con cara de pena.

- Joven Cullen, pase- dijo mientras sostenía la puerta de la recamara de Tanya. La deje en su cama he intento de nuevo que fuéramos mas haya nuevamente.

-Vamos Edward quiero hacer el amor contigo- me dijo al oído mientras desabrochaba su blusa. Yo me limite a besar su frente y alejarme de allí.

- te quiero Tanya- le dije mientras salía de su cuarto.

- hasta luego- le dije a su sirvienta la cuan asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

Durante el transcurso a casa me sentía agotado, había sido el último partido del año y nos habíamos esforzado demasiado, una fiesta no fue la mejor decisión, eran casi las siete de la mañana y tenían como resultado un crimen.

Yo vivo en una "casa" alejada de la cuidad a unos cuantos kilómetros de la autopista, así que para ser de mañana estaba muy despejado, se me comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, me sentí pesado, y de un momento a otro estaba saliendo de la carretera, y ya no supe mas de mi…

**Bella POV**

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido después de un viaje tan largo, desde Forks hasta Phoenix eran varias horas para ir en Auto, aunque Emmett y Jasper habían insistido en que nos detuviéramos yo solo quería escapar de todo lo que me recordara lo había pasado.

Hasta hacia unos cuantos días yo vivía en Forks con mi padre, mi madre y el esposo de mi madre Phil, que era como un tío para mí. Ahora me dirigía a vivir con mis medios hermanos puesto que ya no tenía a nadie quien esperar en Forks.

Mis padres y Phil eran muy unidos y mi vida había sido plena, quieta y tranquila hasta que hace unas semanas decidimos dar un paseo mis padres, Phil y yo, (se sorprenderán al saber que mis padres a pesar de la separación nunca se llevaron mal solo que ya no se querían lo suficiente) a las afueras del pueblo, de regreso a casa me sentí un poco mal y baje del auto solo para ver como mis seres más queridos eran arrastrados hacia el otro lado de la carretera por el impacto de un camión de carga, los tres fallecieron dejándome sola, después del funeral nos dirigíamos a Phoenix en donde Emmett y Jasper vivían hacia ya varios años y en donde viviría con ellos.

-te va gustar el lugar- dijo Emmett con una media sonrisa que no sabía si era risa o un intento de no llorar.

Desde la muerte de mi seres queridos no he podido hablar es como si mi voz se hubiera ido, así que solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Jasper que iba conduciendo me miro por el retrovisor y me intento sonreír.

-tienes que ir a ver a un psicólogo- dijo mirándome con preocupación. Yo solo lo mire y le sonreí, lo que necesitaba era a mi familia de nuevo conmigo.

Casi llegando a Phoenix vimos que había varios autos de emergencia a un lado de la carretera al parecer había un accidente, eso me recordó lo que le sucedió a mis seres queridos y no pude evitar sentir pánico. Me sentí mareada y de repente tuve ganas de gritar pero no podía. Instintivamente no solo por el miedo sino por una rara razón quise salir del auto.

-Bella cálmate- dijo Emmett sujetándome de las manos para que no abriera la puerta. Jasper intento salir de la escena del accidente pero no podía lo detuvo un policía.

-lo siento señor pero debe esperar un momento.

Me miraba por el retrovisor desesperado, yo intentaba salir del auto y forcejeaba con Emmett.

-¡señor! ¡Necesito sacar a mi hermana de aquí!-dijo gritando.

Emmett intento suavizar su agarre por que empezaban a aparecer pequeños moretones en mis manos, ese fue el momento que yo aproveché para, como pude, salir del carro; aunque Emmett trataba de seguirme no podía.

De repente vi un pequeño agujero, intente frenar pero no pude y caí al hoyo, perdí el conocimiento…

**Edward POV**

Me dolía por completo el cuerpo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, pero no podía, recordé que había pasado y salí de auto, mis pies hormigueaban… dejé de saber de mi cuando golpee el suelo… mis pies no respondían.

Cuando desperté estaba en las camillas de un hospital, conocía este lugar perfectamente porque en el trabajaba mi papá, busque a mi padre, Carlisle, pensando en que había sido un mal sueño pero no lo encontraba. No me podía mover las piernas me dolían, fue cuando me di cuenta que en verdad había sido real. Alargue la mano para correr la cortina y ver mejor, debo admitir que me encontraba asustado, me gire bruscamente y caí enredado en la cortina, cuando me intente parar pie el rostro más hermoso que había visto el rostro de un Ángel sonriéndome, entonces comprendí que había llegado al cielo…

**Bella POV**

El viaje en camilla al hospital se me antojaba familiar, por eso durante el trayecto me quede dormida.

Después de caer en agujero estuve inconsciente un rato, sentí las manos de Emmett sostenerme.

-Pequeña torpe- susurro preocupado tratando de no moverme, abrí los ojos ya en una camilla en una ambulancia.

En ella llevaban a otro joven este se quejaba mucho inconsciente, intente concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos, sentí como tacaba mi mano la suya la cercanía hacia que sintiera su calor.

-Todo estará bien- le dije tranquilizándolo, era un completo desconocido pero entendía que se sintiera confundido; pronto me quede dormida.

Desperté en las camillas de un hospital en lo que yo aseguro era Phoenix, me sentía algo agotada y tenia raspones en todos el cuerpo, mi blusa estaba rota de la espalda y era allí donde tenía más raspones.

Intente sentarme pero no pude así que permanecí acostada un rato. A mi costado había otra persona, probablemente el desconocido que estaba conmigo en la ambulancia, pero no la veía por que estaba la cortina, se empezó a escuchar que pero se movía. De repente corrió la cortina y cayo enredado en ella al suelo, me pare aun con dolor de la camilla y presione por inercia el botón para llamar a una enfermera.

Desenredé la cortina y encontré unos impresionantes ojos verdes que me atraparon de inmediato.

-¿Estoy muerto?- dijo el precioso joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

Me sentí desconcertada por su pregunta y gaché la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo. En ese momento entro un doctor, me miro y luego se fijo en el joven.

-Edward!- dijo el guapísimo rubio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Papá- contesto el joven.

Comenzó a examinar a Edward, o por lo menos creí que era su nombre, lo miraba con tristeza pero no decía nada.

-bien enseguida vienen por ti para hacerte unos estudios- dijo el doctor y se voltio hacia mi- disculpa, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy tu doctor- me saludo con la mano- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Intente hablar pero no podía.

-Bella Swan- dijo la inconfundible voz de Emmett- su nombre es Bella Swan, disculpe pero es que ella tuvo hace poco un accidente y perdió la voz- trato de explicar pero enseguida vino hacia mí-¿estás bien cariño?- me pregunto.

**Edward POV**

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto papá, pero ella no contesto.

-Bella Swan- dijo un hombre- su nombre es Bella Swan, disculpe pero es que ella tuvo hace poco un accidente y perdió la voz- era un chico un poco más grande que yo, musculoso pero con cara simpática y agradable, enseguida llego a mi hermoso ángel y le pregunto dulcemente-¿estás bien cariño?

_Así que mi ángel no hablaba, ¿Un momento porque mi ángel? Y ¿Por qué él le llamaba cariño?_

-¿es usted su pariente?- pregunto mi papá con tono formal.

- Si soy su hermano.

_Bien, era su hermano._ Me sentí aliviado al saberlo y no supe ¿Por qué?

Mi papá la comenzó a inspeccionar y ella solo hacía gestos cuando tocaban algo que le dolía, supongo.

-Al parecer solo fueron leves heridas, enseguida te vendrán a curar, tienes solo raspones y una inflamación leve en el pie, pero lo que me preocupa que no puedas hablar así que mandare a hacerte unos estudios. En cuanto a usted joven necesito que me firme algunos papeles- se dirigió al hermano del hermoso ángel- ¿podría acompañarme?

El chico asintió y salieron del cuarto.

-hola, me llamo Edward- le dije a aquel hermoso ángel, ella extendió la mano y me sonrío- te llamas Bella ¿cierto?- asintió con la cabeza y tome su mano para regresar su saludo. Por una extraña razón al tocar su mano sentí un gran alivio y paz. Ella me volvió a sonreír sonrojada y entonces llegaron por mí las enfermeras y me llevaron a hacerme los estudios.

No pude despedirme de aquel ángel, pero quería pensar que la vería de nuevo…

**Bien espero que les haya esta nueva versión de ****Toma mi mano****, tomo la decisión al haberme tardado mucho en subirla, le perdí el hilo y al releerla cosa que hago muy poco me di cuenta de que tenia errores ortográficos, de tiempos y varias cositas que no son coherentes, si ven en escencia es la misma historia nos seguimos leyendo besos. ****Besos abrazos mordidas y gotitas de sangre para todos aios…**

**Terra2012 **


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales: diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, la historia me pertenece así que solo necesito que me avisen si la van a ocupar

Capitulo 2:

**Sonrisas celestiales para curar un corazón herido**

**Edward POV**

La cabeza me dolía a horrores por tantos estudios que me habían hecho, aun más la actitud del equipo de trabajo de mi papa que me trataban como si fuese un muñeco de cristal, eso era frustrante. En algún momento entre todo el tour me quede dormido, desperté en una habitación privada rodeada de muchos aparatos, fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, _¿Por qué no podía mover las piernas?_, Me sentí mareado y comencé a intentar moverlas.

-¡No!, ¡no!... ¡nooo! – grite como si mi vida dependiese de eso.

No supe ni como, ni en qué momento, pero mi papá entro y me intento calmar.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sujetándome, para que no fuera a dar al piso.

-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!- era todo lo que podía decir.

-hijo, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto angustiado.

Comencé a calmarme un poco para explicar lo que me sucedía, tome mucho aire lo solté y volví a tomar una vez más aire.

-No… siento… las… piernas- dije con la voz entre cortada; Mi padre me miro con gran tristeza, eso me decía todo, el ya lo sabía. _Pero… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

-ya lo sabías ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-si- lo dijo y me tomo de un brazo- lo supe cuando te examine, pero los estudios nos dirán que tan dañados están los nervios y que podemos hacer

_¿Qué haría sin mis piernas?, _trague en seco.

-te daré algo para que puedas dormir- dijo mi papá y enseguida inyecto algo en el suero después de eso que de profundamente dormido.

**Alice POV**

Eran ya las 6:30 de la mañana y Edward "ni sus luces", había llamado a la casa de Newton, en donde se había organizado la fiesta en "honor del capitán del equipo" por la última victoria del año, me dijeron que no tenía ni 10 minutos que había salido. Así que no tardaría más que una media hora en llegar.

Las 7:30 y el aun "ni sus luces", _algo me decía que esto no era nada bueno, _el nunca se tardaba en llegar a la casa. Cuando estaba decidida a llamar otra vez a su celular mi papá recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué?, si, entiendo, no, enseguida salgo para allá- dijo lo más bajito que se podía hablar.

Era una llamada del hospital, Edward había tenido un accidente, lo siguiente que supe es que mi papá subía a su auto y se dirigía hacia el hospital.

Dos, tres, cuatro de la tarde…

Ya casi las cinco y no sabíamos nada de mi hermano.

-¿No han llamado aun?- pregunte a mi mamá, ella negó

-aun no- dijo estresada- ¿crees que debería llamar a tu hermana Rosalie?

_Llamar a Rosalie_, ella se encontraba de viaje por Europa debido a su trabajo como modelo… _llamarla._

-No, por lo menos no hasta que sepamos cómo está Edward- conteste.

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve diez…

La angustia nos estaba matando y nadie llamaba por teléfono. Se escucho el teléfono por fin, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo a contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Alice?- la voz inconfundible de mi padre del otro lado.

-¡si!, soy yo, ¿Qué tiene Edward?, ¿Cómo esta?- oí un suspiro. _Eso no es nada bueno_

-tu hermano… esta… bien –dijo por fin- pero tenía graves lecciones… no puedo hablar por teléfono esto, necesito que llamen a Rosalie y que vengan inmediatamente al hospital, las estaré esperando en mi oficina.

-¿Qué le digo a Rosalie?

- Dile que necesitamos que vuelva de inmediato, pero no la angusties solo limítate a decirle que es urgente…nos vemos- oí como colgaba el teléfono.

-¿era Carlisle?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mi mamá.

-si-conteste sin mirarla a los ojos porque no me atrevía a preocuparla- me dijo que nos vería en el hospital, y que llamara a Rosalie, necesita que regrese de inmediato.

-¿Edward está bien?

-No me dijo mucho, pero me confirmo que mi hermano esta fuera de peligro- le dije dándome la vuelta para que no viera mi angustia- llamaré mi hermana- tome el teléfono con lagrimas en los ojos y marque el numero del hotel en donde estaba. Me contestó una mujer, no tenía tiempo de formalidades así que pedí que me comunicaran con su habitación y entonces…

-¿sí?, ¿diga?- era la voz de mi hermana.

-¿he?, hola Rosalie, soy Alice.

-¿Alice?, que sucede, te oigo intranquila- ¡demonios! _tan mal fingía mi voz_

- este…papá me dijo que necesitaba que volvieras en cuanto tengas una oportunidad.

-…- silencio total-¿Qué sucede Alice?

-Me dijo que no te angustiara, pero no puedo callarme esto- dije con la voz atropellada por el llanto que intentaba contener- Edward sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital…

-¡¿Cómo?- interrumpió cuando estaba explicando-¡¿Cómo esta?

- papá me dijo que bien pero… él nunca nos llama a todos si no pasa algo grave y tú lo sabes.

-Enseguida vuelvo, tomare el primer avión para allá… nos vemos- la llamada se colgó.

Mi mamá ya se encontraba en el auto, cuando colgué el teléfono. Llegamos al hospital y nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la oficina de mi papá.

-hola, papá – dije corriendo hacia sus brazos, necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi hermano-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte mientras él me abrazaba.

Beso mi frente y tomo a mi mamá por los brazos.

-siéntense por favor.

No me sentía con ánimos de sentarme, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

-bien-comenzó a hablar- Edward se encuentra fuera de peligro pero está cansado, tuvimos que operarlo de emergencia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mamá.

-al parecer con el accidente sus piernas sufrieron daños y no estábamos seguros de que aguantara más tiempo, fue una operación sencilla pero no sabemos cómo va reaccionar- se hizo un silencio sofocante- en cuanto abra los ojos sabremos.

-¿podemos verlo?- pregunto mi mamá.

Mi papá asintió y nos llevo a su cuarto. Estaba dormido cuando entramos a su cuarto, se veía tan frágil…

-Creo que alguien debería avisarle a… Tanya

-¡Esa infeliz!, les aseguro que fue culpa de ella todo esto, Edward nunca maneja cansado… esa maldita vaga lo a de ver convencido para quedarse más tiempo-enfurecida

-Por favor Alice- dijo mamá con voz suplicante.

-Está bien- dije saliendo de la habitación de mi hermano, marque el numero de esa y contesto después del tercer intento.

-¡¿Quién demonios habla tan tarde?- dijo una voz que no era la de Tanya.

-Disculpe… se encuentra Tanya disponible- pregunte apenada.

-¿Quién la busca?- dijo esa voz brusca

-Habla Alice, la hermana de Edward

-¡¿Edward? Ella no está disponible pero puedo pasarle el recado- su voz había cambiado de brusca a preocupada

-Solo hablo para decirle que Edward tuvo un accidente de camino a casa, está internado en el hospital.

-De acuerdo yo le aviso…

Pasaron solo unas pocas horas cuando comenzó a despertar.

-hola hermanito- le dije. Estaba un tanto confundido.

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunto- ¿ya a cabo la operación?

-sip, le voy a llamar a papá.

Al poco rato llego mi papá con unos papeles en la mano.

-hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi papá mientras lo examinaba.

-Aun no siento las piernas- dijo con amargura.

Lo examino por un tiempo e inmediatamente después llegaron los resultados de sus análisis…

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegue a la casa de mis hermanos, era una casa lujosa, a pocos minutos de la autopista, estaba cerca de donde había sido el accidente.

Cuando recién llegué me instale en el cuarto de Jasper pero ahora ya estaba acomodando todo en el cuarto de Emmett ya que él estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y no necesitaba más su cuarto.

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos solo me la pasaba en mi cuarto durmiendo o leyendo algún libro, no quería hacer nada que me recordara lo que me había sucedido así que me limitaba a andar caminando en la casa sin rumbo…

El domingo en la mañana estaba sentada en la cama cuando escuche el teléfono, corrí a la sala para saber quien hablaba.

-Sí, está bien, iremos enseguida muchas gracias- era la voz de Jasper.

Le sonreí e intente preguntar con las manos quien era.

-Eran del hospital, ya tiene tus resultados, el doctor Cullen me pidió que te llevara para ver que procedía.

_Ufff... el hospital _

-Cámbiate para que vallamos enseguida- dijo Jasper y me llevo a mi cuarto- te espero aquí.

Tome los primeros jeans que vi y me puse una blusas cualquiera y salí del cuarto.

_Ya estoy lista_, pensé y vi que Emmett también estaba allí, lo iré con mucha interrogante_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, _me pregunte

-Yo también iré contigo hermanita, solo estaré las vacaciones aquí y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo- me respondió.

Le sonreí y salimos directo al hospital.

**Alice POV**

_En tiempos difíciles, te das cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos…_

Habían pasado dos semanas y Edward estaba deprimido a más no poder; comía porque lo obligaban, pero solo quería estar en la cama de su habitación. Mi papá había dicho que sería muy adecuado que saliera a estar un rato en el jardín del hospital, pero este no decía nada, no hablaba y apenas podíamos verle despierto.

Tenía ganas de matar a unas cuantas personas entre ellas: Tanya, la muñeca de plástico y a los idiotas de Tyler, Mike y asociados. Fueron crueles cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado con había pasado con Edward, solo Ben y Ángela se habían preocupado por ¿Qué le había pasado?, desde el accidente la muy… fácil… de Tanya había terminado con él, diciendo que ya tenían problemas de pareja, _si rata sucia, como no,_ mi hermano besaba el suelo por donde ella caminaba. Y dándole una cereza al pastel los hijos de… su padre y madre del "su equipo" le habían destituido para el siguiente año; no habían tenido los calzones suficientes para venir a decírselo personalmente; Tanya había llamado por teléfono y los cobardes del equipo habían mandado a ven abogando que no podría mantener al equipo en la cima si no podía caminar, Ben intento animarlo pero ya había mucho perdido. _Fueron muy crueles. _Y las vacaciones se interponen pero eso me dará tiempo de planear una gran venganza en contra de ellos, mientras intento convencer a Edward de que salga de la mugrosa habitación.

-¿Edward?- me acerque a su cama y lo moví- ya sé que estas despierto- no dijo nada-¡vamos! Hoy sales porque sales de este cuarto.

A empujones, unas cuantas maldiciones y unas tantas rabietas lo pude sacar del cuarto, mi papá me dijo que estaría dando consulta a una paciente y me dejo en el pasillo con Edward.

-¡Quiero regresar a mi cuarto!- dijo mi hermano muy enojado.

- ¡vamos! ¡Edward no te la vas a pasar toda la vida allí!- le dije y empuje la silla para que empezáramos nuestro paseo. A penas habíamos dado la vuelta en el primer pasillo del hospital cuando Edward detuvo la silla y miro hacia donde se encontraba sentada una joven de nuestra edad. Jalo la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquella joven.

-¡Bella!- dijo con una felicidad que hace dos semanas no veía en su rostro. La joven, que ahora sabía se llamaba bella, dejo su libro a un lado y le sonrió, con su sonrisa llegaron estrellas a los ojos de Edward, por un momento volvió a la vida ese brillo en sus ojos. La tomo de una mano y Bella se sonrojo.

Aclare mi garganta para saber que sucedía.

-En verdad- dijo mi hermano- Bella te presento a mi hermana Alice Cullen, Alice ella es Bella Swan.

Cuando dijo su nombre no puede evitar ver que casi se le salían los ojos de la felicidad que tenía en ellos.

-Un gusto Bella-le dije saludándola de beso, ella me sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-Ho, veo que aun no recuperas la voz- dijo Edward sujetando su mano como si de esta dependiera su vida y triste por la situación de la chica.

Ella solo se agacho un momento y volvió a sonreírle e inmediatamente a mi hermano se le ilumino el rostro, _Sonrisas angelicales, _pensé. Eso me dio una idea.

-¿Bella te importaría acompañarnos a dar una vuelta?- le pregunte, arriesgándose a que se negara, ella asintió y salimos para el jardín. Note que además del libro llevaba una libreta y un lápiz de dibujo-¿Dibujas?-pregunte señalando el cuaderno, ella me sonrío, _eso es un sí_, - ¿me los puedes mostrar?

Edward estaba absorto en su burbuja con Bella, que no se fijo que me daba la libreta; la tome ojeándola mientras caminábamos al jardín, eran dibujos encantadores de aves, árboles y mariposas, personas, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención un boceto, lo mire fijamente solo los ojos estaban bien marcados el resto de rostro eran todavía tenues líneas, _yo lo conozco esos ojos, _pensé mientras me preguntaba de quien eran, entonces lo descubrí cuando agache un poco la mirada, _son los de Edward._

-¡Bella!- se escucho la voz de un hombre y todos volteamos.

Era un chico grandote y musculoso, me hacia recordar a una caricatura, su cara era amable y hasta un poco picara, nos miro a mi y a Edward con cara de ¿quiénes son esos?

-Bella, Jasper te está esperando con el doctor-dijo acercándose hasta donde estábamos- hola- nos saludo a mi hermano y a mi- soy Emmett, el hermano de Bella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice y el es mi hermano Edward- dije yo dándole un saludo de mano.

-un placer- miro a Edward-¡ha!, si eres el hijo del doctor ¿no?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Edward

Bella tomo el cuaderno que tenía yo, y escribió algo.

"_Lo lamento me tengo que ir, me encanto volverte a ver Edward"_

-no, te vayas- dijo Edward, tomando nuevamente su mano. ¡_Oh no!, _pensé el rostro de mi hermano se lleno de tristeza_._

- Lo siento- dijo Emmett- es que tiene consulta pero no creo que se tarde más de media hora.

Entonces Alice la maravillosa (ósea yo) pensó en otra idea.

-¿Bella?, ¿te molestaría ir a visitar a mi hermano en su cuarto?- a Edward sonrió con la idea.

"¿_dime cual es el cuarto?"_

-habitación 10 cuarto piso- dije y ella asintió.

-Bueno entonces te veo al rato- dijo Edward.

Ella le sonrió y se agacho un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla a mí.

-Hasta luego- dijo su hermano, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al interior del hospital.

Baje la mirada y vi el rostro de mi hermano tan alegre cono no había estado en días, eso me hizo sentirme feliz a mi también.

- vamos Edward, es hora de que comas- tome la silla y volvimos al cuarto.

Fue increíble la reacción que tubo al llegar al cuarto, dejo que lo ayudara a subirse a la cama, se acomodo y tomo su Ipod (el cual por cierto durante estas dos semanas jamás quiso tomar) y comenzó a escuchar música.

-Alguien está de buen humor- dijo mi mamá mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Si, y deberías ver como sonreía hace un rato-comente, aunque jamás me escucho Edward-creo que incluso quiere comer.

-¿enserio?- pregunto mi mamá, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, que inmediatamente se difumino-¿A qué se debe su cambio?

-pues creo que fue un ángel-_El me comento que eso era Bella para él_.

-¿un ángel?- me miro con cara de ¿está loca?

-Sí, un ángel, de nombre, Bella- conteste.

En ese momento entro la enfermera a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, salí con mamá del cuarto para que pudiera hacer su trabajo.

-okey, dime ¿qué es esa tontería del ángel?- pregunto mi mamá un tanto extrañada.

-Veras, cuando por fin pude sacar a tu hijo del cuarto, fuimos hacia el elevador y ahí nos encontramos a una muchacha, en cuanto Edward la vio fue hacia ella y le tomo la mano, deberías haber visto la cara tan alegre que tenia, al parecer la muchacha no puede hablar, pero te aseguro que cada sonrisa que le dedicaba a Edward lo hacía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo- .

Eso hizo que al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, la cara de mamá se tornara aun más triste.

-¿Por qué la cara?- pregunté desconcertada, creí que ella se alegraría de saber que Edward volvía a ser el mismo.

- Porque me imagino cómo se pondrá tu hermano en unas horas, cuando el efecto de esa muchacha pase, no creo que ese "ángel" como tú lo llamas se vuelva aparecer por aquí.

-De hecho acepto venir a verlo en un rato más, creo que por eso esta así- conteste con suficiencia.

-Claro, pero… ¿y si no viene?- mi mamá no soportaba la idea de que Edward volviera a sufrir como lo hizo con la_…mmm… como decirlo… fácil, zorra, hay no pobres animalitos, que insulto,_ bueno con Tanya.

-Si, entiendo, pero ella se ve que también quiere mucho a mi hermano- y claro que lo quería, _¿Quién dibuja los ojos de una persona con tanto detalle si no es así?_

En eso salió la enfermera y cuando entramos Edward, bajo mi pronóstico, estaba comiendo.

-me da gusto que estés de tan buen humor- dijo mamá acercándose al.

El solo se limito a sonreírle.

Era increíble que mi hermano se estuviera recuperado de su depresión, eso me hizo sentir que debería ayudarlo, _tenía que hacer que aquel ángel no se alejara de el_, después de todo, ella no se veía mala persona, y me daba la impresión de que podíamos ser buenas amigas, _si definitivamente ella tiene que estar con mi hermano…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales: diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, la historia me pertenece así que solo necesito que me avisen si la van a ocupar

Capitulo 3:

**Miradas dulces para proteger a un ángel **

**Bella POV**

El haber visto de nuevo a Edward me había hecho totalmente feliz, entre casi dando saltos al consultorio del doctor; además tenía la promesa de volverlo a ver; sus ojos… sus ojos me hacían completamente feliz.

-Alguien esta de bueno humor hoy, ¿por qué será?- dijo Emmett, cuando se me escapo una risa traicionera. Yo sonreí y me di mil topes por no poder decir con palabras cual feliz me hacia haber visto a Edward.

-Muy buenos días Bella- me saludo el doctor Cullen

-Bueno, como le decía a tu hermano, Jasper, tus resultados salieron bien, es decir que médicamente hablando no hay nada que te impida poder hablar- _okey eso no es bueno_- pero también me comentaba el, tu situación- tomo mi mano y dijo de manera muy sincera- de verdad siento lo de tus padres- no me gustaba hablar de ellos, gemí intentando borrar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza- Tranquila- dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mía-eso me hace pensar que probablemente tu caso sea psicológico, se han dado casos de que las personas debido a un gran trauma pierden el habla, esto se solucionaría más rápidamente si pudieras tomar alguna terapia psicológica.

-El doctor Cullen, me ha recomendado a un psicólogo- me comento Jasper como pidiendo mi autorización.

-Por favor llámenme Carlisle- dijo el doctor, perdón Carlisle- Como le decía a tu hermano James es un psicólogo capas y sus tácticas son nuevas e innovadoras, creo que sería adecuado que él te tratara Bella.

_Qué remedio, iría a ver al el tal James_, asentí. Mis hermanos sonrieron con gran alivio.

-Bien, de acuerdo, le diré que te reciba de ser posible mañana, recibirán una llamada confirmando tu cita a mas tardar en cuatro horas-dijo Carlisle tomando unas notas- James trabaja en este hospital casi todo el dia así que lo más probables es que tu cita sea aquí.

-Muchas gracias doctor…disculpe, Carlisle-dijo Emmett, tendiéndole una mano como despedida.

-No tienen nada que agradecer- tomo su mano y después se despidió de Jasper, enseguida me miro- espero de todo corazón que pronto te recuperes Bella- me dijo, tomándome de la mano.

Le sonreí y salimos de su consultorio.

-Bien- dijo Jasper- vamos a casa.

Eso me recordaba que tenía que ver a Edward en cuanto acabara la consulta.

-Creo que Bella tiene algo que hacer en estos momentos Jasper- dijo Emmett, no podía creer como el tenia esa facilidad de saber lo que quería decir.

-¿A Alguien?- pregunto Jasper escondiendo un bostezo, había trabajado de noche y estaba cansado- de acuerdo vamos.

-¿por qué no te vas a casa?, yo acompaño a Bella a donde tiene que ir- Sugirió. Emmett.

-¿No les importa?- dijo Jasper.

-No, vete y nos vemos en casa- dijo Emmett.

Jasper se despidió de nosotros y se tomo un taxi hasta la casa.

-Bien hermanita, vamos a visitar a tu amigo-dijo Emmett.

**Edward POV**

_Solo 15 minutos,_ pensé repitiéndomelo una y otra vez, después de haber comido, ya estaba impaciente por ver nuevamente a Bella.

- solo han pasado 20 minutos Edward- dijo Alice tomándome de la mano para que me tranquilizara.

-lo sé… pero si no viene...- dije reteniendo el aire, no quería que eso pasara…

-Edward, tranquilo, dijo que vendría, yo se que vendrá- dijo Alice con más confianza de la que yo tenía.

-¿Y si Tanya tenía razón?

-¡Tanya! era, es y será siempre una idiota cabeza hueca Edward- Grito Alice y después se tapo la boca.

-Yo…- dije sorprendido y confundido- pensé que tu y ella se llevaban bien

-Edward, ni a nuestra madre le caía del todo bien, solo la tolerábamos por ti…

-Yo no quiero… hablar de ella ahora

Solo quería ver a Bella me moría de ganas de seguir viendo esa sonrisa, su ojos su rostro, ella me hacia olvidar como me había sentido desde hace ya dos semanas.

_Me sentía del todo muerto, me habían dado la noticia de que por lo menos en tres meses no podría mover las piernas, que incluso con la operación y terapia, no era seguro que volviera a caminar._

_Estaba mal, triste y aun peor, enojado con migo mismo; un accidente había puesto toda mi vida de cabeza. _

_En ese momento escuche el sonido de mi celular. Era Tanya, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor… pensé que tal vez ella podría alegrar ese día tan horrible, tome el teléfono._

_-Tanya, mi amor, que bueno que me llamas- dije con alegría._

_-Hola… Edward- dijo seca y fría- siento lo del accidente…_

_-¿Vendrás a verme?_

_- Debes tener más precaución la próxima vez que conduzcas- pareció ignorar mi pregunta._

_-¿Te pasa algo amor?_

_-Edward….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una risa tras la voz de ella- bueno…- dijo nerviosa-yo… te llamaba porque tengo que decirte algo importante._

_-te escucho amor_

_-…esto, mira, he estado pensando, últimamente tú no has tenido tiempo para mi, comprendí lo de tus entrenamientos, pero aun así te debías haber dado un tiempo para estar conmigo y no lo hiciste, veo que ya no eres igual conmigo y creo que esto ya no da para más a sí que terminamos Edward…de todas maneras… dudo que puedas servirle…a alguien en tu…_

_-Tanya...- Sentí que mi corazón se hacía mil pedazos. No me podía estar pasando esto a mí. Inmediatamente después de haber terminado colgó el teléfono_.

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, pensé que era la enfermera, pero no…

-¿podemos pasar?-dijo la voz de un hombre, esa voz ya la conocía, era la de Emmett el hermano de Bella.

-Adelante- dijo mamá.

- buenas tardes señora-dijo Emmett- mi nombre es Emmett y ella es mi hermana Bella.

- buenas tardes- dijo mamá, parecía aliviada.

Volví mi rostro hacia la puerta sin pensarlo y vi aquel rostro que me hacía sentir tan feliz.

-¡Bella!- dije emocionado, sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía.

Se acerco de manera tímida, me dio una bolsita.

- te compro un regalo, para que puedas estar cómodo mientras estés en el hospital- dijo Emmett.

Ella se sonrojo dulce y encantadoramente.

-Gracias- dije mientras abría el regalo. No me importaba que era, bien pudieron ser las horrorosas bufandas que te dan en navidad, para mí lo único importante es que ella me lo había dado. Tome el regalo y era un libro.

-gracias- Le dije nuevamente.

Ella me sonrío de nuevo y tomo mi mano. Como magia deje de pensar en todo, el sentirla junto a mi era todo.

Mamá y Alice salieron un momento, yo veía la tele con Bella a mi lado (me pareció una idea muy buena, ya que no quería que se sintiera incomoda por la pérdida de su voz).

-Edward vengo a revisar que todo esté en orden- dijo mi padre entrando, se quedo parado en la puerta-¿Bella?- al parecer él conocía Bella, _claro, el estaba atendiéndola cuando estábamos en urgencias_, eso me recordó el día que la conocí, mas tarde le preguntaría a papá que tenia Bella.

-Bella vino a visitar a Edward- dijo Alice.

-¡Vaya!, pues es un placer verte de nuevo Bella- dijo papá- bien, ¿me permiten revisar a Edward?

Bella le sonrío a mi papá y se disponía a irse, _no quiero que se vaya, _pensé.

-No te vayas- le dije tomándola de la mano.

Ella saco nuevamente su libreta y escribió algo.

"_volveré en seguida"_

_-_Por favor- dije suplicante

-Edward necesito revisarte y es preferible que todos salgan.

"_Solo será un momento, prometo regresar"_, escribió nuevamente.

- De acuerdo- solté su mano.

Salió del cuarto con su hermano.

-¿papá?

-Si, Edward.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella?

-mmm, sabes que no puedo decirte lo que tiene, es confidencial.

_Mi papá y su ética profesional_, no le pedía las perlas de la virgen, solo quería saber cómo estaba Bella.

-bueno entonces dime por lo menos si ella está bien.

-Sí, lo está- dijo eso y reviso los monitores- me comentaron las enfermeras que hoy comiste muy bien, ¿a qué se debe tu cambio?-.

Como responderle, ni yo sabía que me sucedía, pero Bella me hacía sentirme feliz, sin dolor.

-mmm… es solo que me siento motivado- conteste de la manera más casual que se podía hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Era verdad no lo sabía, era solo que estaba ahogándome en el mar de las desgracias, pero cuando la vi fue como una salvación para mí.

-Bien, pero sea lo que sea espero que no se vaya. Estoy feliz de que quieras seguir adelante hijo, yo confío en ti- dijo mi padre, me tomo del brazo y luego salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato de irse mi papá, Bella, como lo había prometido, regreso y se sentó un pequeño sillón. Yo intente acercar la maldita silla de ruedas para poder estar junto a ella.

-espera chico, yo te ayudo- dijo Emmett. Realmente era una persona muy amable, me ayudo a acomodarme en la silla y me acerco hasta donde estaba Bella.

-Gracias- le dije con la sonrisa más sincera que podía dar.

-sin problema.

Estuvimos viendo otro rato más mirando la televisión cuando volteé a ver a Bella estaba dormida. Se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, aun más hermosa cuando dormía. En eso escuche murmullos detrás de la puerta, con mucho cuidado me acerque para ver que sucedía.

-¿Bella y tu son hermanos no?- pregunto Alice- Entonces… ¿Por qué no se parecen?

-Porque en realidad somos medios hermanos… bueno algo así, yo realmente no entiendo lo de nuestro árbol genealógico, solo sé que la quiero mucho, es mi hermana no importa que seamos de distintos padres.

-Oh, ya veo, y… ¿Puedo preguntar?-Alice titubeo-¿Qué paso con Bella?

-Ella…- Emmett suspiro ruidosamente- es una historia triste… por dónde empezar…

-Está bien Emmett si no quieres no me lo digas.

-No, no pasa nada, es que… okey te lo diré como puedo… Bella salió con mis padres y Charlie mi tío, papá de Bella, a dar un paseo, Su madre es mi madrastra y eso es la onda del árbol ese que no te puedo explicar; en fin, ellos fueron a pasear juntos pero según sabemos Bella había comido algo que le había caído mal, entonces en el camino se bajo del auto y entonces… ella vio algo muy feo, algo que cambio nuestra vida- dijo con una sombra de tristeza en su voz- un camión de carga se llevo al coche de tío Charlie… ellos… murieron en ese accidente solo Bella sobrevivió…-

-Dios- escuche la voz de mi mamá- lo sentimos hijo no era nuestra intensión…

-No pasa nada señora, ella mmm ella no lo ha tomado bien, pero nos estamos recuperando…

No pude seguir oyendo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, mire a Bella que estaba en el sillón dormida y no lo pude creer, _¿Cómo es que ella… tenía fuerza para seguir sonriendo de manera tan hermosa?_; me sentí realmente triste al saber que ella había perdido la voz al ver como morían sus seres queridos. _Y yo quejándome de que la vida era injusta; era_ realmente admirable que no se dejara vencer… ¿_y yo que hacia_?, mi caso no era ni la mitad de doloroso que el de ella y me había tumbado en una cama a sentir lástima de mi mismo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Ángel mío?

Se removió y yo me fui alejando hasta quedar cerca de la cama en la silla de ruedas.

-Te has quedado dormida- dije cuando la mire confundida. Me miro desconcertada por un momento pero inmediatamente se sonrojo y sonrío tímida.

_"Lo siento apenas tengo unos días aquí y estoy cansada, ¿Está todo bien?"_

-Sí- dije tomando su mano cuando se acerco a la cama, le dedique la mirada más dulce que podía dar, ahora no solo la necesitaba cerca de mí, me proponía hacerla feliz… _Quería que ella fuera feliz, esa sería mi manera de agradecerle sus sonrisas…_ por lo menos el tiempo que se quedara conmigo…


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales pero reales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 4:

**Tres Cullen y Tres Swan Hale**

**Una semana después.**

**Alice POV**

Papá nos había avisado hace una hora que Edward podría volver a la casa, tendría que tomar terapias pero estas no necesitaban que él estuviera internado; sin embargo, mientras estábamos en la recepción del hospital, el solo suspiraba y miraba hacia donde había estado su habitación, todos sabíamos el motivo; incluso había tratado de convencer a papá de que necesitaba por lo menos unas horas más en el hospital para recuperarse. Pero ahora, en temporada vacacional había muchos más accidentes, por lo tanto necesitaban todas las habitaciones disponibles.

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte cuando salíamos del hospital

-Nada-contesto con desganas.

-Entonces ¿por qué la cara larga?

-Lo que pasa es que Bella no llego en la mañana, ahora ya no la voy a poder ver, y ni si quiera sabe en donde vivo.

-¿Era eso?- pregunte como si nada

-te parece poco.

Sonreí, había hablado rápidamente con Emmett sobre la posibilidad de que fueran a casa a recibir a Edward, le sorprendió lo cerca que vivíamos así que acepto de inmediato.

- espera a ver la sorpresa que te tenemos en casa…

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo, pero realmente no tenían emoción sus palabras.

- ¿Sabes por qué le llaman sorpresa Edward

-Alice enserio, creo que no me siento suficientemente bien…

-Nada, espera y agradécelo con un bonito regalo.

Durante el camino a casa no hizo nada más que suspirar y mirar por la ventana. Llegamos a casa y cuando abrimos la puesta su sorpresa esperaba en la sala.

-¡Bella!- grito de felicidad

Bella lo recibió con una sonrisa con y un beso en la mejilla.

-Sorpresa- le dije- le llame hace rato para que viniera a verte.

- Vaya, gracias por venir- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Pasamos a la sala mientras decidíamos que hacer, después de un rato optamos por ver una película, elegimos Bambi, en una táctica estratégica para que Edward no se sintiera incomodo recordando cosas feas. Nos pasamos dos horas preparando palomitas y todo lo necesario para ver la película.

Solo estábamos Emmett, Bella, Edward y yo. Mis papás habían salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida. No había pasado ni media película cuando note que Bella y Edward estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Mucha acción para ellos- comente ha Emmett.

-Creo que si- contesto él con una sonrisa.

El chico me caía muy bien, era muy gracioso y bromista, pero sobre todo me ayudaba a que Bella estuviera cerca de Edward.

-¿te parece si los dejamos dormir un rato?- le pregunte y me levante del sillón para ir al jardín.

-claro, vamos- salimos al patio y me estuvo platicando de su misterioso hermano que aun no conocía.

-y ¿Cuando conoceré a Jasper?-pregunte.

Me llamaba realmente la atención saber cómo era su hermano, el y Bella eran muy agradables

-Pronto, lo más probables es que hoy, dijo que nos recogería en la tarde.

_Genial,_ tenía la corazonada de que su hermano y yo nos llevaríamos igual de bien que con ellos…

**Edward POV**

_Bailaba con una hermosa chica, teníamos la cara cubierta por un antifaz; pero yo sabía quién era, como no saber de quién eran esos hermosos ojos cafés, tan profundos, era Bella. De pronto escuche una canto, ¿de quién era esa voz?, era hermosa, me fui acercando a mi ángel y… desperté._

Estaba solo en la sala, _debí quedarme dormido en la película. N_ote que no estaba solo. Bella estaba conmigo, estaba dormida en el sillón de la sala y no pude evitar acercarme a ella… era tan… perfecta, me hacia tan feliz, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla me acerque, me hice hacia delate para tocar sus labios. Me acerque más y un poco más…

El sonido del teléfono me hizo retroceder y ella se despertó, no puede más que hacerme hacia tras y fingir que intentaba despertarla.

**Bella POV**

Oí el sonido del teléfono y recordé inmediatamente que estaba en la casa de Alice y Edward, _que bueno que no puedo hablar, no podría con la vergüenza de que supieran que hablo dormida._

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que Edward estaba más cerca de lo que debía estar de mí, me sorprendí, creo que incluso me puse roja.

- Creo que nos quedamos dormidos- me dijo un poco nervioso. Yo asentí y me moví para estirarme un poco, luego vi que solo estábamos solos en la sala de su casa.

-Creo que Alice y Emmett están en el jardín ¿quieres salir?

Le sonreí y lo ayude a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas para salir al jardín.

_¡Dios! su casa es enorme,_ no solo de la parte de adentro, el jardín que estaba atrás era grande y muy bonito, en el había jardineras con hermosos árboles, y una gran alberca. Emmett y Alice estaban en una mesa de jardín sentados platicando, en cuanto nos vieron se pararon y vinieron hacia nosotros.

-Buenas tardes dormilones- dijo Emmett con tono burlón.

-¿les parece si ahora hacemos otra cosa?- pregunto Alice.

-¿cómo qué?- dijo Edward.

-mmm, por que no tocan algo en el piano Bella y tu-contesto Alice.

_¿Cómo sabia que tocaba el piano?, _mire a Emmett.

-culpable-dijo el- les comente que habías tomado clases de piano.

Eso era cierto, cuando René, aun vivía, había tomado clases de piano para complacerla. Pero desde… desde… el… el accidente no había intentado tocar nuevamente.

-¿quieres hacerlo?- me pregunto Edward cauteloso, probablemente por la duda que estaba en mis ojos. _Que hombre tan caballeroso era_, siempre me preguntaba lo que yo quería hacer, no podía creer que aun existieran chicos de nuestra edad que supieran que era ser un caballero; Asentí y fuimos a donde estaba su piano, la primera en tocar fui yo, toque cosas muy clásicas y básicas, no quería que al tocar recordara algo triste y arruinar el día de todos.

-vamos hermanita, toca la melodía que hiciste cuando nos conocimos- dijo Emmett con la cara que Alice, "la reina del drama", le había enseñado a hacer. No pude resistirme y comencé a tocarla.

_Recordaba bien el por qué de esa melodía. Fue el día que los conocí, mis dos nuevos hermanos estaban en la casa de mamá, cuando los vi, no pude evitar correr y abrazarlos. Jasper me dijo al oído._

_-hola hermanita._

_Y Emmett nos abrazo a ambos con mucho cariño, ese día fui feliz al saber que ya no estaría sola, ahora tenía una gran familia compuesta de mi papá mi mamá, mi tío Phil y mis dos hermanos Jasper y Emmett_.

Termine de tocar la canción, escuche como varios pares de manos aplaudían, eran Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Edward

-eso fue hermoso- dijo Carlisle y Edward asintió.

-Tocas de manera maravillosa- me dijo acercándose

Me tomo de sorpresa lo que sucedió a continuación, parecía algo insignificante pero me hizo ser tan feliz. Tomo mi mano y de manera muy elegante y cariñosa la beso. Sentí todos los colores y tonos de rojo subir por mi cara. Emmett que estaba en la entrada parado sobre el arco que separaba la sala del salón de música, contuvo una risa mientras que Alice, Carlisle y Esme me daban una sonrisa de alegría. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-yo voy-dijo Alice que salió dando saltitos hacia la puerta.

-¿Buenas tardes se encuentran Bella y Emmett?- dijo mi hermano Jasper.

**Alice POV**

-yo voy- dije e inmediatamente salí disparada hacia la puerta. Al abrir abría la puerta encontré a un joven de ojos azules, el más hermoso que pude haber visto en mi vida. _Esto es amor._

-¿Buenas tardes se encuentran Bella y Emmett?

-Jasper, pensé que llegarías a las 4 hermano- dijo Emmett, que se encontraba detrás de mí.

El muchacho me sonrío y creo que mi se me subió el color hasta el cabello porque no pude evitar el calor de mi cuerpo.

-Pero, son las 4-dijo el amor de mi vida, ¿_que he dicho?, _pensé e inmediatamente supe que estaba enamorada.

_Tenía 10 años; Rosalie y yo jugábamos en la alberca, cuando llamo uno de sus tantos admiradores. Después de un minuto ella colgó el teléfono._

_-que tonto son los niños- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio- cuando me enamore de verdad, el debe de ser un chico musculoso, pero simpático y que no sea un tonto, que me quiera, pero no seré fácil así que tendrá que hacer meritos para ganarse mi cariño- tomo su jugo y me pregunto-¿Cómo será cuando te enamores tu, Alice?_

_Sin dudar ni un momento mi respuesta dije._

_-Tiene que ser amor a primera vista. _

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que aun sostenía mi mano.

-¿Me puedes devolver mi mano?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Disculpa…

-Alice, mi nombre es Alice Cullen- dije sonriendo, ¡_por dios estaba haciendo tonterías!_

-Bueno Alice Cullen, placer- dijo con una elegante sonrisa.

-¡En verdad ya son las cuatro!- dijo Emmett sorprendido- Bella- se dirigió a su hermana- no tenemos que ir ya.

-¡No!- dijimos al mimo tiempo Edward y yo.

-Es decir… ¿por qué no se quedan a comer todos?- pregunte dirigiéndome a Jasper, _que hermoso nombre._

- No queremos causar molestias

-No es ninguna molestia, nos encantaría que comieran con nosotros- dijo mi ahora idolatrada mamá.

-De acuerdo señora- dijo Jasper

-Oh, por favor dime Esme el es mi esposo Carlisle

-Es un placer- dijo con la voz más encantadora del mundo- como dije antes mi nombre es Jasper, a sus órdenes.

_Si estas a mis órdenes ven y bésame con pasión, _pensé, pero inmediatamente intente borrar ese pensamiento. Fuimos a la sala mientras Edward y Bella seguían en el piano. No podía mirarlo me sentía intimidada ante su presencia.

-¿Te has quedado muda Alice?-pregunto Emmett en tono preocupado.

-No, no es nada…- dije e inmediatamente sentí la mirada de Jasper travesando la mía.

-ya veo- susurro Emmett y reprimió una risita.

-¿A qué te dedicas Alice?-pregunto Jasper.

-Estudio la preparatoria, ¿y tú?-pregunte todavía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Igual

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-Alice, ¿podrías ir la tienda?, se me olvidaron un par de cosas para la comida-pregunto mamá desde la cocina.

-Claro- dije y salte del sillón.

Me dirigía por las llaves y la lista de lo que necesitaba cuando una mano sumamente cálida sostuvo la mía.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- dijo Jasper acercándose

-Este… n…no…vamos- como pude dije eso y salimos hacia el auto.

-Tu hermana, se lleva muy bien con mi hermano-dije intentando acabar con el incomodo silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a la tienda.

-Si, a ella le hace Feliz estar cerca de tu hermano, eso me hace Feliz a mi- hizo una pausa y me miro-ahora comprendo porque ella se siente tan feliz cuando esta con tu familia.

En cuanto dijo eso me sonrojeé.

-Para mi Bella es una muy buena amiga, una hermana- eso era cierto, en solo unos días, al ver lo feliz que Bella hacia a mi hermano y le había tomado gran cariño- y Emmett es sumamente gracioso- agregué.

-Si aunque suele ser muy imprudente-sonrió y casi me desmayo, de no ser porque iba conduciendo lo hubiera hecho.

-Sí, eso es cierto- coincidí con una risa de complicidad- por cierto por qué no te he visto antes, quiero decir, tus hermanos vienen del diario que haces tú en ese tiempo.

-digamos que estoy entrenándome- dijo casual- cuando papá vivía tenía una librería con un amigo suyo, se volvieron socios y cuando se mudo a Forks con mamá, Emmett se quedo a cargo del negocio junto con Jerry nuestro socio, pero este año nos cedió el negocio completo; el plan era que papá y mamá vinieran a vivir con nosotros, pero con lo sucedido yo me hare cargo, porque Emmett se va a la universidad, así que tengo que ponerme al día con todo.

-Vaya, debe ser difícil

-En realidad solo es un poco extenuante, pero vale la pena.

Durante el resto del camino platicamos sobre todo lo estaba aprendiendo, era fácil platicar con él. Llegamos a la tienda y tome un carrito para tomar lo que necesitaba mamá y terminamos la lista entre rizas y bromas. Pagamos todo, justo cuando iba a tomar la un bolsa de mandado él la tomo también haciéndome sonrojar.

-Permíteme- dijo con caballerosidad mientras tomaba el resto de las bolsas y nos dirigimos al auto, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta el rozo su mano con la mía y casi me da un infarto, quedamos mirándonos y en ese momento me recargué en la puerta.

-¡auch!- se quejo él y comprendí que por mi torpeza le había machucado la mano.

-¡Ho!, disculpa- dije abriendo la puerta, _Genial, tenía que salir mi torpeza justamente en estos momentos_- Disculpa de verdad-dije esto y tome su mano.

Comencé a frotarla para que no se hinchará, pero el tomo la mía.

-No te preocupes-me dijo clavando su encantadora mirada en mi.

-Disculpa… ¿hay alguna manera en la que pueda compensar mi descuido?-pregunte.

-mmm, si la hay- _¡que bien!_

Dejo las bolsas un momento en el suelo y se inclino hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo, tomo nuevamente mi mano y la beso… y… sentí que subía al cielo, me tomo por sorpresa, pero no dejo de ser la cosa más tierna de este mundo, inmediatamente mi cara se torno roja, de un sin fin de tonos. Se paro y me dijo con una hermosa, ¡que digo hermosa! Deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Con eso basta…

**Bella POV**

Mientras Alice y Jasper desaparecieron por la puerta por algunas cosas, yo estaba tocando el piano con Edward a mi lado, el tocaba de manera encantadora y muy elegante, me frustraba no poder hablar para decírselo.

Pasada una media hora entraron a la casa Alice seguida por Jasper, ambos se miraban de una manera tan tierna que no puse evitar sonreírles, _¿que habrá pasado?, _mi hermano hasta ahora no había nunca sonreído así, lo que me dejo con la interrogante.

Esme nos anuncio que la comida estaba lista unos minutos después, justo cuando nos dirigíamos a comer se escucho nuevamente el timbre.

-¡Yo abro!- dijo Emmett que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes!- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

A Emmett se le cayó la paleta que traía en la de la boca.

- ¡Rosalie!-grito Alice que corrió a abrazar a la muchacha que se encontraba en la puerta; esta era bastante alta, rubia, y bonita toda una modelo.

-hola hermanita-dijo la rubia.

- Rosalie, te presento a Emmett- dijo Alice- ella es mi hermana Rosalie, de la que tanto había hablado.

-Un placer Emmett- dijo Rosalie tendiéndole la mano a Emmett

-mu…mu... mu…-se veía tan gracioso mi hermano, parecía vaca, se aclaro la garganta-mucho gusto- soltó por fin.

Rosalie rió muy bajito, pronto volteo a ver a Edward, una sonrisa atravesó su cara y corrió hacia donde estábamos.

-¡Edward!, hermanito ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-Muy bien- contesto el aludido- Rosalie, Quiero presentarte a Bella-Ella me miro y me sonrío.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Bella- me saludo- la última vez que vi a hermano tenia la mirada triste, veo que ahora está mejor y asegura que es por ti, gracias

Yo la abrace. En ese momento llegaron Carlisle y Esme, abrazaron a su hija y nos dispusimos a comer.

Fue muy curioso la forma que nos acomodamos en el comedor de los Cullen: Carlisle frente a todos en una silla un poco más grande que las demás, con Esme a su lado; Edward y yo de un lado de la mesa; Alice y Jasper, que por cierto no se dejaban de mandar ojitos, del lado contrario; dejando así a Rosalie y Emmett frente a frente.

Emmett se comportaba de lo más extraño y torpe, bueno no es que no lo fuera antes pero esto no era apropósito, se le caían las cosas, se le resbaló dos veces el vaso de las manos, mientras Jasper estaba callado viendo a Alice, casi ni comió. Edward y yo veíamos divertidísimos esa escena cuando la voz de Carlisle interrumpió.

-Bella, he hablado con James y me ha dicho que has avanzado mucho en tu terapia.

_Sí, pero si eso era cierto por que aun no lograba hablar_, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Hemos hablado sobre nuevas técnicas que verá en un congreso medico en unos días; El y doctor Laurent me han propuesto una idea que aunque me parece estupenda debo consultarte- espero por alguna respuesta de mi parte a lo que me limite a sonreír- podrían tratarte en una semana algunos colaboradores de James en el congreso que te he mencionado, esto haría que fuera más rápida tu recuperación-hizo una pausa y continuo- yo desearía de verdad que fueras a ella, por el pasaje y el hospedaje no abría ningún problema, pues irías bajo mi tutela, James esta realmente entusiasmado con la idea de que recibas ese tratamiento en el congreso, ni él, ni yo el no íbamos a poder asistir y por eso no habíamos mencionado nada, sin embargo, la llegada de los nuevos residentes al hospital nos ha dado la oportunidad de llevarte-Dicho esto sentí que la vida me sonreía nuevamente, _¡podría volver a hablar!_-Pero la decisión es tuya.

Iba asentir cuando una mirada se clavo en la mía, Edward, lo mire a los ojos fijamente, vi la tristeza en sus ojos, yo tampoco me quería alejar de el aunque fuera por unos días.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 5

**A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto**

**Edward POV**

_¿Bella se iba una semana?, no, no puede…_ mi mirada se atravesó con la suya y desvíe mis ojos: el resto de la comida me la pase sumergido en mis pensamientos. Solo viendo el plato. Sentí su cálida mano en la mía, volteé a verla; estaba preocupada, lo sabía porque no había gesto de ella que no conociera ahora, sus ojos siempre me lo decían todo.

-Estoy bien- le conteste, aunque eso sonaba mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación.

El resto de la tarde paso casi desapercibida para mi, papá le dijo a Bella que lo pensara, y que le dijera amas tardar en dos días. _Si ella se ve estaré solo otra vez, _una lágrima amenazaba con salirse de mis ojos.

-¿Edward?- dijo Alice- Bella ya se va.

Alce la mirada y la vi en la puerta. Bella se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós-le dije con poco entusiasmo.

Cuando salieron de la casa me dirigí a mi nuevo cuarto en la planta baja, mi mamá y Alice lo habían acomodado de manera de que yo pudiera estar lo más cómodo posible. _Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil. _Como pude me subí a la cama y me tape la cara con una almohada. Entonces escuche a alguien entrar bruscamente.

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-me grito Alice

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido- ¿De qué hablas?

-Bella se acaba de ir con una cara que juro que parecía muerta y ¡es tu culpa!- estaba bastante enojada, ¿porque no se daba cuenta que hasta los vidrios retumbaban?

-¿mi culpa? ¿Por qué?- okey, ahora si estaba confundido.

Se sentó en mi cama, tomo aire, suspiro y me miro fijamente.

-¿Enserio no te diste cuenta?- su tono era resignado- o es que quizá el plato era demasiado interesante como para que te fijaras en otra cosa.

-¿Qué plato?

-no al parecer no te has dado cuenta-suspiro con pesadez- en la mesa ella buscaba tu mirada Edward, ella… no corrijo, todos esperábamos que al menos intentaras mostrar un poco mas de entusiasmos, ella tiene la oportunidad de volver a hablar, no le hagas esto Edward; estoy segura que se negara a ir por tu reacción, pareces no notar cuán importante es tu opinión para ella; yo, no logro entender cómo es que siendo siempre tan consiente; el mas consiente y maduro de todos, puedes ser tan egoísta ahora

-Yo no puedo alejarme de ella, necesito que este conmigo.

-Créeme si tu tuvieras la misma oportunidad ella no haría lo que tú

Salió del cuarto decepcionada de mí. Fue cuando comprendí algo. _Yo, yo, yo y ¿que había con ella? _Me deje vencer por el sueño pensando en que tan egoísta podía ser _¿la quiero conmigo?…o ¿la quiero ver feliz?...ella es lo mas importante para mí_

_Quería que ella fuera feliz, esa sería mi manera de agradecerle sus sonrisas…_ recordé el primer día que estuve con ella…

Desperté en la mañana sintiéndome como cuando tienes resaca(**n/a: o cruda**), estaba adolorido de los brazos y me dolían los pies... _¿Me dolían los pies?_

-¡papá!- grite como un niño chiquito cuando tiene una pesadilla

En cuanto termine mi grito escuche como bajaban todos por las escaleras, que tonto los había asustado.

-¡Edward!, ¿qué pasa hijo?- dijo mi papá entrando rápidamente por la puerta.

- me duelen los pies- dije agitado por el sonoro grito que pegué.

-¿qué?-parecía confuso-¿te duelen los pies?

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué tienes?- dijo mi mamá entrando por la puerta.

Todos estuvieron ahí en menos de un minuto. Mi papá pido que nos dejaran solos un momento para que me revisara. Cuando termino de hacerlo se dirigió a la puerta.

-y bien ¿Que tiene?- preguntó mamá como siempre preocupada.

-Al parecer su cuerpo a comenzado a responder, es decir que los nervios de sus piernas se están recuperando.

-¿Pero tu dijiste que tendrían que ser de menos 3 meses?- dije un poco confundido.

-Pues al parecer tu cuerpo está reaccionando más rápido de lo que diagnostique.

Me sentí contento, entonces no tendría que pasar tantos meses en silla de ruedas…

-Eso se llama mensajes del cielo- susurro Alice antes de salir de mi cuarto.

**Bella POV**

Edward estaba intranquilo y me dejo intranquila a mí, su reacción, me hico tomar la decisión inmediatamente. Desayunaba con Jasper cuando Emmett entro con su particular escándalo..

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días- contesto Jasper.

Yo solo le sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- al parecer a Emmett nunca se le iba una.

Moví la cabeza para hacerle entender que nada.

-Me parece que deberías ir empacando tus cosas- dijo Jasper con naturalidad

Puse cara de ¿Qué?

-Para irte con Carlisle a la congreso

Negué con la cabeza, tome el plumón y anote en él pizarrón

_"No voy a ir con Carlisle al congreso" _ jamás espere lo que sucedió.

Emmett casi se ahoga con el desayuno, pero Jasper… jamás lo vi tan enojado.

-¿Cómo?, ¡no puedes hablar enserio!- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-estas bromeando ¿cierto?

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto Emmett.

**Edward POV**

_El teléfono sonó muy temprano _

_-¿bueno?_

_-Edward, habla Jasper el hermano de Bella._

_-¡ah!, claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece Jasper?_

_-Pues veras, necesito hablar contigo sobre mi hermana, ¿puedo pasar a verte a tu casa por la tarde?_

_-¿Bella está bien?- pregunte preocupado._

_-Sí, se encuentra bien_

_-Está bien, entonces te espero en mi casa _

_- Gracias Edward._

_Unas horas más tarde, estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuche él timbre_

_-¡Yo!, ¡Yo! ¡Abro yo!- dijo Alice dando como es su costumbre saltitos_

_-Buenas tardes Alice- era Jasper- ¿se encuentra Edward?_

_Pude notar como los ojos de Alice se ponían vidriosos._

_-Claro pasa- le dijo y lo hizo entrar._

_-Buenas tardes Jasper- dije mientras dejaba mi libro en la mesa de la entrada._

_-Edward- dijo con un tono serio y amble-podemos platicar en privado._

_-he… yo me voy, los veo luego- dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a las escaleras._

_-Espera Alice- dijo Jasper- me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría y a tomar un café conmigo en un rato?_

_A mi hermana se le volvió a iluminar la cara y se sonrojo._

_-Claro Jasper, ¿tú me avisas?_

_-por supuesto, gracias por aceptar._

_Alice subió dando saltitos por las escaleras._

_-Edward disculpa si voy directo al grano, lo que vengo a hablar contigo es sobre mi hermana._

_-Ella ¿está bien?_

_-Sí pero no quiere aceptar ir con tu padre para que la traten._

_Cuando imagine que Bella diría que no, nunca pensé que lejos de sentirme feliz estuviera con un profundo dolor en mi corazón._

_-Eso no es bueno- musite mas para mi que para Jasper_

_-No, no lo es; nos explico que siente miedo de que el tratamiento no funcione, pero yo no creo en esa explicación- dijo pensativo, me miro fijamente a los ojos- ¿Te imaginas que es?_

_-No- dude- o al menos…_

_-Que seas tú- completo- No te echo la culpa de los actos de Bella, creo que esto es de manera inconsciente, pero tu consejo le serviría de ayuda, es una oportunidad que no se da todos los días._

_-Pero, ¿Qué le podría decir yo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión_

_-Yo no puedo darte las palabras pero- se sentó en un sillón frente a mi- ella no quiere irse porque sabe que tú como ella te sentirías triste si ella se va por unos días; me atrevería a decirte que piensa que te molestarías si ella se va._

_Eso me dejo en blanco, ¿por que me molestaría si ella se va?_

_-¿Por qué piensa eso?- pregunte aun confundido._

_-Por que ayer estuviste muy serio después de que tu padre le propuso llevarla con el._

_-Yo, lo siento; te aseguro que solo quiero verla feliz; hablare con ella _

_-Gracias sabía que podíamos contar contigo-dijo levantándose del sillón y tomando su celular._

_-De acuerdo- dije y lo mire-¿Qué haces?_

_-llamando a tu hermana, no se me hace correcto llamarla a gritos y mucho menos subir hasta su cuarto._

_-tu familia es rara- dije llegando a las escaleras_

_-¡Alice, Jasper te espera!_

_Oí como bajaba como loca las escaleras._

_-Bueno nos vemos Edward y gracias- dijo esto y se marcho con Alice del brazo._

El resto del día me la pase pensando en la manera correcta de hablarle. En la tarde noche, sonó el timbre, abrí, vi entonces a Bella como siempre con una gran sonrisa. _Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer._

-Hola, pasa- dije serio

No sentamos a ver la tele un rato, hasta ahora todo el tiempo era así, era nuestra rutina desde hace unos días. Pero era hora de que fuera diferente.

-¿Bella?,- ella se giro hacia mi- tengo que hablar unas palabras contigo- Tomo el control de la tele y la apago- bien, tu hermano Jasper me ha comentado que no quieres ir con mi padre a tomar el tratamiento-ella asintió- tienes miedo- eso no era una pregunta, volvió a asentir- ¿te puedo contar algo?- me sonrió- Esta mañana cuando me desperté sentí nuevamente las plantas de mis pies-Aplaudió contenta- a mí también me dio gusto, pero mi papá dijo que había tantas posibilidades de volver a caminar como riesgos. Yo quiero volver a caminar y voy arriesgarme- tome mucho aire para decir lo que dije- y lo hago por ti…

Se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-No por favor mírame, No te pido que hagas esto por mi- continué- solo te pido que intentes esto por ti misma, yo seré feliz si tu eres feliz.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, ella se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Por un momento pensé que saldría corriendo de allí, pero no fue así, tomo su mochila y saco una pluma y una libreta. Volvió a donde estaba y comenzó a escribir algo.

"_lo haré, lo voy a hacer por ti"_

-Gracias- dije abrazándola, _te voy a extrañar_, pensé triste

Así cerramos nuestro pacto, al día siguiente empacaría sus cosas para salir el lunes con mi papá hacia Nueva York.

**Alice POV**

Fui a tomar un café con Jasper y me la pase de lujo, habíamos paseado por un centro comercial, me detuve en cada tienda a comprar algo y a él pareció no molestarle; ya entrada un poco más noche decidimos regresar a casa, durante todo nuestro paseo Jasper se comporto como todo un caballero. Algo que no pude evitar notar fue que traía vendada la mano que torpemente le había machucado.

-Aun siento lo de tu mano Jasper-dije camino a casa.

- No te preocupes ya compensaste el daño hecho.

Eso hizo que sonrojara.

-Aun así lo siento.

Otra vez se torno un silencio, cómodo, pero finalmente un silencio entre nosotros.

-Alice- me dijo aun mirando hacia enfrente para que no chocáramos.

-Si

-Me ha encantado estar contigo este día y quisiera pedirte permiso para ser tu amigo.

-Solo amigos- _eso no debió sonar en voz alta._

-Pues por ahora, me gustaría conocerte mejor.

_Por ahora_, eso me gustaba.

-Por supuesto- conteste entusiasmada.

Llegamos a casa y todo estaba en silencio. Entramos y vimos como Bella y Edward dormía en uno de los sillones. Jasper tomo un cuaderno que tenia Bella a su lado lo leyó y sonrío con alivio.

-Lo logro-dijo para si mismo.

-¿Qué logro?- dije tomando el cuaderno de sus manos, cuando lo leí de inmediato supe a que se refería- sabia que haría lo correcto- dije con felicidad

-Edward tiene cierto poder de convencimiento sobre Bella.

-También lo has notado

-Sí, aunque creo que es más que un poder, es un vínculo; solo basta con que se tomen de la mano para que puedan contra él mundo pero ¿cuando se darán cuanta ellos?

-No lo sé pero espero que sea pronto

-Buenas tardes- dijo Edward adormilado

-Buenas tardes- dijimos en una sola voz Jasper y yo.

Estuvimos comiendo pizza ya que solo éramos Bella, Edward, Jasper y yo.

Llegada la noche mis papás llegaron. Edward informo que Bella aceptaba ir con papá a tomar el tratamiento, yo sabía cuánto dolor le causaba a mi hermano estar lejos de Bella y admiraba su madures. Intentaría que Bella y Edward pasaran todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos por ello.

-Bien mañana haremos un picnic de despedida para Bella

-Eso sería fantástico- dijo Edward.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos allí- Dijo Jasper tomando mi mano y besándola.


	6. Interludio

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Interludio

**Te prometo que cuando vuelvas estaré bien**

**Alice POV**

Al día siguiente despertamos todos muy temprano para preparar todo. Edward se veía tan entusiasmado, aunque la felicidad no llenaba por completo sus ojos. Terminado y listo todo, subimos al auto de mamá para ir al parque.

Era cerca de casa ya estaban allí, no pude evitar ver como a Rosalie casi se le salen los ojos por mirar a Emmett. Que iba con una playera pegada.

-¿Te pasa algo hermana? - pregunte maliciosamente al ver que no despegaba los ojos de él.

-¿Qué?...- dijo aturdida.

Sacamos las cosas del auto, mientras Edward y Bella sé acomodaban.

-Las damas tan hermosas como tu no deben cargar pesado- dijo Jasper a mi oído haciendo que casi soltara las canasta, la tomo de mis manos y se dirigió hacia el pasto, dejándome híper ventilando.

-¿Te pasa algo hermana?- dijo Rosalie imitándome.

-Eres malvada, ¿lo sabes cierto?- le dije y me sonrió.

La mañana pasó rápido, pero fue hermosa, desayunamos ligero, y por la tarde estuvimos platicando mientras Edward y Bella leían juntos. Después de la comida, Edward tomo a Bella y la llevo un poco más lejos de nosotros.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Jasper me interceptó.

-No cree usted señorita ¿qué es de mala educación escuchar platicas ajenas?- dijo con voz juguetona.

Yo me puse de todos los colores existentes de la pena.

-Creo que si-dije avergonzada.

-Bien, no me ha dejado terminar la frase- lo mire confundida- es de mala educación escuchar platicas ajenas…- se agacho y me susurro- sola- tomo mi mano y me hizo seguirlo. Nos medio escondimos para escuchar lo que decían.

-Te prometo que cuando vuelvas estaré bien, todo bien que se pueda, no estoy triste- dijo Edward con lagrimas contenidas- espero poder escuchar esa voz hermosa que te puedo asegurar que tienes-Se miraron apenas unos segundos, teniendo su plática personal y privada- entonces es una promesa, ¿Prometes que volverás… bien?

Bella, que ya no escondía las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos, asintió antes de abrazar muy fuerte a Edward. Eran tan dulces, que no pude evitar sentir tristeza por verlos alejados.

-parece que no tendré excusa para ir a tu casa esta semana-dijo Jasper tratando de distraerme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confusa (párese que es mi estado natural cuando está conmigo).

-Porque Bella se irá una semana.

-pero somos amigos ¿no?, podrías visitar a una amiga.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias, amigo

En una reacción impulsiva como siempre me lancé contra él para abrazarlo, cosa de la que no me arrepiento pero me sentí realmente roja 

-Lo siento.

-Yo no- contesto el apretándome aun mas fuerte contra él. Pude haber estado toda la vida así con él; sin embargo Rosalie y Emmett (que por cierto toda la tarde se la pasaron insinuándose cosas) comenzaron a correr y caímos todos juntos en el pasto.

-¡auch!- dijo Jasper-¡Emmett!, tu, ¡gran oso gordo quítate nos asfixias!- Grito aventándolo para que pudiéramos levántanos.

-En primer lugar no estoy gordo, se llaman músculos, ¿Te los presento?- dijo haciendo que se marcaran los músculos de sus brazos- y en segundo, Lo siento, es que tenía cosas más hermosas, que ver por dónde iba- dijo Emmett poniendo de mil colores a Rosalie

-¡Dios!, ya vaya a un hotel- grite

Todos comenzamos a reír por mi comentario.

La noche llego más pronto de lo que pensamos, haciendo que fuera triste la despedida.

-Bien- dijo papá dirigiéndose a Bella-pasare mañana temprano a tu casa para irnos.

Bella asintió con lágrimas en el rostro.

**Edward POV**

-Entonces me despido- dije.

Bella se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte, deseaba tanto estar con ella así por siempre, me sentía a morir. Pronto algo humedeció mi camisa.

-No llores- le dije secando sus lagrimas- nos veremos pronto ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y me beso en la mejilla. Fue la despedida más dolorosa de mi vida pero sabía que ella estaría bien.

-Hiciste lo correcto Hermanito-dijo Alice cuando veíamos que el auto se alejaba

Yo lo sabía, pero no me sentía bien, pero no Feliz.

**Ok… primer interludio, como ven aquí ambos toman una decisión importante… Espero que les haya gustado… Saluditos**


	7. Chapter 6

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 6

**Cumpliendo promesas**

**Edward POV**

-¡Es lunes!, ¡Es lunes! ¡Es lunes! ¡Es lunes! Edward ¡Es lunes! ¡Es lunes! ¡Es lunes!- dijo Alice abriendo las cortinas de mi cuarto

-¡Ya te escuche!, ¡Ya te escuche!-me volteé un poco para continuar durmiendo.

-¡Vamos!, se supone que hoy te van a hacer unos exámenes-dijo jalando de mis cobijas.

-okey, ya voy- conteste resignado

Apenas lunes, hoy empezaban los exámenes y análisis para saber que pasaría conmigo, papá lamentaba no ser él personalmente el que realizara esos estudios, pero dejo a alguien de toda su confianza a cargo de esa tarea.

Cuando estuve listo Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia el hospital.

-Hoy es un gran día Edward, por favor no te vayas a poner en tu plan de "yo sufro mucho" y te pongas difícil, es un día menos de la semana después de todo.

-Aja- a veces Alice era demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto.

Llegamos al hospital e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la oficina de mi nuevo doctor.

-Hola Sam-dijo Alice mientras este nos abría la puerta- felicidades por tu residencia

-Buenos días Alice, gracias, pasen - dijo él.

Sam Uley era un joven médico que había hecho su servicio en el hospital hacia unos años, ahora como nuevo residente en el hospital, mi papá lo apoyaba pues veía mucho futuro en el.

-¿Cómo estas Sam?-dije con pocas ganas.

-Bien Edward gracias, ¡Vaya la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeño que tu camisa del equipo te quedaba grande!

- Si, que irónico no, ahora no llevo la camisa del equipo porque me destituyeron…- comente amargamente.

-Animo Edward- me palmeo Sam- tu caso es prometedor, pronto podrás volver al equipo.

-Y sin duda tu equipo te necesita…- dijo un muchacho sentado en la silla de Sam

-¿Jacob?- dijo Sam- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emily me mando con Leah y Leah me dijo que te viniera a molestar a ti…

-¿Estás seguro?, porque creo haber escuchado decir a Leah que te fueras a casa a llamar a Billy y que nos dejaras trabajar.

-Si… creo que eso suena más como lo que me dijo- me miro fijamente.

-Jacob Black, capitán del equipo de los Lobos- se presento- es un Honor conocerte Edward Cullen- lo mire - no me malinterpretes, no me burlo de tu situación, lo que pasa es que todo el año pasado busque entrar al equipo para poder jugar contra ti.

_¿Y eso a mí qué?_

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero yo ya no soy el capitán del equipo- dije con amargura.

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento de verdad.

-¿Por qué?, ahora su equipo puede ser el ganador.

-Los triunfos saben mejor cuando la batalla fue un reto… tu equipo se ve perdido sin ti, tu eres, un reto, durante el año pasado te vi como capitán de los leones, eres genial-Parecía sincero- Además Newton es un bufón, dudo que ese payaso, que pretende ser capitán haga mucho por tu equipo, de verdad es un desastre.

Alice rió de lo lindo con ese comentario.

-Ya me caíste bien- dijo la simpática de mi hermana- Alice Cullen hermana de Edward

-Además estas rodeado de linduras

-¿te parece?-pregunte- no veo ninguna lindura por aquí- dije buscando.

-muy gracioso Edward- dijo Alice zapeándome

- Espero que te recuperes pronto, de verdad, estaré esperando.

-Bueno Jacob, te veo en la casa, tengo que revisar a Edward- intervino Sam

- Ok jefe- dijo con un pésimo saludo militar- un gusto, nos vemos luego.

-el gusto fue mío

Comenzaron los exámenes y análisis, jamás pensé verme tan rodeado de tantos aparatos. Casi toda la mañana y la tarde me la pase en el hospital, en todo ese tiempo no pensé más que en Bella. Llegada la noche pudimos al fin salir del hospital.

-¿Estas cansado?- pregunto Alice de camino a casa.

-Un poco, ¿Por qué?

-mmm… no por nada, te llevo a casa entonces.

-¿A dónde querías ir?

-Es que Jasper me invito a cenar en su casa, más bien nos invito a comer a su casa, pero ya es tarde… no me gustaría que te quedaras solo en la casa…

-¿Mamá tardara mucho con mi tía Carmen?

- Es muy probable, dijo que probablemente regresaría hasta el miércoles

-Pues vayan yo me siento tan cansado que seguro caeré rendido hasta mañana

- De acuerdo.

Al llegar a casa me encerré mi cuarto, no sin antes notar que no solo Alice iba a cenar a la casa de los Hale sino también Rosalie. Me tumbe en mi cama y me quede dormido…

**Alice POV**

Deje a Edward en la casa y Rosalie y yo salimos a la casa de Emmett y Después de dejar a Edward en la casa, Rosalie y Jasper. Su casa quedaba a poco más de diez minutos de la nuestra así que no tardamos mucho. En la entrada ya nos esperaban Emmett y Jasper.

-Buenas noches chicas- dijo Jasper tomando mi mano.

-Buenas noches Jasper-al mismo tiempo Rosalie y yo

-¡Buenas noches!-grito Emmett y nos abrazo a ambas. Rosalie se puso toda roja.

-Buenas noches Emmett

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala, era preciosa.

-Comeremos pizza ya que el pollo al horno a cargo de Emmett no sobrevivió- dijo Jasper muy divertido.

-¿Qué salió mal?- pregunte.

Emmett se puso de todos los colores.

-Yo no sabía que era necesario poner la temperatura según la receta, pensé que si la ponía alto se cocería más rápido.

Todos nos reímos. Emmett miro a Rosalie esta se quedo callada y agacho la mirada.

-Bien, pues vamos a comer-dijo Jasper

-¿Cómo No tenemos que pedir las pizzas?-pregunte.

-Yo nunca dije que pediríamos pizza- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-preguntamos Rosalie y yo.

-Es lo único que sabemos hacer, por lo general la que cocina en casa es Bella- explico Emmett.

La cena fue tranquila hasta que indiscretamente Rosalie pregunto algo.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan hora que no viven sus padres?, me refiero económicamente- Genial mi hermana y sus

-Emm… Emmett y yo vivimos prácticamente solos desde los 15 años, desde que papá se mudo con mamá y tío Charlie a Forks, yo trabajaba en un café mientras Emmett ayudaba en la librería

-Pero ahora tienen a Bella, que yo sepa ella no trabaja de nada- otra vez la imprudente Rosalie.

-Pues para ella, Tío Charlie, hizo un fideicomiso para pagar sus estudios, Bella tiene dinero en esa cuenta para elegir la escuela que mas le guste en todo el mundo, por eso no hay problema, independiente a eso tanto Tío Charlie como nuestro padre prevenían todo tipo de catástrofe, en este caso tenían seguros de vida que podremos cobrar en un tiempo a establecido-dijo Jasper, de repente pareció recordar algo divertido pues esbozo una gran sonrisa pero en ella también había tristeza- Mamá decía que eran demasiado exagerados ambos e hizo un gran berrinche cuando se entero que ella también tenía un seguro de vida, papá le decía que tanto Bella como ella eran un imán para los accidentes y que valía más ser precavidos.

-aun los extrañan, pero es normal, siento que les hayamos hecho recordar algo tan doloroso-dije tomando su mano entre la mía.

-No se preocupen, por el contrario jamás será doloroso recordar todos los momentos buenos y malos que pasaste con tu familia, ellos no vivieron lo suficiente, pero cada momento que pasamos juntos fue intenso y eso no lo debemos olvidar- dijo Emmett con la voz entre cortada.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Emmett jamás lo escuche hablar de manera tan seria y profunda, no cabía duda de que su familia era algo inigualable.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, nos preparamos para ver una película, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron a preparar las palomitas de maíz (cosa que me tenía muy preocupada porque si Emmett era un desastre cocinando, Rosalie era un peligro en la cocina), mientras que Jasper y yo íbamos a rentar una película. A Jasper le gustaban las películas de las Guerras civiles mientras que yo quería una romántica, él como todo un caballero me dejo elegir la película, elegí la de "P.D. te amo". De regreso a su casa aun inquietada por los antes mencionados en la cocina, no me aguante las ganas y tuve que preguntarle a Jasper.

-¿De verdad crees que la casa siga en pie cuando regresemos?

-Confío en que si, hacer palomitas no es una tarea difícil sobre todo porque son de microondas- dijo Jasper muy divertido.

El resto del camino no la pasamos haciendo algunas bromas a costillas de Emmett y Rosalie en la cocina. Yo la narre la ocasión en la que Rosalie intento hacer pasta al horno y mamá tuvo que dejar en la basura un hermoso refractario de cocina, ya que este quedo inservible para otra ocasión. Jasper tenía anécdotas más graciosas sobre Emmett como la vez que en Navidad le tocaba rellenar el pavo y no supo cómo hacer el relleno y termino poniendo dentro del pavo todo lo que encontró a su paso. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destinos ambos íbamos muertos de la risa.

Entramos con mucho escándalo por las bromas y notamos que había nadie en la cocina, al llegar a la sala casi me voy de espaldas al ver a Rosalie tumbada encima de Emmett en una situación bastante comprometedora; la ya antes mencionada, al vernos cayo del sillón, dejando ver algunas cosas de Emmett que ni su pantalón alcanzaban a disimular. Inmediatamente Jasper me tapo los ojos y nos dimos vuelta.

-¡Te dije que Emmett siempre tenía maneras extrañas de hacer la comida, esta es la más rara!- dijo Jasper que miraba entretenido la paren

-No sabía que esa era una manera de hacer palomitas de maíz- dije de manera divertida.

-¡Las palomitas!-dijo Rosalie mientras se acomodaba la blusa.

-¿Me quieren decir que jamás llegaron a la cocina a preparar las palomitas?- Dijo Jasper tratando de no echarse a reír.

-yo…este… mejor… yo…voy al baño-dijo Emmett.

Desde donde estamos se oyeron sus enormes pisadas al subir al la planta alta de la casa. No pude contener más la risa y casi caemos al suelo Jasper y yo por lo cómico de su situación.

-Lo siento Jasper- dijo mi hermana aun hecha un tomate por la situación.

-Pierde cuidado, aunque asegúrense de que nadie los ve la siguiente vez.

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro!- grito Emmett desde arriba.

-¡Cállate!- Grito Rosalie más apenada

Calmados y con las palomitas hechas, nos acomodamos en los sillones para ver la película. A la mitad con tanto llanto me quede dormida. Cuando desperté me encontraba reposando en los brazos de Jasper.

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Lo siento- dije apenada por la situación de estar medio dormida en la película que yo rente, además de estar acostada sobre sus brazos.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a casa-dijo mi hermana.

-Tan rápido- dijo Emmett entristecido

-Lo que pasa es que Edward está solo, mamá salió a ver a una de nuestras tías

Nos dirijamos al coche y Emmett y Rosalie no se paraban de ver como si se quisieran comer con los ojos.

-Buenas noches-dijo Jasper besando mi mano.

-Buenas noches Jasper, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro, hasta maña bella dama- dijo besando mi mano

**Bella POV**

El lunes en la tarde ya nos encontrábamos en el hotel

-tu habitación es esta- señalo Carlisle mientras me daba la llave-esta frente a la mía por si necesitas algo

Asentí en agradecimiento.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 7:30 en el pasillo para ir a cenar?-asentí nuevamente- de acuerdo te veré al rato- cualquier cosa que necesites solo toca la puerta-dijo dejándome un poco de privacidad para mí.

En el momento en el que me quede completamente sola comencé a tener miedo… no solo era estar sola en un lugar que yo no conocía… era el hecho de no saber lo que me esperaba… el miedo profundo de no poder volver a hablar. Respire profundo y decidí relajarme, tome un baño, me cambie y recosté un rato…

_Me sentía observada alguien me miraba en alguna parte… sentí la caricia de alguien en mi mejilla… pero me sentía demasiado pesada para abrir los ojos… no podía ser Edward este sentimiento… sentía miedo…_

Una luz destellante hizo que abriera los ojos… estaba en una habitación obscura y me costó varios minutos recordar en donde estaba…mire mi celular…_ ¡Las 7:40!_

Salí sin cuidado al pasillo y choque con algo.

-¡Señorita Bella!- los brazos de James rodeaban mi cintura y me hacían sentirme del todo incomoda - que gusto es encontrarme a mi paciente favorita- lo aleje rápidamente de mi…

James era mi psicólogo, pero me daba un poco de miedo fuera de la terapia. La sonreí como siempre.

-¿Lista para comenzar tu tratamiento?- pregunto con una voz seductoramente perturbadora.

Asentí incomoda mientras daba la vuelta… quería alejarme de él

-¿Le sucede algo?- dijo mientras apretaba mi brazo- ¿Por qué me huyes?- susurro, mas para el que para mi…- lo mire asustada…

Probablemente tenía intención de decir algo mas, pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle… que salió pensativo y tallándose los ojos.

-Bella- me miro preocupado

James estaba estratégicamente alejado de mí…

-Carlisle, Buenas noches- dijo amable

-Buenas noches James- me volvió a mirar- disculpa me quede dormido- me miro apenado

-Te parece si bajamos a cenar.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- dijo James mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos. _¡No por favor!_- Si a Bella no le importa, claro

No atine a hacer otra cosa que negar

-Perfecto, entonces adelante primero las damas

La cena paso sin novedades, James parecía otro cuando estaba con Carlisle.

-Me pueden disculpar un momento-dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto-Dijo James mirándome de nuevo.

Cuando Carlisle se fue, James ocupo su lugar frente a mí.

-¿ya decidiste que vas a pedir?

Asentí con la cabeza y mostré el número de postre.

-¿Este?-dijo colocando su mano encima de la mía.

Inmediatamente la quite y volví asentir. La mesera tomo nuestro pedido y se retiro.

-Señorita Bella, ¿pasa algo? le noto muy incómoda- su voz me sonaba peligrosa…

_No lo único que me pasa es que tú me acosas, _pensé para mí con ironía. Negué con la cabeza; y pude notar que respiraba profundamente

-Espero que de verdad el tratamiento ¿le ayude a recuperar la voz?- dijo con los ojos cerrados- Después de este tratamiento hayas o no recuperado la voz tendrás que seguir en terapia para evitar una recaída-_Mi gozo en un pozo-_Me encargare que alguno de mis compañeros pueda encargarse de mi paciente favorita después de esto- su voz sonó más amable, Siento no ser yo personalmente quien se encargué, necesito un tiempo fuera de la cuidad- de pronto se acerco un poco a mi- realmente fue un placer haberla conocido, espero que me pueda considerar su amigo.

Recelosa por su cambio de actitud, asentí

-De verdad eso me da mucho gusto-me beso la mano- ¿ahora puedo tutearte?

Asentí nuevamente. Llegaron nuestros postres y termino nuestra comida-cena.

Al llegar a la recepción Carlisle se despidió de James.

-Bella ¿Te incomodaría compartir una habitación doble conmigo?

Su pregunta, me sorprendió del todo… sin embargo después del sueño que había tenido… no quería dormir sola.

Tome mi celular para escribir una nota

_No, por mi no hay problema_

_-_De acuerdo, ve por tu equipaje te espero en el pasillo- dijo amable…

Cambiamos de habitaciones y no puedo negar que me sentí mucho más segura.

Esa noche tuve sueño de lo más extraño; _me entraba en un salón con muchas velas a mí alrededor, bailaba con un joven con antifaz de ojos verdes. El tenia los ojos más hermosos que pude haber visto, no sabía quién era pero me encantaba estar junto a él, una canción de fondo comenzó y el sé acerco lentamente a mí._

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, me bañe rápidamente y me puse mis jeans favoritos con una blusa blanca**(n/a: no se sobre moda y combinaciones de ropa).**

Cuando salí al pasillo James y Carlisle me esperaban

-¿Lista Bella?-pregunto Carlisle y yo asentí- te dejo en las manos de James, espero que progreses con rapidez.

James y yo bajamos a una especie de sala en donde se encontraban algunos otros psiquiatras.

-Es hora Bella…


	8. Chapter 7

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 7

**Los días interminables sin ti…**

**Edward POV**

El miércoles en la tarde llego mama, habíamos preparado una fiesta para ella de hecho un pequeña comida entre nosotros Emmett y Jasper. Pero mamá llego extraña se notaba diferente, preocupada, incluso tenia ojeras marcadas.

-Mamá- pregunto Alice durante la comida- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, hija, supongo solo vengo un poco cansada.

-¿Segura?- pregunte preocupado.

-Si hijo estoy bien

-¿Y cómo esta tía Carmen?

-Esta… bien- dijo dubitativa.

Ahí termino la plática sobre tía Carmen. Mamá se disculpo con todos y se fue a su habitación, ni su intento de sonrisa nos dejo menos preocupados por ella.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Alice a Emmett ya que se había hecho un silencio muy incomodo.

-De acuerdo con tu papá se encuentra mejor, esta avanzando muy rápido en su tratamiento, pero no nos ha dicho si ya puede hablar. Le han pasado el teléfono algunas ocasiones para que escuche nuestra voz.

Eso llamo mi atención

-¿Ella no se siente incómoda?- pregunte

-Carlisle nos dijo que era muy importante que ella escuche nuestra voz, será un incentivo para que ella avance en su tratamiento -dijo Jasper.

- También nos mando un mensaje, decía que estaba feliz por escucharnos y que… te extraña mucho Edward.

-¿A mí?

-Deberías llamarla, igual no puede platicar contigo pero tu voz la hará sentir mejor- dijo Jasper.

Me tomo toda la tarde decidirme hablarle, jamás había sido tan indeciso para tomar una decisión, pero con ella sentía le necesidad de que todo fuera perfecto, de que todo fuera como ella quería… que no se incomodara, que siempre estuviera feliz.

-Hazlo ya o te van a salir raíces frente al teléfono Edward- dijo Alice desde la escalera- no me veas con esa cara, estas que te mueres por hacerla saber que la extrañas; ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Ben y Eric te vinieron a ver hoy en la mañana, pues te aseguro que Bella se sentirá así o más contenta de saber que la apoyas.

Se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto.

_En la mañana había sonado el timbre de la casa, como era el más cercano a la puerta fui a abrir; cual fue mi sorpresa ver a Ben y Eric afuera de mi casa._

_-Hola- dije incomodo._

_-Hola Edward- dijo Ben- venimos a ver como seguías…_

_-mmm… pasen_

_A pesar de que sentía un poco de tristeza por cómo me habían quitado del puesto de capitán no les guardaba rencor, no desde que conocí a Bella_

_-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto Eric_

_-Mejor… ¿Cómo han estado?, ¿Cómo va el equipo?_

_-Bien, hemos estado bien_

_-Pero nos haces falta- dijo sin rodeos Ben- de hecho te venimos a pedir una disculpa y aclararte cómo fue que paso todo en el equipo._

_-No se preocupen no tengo nada que disculparles, de hecho yo había pensado en ceder mi puesto a alguien que fuera capaz de llevar el mando del equipo, Newton siempre ha sido bueno…_

_-No espera- interrumpió Eric- las cosas no pasaron como tú piensas._

_-Permítenos hablar- agregó Ben- Supimos de tu accidente e inmediatamente Mike nos convoco a una junta él y Tyler, nos dijeron sobre tu situación, Comenzaron a decir tonterías y les lavaron la cabeza a algunos del equipo…luego Mike se auto nombro capitán y dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo._

_-Nosotros no lo creímos pero Mike nos había tenido entrenando hasta el fin de semana y no habíamos tenido tiempo de venir a verte…_

_-Tuvimos un partido amistoso con la escuela del Sur, el equipo de los lobos, que por cierto tiene nuevo capitán- Ben parecía tener dificultades de recordar algo._

_-Jacob Black- dije- lo conozco- dije restándole importancia- el es el nuevo capitán de los lobos_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Ben desconcertado_

_-El mundo es pequeño- sentencie- lo conocí y somos grandes amigos._

_-Bien, pies perdimos y por mucho- dijo Ben_

_-Entrenamiento y condición física no nos falta, pero Mike y Tyler quisieron lucirse, desde antes habíamos pensado en venir a verte para comentarte que el puesto de capitán nadie te lo ha quitado, para todos tu sigue siendo el capitán y solo esperamos a que te recuperes…_

El saber que mis amigos seguían conmigo me hizo sentirme mejor; Salí de mis pensamientos y tome la decisión, marque número telefónico de Bella.

-Bueno ¿Bella?...

**Bella POV**

El martes había sido un día muy estresante, me había dedicado todo el día ha hacer cada una de las cosas que me perdían que hiciera, ejercicios de respiración, meditación, reflexión me sentía cansada emocionalmente. El miércoles en la mañana no fue mejor… ellos me pedían que visualizara un objetivo… una razón por la cual deseara gritar y que todo mundo me escuchara.

-Tomaremos un recesó- dijo James.

Había intentado visualizar a mis hermanos como mi objetivo… los había escuchado el día anterior por teléfono y me había sentido muy contenta, me apoyaban. El teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, mire y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz.

-Bueno ¿Bella?- era la voz de Edward, mi corazón dio un salto- perdón que tonto soy- parecía apenado- yo…solo llamaba para que supieras que… te extraño mucho… y estos tres días no he dejado de pensar en ti… espero con ansias el domingo para poder verte…-Hubo un silencio en el teléfono… deseaba poder contestarle, poder decirle cuanto lo extrañaba- animo Bella estoy contigo… por que todos los días pienso en escuchar tu hermosas voz…

Yo también quería poder hablar con el…

-Edward…

**Hola como están… este es un mini capitulo que agregue, espero que les haya gustado. La intención es que se viera ligeramente que el lazo de Bella y Edward que cada día se hacía más fuerte; también que uno de los motivos de su mejora era Edward y el apoyo de Ben y Eric bueno nos seguimos leyendo Besos…**


	9. Chapter 8

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 8

**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo…**

Era domingo y por fin la espera había terminado, hoy llegaba Bella y me sentía Feliz; papá nos había llamado para avisar que llegarían por la tarde-noche.

-Por fin…- dije para mí, yo ya no podía con la ansiedad. Durante estos días mi vida era insignificante sin ella.

-Calma Cullen ya llegara- Jacob estaba divertidísimo de verme tan nervioso- por fin conoceré a Bella, toda la semana he escuchado maravillas de ella.

Alice había organizado una reunión de bienvenida para papá y Bella, así que me tome el atrevimiento de invitar a Ángela, Ben y Jacob para que la conocieran.

Tenía tantas cosas buenas que contarle:

La primera es que Sam me había confirmado que mi avance era rápido, dijo que tendría que tomar terapia de recuperación para que mi cuerpo pudiera reaccionar.

La segunda es que algunos de mi amigos de verdad habían venido a apoyarme, Ben, aun amigo de equipo de futbol; y Ángela, su novia, habían venido a decirme que contaba con todo su apoyo.

La tercera era que tenía un nuevo amigo, Jacob Black, el cual a pesar de ser rival de futbol mío era un joven muy sincero y amigable. Durante estos días me visitaba para platicar un poco nuestras anécdotas. Le había platicado sobre ella y se sentía muy curioso por conocerla.

Esperaba con impaciencia volverla a ver.

El sábado pasó muy lento y yo me moría por que terminara, Vería pronto a mi Ángel y eso me hacía Feliz nuevamente…

**Bella POV**

El sábado por fin había terminado la terapia, me sentía feliz por los resultados; James me había invitado a cenar para festejar mi recuperación; por más excusas que invente no pude quitármelo de encima y finalmente accedí; se había portado bien después de todo. Me puse un vestido sencillo y salí para encontrarme con él, la cena fue muy agradable. Al finalizar me llevo a mi cuarto.

-Fue un placer haber podido ayudarte Bella- me dijo James, besando mi mano.

A la mañana siguiente Carlisle tenía un último evento, el cierre de la convención. Terminado este salimos nuevamente rumbo a Phoenix. Al llegar Esme y Emmett nos recibieron. Por más que intento sacarme una palabra Emmett no consiguió que digiera nada

-Bella quiere que lleguemos a casa antes que nada.

El camino se me hizo eterno pero por fin llegamos. La primera en entrar fue Esme y detrás de ella Emmett.

-Bienvenidos- gritaron todos, las luces se encendieron y pude volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Edward.

Al fin volvía a verlo.

**Edward POV**

-¡Ya llegaron!-Grito Alice y se apagaron las luces

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritaron todos.

Vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates

-Edward- du voz salió de sus labios, fue como una hermosa melodía para mi.

-¡Lo lograste!- grito Emmett, levantándola en el aire-¡Jasper! ¡¿La escuchaste puede hablar?

Todos fueron a saludarla y yo me quede como idiota… _dijo mi nombre…_

-Edward, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo de bienvenida?

-Bella-dije mas como pregunta- ¡Me alegro que regresaras!

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Como siempre que ella estaba junto a mi me sentí aliviado.

-al fin regresas Ángel mío- susurre solo para mí.

-Ahora si podremos platicar-sentí su aliento en mi oído-

-Aja- fue lo único que pude decir.

De pronto también me acorde de Ángela, Ben y Jacob.

-Es cierto, te presento a unos amigos míos- señale a cada uno según decía su nombre- Ella es Ángela, el es Ben y por último a mi mas reciente amigo Jacob.

-Es un placer Bella- dijo Ángela abrazándola.

Ben solo asintió, pero el que casi me tira de la silla por presentarse el solo fue Jacob.

-Un placer Bella- dijo abrazándola como si nada- Edward me ha hablado sobre ti, espero que podamos ser amigos también.

Me irrito bastante el hecho de que Jacob fuera tan efusivo

-Hola Jacob- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Sentí unas enormes ganas de irme en contra de Jacob, pero algo me detuvo.

-Y bien, ¿como estas?-Me pregunto Bella.

-Excelente, me dijeron que en poco tiempo podré volver a caminar y ¿tu?

-yo aun tengo que ir a terapia, pero al parecer solo son unas cuantas sesiones mas y ya.

-Eso me da gusto. De verdad estoy feliz de que hayas recuperado tu voz.

-Gracias, ahora podremos evitar ver Bambi.

Era nuestra broma privada, ya que en el hospital a Emmett se la había ocurrido ver Bambi y no pudimos pararlo cuando comenzó a llorar por la mamá de Bambi, fue algo muy gracioso verlo hacer pucheros y llorar.

-Eso es un alivio- dije entre risas.

Hasta ahora nunca me puse a pensar como seria hablar con Bella y si no le agradaba mi conversación.

-¿En qué piensas?-Pregunto Jacob.

-En nada- conteste.

-Pensé que ese mal que tenias se te quitaría al verla- dijo burlándose-ven chico vamos a comer- dijo Jacob saboreándose la comida.

Algo muy cómico en el era verlo comer, te llenabas de solo verlo.

-Vamos a ver el espectáculo.

La comida paso muy tranquila, Bella no se separo de mi en ningún momento. Reímos de cómo Jacob se quemo al intentar tomar la sopa de un solo trago; notamos las miradas insinuantes que se daban Emmett y Rosalie; la ternura que se demostraban tanto Alice como Jasper. Hablamos de un sin fin de temas, entre ellos la música, libros, películas, puntos de vista, era simplemente una chica fenomenal podía conversar toda mi vida con ella y jamás sentirme aburrido, no era la típica chica que hablaba solo de faldas y vestidos, ¡me encantaba!

**Alice POV**

Edward y Bella se veían radiante, se pegaba la felicidad con solo mirarlo. Termino la comida, estábamos platicando cómodamente mientras servía el postre.

-Creo que falta mi plato, vuelvo enseguida- dije y salí corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Alice?-alguien susurro mi nombre a mis espaldas- ¿puedo hablarte un momento?- esa voz era únicamente la de Jasper.

-Claro-conteste como pude, el tenia la habilidad de dejarme sin habla. Salimos al jardín- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Ha… amm hace una semana, yo te pedí que fueras mi amiga- yo asentí con tristeza- Y es el peor error que he cometido…

-¿Co… como?- interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar… debo confesarte hay alguien en mi vida… desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella como mujer… cometí un gran error con ella por intentar no seguir mis impulsos y ahora que ya no puedo vivir sin ella quiero solucionarlo

-Yo…- las lagrimas me hacían arder los ojos- Entiendo- respire hondo.

-. y no te echaré en cara nada si después de esto sales corriendo y no me vuelves a hablar.

-No… no… déjame terminar Alice lo menos que quiero es causarte sufrimiento, no puedo verte llorar…

-¿Puedo saber quién es Jasper

-Tu- el corazón me dio un vuelco, _Okey eso no me lo esperaba. Me dejo es shock, no podía creerlo._

-Si no sientes los mismo lo entenderé, pero solo quería que…-lo hice callar con un beso. Duro poco pero suficiente para hacerle ver lo que sentía por él. Me separe de él para ver su reacción.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dije con alegría, por fin me había dicho que me quería.

-Lo siento, señorita- contesto secando con el dorso de su mano mis lagrimas.

Entonces tome su mano y decidí eliminar por completo la distancia entre ambos, ahora el beso fue más profundo, pero lleno de ternura y cariño.

-Espera- dijo el sujetando mi cara- debo pedir permiso antes a tu padre

-por dios te amo siempre tan caballeroso- me puse a meditar- Y si no diera su consentimiento- yo sabía que mi papá no dudaría en darlo, pero quería saber cuánto me amaba.

-Entonces muy en contra de mis principios te robare para llevarte conmigo- me acerco hacia él y me beso, rápido pero con pasión- no permitiré que te alejes de mi.

-No te libraras así de fácil de mi-conteste.

-Cuento con ello.

Volvimos a la casa y todos estaban recogiendo la mesa.

-Ya terminamos- dijo mi papá- ciento que no los esperáramos pero Jasper nos dijo que tardarían un poco.

Sentí la cara enrojecer cuando mi papá noto que el me tomaba de la mano.

-Señor Cullen debo hablar con usted- dijo como todo un caballero mi Jasper.

-De acuerdo, pero no me llames así, Carlisle es mejor.

Dicho entramos los tres al estudio. Papá como siempre se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Y bien, de que me quieres hablar.

-Bien, más que una charla es una petición-mi papá asintió- quisiera tener su autorización para ser el novio de Alice.

Mi papa sonrío con ganas.

-Ella es la que decide, aunque aprecio que seas todo un caballero al venir a pedir autorización-me miro con alegría- ¿tú qué opinas?- me pregunto.

-Que lo amo- conteste apretando más su mano.

-Bien entonces tienes mi autorización hijo, hazla feliz.

Corrí y abrasé a mi papá.

-Gracias, gracias- le dije y le di un beso, entonces la dije en tono de broma a Jasper- ya no tendrás que robarme.

enrojeció un poco.

-No ya no será necesario.

Salimos y les dimos la noticia a todos. El resto de la tarde me la pase junto a él mirando el atardecer, al llegar la noche entramos a la casa, solo estábamos los "jóvenes" mis papás irían a la opera y de ahí a cenar.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Bella mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

-propongo ver Bambi-dijo Emmett.

-¡no!-contestamos todos a una sola voz.

-¿Que tienen en contra del pobre animalito?- dijo Emmett con los ojos llorosos.

-En contra del animalito nada-dijo Bella bajito.

-Bien entonces propongo jugar algo…

-Me huele a tus ideas malignas- dijo Edward…

-¿Qué jugaremos?-pregunto Jacob.

-Verdad o reto


	10. Chapter 9

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 9

**Verdad o Reto**

**Edward POV**

-Ese es un juego tonto- dijo Jacob burlándose.

-¿tienes miedo de perder "Gran lobo Alfa"?-Reto Alice

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? para nada- dijo muy seguro de sí.

-Okey, Bien, pero pongan sus nombres en este papel y si en la primera ronda quieren elegir verdad o reto- nos entrego a todos una hoja- lo haremos más interesante

-Lo dicho me olía a una maldad- le dije a Bella y rio

-Muy gracioso Edward- puso todos los nombres en una bolsita negra- las victimas se van a elegir de esta bolsita, pero antes de elegir a la victima dirán la verdad o el reto que les pondrán si les sale su nombre lo harán ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

-Okey- dijimos todos.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Alice.

-Yo- alzó la mano Emmett- mi victima si eligió Verdad deberá decirnos su fantasía sexual mas hot que tenga… y si eligió reto tiene que bailar muy sexy durante un minuto... A fuera de la casa semidesnudo

Alice saco el papelito y comenzó a reírse…

-Después de todo no hagas lo no quieres que te hagan cierto- dijo muriéndose de la risa- la víctima es Emmett y eligió reto.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

-Okey- dijo este quitado de la pena- este baile es para ti lindura- dijo lanzándole un beso a Rosalie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que quedo en bóxers

**Alice POV**

Ver como se ruborizaba Rosalie no tuvo precio, Emmett realmente sabía moverse bien, Rosalie tuvo que tomar varias veces aire para poder seguir viendo lo que hacia Emmett y los demás solo mirábamos muertos de la risa.

-creo… que ya… es suficiente-dijo como pudo.

-Bien ahora yo elijo a Edward

-Okey… mi victima… si eligió Verdad tendrá que decir su más profundo y obscuro secreto -dijo Edward- mmm y si eligió reto mmm… tendrá que llevar la ropa interior por fuera durante todo el día de mañana

Saque un papel

-Ángela y eligió verdad.

Ángela se puso de todos los colores posibles.

-Cielos…- dijo apenada- para ser sincera siento una enorme fascinación por la ropa interior de todo tipo, me encantan los encajes… mmm y los disfraces con ropa interior.

La mirada de Bern no tenia precio

-Ese es un buen dato cariño- dijo Ben entre avergonzado y feliz

-Okey mmm mi reto es que él o ella salgan a la calle y toquen en todas las casas diciendo que están locos- dijo un poco tímida- y mi verdad es que él o ella digan cual ha sido la peor vergüenza que has pasado y a qué edad.

Saque el papelito de la bolsa

-Edward que eligió verdad

Rosalie y yo nos tapamos la boca para que nadie viera nuestra risa ambas sabíamos cual era la peor vergüenza que había pasado Edward pues en esa ocasión fue nuestra víctima.

–mmm… pues fue cuando ciertas dos brujas que tengo como hermanas me maquillaron mientras dormía, cuando me desperté me dijeron que saliera por algo que se les había olvidado, salí y los vecinos se me quedaron viendo de forma extraña, luego fui a comprar el periódico para papá y en todo ese tiempo note que todos me miraban de manera extraña pero no fue hasta que fui al baño que note que traía delineador, sombra, lápiz labial y toda la cosa, casi las mato. Y eso fue hace un año cuando todavía tenía 16.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

-Okey Elije a alguien

-Mmm Bella

-Ok, mi reto es que cante a todo lo que da una canción infantil y mi verdad es que diga cuál es su peor miedo.

-Ben y Eligió reto

Ben tuvo que cantar a todo lo que daba una canción infantil

-Ok…- Ben parecía indeciso- Okey él reto es mmm que se meta a nadar a la alberca con todo y ropa; la verdad de que diga la peor tontería que ha hecho en su vida

-OK…- dije sacando el papelito- ¡HAY NOOOO!- dije haciendo berrinche- estas son mis zapatillas nuevas… no, no…

-Alice tu pusiste las reglas a hora cumple- dijo Rosalie.

Casi lloro cuando mis zapatos se echaron a perder por el agua

-okey… quiero ser malvada; mi reto: besar el que este a la izquierda sentado sea del mismo sexo durante 10 missisipis; Mi verdad: que diga quien le gusta- tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre quien era mi víctima, saque el papelito- Bella que eligió reto- ¡Sí! _Lo sabía._

**Edward POV**

Mire a la derecha y vi a Bella a mi lado... sonrió tímida y me miro nerviosa.

-Okey- dijo acomodándose

Se acerco lentamente a mi… juro que parecieron horas; podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, quería pegarme a ella y besarla yo… ¿_pero por qué?,_ bloquee todo pensamiento y me quede quieto, no quería incomodarla…Ya podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos… su nariz roso lentamente la mía; cerré los ojos en automático…_hazlo, bésala_; pero demasiado cobarde seguí inmóvil… sus labios se sentían ligeramente y se fue la luz.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y Bella choco conmigo

-Lo siento- dije apenado -No te preocupes les diré que si me lo diste- le dije bajito intentando saber en done estaba su rostro.

-Pero yo…-toco mi cara, ¿_ella qué?_... mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves labios encima de los míos, pudieron ser segundos… pero yo me sentía en el cielo…-Si te lo di- dijo ella separándose de mi demasiado rápido…

Ese pequeño Beso fue capaz de hacerme híper ventilar por un rato.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos-dijo Ben.

-Gracias por venir- les contesto Bella.

Después de ellos se despidió Jacob, quedamos solo en la obscuridad Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Estaba todo en silencio y por alguna razón nadie iba por una vela o una linterna. Alguien se comenzó a mover en un sillón y se escuchaban las risitas de Rosalie cuando de pronto se encendió la luz.

-Enserio, consíganse un hotel- dijo Jasper al ver la escena que teníamos ante nosotros- Hay menores de Edad presentes.

Bella se tapo los hijos tímidamente y Jasper se los tapo a Alice

Emmett estaba prácticamente encima de mi hermana con las manos en su espalda y esta tenía sus manos en el trasero.

-Lo siento- dijo Rosalie toda roja.

-Si eso ya lo notamos-dije en tono burlón

-Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Bella aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tan pronto-ahora era Alice la que no quería que se fueran- Bella ya están decentemente sentados- dijo al ver que no se quitaba las manos de los ojos.

Bella le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Emmett y este se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que ha sido demasiada acción para mí por hoy y vengo algo cansada- dijo bostezando- pero mañana nos podemos vernos ¿les parece mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana?

-Eso es perfecto- dije mirándola-Nos vemos mañana…

**Bella POV**

Sentí que mi corazón se salía cuando era turno de besar a Edward, el se quedo quieto y casi no sentía su respiración, me fui acercando poco a poco a el de manera que nuestros labios estaban rozándose. Y en ese momento se fue la luz. Alice me aventó y mi frente choco con la suya

-Lo siento; No te preocupes les diré que si me lo diste

-Pero yo…-_ yo quería dártelo_, toque su cara lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios e impulsivamente lo bese, no intente ir mas solo nuestros labios se tocaron, pero me gusto y lo peor es que quería mas…

-Si te lo di- dije cuando el acaricio mi rostro, pero parecía no escucharme

Enseguida me aparte por miedo de no poder contenerme y besarlo sin que nadie me pudiera detener.

A los pocos minutos Ángela, Ben y Jacob se despidieron y se marcharon; nos quedamos en silencio esperando que regresara la luz cuando se comenzaron a escuchar risitas. De un momento a otro se encendieron las luces y vimos como Rosalie y Emmett estaban tirados sobre un sillón.

-Enserio, consíganse un hotel- dijo Jasper- Hay menores de Edad presentes.

-Lo siento- dijo Rosalie se escuchaba apenada

-Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir- dije nerviosa

-Tan pronto- la voz de Alice no ocultaba su decepción- Bella ya están decentemente sentados

-Creo que ha sido demasiada acción para mí por hoy y vengo algo cansada; pero mañana nos podemos vernos ¿les parece mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana?

-Eso es perfecto- Edward me veía de manera rara, me gustaba pero hacia que me sintiera tímida-Nos vemos mañana…


	11. Interludio II

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Interludio

**Y solo pienso en ti… porque te amo**

Les prometimos a los chicos ir a su casa a las 9:00 de la mañana. Llegamos a casa entre suspiro y suspiro por parte de todos.

-Buenas noches- les dije a mis hermanos por primera vez en largo tiempo- los quiero mucho

-buenas noches- dijo Emmett- estamos tan felices de que puedas hablar hermanita

-yo también- dije dándoles un beso- que descansen

Tome un relajante baño, me sentía cansada pero feliz de ver a Edward, _a mi Edward._ Ese pensamiento me hizo meditar lo que había sucedido. Jamás había negado que desde que conocí a Edward me había parecido muy guapo, pero lo que sentía _¿Era atracción solamente?_ Las mariposas en el estomago que sentía con solo pensar en el me decían lo contrario…

Salí del baño y me recosté en la cama…

-Edward

_-… animo Bella estoy contigo… por que todos los días pienso en escuchar tu hermosas voz…_

_En automático salió su nombre de mi boca, incluso me sorprendí cuando volví a escuchar mi voz… _

_-Edward…- me tape la boca con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Oh dios!_

_Carlisle que venía hacia mi corrió quizás porque pensó que me pasaba algo malo…_

_-¿Qué sucede Bella?- dijo preocupado…_

_-Puedo… hablar- dije pausada y con voz ronca_

_Después de toda la emoción que hubo en el momento entre de nuevo a terapia con James y sus colegas._

_-Nos da gusto que hayas podido hablar de nuevo Bella- dijo James- Siento curiosidad ¿Qué te motivo?_

_Yo me quede pensando… _

_-Edward…- dije inmediatamente._

-…Te amo

**Edward POV**

_-¿Qué es Bella para ti?_

-_¿Disculpa?_

_-te pregunte ¿Qué es Bella para ti?_

_-…Mi… mi… mejor… ¿Amiga?- No entendía la pregunta que me hacia Alice._

_-Okey entonces dímelo "Bella es solo mi mejor amiga", es así de sencillo_

_-Bella… ella es… solo es…_

_-Más sencillo di "yo solo siento una profunda amistan por Bella"_

_-Ella es mí… _

_-Esa es tu respuesta Edward Ella es tu…_

¿Porque era tan difícil?

-Bella es mi…- no era que no supiera o que no pudiera decirlo… ¿_Entonces que era?_

Era su voz, su sonrisa, ella me había dado esperanza, paz; no dejaba de pensarla en ningún momento.

-Isabella- su nombre hacia que se me hundiese el estomago…

_Estaba bailando nuevamente… la fiesta de más caras había comenzado y me aburría bailar con todas esas chicas tan superficiales. _

_Entonces la vi, era ella, diferente a todas._

_-¿Puedo Bailar contigo?- le pregunte_

_Ella no respondió solo me sonrió; así pase la mejor noche de mi vida bailando en sus brazos… cuando era hora de macharse solo quería saber quién era la dueña de hacerme tan feliz… tome su rostro entre mis manos y poco a poco fui quitándole la máscara…_

_-Bella- Era Ella- dime, porque no puedo dejar de pensarte, de soñarte._

_Ella solo me volvió a sonreír_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en mi cama, me había quedado dormido

-Bella- me dio un vuelco el corazón en ese momento, cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba- y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque te amo Isabella Swan…


	12. Chapter 10

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 10

**Cambios… y noticias**

**Bella POV**

La mañana empezó de manera diferente, algo había cambiado y no me importaba que, solo sabía que era diferente.

-Buenos días Bella- dijeron Emmett y Jasper

Se encontraban con caras sonrientes frente a la mesa

-El interés tiene pies ¿verdad chicos?

-Preparamos el desayuno- dijo Jasper alegre- tranquila Emmett solo hizo el jugo

-Ok entonces esto es comestible- dije poniendo un poco de fruta con granola en mi boca.

-Ja, ja muy graciosa- Emmett me hizo recordar algo, y el también noto que lo recordaba.-Culpable- acepto con las manos arriba

-Yo… solo quiero que recuerdes que mamá educo a un caballero y espero que hagas lo correcto

-Créeme voy a solucionar ese problema inmediatamente

Lo mire feliz

-Ese es mi chico- dije besando su frente

Terminamos él desayuno como no lo habíamos hecho nunca, con risas y bromas… era mi primer desayuno Feliz desde que… había pasado el accidente, Terminamos y cuando por fin estuvimos listos nos dirigimos en el coche a la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar la primera en salir fue Alice, que salto sobre Jasper y le dio un beso muy tierno. Emmett y Rosalie se tomaron (como que no quiere la cosa). Y lo dicho, las cosas habían cambiado, porque ese mismo escenario ayer no me hubiera hecho anhelar tener la mano de Edward junto a la mía; con un suspiro entre a la casa y ahí estaba el…

-Hola Edward- dije cuando el estomago se me tranquilizo

-Hola- su voz me sonaba como seda, el estomago me dio otro vuelco.

Me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla, su piel me causo un extraño cosquilleo en los labios, me sentí feliz…

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- pregunte al ver que nuestra plática no llegaba a nada

-¿Por qué no salimos al parque?

El día paso rápido, Edward y yo hablamos de muchas cosas diferentes: Libros, música, la escuela; A la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados en parejitas y me encanto la idea de que la mía fuera Edward.

-¿Qué planes tienen para mañana?- dijo Alice de manera cautelosa, algo raro en ella

-Tengo que ir a terapia con James, solo tomare dos sesiones mas con el por qué al parecer sale de la cuidad

-Entonces no te veré mañana- quizá era mi imaginación, pero Edward se escuchaba decepcionado

-¿Puedo venir a verte en la noche?

-¡Claro!

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír como tontos, ni Edward ni yo entendimos porque

Llego la noche y no quería alejarme.

**Edward POV**

Mañana empezaba mi terapia y no podría verla hasta el miercoles, por eso me había parecido excelente que la pudiera ver en la noche.

-Buenas noches Edward

-Que pases buena noche Bella

Y me dio un beso que nuevamente me electrizo la piel

Se alejaron en su auto, en ese momento se oyó un fuerte suspiro que no era sino el de los tres: Alice, Rosalie y yo en una sola voz. Todos nos miramos apenados

-Este… yo me voy a mi cuarto…buenas noches

A la mañana día siguiente, fui con Alice y Rosalie al hospital.

-Empezaremos con ejercicios un poco pesados- dijo Sam- tendrás que tener mucha paciencia y no te prometo que no dolerán, pero es para que poco a poco retomes la fuerza.

Intente mover mis pies sin resultado alguno, me sentía sumamente cansado al termino de la terapia, agreguen que no pude mover mis pies. Estaba hecho un trapo moral y físicamente.

-No te preocupes Edward- dijo Sam, al finalizar- con el tiempo veras el avance.

Eso no me dejaba contento, deseaba poderme mover para estar alado de Bella, tomarla de la mano correr y robármela…

-Nos vemos-dije sin ánimos.

-hasta mañana Edward-dijo Sam

Estábamos por el pasillo cuando me encontré con Jacob.

-Cullen, ¿Qué onda?-

-Hola Black-dije sin ganas.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué sucede chico?

-Nada es solo que quiere ver resultados inmediatos de su terapia y no es así- esta vez fue Alice la que hablo.

-Es eso, no te desanimes Edd amigo, recuerda que me debes un gran reto, ¡ánimo!- me tomo por el brazo dándome ánimos y realmente me ayudo, Jacob es de esos amigos que encuentras pocos en la vida, siempre sincero (de no ser por como mira a Bella seria casi mi mejor amigo).

-Gracias Jacob.

-De nada hermano, para eso estamos.

Lo invitamos a comer y fue una tarde bastante alegre, solo faltaba alguien junto a mí Bella.

**Bella POV**

-Aburrido- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- aburrido- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro.

-Creo que empiezo a entender por qué eres más fuerza que sesos Emmett- bromee con él mientras veía como le daba el golpe numero 20 a su cabeza contra el muro; mire detenidamente y la pared parecía estar algo hundida en ese punto- Emmett…¿Dime con exactitud si siempre que te aburres haces eso en esa pared?

-Creo- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- que- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro- si- Choque de la cabeza contra el muro-¿Por qué?¨

Le detuve la cabeza.

-Basta- dije mirándole la frente- creo que deberíamos decirle a Carlisle que te revisé- dije con preocupación.

-Soy un roble Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Créele- dijo Jasper con unos libros en las manos- lo ha hecho durante años.

-Okey- dije resignada- lo dejaras de hacerrr…- busque entre mis cosas la pelota que me habían regalado en la convención- toma aprieta esto- dije entregándosela- será más saludable para ti. ¿Jasper te falta mucho?

-Nop, por fin termine- dijo con alivio- mi tardanza se la debes a Emmett que tenía un desastre de libros… la única parte arreglada era… bueno no mejor no te digo, te imaginaras que genero de libros estaban bien acomodados…

-Sí, creo tener una idea…- el teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí Jasper- palideció un poco y me miro por un momento, parecía nervioso- Buenas tardes Sr. Vulturi… permítame un momento… Atenderé la llamada en la oficina no tardo…- se fue muy misterioso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte a Emmett

-No lo sé-contesto el mirando lo interesante del suelo.

Tardo unos quince minutos en terminar la llamada y salió como si nada.

-Listo vámonos.

El trayecto a la casa de los Cullen fue silenciosa; tanto que me quede dormida por un rato

-Bella- sacudió alguien- Bella- Era Emmett

-mmm… ¿qué pasa?

-Llegamos

Edward estaba en la entrada de su casa sonriente, en automático salió una sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Buenas noches Bella

-Buenas noches Edward. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-torció una mueca por mi pregunta

-Bien, en lo que cabe, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Aburrido… hasta ahora

Como siempre que íbamos a la casa de los Cullen Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa y mucha hospitalidad, nos invitaron a cenar y después de tres nos y una cara estilo Alice accedimos, todo el resto de la noche me la pase con Edward.

Más tarde nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la casa.

_-Está dormida_

_-No Emmett simplemente está practicando su ronquido, claro que está dormida._

_-Dame las llaves para llevarla a su cuarto_

_-Las traías tú_

_-Te las di_

_-No, no me las diste_

_-Si lo hice…Nop las deje en el sillón en casa de Rosalie_

_-¡Idiota! Vamos por ellas- dijo Jasper_

_-Yo voy por ellas caminando._

_-Okey…_

Tras unos minutos todo quedo en silencio

-Bella…

-¿mmm…?- dije dormida.

-Quédate en el auto un momento voy a alcanzar a el idiota de tu hermano, ya recordé en donde las trae ¿me escuchas?

-aja…

Dormitaba en el auto cuando comencé a sentir la mirada de alguien en mi nuca…

-_hermosa…_

Sentí una luz en los ojos, _¿un Flash?_, intenté abrir los ojos… escuche como alguien abría la puerta…

_-Shhh, Shhh, duerme pequeña- _era la voz de….

Me sentí pesada

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis sueños-¿Bella?

-¿he?- pregunte confusa.

-No te podíamos despertar, ¿estás muy cansada?

-No realmente, ¿Pasa Algo?- estábamos acomodados en la sala.

-

-¿qué?

-Iremos a que lean el testamento de nuestros padres- dijo Jasper sin rodeos

Me quede helada al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué testamento?- pregunte confundida.

-Tío Charlie y papá dejaron una herencia para nosotros.

Eso me cayó como agua helada.

-¿Y cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

-Por que estabas en una situación difícil, nos recomendaron esperar un poco mas-dijo Emmett. No podía creerlo, me sentí mareada.

-Yo…no, no sé estoy lista para eso…- dije rápidamente y salí corriendo de la casa.

No sé ni cómo ni en qué momento, pero llegue a la casa de los Cullen, toque la puerta y me abrió Alice.

-¿Bella?- dijo un poco soñolienta.

Me tumbe ante ella a llorar, me levanto y me hizo entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué suceda Bella?

-No lo sé.

Sentí un enorme impulso de llorar a más no poder.

-Tranquila-me abrazo Alice.

Dormí con Alice en su cuarto, Carlisle les llamo a mis hermanos, para avisarles que estaba bien.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche; sabía que el testamento era el último deseo de mis padres pero no podía pensar en ello sin sentir sufrimiento. A Eso de la una, sin conseguir dormir ni un poco baje a tomar un vaso de agua; comenzaba a tener un poco de sueño cuando vi el cuarto de Edward.

Entre lo mas silenciosamente posible; el estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se veía tan encantador, que no pude evitar acercarme mas. Poco a poco me acerque más y de manera cobarde le di un beso pero inmediatamente retrocedí.

Desde que había comprendido mis sentimientos, una enorme electricidad me recorría cuando me acercaba a él, no dolía, más bien hacia que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera de una forma que jamás creí posible; era como si parte de mi deseara estar por siempre con él, esa descarga me hacía sentirme feliz de una manera que ni yo comprendía. Justo cuando me iba a alejar un poco más de él, se despertó y me tomo inmediatamente de ambas manos. (Quede petrificada en mi lugar)

-¿Bella?- supuse que estaba confundido, cuando me reconoció aflojo mas sus manos alrededor de las mías-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… este…. Tenía sed.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, ¿Qué horas son?

-No lo sé, y es de madrugada, lo siento, ya me voy.

-¡no!- dijo un poco alto pero no grito- ¿Por qué estás aquí en mi casa?, ¿te sucedió algo?

-No, es solo que… en la mañana te lo explico- me levante y me quería ir pero él me tenia agarrada de las manos- Edward ¿me quieres soltar por favor?

-Nop, quédate aquí y platícame porque razón estas aquí.

-Está bien.

Me la pase el resto de la madrugada hablando, Se ofreció a acompañarme y me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

**Edward POV**

Dormida, Bella parecía un ángel, se recargo en mí y me abrazo como a un oso de peluche, no me moví por miedo a despertarla, me comenzaba a ganar el sueño cuando escuche su voz.

-Emmett, ¡no!- al parecer hablaba dormida- no, no y no.

Se quedo callada un momento y comencé a cerrar mis ojos cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Edward…Edward, no me dejes…

_¿Sueña conmigo?_

-Edward, Edward

Me quede dormido cuando ella dejo de hablar. Pude dormir muy cómodo mientras ella me abrazo.

Los primeros rayos del sol me dieron en la cara, desperté mucho antes para poderla observar. Me sentía Feliz teniéndola así entre mis brazos. De repente se movió un poco y comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días- dijo somnolienta

- ¿Como dormiste Bella?

Ella se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Perdón-Inmediatamente se paro y se alejo de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que suelo abrazar a un osito de peluche que tengo en mi casa, ¿no te lastime?

-No para nada, he dormido muy bien.

-¿Enserio?

-Sipo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias a ti.

-¿Enserio no quieres que te acompañe?

-No sé si puedas, creo que solo pueden estar los herederos.

-De acuerdo, desayunas con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Pero me vine y no traje ni ropa ni mi cepillo de dientes, creo que tengo que llamar a Jasper.

Saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte.

-Llamando a Jasper.

-En serio tú y tus hermanos son extraños, usa este- le di el teléfono de la casa.

-Es que mi mamá nos decía que nunca debíamos causar problemas en casas ajenas.

-Pero esta no es una casa ajena, es tu casa, soy tu amigo ¿no?, para mi eres más que eso.

-Tienes razón, eres como otro hermano para mi, gracias Edward.

_Okey eso no era en lo que estaba pensando_

-A si… un hermano- no sé si sonó como a pregunta pero ella solo me abrazo.

Desayunamos en cuanto Jasper y Emmett llegaron a la casa, trajeron algo de ropa y sus cosas a Bella; se quedaron a desayunar. Ella se baño en el cuarto de Alice.

-Jasper, crees que sea posible que los acompañe a la lectura del testamento de sus padres

-¿Te lo comento Bella?- parecía sorprendido

-Me platico ayer en la noche, le dije que si quería la acompañaría.

-Yo creo que estaría bien- dijo Emmett

-Sí, opino lo mismo, te agradeceríamos mucho si nos acompañaras.

Ella bajo después de unos minutos, tan hermosa como siempre

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?

-Tus hermanos me dijeron que si podía

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Se lanzó a mis brazos dejándome pasmado -Disculpa, me da mucha felicidad que vayas conmigo- dijo sonrojándose

-A mí también me da mucho gusto…

Salimos de la casa nos llevo casi media hora pero llegamos a una oficinas muy elegantes.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte…


	13. Chapter 11

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 11

**Junto a ti**

**Bella POV**

_-¿Lista?_

_Para nada._

-no se…eso creo

-Recuerda que voy a estar contigo-y me tomo de la mano.

-Y te agradezco que sea así.

Seguía reflexionado de dónde demonios me salió ese "Tienes razón, eres como otro hermano para mí", me daba de topes en la pared como se me ocurre decir eso.

-¿Nerviosa?-_no Emmett tiemblo porque estoy tranquila._

-¿tú qué crees?

-Tranquila hermanita- me tomo y me dio un abrazo que mataría a un perrito de asfixia.

-me… sueltas…no puedo respirar…- y me dejo en el suelo.

-Bien entremos- dijo Jasper y nos condujo a unos lujosos despachos, en la recepción se encontraba una linda joven como de mi edad- buenas tardes, tenemos cita con el señor Aro Vulturi.

-Me dice su nombre-dijo la joven.

-Emmett Hale

-Un segundo por favor-Anotó algunas cosas hizo una llamada

-¿Con el hablabas ayer antes de salir de la librería cierto?

-Sí, pero no quería preocuparte a menos que fuera necesario.

-Pueden pasar, el señor Aro los está esperando.

-Gracias

Un hombre de no más de 30 año estaba esperándonos.

-Jasper, Emmett es un placer volverlos a ver, y en mejores condiciones-saludo aquel hombre.

-Buenas tardes Aro, es un placer volverte a ver, te presento a mi hermana Isabella Marie Swan.

-Mucho gusto señorita Swan, me alegro conocerla por fin, aunque realmente siento las circunstancias en las que la he conocido- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Es un placer- dije un poco deslumbrada, porque no era para nada feo.

-Y el caballero es…

-Es Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo, ha venido a acompañarme

-Un placer conocerlo señor Cullen

-Esperare aquí- dijo Edward enojado por no sé qué.

-De acuerdo, gracias por acompañarme-le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí a mis hermanos a la oficina del señor Aro.

Comenzaron le lectura con todo eso de "Yo Charlie… en pleno uso de mis…" lo típico, durante un rato no preste atención hasta que terminaron de leer los testamentos de Charlie y Phil, la mayoría de cosas ni mis hermanos las entendían, hablaban de propiedades que no conocíamos, terrenos y cuentas bancarias que jamás vimos, en la mayoría de las veces que hablaba de eso con Charlie el solo me decía que nunca me iba a dejar sola.

_"Jamás estarás sola mi pequeña"_ el recuerdo de sus palabras casi me hace salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Te sientes bien?- las preguntas de Emmett se escuchaban distantes-¿Bella?

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen

-¿Podemos continuar?-pregunto amablemente Aro.

-Si- conteste vagamente.

Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que llevábamos adentro, nos aclararon que solo dispondríamos del dinero cuando tuviéramos la mayoría de edad Jasper y yo, Emmett seria nuestro tutor y al parecer había algunas pertenencias que heredamos solo cuando ellos murieron. _A quien le importe eso_,_ yo los necesito de vuelta conmigo._

-Bien, ¿tienen alguna duda?…- la plática era ajena-…bueno finalmente les entregare un par de sobres que sus padres dejaron en mis manos.

-¿Sobres?-pregunto Jasper.

-Ellos me mandaron esto solo unos días antes de el penoso accidente, la idea de ellos era renovar estos sobres cada año; y sus instrucciones fueron que al morir los entregara a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan. También existe una llave que les entregare en un par de semanas más

-¿fueron las primeras cartas que te entregaron?- ahora la pregunta la hice yo.

-A si es

-¿A mí?

-Sus padres dejaron claro que usted tendría que tenerlos en su poder- dijo sacando tres sobres de su escritorio

Las tome vacilando y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Muchas Gracias Sr. Aro

-Llámame solamente Aro, y no se preocupen, es mi trabajo- Tomo nuevamente mi mano y las beso.

El resto del tiempo se me hizo lejano, no preste más atención de la necesaria para contestar monosílabas "si, no, claro".

-Bien, nos veremos en cuanto puedan disponer del dinero de los seguros de vida y en unas semanas mas tendré la llave para ustedes- me tomo la mano nuevamente, este hombre no se cansaba de besar mi mano- aunque espero sea más pronto.

-Claro- me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

Me acerque a Edward y tome sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Yo… si no fue tan difícil como pensé.

-Vámonos- dije dirigiéndolo hacia la salida.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa nos detuvimos a comer y después a hacer algunas compras en el supermercado.

-Creo que es mejor que te dejemos en tu casa Edward, ha sido un día muy largo, gracias por acompañar a Bella, fue algo muy generoso de tu parte- dijo Emmett.

-Claro, no fue ninguna molestia.

Nos detuvimos en su casa y me baje para dejarlo en su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

-No creo que pueda verte mañana-dijo con gran tristeza.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres que te acompañe a tu terapia?- pregunte.

-¿Me vas a acompañar?

-Claro, tengo terapia en el hospital con James es solo una hora así que después de eso pasare todo el resto del día contigo, si no te molesta, claro.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡adoro tenerte conmigo!…- se tapo rápidamente la boca y yo de seguro me enrojecí.

-he… bueno… hasta mañana Edward-me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él se volteo y rose sus labios.

-Cla… ro- ambos nos quedamos callados y yo solo salí de su cuarto.

-Duerme bien…- grite desde la puerta.

Salí corriendo y me subí en menos de un minuto al auto.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Es que vienes roja como un tomate.

-¿Enserio?, es que corrí, fue eso.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sí!, ¡ya vámonos!

El cosquilleo en los labios me duro hasta que llegamos a casa; sin embargo las mariposas en mi estomago no se iban.

Nos encontramos los tres sentados en la sala mirándonos y sin saber que decir…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con los sobres?- como siempre Emmett directo al punto, ganándose un codazo de parte de Jasper.

-Cuando lo decidas avísanos, no hay prisa-agrego Jasper.

Mire los sobres detenidamente, tenían escritos los nombres de cada uno…

_-Papá_

_-Dime Bella_

_-¿Qué hace mi mamá que llora tanto?- dije mirando de reojo a Renee _

_-Ya sabes cómo es de dramática ti mamá _

_-Pero…_

_-Bella hija todo a su tiempo… _

_Unos días después_

_-¿Crees que sepa que hacer si llega a pasar algo Charlie?_

_-Ella es muy perceptiva se que sabrá que hacer- defendió mi papá_

_-Sí, yo también confió en ella- agrego Phil _

-Creo que estos son de ustedes dos- dije entregándole a cada quien sus sobre

-¿Sabias de esto?

-No, pero creo que ellos confiaban en que sabría que hacer con los sobres

-¿Te sientes lista para saber que tienen adentro?

-No, de hecho yo creo que esperare un poco a estar lista para abrirlo, le preguntare mañana a james en nuestra última sesión, me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches.

Usualmente los abrazaba, hoy tenia tanto en que pensar que solo les sonreí y corrí hacia mi cuarto, no sin antes tropezar varias veces en las escaleras y en el pasillo; ya adentro de las casa, tome el teléfono y llamé a James.

-¿Si?-escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor James, soy yo, Bella.

-¡Bella!, que agradable llamada, te ha dicho que me llames James, soy solo unos pocos años mayor que tu-Porque siempre tiene que enfatizar en la palabra pocos años- pero dime ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no llamara para cancelar tu sesión conmigo mañana?

-No, es solo que necesito preguntarte algo, pero no sé si sea prudente por teléfono

-Si te sientes más cómoda, puedo ir a tu casa.

-¡No!, prefiero que sea por teléfono, es solo que han llegado unas cartas, que escribieron mis padres antes de morir, a mis manos y no sé si sea seguro leerlas en este momento.

-¡Realmente te crees preparada para leerlas? De lo contrario te sugiero que esperes, mañana hablaremos de eso si quieres

-Sí, muchas gracias, que tengas buena noche.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana Bella.

Colgué el teléfono pensando en si realmente me sentía preparada para leerlas cartas.

-aun no- dije para mí.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama. Fue una noche calmada, no dije nada, ni soñé nada, solo me limite a dormir.

**Edward POV**

Toda la noche no deje de pensarla, era como si de repente la vida no tuviera otro objetivo que pensar en Bella. Hacia algunas semanas había estado en una profunda obscuridad, hoy ella era mi luz. Aun recordaba la promesa que me hice cuando supe lo que le había pasado; y le pensaba seguir cumpliendo _"cómo un hermano"_, yo no la quería como a una hermana.

-Yo te amo

La mañana tranquila, Rosalie fue la que me llevo a la terapia, los ejercicios eran los mismos, me dolían las piernas y eso era bueno, pero no me mantenía en pie y tampoco movía nada más que los dedos. Pasaron algunas horas y yo solo pensaba en Bella, era todo lo que podía pensar, ella era mi todo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, sentía que las horas eran eternas, nada de Bella, me sentía a morir. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y vi a Bella entrar con Jacob ambos muy sonrientes.

-Cullen- saludo Jacob y Bella nos miro confundida.

-Cosa de saludos- aclare.

-¡Ho!, bien, hola Edward- contesto con esa sonrisa que me ponía de buenas.

-Hola a los dos- conteste más entusiasmado.

-Creo que por hoy es todo Edward, seguiremos el viernes, vas muy bien-dijo detrás de mi Sam

-Por su puesto Sam, gracias.

Me ayudaron a sentarme en esa odiosa silla y me comencé a limpiar el sudor.

-¿Cómo te he ido?- pregunto Bella.

-Bien, y ¿a ti?

-No me quejo- dijo evitando mirarme.

-Debería quejarse- insinúo Jacob.

-¿Por qué?- mi pregunta sonó más a una exigencia.

-Por ese psicópata… perdón, perdón psicópata ¿cómo se llama Sam?-pregunto Jacob.

-James- respondió Sam- y más vale que cuides tu boca si no me quieres meter en problemas Jake.

-Cierto, James y no te preocupes no diré nada más.

-Y ¿Qué paso con James?-Pregunte intrigado.

-Nada… en verdad no es nada; solo que él…-intento explicar Bella.

-Es un acosador, Se quiere ligar a Bella- dijo sin ninguna sutileza Jacob.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Jacob- advirtió Sam

-¡No si ya no hablo!, pero es solo que voy pasando por pura casualidad por un pasillo y veo arrinconada en una pared a Bella por el loco ese, deberías haberlo visto parecía animal asechando a su presa, bueno, no te digo la cara de espanto que traía ella- señalo a Bella.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto.

-No- le lancé una mirada- bueno, sí, pero no estaba asustada; es solo que me sorprendió encontrármelo allí.

-Nop, estaba asustada y después de las tonterías que te dijo en tu terapia, bueno no soy médico ni nada por el estilo, pero deberías reconsiderar las terapias con él.

-Si es verdad lo que dice Jacob, deberías hacer caso Bella- dijo Sam- no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, pero yo mismo iba a sugerirte que cambiaras de psicólogo.

-Hoy ha sido muy última sesión con el- dijo con una sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos

Eso me preocupo, si Sam era el que lo sugería me hacía pensar que sabia más de lo que decía.

-Nos puedes recomendar a alguien Sam- dijo Rosalie que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

-Emily- dijo Jacob antes de que Sam dijera algo.

-¿Quién es Emily?-pregunte.

-Ella es la esposa de Sam, es muy buena psicóloga, y no creo que le molestara atender a Bella-otra vez fue Jacob el que contesto.

-¿Eso es cierto Sam?-pregunto mi hermana y el asintió- bueno podemos hablar un momento en privado sobre eso.

-Claro, vamos a mi consultorio.

Ambos salieron de allí.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer- dijo Jacob.

-Pero si me dijiste que acabas de comerte una hamburguesa- contesto Bella.

-Sí, pero es que estoy en pleno desarrollo- bromeo Jacob.

-Aja-dijo Bella con sarcasmo de acerco y me dijo por lo bajo- lo que pasa es que es un tragón.

Mi estomago empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.

-Creo que yo también tengo un poco de hambre- dije apenado.

-Bien entonces vamos a comer, pero fuera del hospital por favor, odio la comida de aquí.

-Jacob, por favor parece que solo piensas en comer-dije burlándome de él.

-En eso y en chicas, aunque no soy así de superficial, te sorprendería Cullen- contesto.

Salimos a comer en un pequeño restaurante que estaba a la vuelta del hospital, después se nos unieron Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Sam Fue una comida agradable.

-Tienes una cita con Emily en media hora- dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias, por preocuparse por mi hermanita- dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ella es una gran amiga de la familia- contesto Rosalie sonrojándose.

-bien, si quieren llegar a la cita les sugiero que se vayan ahora- dijo Rosalie- Alice y yo regresamos a la casa, pensé que te gustaría acompañar a Bella a la cita- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Si iras conmigo ¿verdad Edward?-dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Claro.

Después de media hora ella llego a su cita a tiempo, yo y Jasper la esperamos por una hora y algo afuera, cuando salió la vi más tranquila y feliz.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte.

-Sí, vámonos ya; hasta luego Emily

-Hasta la próxima sesión Bella.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, Jasper estaba conduciendo, Bella y yo en la parte de atrás dormitando, llegamos a la casa rápidamente, allí ya estaban los demás.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado Edward?- me pregunto Bella al oído, me estremecí y como pude dije que si.

Salimos al jardín de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Nada malo, es solo que tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Los que quieras- conteste sonriendo sinceramente para ella.

-Si no quieres lo entenderé-tomo aire- pues veras, Emily me dijo que si quería leer las cartas ella me recomendaba que las leyera con alguien que significara mucho para mi, alguien que me ayudara a ser fuerte, y bueno pues… pensé en leerlas contigo.

Me dejo helado lo que dijo, era yo una persona importante para ella.

-Si no quieres lo entiendo…

-No, si quiero, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Gracias Edward- me abrazo y sentí que mi corazón iba salir corriendo de mi cuerpo.

-De nada…

**Alice POV**

Fue tierno ver a Bella y Edward abrazados y enrojecidos a más no poder, los estaba contemplando cuando sentí como unas manos me abrazaban.

-Hola hermosa- dijo una seductora vos en mi oído.

-Hola guapo- me volteé y bese con ternura a mi novio

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿puedo?- pregunto como el perfecto caballero que es.

-claro amor.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al estudio.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-¿Quería saber si… me ayudarías a leer las cartas?… es algo que quisiera hacer junto a ti.

-¿En serio?-Me lancé a sus brazos-Gracias Jasper, estoy feliz de que quieras compartir eso conmigo.

-eres la mujer más especial que he conocido, solo contigo compartiría cosas como estas-dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias, te amo.

-Yo no tengo palabras suficientes para decirte que tan importante eres para mí.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos momentos hasta que el se alejo un poco.

-Vamos a la sala, no quiero que tus padres piensen que te ha faltado al respeto.

-Vamos.

La noche paso lenta, cenamos juntos, era sorprendente ver como nuestras vidas habían cambiado tanto con la llegada de los tres hermanos, el desayuno, comida y cena ya no eran silenciosos ni incómodos todo el tiempo eran risas; Edward se sentía feliz con Bella a su lado, Rosalie había quedado deslumbrada con "el gran oso" de Emmett y yo adoraba a Jasper.

-Mañana vendré a deja a Bella y pasare por ti- me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla- te amo, soñare contigo como todas las noches.

-También te amo, esperare con ansias a mañana.

-No hagas eso, no me gustaría que mi hermosa novia se desvelara. Me encanta verte alegre e hiperactiva.

Yo solo asentí y le di un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Buenas noches- se despidieron Bella y Emmett.

Se alejaron en su carro y como en otras ocasiones escuche el suspiro de todos al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que ya es una costumbre para nosotros- dijo Rosalie muy divertida.

-A sí párese-conteste para llevar a su cuarto a Edward.

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Alice

Subí corriendo a mi habitación, después de dejar a Edward en la suya. Estaba a punto de conciliar mi sueño cuando Rosalie (lo supe por sus pasos) entro a mi cuarto y se aventó sobre mí.

-Rosalie, ¡auch!... debes de dejar de hacer eso… bájate de mi… vaca- sentí un golpe en la cabeza- ¡auch!

-Necesito preguntarte algo- dijo sin importarle que me estuviera ahogando con las cobijas.

-No… nno… res… piro…-dije dramáticamente y de inmediato se paro.

-Enserio Alice- hizo una mueca de frustración- ¡Estoy enamorada!

-Emmett está igual, no veo cual es el problema- dije con toda sinceridad.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Si, como no saberlo después de todos los numeritos que han armado. Ella se sonrojo- ¿Y cuál es problema?

-Que esto fue rápido… no se qué pensar; me enamore de él, es decir ni siquiera ha pasado un mes. Siento que mi vida depende de él-Se toco la cara- creo que estoy loca o algo así.

-Creo que entonces es un mal de familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Es que acaso no has visto a Edward?, ¿no me has visto a mi? Parece que la vida se nos fuera cuando no están, los suspiros, la necesidad de verlos.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Yo me dejo llevar, lo amo tanto y es tan caballeroso, tan guapo, tan perfecto.

-Emmett me pregunto si quería ser su novia.

-Wow ¿y qué le contestaste? – pregunte curiosa.

-No le he dicho nada- suspiro- primero pensé en decirle que sí-se quedo cayada un momento- no de hecho quería Gritarle que si; pero después lo dude- dijo decepcionada-… es decir, tu sabes que la vida que llevo no es muy normal, tengo la escuela, ser modelo y ahora ¿un novio?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-No, solo es que tengo miedo a que un día se rompa esta hermosa capsula.

-Arriésgate, veras que es maravilloso.

-No lo sé- suspiro y me dio un abrazo- mañana va a pasar por mí para que vayamos a tomar un café.

-Pues le dile que si en ese momento, es una excelente – bostecé- pero por fis deja me duermo- dije con carita suplicante.

-De acuerdo buenas noches Alice.

-Buenas noches

**Rosalie POV**

Me acosté a dormir pensando en la sonrisa de Emmett, esa en donde se notaban sus hoyuelos y que me hacia suspirar. Mi Celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola- dije sabiendo quien era

-Hola muñeca, ¿Solo quería asegurarme que esta noche no te olvidaras de mi?- me reí solo de escuchar su voz- _Quiero que sueñes con migo- _susurro.

-Todas las noches…

-Eso es un si

-Eso es un mañana te digo- dije jugando

-_No te dejare en paz hasta que me digas si, muñeca_

-Mañana será, hoy quiero dormir y soñar con un chico que me trae loca.

-Si no soy yo lo golpeare hasta que quede tan deforme que no reconozcan quien es

-mmm…- ronroneé- me encantan los chicos rudos

-¡¿Ese es un sí? 

-Ese es un… Buenas noches Emmett- dije seductoramente

-Está bien, solo una última cosa- me imaginaba su cara tipo Alice

-Okey, dime

-Me dirás que sí, Me dirás que sí, Me dirás que sí, Me dirás que sí, Me dirás que sí, Me dirás que si.

-Mañana será- dije entre risas.

-Okey me rindo… por hoy

-¡EMMETT! ¡ALGUNOS INTENTAMOS DORMIR!- ese era Jasper

-Buenas noches gran oso

-Buenas noches muñeca… Te amo

-_Yo a ti- _susurre.

-¡ESO ES UN SI!- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

- ¡ ¿AHORA SI ME LAS PAGAS?- Grito Jasper

-Auch… - el teléfono se colgó

-Ese es un definitivamente si.


	14. Chapter 12

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 12

**Sorpresas desagradables**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté temprano a preparar el desayuno de Emmett y Jasper; estaba en la cocina cuando escuche un carro estacionándose enfrente de la casa, tocaron la puerta y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

-Buenos días-me quede helada- vengo a ver a mi paciente favorita.

Era james, ¿Cómo dio con mi casa?

-¿Hola?- estaba un poco asustada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si no mal recuerdo ayer te dije que pasaría por ti en la mañana para que fuéramos a desayunar juntos.

-Y yo te dije que no.

Se vio molesto por un momento y luego con una sonrisa que me asusto aun mas.

-No, no me contestaste por que el mocoso ese te llamo.

-¿Jacob?- susurre.

-¡Buenos días!- escuche decir a Emmett desde las escaleras

-Lo siento pero estoy a punto de desayunar con mis hermanos- le respondí casi sacándolo de la puerta.

-Está bien, no te asustes- dijo con voz amable, dándose la vuelta- ha por cierto, se me olvidaba- volteo a verme a la cara- Saluda a Emily de mi parte.

Si pudiera morirme de un susto y volver a revivir lo hubiera hecho; sentí el más raro y doloroso escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo; no pude ver nada y me sentí demasiado débil para estar de pie. Justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo los brazos de Emmett me sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Bella!-Grito e inmediatamente escuche unos pasos en las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?- esa era la voz de Jasper.

-No lo sé, apenas llegué para atraparla.

-Bella- escuche la voz de Jasper en mi oído-¿Estás Bien?

Asentí como pude y trate de pararme.

-Creo que será mejor que llame a Alice y le diga que no podemos ir a su casa.

-No, vamos ya estoy mejor- dije con voz temblorosa, quise pararme pero no pude.

-Bella, no estás bien, ni siquiera te acuerdas de que no hemos desayunado- dijo Emmett con voz preocupada.

-Pues desayunemos y nos vamos, necesito ver a Edward urgentemente- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina con un poco de tambaleo. Jasper me detuvo antes de darme con la pared.

-Yo creo que no iremos Bella- dijo preocupado.

-Llamare a Carlisle para que venga a revisarte.

¿_Por qué James me daba tanto miedo?, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguirme?, y la más importante aun, ¿Cómo sabia tantas cosas de mi?_

-Bella…

No supe más de mí.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos a punto de desayunar cuando el teléfono de papá sonó

-Carlisle Cullen- contesto papá- Jasper… tranquilo respira y dime con calma que pasa…- el rostro de papá cambio de la tranquilidad a la preocupación- no te preocupes, mantén la calma- dijo parándose de la mesa- enseguida voy para haya- colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Bella tuvo un desmayo- dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?- pregunte asustado

-Voy para su casa, Alice acompáñame para indicarme en donde vive.

-Si- dijo Alice parándose rápidamente

-¡Voy con ustedes!- grite mientras los veía salir de por la puerta y creo que ni me escucharon

-Tranquilo Edward- dijo Rosalie- vamos yo te llevo, pero tranquilízate.

Salimos rápidamente a su casa

**Bella POV**

-_ya está reaccionando- _era Carlisle_- con calma… respira_

Abrí los ojos

-Eso es- estaba acostada en el sillón y el frente a mi con su estetoscopio - tiene baja la presión.

-¿Qué paso?- dije confundida

-Tuviste un desmayo, pero ya estas mejor, debió ser algún tipo de preocupación o susto

-¿Es por las cartas Bella?- dijo Emmett preocupado- tómalo con calme

_No es James_

-No, no pasa nada- dije levantándome- ya estoy bien ¿Cierto?

-Yo creo que deberías reposar un poco, solo por unas horas- dijo con sonrisa amble Carlisle- y desayuna

-Gracias Doc.- dijo Emmett palmeándole la espalda

-No agradezcas, estaré siempre para ayudarlos.

-Alice creo que no podremos salir hoy- dije Jasper intentando ocultar su decepción

-No te preocupes amor lo entiendo

-No, váyanse, yo desayuno y me quedo aquí; no dejen sus planes por mi.

-No, pequeña nos quedaremos a cuidarte- dijo Emmett que también sonaba triste

-No sean tercos vayan, yo estaré bien.

-Estará bien- interrumpió Esme- la llevare a casa y se quedara todo el día guardando reposo, yo me encargare de eso.

-Ya ven estaré bien- dije agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Pero por lo pronto nadie sale de esta casa sin un desayuno- dijo Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿A quién se le antoja un plato de panqueques con miel de maple y jugo de naranja?

-Me ha conquistado- dijo Emmett estruendosamente corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando salieron pude ver a Edward, se veía pálido

-Hola Edward- dije levantándome para saludarlo.

Rápidamente se movió hacia mi

-No te muevas- dijo nervioso.

Me tomo pro sorpresa cuando me abrazo.

-me asuste tanto- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Después de un delicioso desayuno por parte de Esme nos llevaron a su casa, Edward me hizo recostarme en su cuarto y estuvo a mi lado en todo momento

-Nosotros volvemos al rato- dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rosalie, antes de que pudiéramos contestar ya estaban afuera y en el auto de Rosalie.

-Bella, nosotros también nos vamos, ¿estarás bien? –pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Sí, váyanse yo estaré bien.

Se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué paso?-Me exigió Edward.

-Nada

-¿Por qué tu hermano pregunto si estarías bien?

-Porque es mi hermano

-Bella ¿no me vas a contar que te sucede?

-No me pasa nada, ¿Crees que podamos movernos a la sala?

-Claro, pero no me cambies el tema.

Nos consto solo unos minutos acomodarnos y saque de mi bolsa el sobre con mi nombre

-Estoy bien… enserio

-Tranquila aquí estoy - sujeto mi mano y sentí como una fuerza enorme recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-De acuerdo- abrí el sobre en él había tres sobres mas.

-¿Quieres que yo los habrá?

-Si por favor- dije temblando

-Es una carta- dijo cuidadosamente

Me acerque y reconocí la letra

-es de mi Phil- no había mucho en la hoja, no era más de media cuartilla.

-¿La quieres leer tu?

-Si- tome la carta; respire profundamente a leer en voz alta…


	15. Chapter 13

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**(n/a: se los pongo como su fueran a ustedes los que leen la carta)**

Capitulo 13

**Junto a ustedes, siempre…**

**Bella POV**

_Para mi queridísima Bella:_

_Cuando leas esta carta quiero tener la certeza de que esta no te hará sentir peor de lo que debes estarte sintiendo, en los años que me ha llevado concerté se lo cual frágil y delicada puedes ser; pero al mismo tiempo cuanta fuerza puedes tener si de ti depende la felicidad de los demás._

_No te pido que cuides de mis hijos porque se que tu naturaleza es protegerlos, siempre los has hecho; aun recuerdo el día que se conocieron, la palabra hermanos salió tan natural de ustedes que me sentí feliz por mi nueva gran familia; desde ese momento supe que se cuidarían entre ustedes._

_No pondré palabras que te hagan sentir triste; por el contrario quiero que sepas que jamás los dejare solos y espero seas Feliz porque nunca estas sola. Tienes un gran corazón y una forma de ser que ha cualquiera cautiva. Cuídate, es lo único que te puedo pedir. _

_Y gracias por darme el placer de conocerte y pertenecer a tu familia. Con Amor… tu tío Phil._

Tome mucho aire.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward.

-Si- dije sorprendida- Phil nunca fue muy afectuoso, pero su carta me hizo sentirme bien.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Quieres seguir con las cartas?

-Sip- abrí la segunda carta- esta es… de mi mamá- tome aire profundamente y comencé a leerla:

_A mí adorada hija Isabella:_

_Querida hija mía, siento mucho tener que despedirme de ti de esta manera, porque sabe dios que jamás quise que mis presentimientos fueran acertados. Una noche me desperté con la sensación de que pronto seria mi hora de abandonar este mundo y me sentí frustrada al pensar ¿qué sería de mis tres niños?_

_Sé que se cuidaran como nadie los podrá cuidar en este mundo y por eso me siento tranquila. Decidí hace poco convencer a Phil y a Charlie de que las escribieran también, mis presentimientos serán más acertados si ellos no leen las cartas que he dejado para ellos._

_Cuando eran pequeños tú y tus hermanos me sentía frustrada de separarme de ustedes, sin embargo ahora pueden sobrevivir en este mundo de manera más fácil. Eso me reconforta un poco ante el dolor de saber que no estaré otro día más contigo para ver tu sonrisa y que te extrañaré._

_Se feliz mi niña adorada, busca la y toda mi vida cobrara sentido; porque ustedes eran todo lo que tenía sentido en mi vida._

_Cuida de los dos remolinos que tienes como hermanos y asegúrate de que las chicas con las que hagan su vida sean no solo hermosas por fuera; con respecto a eso me preocupa que a tus 17 años no hayas tenido ningún novio, no es que quiera que cometas las mismas locuras que yo, pero me gustaría irme tranquila de que encontraras a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida y que él será adecuado para ti. _

_Se prudente, recuerda que naciste con dos pies izquierdos y hemos pasado la mitad del tiempo en el hospital en urgencias, eres frágil y no quiero que te rompas mi pequeña._

_Creo jamás haber sido una buena madre, siempre fuiste tú la que me cuidara y no yo a ti, pero no me remuerde la conciencia por que te di todo el afecto que tenia. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que no tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar contigo, sin embargo no es de importancia en este momento._

_Esta es mi despedida hija desde donde este cuidare de ti y eso lo sabes, así que trata de no llorar porque la muerte es algo inevitable y yo sufriría mucho al saber que te sientes mal o que no quieres continuar._

_Sigue adelante con tu vida se todo aquello que quieras ser, ¡vive! Y disfruta cada momento al máximo._

_Con amor para mi pequeña, Raneé_

Sentí unas pequeñas lagrimas descender de mi rostro y manchar la carta, ¿mi mamá sabia que esto sucedería?, eso me hizo entender por qué en los últimos días había estado tan pegada a mí, ella sabía que el accidente sucedería y no quiso desperdiciar tiempo, de haberlo sabido yo también hiera disfrutado al máximo cada segundo a su lado (y no es que antes no lo hiciera). Sentí aquel extraño dolor volver a emerger de mi ese día cuando paso el accidente, ese fuerte dolor en el estomago y de pronto no supe de mi hasta que llegue al hospital, no quería sentirlo de nuevo.

-Bella-dijo Edward pero no respondí- Bella, ¿estás bien?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y trate de abrazarme para que el dolor cesara. Inmediatamente después sentí los brazos de Edward acunarme y darme consuelo, ese dolor estaba siendo reducido a nada por Edward.

-Tranquila mi Bella, no estarás nunca sola- dijo mientras me abrazaba aun más fuerte.

_Mi Bella_, la alegría volvía mi cuerpo cuando dijo eso y pude volver a alzar el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias a ti.

El me sonrío deslumbrante como siempre.

-¿Si quieres podemos parar de leerlas cartas?

-No, deseo leer la última carta, solo mantente a mi lado.

Me sujeto con más fuerza en sus brazos y me acomode de tal manera que no lastimara sus piernas, pero quedando recostada en el. Abrí la última carta, que por supuesto era de mi papá, Charlie.

-Es de mi papá- dije a Edward y sin detenerme a pensar le leí:

_Para mi pequeña Bella:_

_Hija; se que cuando leas esta carta estarás rodeada de gente que te quiere y cuida; y que no estarás triste, porque cada momento que vivimos junto a ti fue pleno._

_Espero que cuando leas esta carta espero poder darte un poco de orientación para lo que será tu vida. Jamás fui bueno expresando sentimientos; sin embrago no conozco mi futuro y necesito prever cualquier contra tiempo. Uno de ellos la muerte. La perdida de las personas que nos rodean siempre causa dolor y no debería ser así._

_En estos momentos y que puedes estar más susceptible de lo que aparentas. Sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo supe apreciar la gran fortaleza, jamás eres débil y eso me da tranquilidad._

_Mientras escribo te miro dormir; cuando eras más pequeña y necesitaba saber que te sucedía bastaba con mirarte dormir para escuchar de tu propia boca tus malestares, tus sueños revelan mas de ti que tú misma y no es bueno tratando de que todo mundo esté bien evitas mostrar tu propia tristeza y frustración. Eres fuerte y una o dos lagrimas jamás serán una muestra de debilidad._

_Me resultaría difícil despedirme de ti en este momento o en cualquier otro, así que jamás lo haré, por menos cerca que creas que estoy de ti nunca abandonare a su suerte a mi único y más preciado tesoro, tu mi niña adorada. Eres y serás siempre mi niña, por eso deseo cuidar de ti por siempre aunque no esté a lado tuyo físicamente._

_Al saberte más fuerte deduzco que serás el apoyo del resto de nuestra familia. Una familia extraña para el mundo, pero jamás para mí; tu, Reneé, Emmett, Jasper y Phil son mi familia y estaré agradecido siempre a la vida por haberlos puesto en mi camino._

_Sé que serás tú la constructora de tu futuro, aprende mucho y sigue tus deseos y convicciones, no te estanques porque siempre es mi deseo verte un escalón arriba de mí._

_Hay cosas que jamás me dejan de preocupar, una de ellas el amor en tu vida, y con amor me refiero a con quien formaras una familia. Espero que cuando sea el momento de elegir a tu primer amor seas consciente de que todo acto conlleva consecuencias. El será afortunado a tenerte a su lado; tú eres toda una señorita, nunca dejes que nadie ni el amor te hagan sentir menos que otras personas, no dejes que nadie te diga lo que eres o no eres. Sonara absurdo o quizás exagerado pero cuando llegue el momento recibirás una segunda carta que es para aquel que será tu pareja por siempre._

_Durante toda mi vida he sido tan feliz que si algún día el destino me alcanza no me iré con arrepentimientos, se que tu no lloraras por mí, porque ese es mi deseo. Vive y no llores mi partida por que en vida soy tan intensamente feliz con ustedes que en el momento que me vaya habré disfrutado cada minuto contigo._

_No me arrepiento de nada y solo deseo que seas muy feliz mi pequeña._

_Cosas importantes: mantente alejada de las escaleras, no comas tanto cereal, cuida de el atolondrado de Emmett y sigue cualquier sueño por mas loco que sea, tu eres tan ingeniosa que se que lo cumplirás._

_Finalmente me faltan mas hojas que todas las que existen en este mundo para decirte cuanto te quiero, cuanto te admiro por ser quien eres y cuanto agradezco a la vida que seas mi hija, duerme con una sonrisa siempre y despierta con otra, muestra tus sentimientos y jamás escondas tu forma de ser._

_Te quiero como a nada en este mundo y siempre estoy contigo. Jamás estarás sola siempre estoy junto a ti._

_Con mucho amor Charlie._

-Wow-dije con sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada es solo que jamás pensé que leer la última carta de mi padre lejos de causarme dolor me causara tanta alegría, es decir, el no se despidió de mi; jamás pensó en alejarse, eso no se me llena de alegría porque se que está conmigo.

-El tiene razón, nunca estas sola. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco Edward, no sabes cuán importante eres en mi vida.

Me acerque un poco a su rostro, tenía que besarlo, tenía que sentir sus labios.

**Jasper POV**

Después de mucho pensarlo fuimos al parque de siempre. Estaba aun un poco conmocionado por el hecho de que nos hubieran dejado los sobres.

-¿estás bien amor?- dijo Alice preocupada

-Sí mi bella dama

Bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en un árbol a la sombra

-Bien estoy listo- dije mas para mi mismo

-Estoy junto a ti amor- Alice me abrazo

Había abierto la noche anterior el sobre por mera curiosidad eran tres cartas. Las deje sobre el mueble esperando con ansias a leerlas con Alice.

-Esta es de mi mamá- dije con voz entrecortada.

_Para mi pequeño Jasper:_

_Lamento mucho tenerme que despedir de ustedes de esta manera. Sabe dios que jamás pensé en tener dotes de psíquica y mucho menos que todo esto les afectara._

_Puedo estar segura que mi pequeño guerrerito cuidara como nadie de sus hermanos, de todos eres el más sensato y más serio. Aun mantengo conmigo el día que llegaron a Forks con Phil, mi miedo principal es que no sé adaptaran a su nueva familia una muy loca y poco común pero que siempre con mucho amor._

_Quiero que sepas que mi corazón no estaba completo hasta que ustedes llegaron a mi vida, tuve la fortuna de tener tres hermosos hijos._

_Extrañare tus miradas irónicas, las travesuras que hacían Emmett y tu, como me decían "mamá" y sus caritas sonriendo. _

_Me preocupa que ni tu ni Bella tengan una pareja, se que son jóvenes pero quiero que me den nietos aunque no pueda verlos crecer, todo a su tiempo, pero apúrense. Sean los más Felices y así mi corto tiempo en este mundo abra valido la pena._

_No pelees tanto con Emmett, recuerda que es tu hermano y que si no se cuidan entre ustedes nadie lo hará._

_Espero que elijas a la chica correcta para hacer tu vida, cuando llegue la hora de formar una familia y que ella te quiera tanto como mereces corazón._

_Cuiden a Bella y asegúrense que no pase tanto tiempo en el hospital, cuida a Emmett de él mismo. Me despido mi pequeño Guerrerito, se feliz y extráñame mucho; pero recuérdame como tu joven y hermosa madre que te quiso mucho._

_Con todo cariño para mi pequeño Guerrerito tu mami_

-Que linda carta- dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos- vaya que tonta soy debería estar apoyándote y en cambio lloro- dijo sollozando.

-Calma amor- dije abrazándola- mira por la letra te aseguro que esta es de mi papá.

_Jasper:_

_Esta carta más que una despedida me salió como una lista de consejos; pero como despedirme de ustedes si jamás los abandonare, no soy y quizás jamás seré el padre más atento pero es que jamás encontré el manual de cómo ser el mejor padre, aun así lo intente y espero que para ustedes eso haya servido._

_Eduque a dos caballeros y espero que siempre lo recuerden. Siempre estaré orgulloso de mis dos hijos y todos los logros que me han dado la oportunidad de compartir, y si, jamás dudes que toda la vida estuve completamente orgulloso y honrado de ser su padre._

_Procura siempre estar al pendiente de la pequeña Bella, ella es muy fuerte pero necesitara de ustedes para seguir siendo esa niña de carita siempre Feliz._

_-Cuida de que Emmett no cometa tantas tonterías como es su costumbre._

_-Se caballeroso con la hermosa chica que elijas para ser tu pareja_

_-haz todo lo que te propongas y jamás dejes que nadie te digas que no puedes_

_-abre mas Tu corazón a la gente que te rodea, porque eres un gran muchacho pero si no dejas que te conozcan perderás muchos momentos felices._

_- Jamás dejes que lo material haga menos a lo importante, porque de eso nos encargaremos nosotros._

_Finalmente quiero que siempre estén Felices por la vida plena que vivimos juntos, no lloren la muerte que es algo tan natural, siempre los estaré cuidando._

-Jamás deja de sorprenderme mi papá- dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sin duda era un hombre excepcional- dijo Alice

-Era poco común el amigo que siempre te trata como eso como un amigo, el y mamá estaban completamente locos pero eran unos locos tan divertidos, nos enseñaron que la vida hay que vivirla cada momento- suspire- bueno, solo falta la de tío Charlie

_Uno nunca sabe como comenzar estas cosas y también sabes muy bien que no soy bueno diciendo cosas que te hagan sentir bien, generalmente por eso Phil decía que debías ser mas mi hijo._

_Muchacho jamás he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles la felicidad que trajeron a la vida de Bella y a la mía, y es triste que sea mediante una carta que se los agradezca. Los quiero tanto como si fueran mis propios hijos, jamás he pretendido ocupar el lugar de Phil pero espero que siempre les haya brindado el apoyo que necesitaban. _

_Sean dichosos y jamás pretendan que dejaremos que estén solos, porque siempre estamos cuidándolos y jamás los abandonaremos. _

_Cuídense y quiéranse mucho, que por mi parte yo lo quiero y cuido desde donde me encuentre. Mantén quieto a ese peligro que es Emmett y no quiero ver caras largas jamás en sus caras._

_Que siempre haya en su vida dicha y fortuna. _

_Charlie_

-Tío Charlie y yo siempre fuimos muy parecidos- dije yo sin contener las lagrimas- era un hombre tan generoso, lo quise mucho, sobre todo me sorprendió con que calidez nos acepto como parte de su familia.

-¿Estás bien amor?

-Lo estoy, porque jamás estaré solo.

-Siempre tienes a los que te queremos junto a ti.

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie hermosa como siempre me acompaño a ver una expo de autos, ya me había dicho que si y eso me hacia muy dichoso, era MI novia.

-No pensé que te gustaran los autos- dije al verla maravillada con los modelos que veíamos.

-Los primeros trabajos que tuve antes de las pasarelas era como edecán de eventos como estos, de ahí salió mi amor por la velocidad y los Automóviles.

-Mi chica es única- dije mirando a esa diosa que tenia a mi lado.

-Así es gran oso así que cuídame- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Siempre me tenía en un éxtasis total, era mi diosa.

-Muñeca, quiero pedirte algo muy importante- dije serio esperando no molestarla.

.Dime corazón que quieres.

_De ti todo_, me di varios golpes mentales para concentrarme, _en lo que estas Emmett_, dije concentrándome.

-¿Sabes que nos entregaron unos sobres que escribieron tio Charlie y mis papás?

-Si amor Bella nos lo conto.

-Bueno pues a Bella le recomendaron leerlas con alguien especial, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo y solo puedo leerlas contigo por que eras la mas especial del mundo.

-¡Gracias amor!- dijo con un fuerte abrazo- no sabes que honor es para mí- me beso.

Encontramos un lugar tranquilo y nos sentamos. La primera carta que saque fue de mi papá.

_No hay un millón de hojas en las que me permitan expresarles cuanto los amo hijo, siempre has sido mas efusivo y sentimental que Jasper y eso me hace más fáciles las palabras contigo. Los ame por igual aunque siempre estuve más preocupado por ti y es porque a diferencia de Jasper eres un torbellino y tus ideas aunque siempre son originales a veces te ponen en peligro._

_Cuídate y por favor piensa 20 veces las cosas antes de hacerlas; eres un muchacho muy inteligente y por eso sabrás hacer lo correcto._

_Importante_

_-No puedes aventarte del techo para comprobar que tan alto puedes saltar._

_-si saltas de un avión es con paracaídas._

_-no es correcto arreglar siempre todo a golpes_

_-no bailes desnudo mientras las ventanas están abiertas _

_Y hazle caso a Bella y Jasper._

_Sabes que siempre estoy orgulloso de ti y jamás dejare de hacértelo saber, los quiero mucho hijo._

_Cuida que Jasper pueda encontrar a la chica correcta, confió en su buen juicio, pero sé que es demasiado cerrado para mostrar lo que siente, para eso te tiene a ti._

_Finalmente tendría que enlistar las cosas que me preocupan que hagas pero no quiero que te limites, siempre que tengas cuidado y no te pongas en peligro. Se feliz y encuentra a esa chica que buscas con tanta insistencia, por que se que en algún lugar de este mundo ella te espera con ansias._

_Te cuido y veo desde donde me encuentre así que no pienses que los abandonare._

-Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaran de preocuparse por lo que haga- dije consternado- es decir solo le falto decirme come frutas y verduras- dije contento, si contento aunque no lo pareciera.

-Veo que no soy la única que piensa que eres muy impulsivo amor.

-Mi papá siempre decía que era un torbellino, tío Charlie decía que no sabía que iba hacer el día que le tocara encerrarme por que le preocupaba que acabara con la comisaria.

-Puedo leer esta yo- dijo tomando la de mamá.

-Claro, apuesto que me dice que siempre recuerde ponerme ropa interior- no era adivino pero todo el tiempo me lo decía.

_De mamá osa a su pequeño gran oso:_

_Osito mío, no sabes lo consternada que me voy al saber que te dejo a cuidado de ti mismo, porque si amor, hay que reconocer que eres todo un caso. Cuídate por favor y hazlo por mí._

_Dales esa chispa de humor y carisma que siempre tienes en ti a tus hermanos en estos momentos difíciles, porque eso eres tu alegría pura._

_Te amo mi pequeño gran oso y siempre estaré feliz de que hayan completado mi vida._

_Es un caballero, si porque sé que tengo un donjuán por hijo; llegara la niña de tus ojos y espero que seas un caballero y la trates como se merece._

_Calzoncillos limpios todos los días amor, por favor ponte todos los días ropa interior y lava a tu osito de peluche constantemente._

_Saca cada tercer día la pizza debajo de tu cama y no te la comas si huele extraño._

_No olvides a tu hermosa madre, que yo jamás lo hare mi niño._

_Cuídate y recuerda que te amo y quiero que seas feliz._

_Con amor… tu mami._

-¡Te lo dije!, si uno se le olvida los calzoncillos un día y todo mundo se lo echa en cara siempre.

-Oso solo yo te puedo ver sin ropa interior ¿HE?

-Claro amor solo tu- dije besándola- mira esta es de tío Charlie, lo sé porque escribía con los pies como yo.

_Muchacho contigo no sé si dejarte una orden de arresto domiciliario o entregarte las llaves de la patrulla, eres un peligro andando pero aun así siempre estaré feliz de haberte conocido, con todo y que me hayas roto una pierna en el juego de básquet _

_Bríndales a Jasper y a Bella esa felicidad que te hace único, porque la necesitaran si estás leyendo esta carta; ellos no tienen tu fortaleza en cuanto a perdidas y tu puedes sacarle una sonrisa a quien tú te propongas hacerlo._

_¡Cuídate y no saltes más de los techos! Procura que la cara de mi preciosa nena no se estrelle constantemente en el suelo y deja de comer tanto cereal. _

_Finalmente se que no necesito despedirme de ti, porque tu sabes que estoy con ustedes siempre._

_¡Mucha dicha y salud Gran oso!_

_Charlie._

-Puedes estar seguro que jamás dejare que tengas caras largas - dije mirando el cielo- siempre juntos familia querida… siempre juntos…

**Edward POV**

Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, podía sentir su delicioso aliento en mí, necesitaba de ella, de su boca. Pero como todas las veces que me sentía cerca de ella, alguien irrumpió el momento.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Grito con emoción Rosalie.

Inmediatamente Bella se alejo de mí.

-Enserio, yo juraba que eran hologramas- dije sarcásticamente.

-¡Bella!-dijo Emmett corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos- ¿Estás bien?- dijo abrazándola.

-Sí, pero… me… me… es… toy quedando…sin aire- dijo Bella poniéndose casi morada.

-Te quiero hermanita, siempre cuidare de ti- dijo Emmett soltando un poco el abrazo.

De la nada vi como Jasper se acercaba a ellos y abrasaba a Bella por el costado.

-Bella sabes que siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad?-dijo Jasper.

-Siempre- dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos- los amo.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- dijo Alice corriendo a ellos y llevando a Rosalie con ella.

Todos quedamos abrazados.

-Ahora somos una familia- dijo Rosalie- todos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero lo cierto era que nadie quería soltarse, la felicidad que tenia a lado de mi nueva gran familia, no era comparada con nada.

Otra vez se oyó la puerta y no giramos para ver a mis padres entrar por ella.

-No se muevan-dijo mi mamá. Corrió hacia una canasta y saco de ella la cámara fotográfica. Sentí el flash de la cámara en la cara-listo ahora sí.

Nos comenzamos a reír.

-¿A qué se debe este hermoso cuadro?- pregunto papá con emoción.

-A nuestra nueva familia- contesto Alice.

-Entonces es algo digno de celebrar- dijo mamá y tomo el teléfono.

Llamo a un restaurante y ordeno la comida.

Durante ese tiempo nos pasamos riendo. Y Emmett pido permiso a papá de salir con Rosalie, el por supuesto accedió.

-Ahora solo faltas tú hermano-me dijo al oído Alice y sentí enrojecer.

Pronto le diría a Bella que estaba enamorado de ella.

**Bueno, esta demás decirles que he estado corrigiendo los capítulos de manera lenta, sé que estoy tardando mucho y algunos de ustedes pensaran que abandone las historias pero créanme las terminare. Me esforcé por tener este capítulo editado, listos para esta fecha que en Mexico como espero sepan se celebra el Dia de Muertos. Espero les gusten las cartas a añadi y disfruten los caps.**

**Volevere pronto... Besos!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 14

**Acosadores y pretendientes**

**Bella POV**

-¿Te quedas esta noche a dormir con nosotros?- pregunto Alice desde la sala-¿Lo harás?- dijo con esa cara de gato pidiendo cariño.

-Claro

-Perfecto, preparare el cuarto de huéspedes para ti- dijo Esme.

No la pasamos videojuegos, cuando llago la noche Emmett y Jasper se fueron a la casa; yo me sentía cansada, Carlisle me entre había dicho que era normal y que solo debía descansar mucho. Alice me acompaño a la habitación. Tome mis cosas de aseo y me bañe. Abrí la puerta y como la última vez me sorprendí de lo hermoso que era; toda la casa de los Cullen era así, alegre y llena de luz; decidí relajarme y así me quede durante una media hora en la tina, hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo necesitaba descanso, me vestí rápidamente con mi pijama y me tumbe dispuesta a dormir. Estaba quizás en mi segunda hora de sueño cuando me dieron muchas ganas de tomar agua, salte de la cama, para ir a tomar un vaso de agua cuando desde la ventana note una sombra saltando hacia fuera. Me estremecí del miedo y salí corriendo del cuarto. Cuando me pude tranquilizar, medí cuenta de que estaba en la planta baja mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Edward, entre sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward desde su cama en donde estaba leyendo el libro que le había regalado-¿Qué haces despierta?

-Te puedo preguntar lo mismo- dije intentando sonreírle.

-Se me ha ido el sueño y ¿A ti?

-Pues no puedo dormir ¿Puedo quedar contigo esta noche?-okey _díganme que no dije eso._

-Claro- me dijo desconcertado Extendió sus manos y yo me refugie en el-¿Bella, que sucede?

-Nada.

-No me digas que nada, hoy antes de comenzar a leer las cartas de tus papás estabas muy nerviosa y ahora estas muy pálida.

-No es nada Edward solo que contigo puedo dormir tranquila-dije esto acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-Bien, pero tarde o temprano sabré que te sucede- dijo y me abrazo.

Me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos me sentía tan segura que no supe ni en qué momento amaneció. Comencé a moverme en la cama, sentí algunas miradas enfocadas en mí, abrí los ojos y note que Alice y Rosalie nos miraban con una sonrisa en la cara a Edward y a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte aun adormecida.

-Nada, es solo que se ven tan tiernos los dos dormidos así- dijo Alice.

-Aja- respondí sarcásticamente.

Note como Edward comenzaba a despertarse e inmediatamente volví mi cara hacia para mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron hechizándome por completo.

-Buenos días- dije apenas respirando.

-Hoy son excelentes días

Nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro cuando escuché que la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose e inmediatamente después escuche un grito ahogado de un hombre.

-¡¿Isabella?- grito Emmett y Edward dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Que sucede?- dije divertida.

-Nada, solo estas en la cama de un HOMBRE en pijama- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh! Si solo es eso déjeme seguir durmiendo – tome las cobijas y cubrí el rostro de Edward y el mío.

-¿No crees que está enojado tu hermano?- me pregunto muy bajito Edward.

-Sí, lo más probable.

-Entonces ¿por qué estamos otra vez tapados?

-Solo para hacerlo enojar un poco mas- sonreí-es Emmett, nunca se enoja demasiado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sip.

Nos quedamos quietos un rato hasta que por fin Emmett hablo o más bien grito.

-¡Isabella Swan! Sal de esa cama.

-¿Ahora si está enojado?-Pregunto Edward

-Si- dije conteniendo la risa- no Emmett no saldré de aquí.

Sentí como alguita forcejeaba contra mí y me sujete de Edward.

-Sal de la cama Bella- dijo Emmett tomándome de las piernas.

-no, no, no- dije sujetándome de Edward.

-Emmett ya déjalos- grito Rosalie.

Me reí divertida de la escena Edward estaba algo asustado.

-Tranquilo, no está enojado solo juega.

-¿Segura?

En ese momento Emmett me soltó de los pies y Edward y yo salimos disparados de la cama al suelo enrollados en las cobijas.

-¡auch!, ¿estás bien Edward?- pregunte mientras abría los ojos, me encontré debajo de Edward atorada entre las cobijas y a escasos centímetros de su boca.

**Edward POV**

Caímos de la cama quedando uno encima del otro. Estábamos enredados en las cobijas y no me podía mover.

-¿Estás Bien Edward?

Mire su cara tan cerca de la mía, podía sentir su dulce aliento. La mire nervioso, no creía poder estar pegado a su cara y aguantarme las ganas de darle un beso.

De pronto pude sentir la caricia de un ángel en mis labios, primero solo fue eso una caricia de su boca en la mía; entonces me acerque más y mordí un poco su labio; ella me acerco mas y perdí por completo el control de mi conciencia. se aferro mas a mi boca, yo hice lo mismo enrede mis brazos sobre ella y sentí el calor de todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Olvide hasta mi nombre y tan pronto como inicio el mágico momento se acabo, me separe de ella para dejarla respirar.

-Wow- fue lo único que dijo.

Solo pude sonreírle, me tenía enbelesado. Nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a desenredarnos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Emmett con cara arrepentida.

-Excelente- como no estarlo.

-Emmett, ¡Idiota! solo a ti se te ocurre soltarme que tal si lastimaba a Edward.

-No me lastimaste- conteste con otra sonrisa

-Pero pude haberlo hecho- dijo sonrojándose y haciéndome sonreír aun mas.

-De acuerdo ¿qué paso?- dijo la nada discreta de Alice.

-¿De qué? – dije intentando fingir que no había pasado nada.

-¿Por qué ella esta enrojecida a más no poder y tu traes una cara de me tonto que no puedes con ella?

-Emmett ¿Me trajeron mi ropa?- dijo Bella cambiando de tema

**-**Buena estrategia, cambio de tema- dijo Alice Guiñando el ojo.

**Bella POV**

-Yo… creo que me iré a bañar- dije saliendo rápidamente del cuarto

Me bañe con mucha calma sin aparente prisa, no quería mirar a Edward, me daba pena.

-Toc, Toc- dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta del cuarto.

-Pasa- dije mirándola en el espejo.

-el estará esperando en las escaleras todo el año si le es posible- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque tengo curiosidad ¿Qué es eso que a ti te tiendo huyendo de él y a él con una sonrisa que no puede con ella?

-No paso nada- dije ocultando mi cara entre mi cabello.

-Pues parece que pasa algo- secundo Rosalie que entraba por la puerta- como consejo de mujer a mujer, si no le dices nada no sabrás lo que él piensa Bella, ahora apresúrense o jamás saldremos.

Resignada me arrastraron a las escaleras y ahí estaba el.

-Hhhola

-Hola- dijo dándome su mano- vamos a Desayunar.

-Claro- dije sin tomar su mano- Edward, antes podemos hablar un momento

-Claro

-Es sobre mi imprudencia en tu cuarto, el be... so … de hace rato, creo que te debo una disculpa- lo mire agacharse- quiero decir, no suelo ser tan impulsiva y esta vez si lo fui. Quicas para ti no tenga escusa debes seguir enamorado de tu antigua novia pero yo…esto es difícil- tome aire- más de lo que pensé… okey. Se cuanto te han lastimado en el pasado, no quiero que pienses que quiero jugar contigo; me importas mucho, demasiado para lastimarte; pero es algo que ya esta mas allá de mi; algo que está en mi y desde que volví no me deja estar en paz; te bese y me disculpo pero no me arrepiento porque Te amo Edward y no sé si tu algún día puedas sentir lo mismo por mi y si me pides que me aleje… haré lo que tú me pidas.

**Edward POV**

_Te amo Edward, Te amo Edward, Te amo Edward, Te amo Edward, Te amo Edward_

Jamás, pensé escuchar esas palabras de Bella, me sentía flotando en el aire, ¿me amaba?, sonaba extraño, ¿cómo podría amarme en esta silla de ruedas?

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Alice, que no sé de donde había salido.

-¿Si?-conteste.

-¿Fue una respuesta a una pregunta Edward?

-No lo sé ¿y Bella?

-Se fue hace un rato, dijo que nos vería en el hospital, tenía cita con Emily

-De acuerdo, pues desayunemos y vayamos a el hospital.

El desayuno pasó casi como inexistente para mí, en mi mente solo se encontraba Bella, sabía que ella me quería, me amaba según sus propias palabras y yo la adoraba.

-Edward, ya llegamos- dijo Alice- ¿estás bien?, es que has estado bastante distraído hermanito.

-Sí, estoy bien.

La terapia seria larga, pero estaba decidido a hacerle ver a Bella que era más que una amiga para mí. Que yo también la amaba

**Bella POV**

Salí rápidamente de la casa con la escusa de la terapia con Emily, Jasper me había dejado en la puerta del hospital y se había ido al trabajo. Yo llegue demasiado pronto a mi cita, así que decir pasear por los jardines del hospital; me tambalee un poco por algo en él piso y después caí al suelo.

-Señorita Swan- escuche decir a alguien, mire y vi a Aro Vulturi parado frente a mi- ¿se encuentra bien?- me tendió una mano.

-Sí, normalmente me puede encontrar el suelo todo el tiempo- me ayudo a levantarme.

-Que exquisito placer encontrarla señorita- o no a besar mi mano otra vez.

Me quede sin palabras.

-Y ¿adónde se dirige?- pregunto

-Al jardín del hospital, parece que se me ha hecho temprano para mí consulta y hare tiempo

-Me parece perfecto, ¿puedo acompañarla?; he llegado un poco retrasado para ver a mi cliente y ahora debo esperar a que termine su cirugía.

Creo que era costumbre pensar mal de la Gente, lejos de lo pensado fue un tiempo muy agradable con el.

-Me parece que ya debo irme- dije mirando mi celular.

-Bueno señorita Swan ha sido todo un placer volverla a ver, me encantaría poder invitarle algo si la vuelvo a encontrar.

-El placer ha sido mío- ese hombre era encantador pero muy grande para mí por unos 10 años.

Estaba a punto de llegar a el despacho de Emily cuando un escalofrió me alerto de que alguien me venía siguiendo.

-Bella que placer volverte a ver- sonrió y sentí como me tensaba, James- puedo hablar contigo un momento, no tardaremos mucho.

Asentí con temor y dudosa; sin embargo su mirada me advertía que no era precisamente momento de negarme. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

-Estte… tengooo cittaaa con o… tra… Terapeuta- dije nerviosamente.

-Eso ya lo sé corazón, ¡Toma asiento!- dijo duramente- como te dije no nos tardaremos mucho.

Me senté con el celular entre las manos y preparada para marcar el teléfono de alguien si me hacia algo.

-Bella, Bella- su voz sonaba dura y cruel- veo que no te has dado cuenta de que tanto se yo de ti mi querida Isabella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ti y de mi amor- palidecí- Veras mi amor el tener tu caso fue una verdadera casualidad, te explicare en un minuto por qué- comenzó a buscar tranquilamente entres los cajones algo- por cierto querida- dijo sin parar su búsqueda- ¿dormiste bien anoche?

Como un flashbacks recordé la sombra que salía de la habitación esa noche.

-Fue una pena no encontrarte en tu casa; aun más penoso encontrarte en la casa de ese…- dijo sacando algunos papeles- bien aquí esta. Pues veras amor, yo te conocí muchos años atrás, bastantes diría yo, pasaste una tarde por el parque central de la cuidad y yo iba con una de mis "amigas" en el auto- recordé inmediatamente cuando mis hermanos decidieron venir a vivir a esta ciudad y como yo había pasado las vacaciones con ellos- ese día fue la primera vez que te vi tendrías unos once o doce años, salí del auto para mirarte de cerca y me enamore de ti- me tense- después de eso no volví a pensar más en ninguna mujer, pero fue imposible localizarte no sabía ni tu nombre- me mostró una foto de aquel día en el parque- decidí dejarlo por un tiempo tal vez con una poca de suerte te encontraría en aquel parque algún día. Pasaron algunos años y no volviste. Cierto día tuve una conferencia en Washington y cuando me dirigía de regreso me detuve al ver un accidente, cuál fue mi sorpresa encontrarte en aquel accidente donde tus padres murieron- me mostro una foto del accidente y sentí mi corazón quebrarse- así que decidí saberlo todo te ti, descubrí cada momento de tu vida que no había estado contigo-camino detrás de mí y me abrazo, yo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar- tranquila amor- sentí los temblores de todo mi cuerpo- Bueno como iba diciéndote, supe cada detalle de tu vida pensé que tendría que mudarme a aquel sobrio y nublado pueblo hasta que el destino nuevamente me sonrío cuando Carlisle me dio tu caso- dejo caer una montaña de fotos mías: con Edward, con mis hermanos, en el hotel cuando fui a la terapia con él; en el auto con mis hermanos; dormida… no había ni un momento de mi vida desde que llegue que no estuviera ahí- Y es así como he buscado la forma de tenerte junto a mí, no sabes lo triste que me hizo saber qué no solo fueron las terapias conmigo sino el maldito lisiado el que te ayudaron a recuperar la voz; Tú no has tenido tiempo de darte cuenta que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

¿En qué estoy metida?, pensé y me levante bruscamente de la silla.

-No te vayas a un amor- me sujeto de un brazo- lo tomaremos con calma- me abrazo y sentí que me moría, quería salir huyendo de él- pensé tener más tiempo para explicarte todo esto; pero me han surgido pequeños asuntos familiares que debo atender- dijo besando mi cuello, comencé a llorar-no les dirás de esto a nadie si no quieres que tus hermanos o alguien más salga herido ¿cierto?-Yo asentí-me da gusto que seas tan buena niña, se que aun eres joven pero yo sabré esperar a que crezcas- tomo mi rostro y me beso, no fue igual que cuando bese a mi Edward este beso fue robado, se sentía frío, hasta cruel. Como pude me deshice de sus brazos y salí corriendo de allí.

Estaba en el pasillo cuando vi que venía detrás de mí. Me sentí desesperada.

-Señorita Swan- era nuevamente Aro- ¿Qué le pasa?- me tomo por el brazo.

-Lo lamento es que estábamos en sesión-dijo James- vamos Bella.

Estaba cerca de ser un trapo, sentía como forcejeaban con mis brazos ambos.

-Creo que la señorita está asustada, quizás deba llevarla con sus hermanos- dijo Aro, _si quiero a mis hermanos._

-Está bien, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo Bella- sonrío fríamente James- Salúdame a Emily.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció en el siguiente pasillo.

-Gracias Sr.

-Ho, no por favor dime Aro después de todo no soy muchos años más grande que tu.

Genial porque todos enfatizan en los años.

-De cualquier manera me tengo que ir Aro muchísimas gracias.

-Esperaba que me brindaras la oportunidad de invitarte a comer- dijo sin soltar mi brazo.

-Me temo que será en otra ocasión- escuché la voz de Jacob- Bella te he estado buscando amor, vámonos.

-Este bien, será en otra ocasión, ahora ve a jugar con los niños- lo último lo murmuro.

Salí corriendo con Jacob del brazo. Ya en la puerta del cuarto de recuperación.

-Gracias Jacob me has salvado- dije abrazándolo.

-Espero no haya una próxima vez Bella, tienes muchos pretendientes – sonrío preocupado- pero no creo que todos sean buenas personas

-No te imaginas- dije en un hilo de voz.

-Si lo hago- dijo abrazándome y quitándome la traicionera lagrima que tenía en los ojos- por eso estoy preocupado por ti; crees que no me doy cuenta del loquero ese y por si fuera poco observe como ese tipo del que acabas de salir corriendo te mira… ambos son perturbadores.

-Ho, Jacob enserio no sabes cuánto necesito desahogarme.

-Pues hazlo amiga para eso estamos.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras y le dije casi todo omitiendo la parte en la que James me amenazo y tratándole de hacer creer que no había problema.

-Vamos Bella esto lo tiene que saber el doc. Cullen

-No Jacob, si te lo cuento lo guardaras en secreto.

-Okey, pero si es necesario se lo diré al doc. Ahora vamos que Edward pregunto por ti.

Caminamos hacia el cuarto y adentro vi por fin a la única persona que iluminaba mi vida, Edward.

**Edward POV**

Pasaron muchas horas y la puerta no se abría; no veía a Bella en ella sonriéndome. La había regado completamente cuando no le conteste que yo también la amaba; ahora tenía que pensar en la manera de que ella entendiera que la amaba como a nadie.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-pregunte desesperado.

-No lo sé aun no la he visto- contesto Alice.

-¿Si quieres voy a buscarla?- dijo Jacob.

-Si, por favor.

Salió de la habitación, durante una hora mas no supe de Bella; me sentía exhausto por la terapia, Sam venia cada tanto a Checar mi progreso.

-Estas haciéndolo perfectamente Edward, mas pronto de lo que imaginas podrás volver a caminar- dijo Sam escribiendo en su libreta.

-Claro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vi a Bella. Me sonrío mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente.

-Hola Bella ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

-Bastante… agitado, y ¿el tuyo?

-Cansado, pero ahora ya está mejor.

-Bueno chico por hoy terminamos nos vemos-dijo Sam

Se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno chicos yo quiero ir a comer- dijo Jake

-Raro en ti- dije sarcásticamente.

-Como lo he dicho estoy en crecimiento.

-¿Por qué no comes con nosotros?- dijo Alice- te invito a comer en mi casa.

-Me convenciste con tu sonrisa muñeca- dijo Jacob guiñándole el ojo a Alice y haciéndola ponerse de mil colores.

Salimos del hospital hacia el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Bella se fue en el auto de Jasper y nosotros en el de Alice. Entramos a la tienda.

-Bien prepararemos pizzas así que necesito que vayan por la harina, los tomates en fin aquí está la lista- se la tendió a Bella- mientras yo voy por lo que llevaran las pizzas.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Jacob.

-Bien nos vemos en la área de bebidas en cuanto terminen con su parte de la lista.

Todos asentimos, Bella y yo casi acabamos con nuestra lista solo nos faltaban algunas verduras. Durante ese tiempo nadie hablo, la mire de reojo y chocaron nuestras miradas. Ambos nos sonrojamos

-Bien yo voy por las verduras te veo en un minuto- dijo sonriendo tímida.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando vi a quien menos quería ver.

-Hola Edward- dijo la irritante voz de Mike Newton.

-Newton- conteste fríamente.

-Veo que aun sigues en la silla de ruedas- me miro despectivamente.

-Si-decidí alcanzar a Bella cuando la mire acercándose.

Mike en cuanto la vio se le lanzo como el perro que es.

-Hola preciosa, ¿buscas algo?- dijo intentando sonar sensual, mientras le tapaba el paso a Bella, pero ella lo ignoro completamente y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Listo encontré todo, ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro.

Estábamos dispuestos a dar la vuelta cuando el idiota nuevamente se nos atravesó.

-aun no se tu nombre- le dijo a Bella- Yo soy Mike.

-Isabella Swan- dijo Bella cortante.

-Isabella, ¿no te gustaría ir a BAILAR conmigo esta noche?

-No gracias.

-Vamos nena, no creo que Cullen en su ESTADO pueda divertirte.

No pude defenderme frente a eso, porque en realidad era cierto, por ahora no podía hacer nada con vaya más que estar sentados.

-Y según tu ¿Cuál es el estado de Edward?

-Esta lisiado- dijo hablándole como si Bella no entendiera.

-¿Y Edward es lisiado?- Pregunto Bella con sarcasmo- el sufrió un accidente y se va a recuperar, en cambio tu Nilo o como te llames no puedes recuperar el cerebro que nunca tuviste.

-Tranquila nena solo era un comentario.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse pesadas cuando Jacob y otros dos muchachos de nuestra edad aparecieron con él.

-Hey Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- cometo Jacob.

-Nada, ¿cierto Newton?

-Cierto Cullen- miro con descaro a Bella-Bueno Isabella cundo te aburras de ser la niñera de Cullen me avisas.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Cuando tú dejes de ser idiota… no… aun así me llames; porque ni así saldría contigo.

El tonto de Mike se alejo molesto; con más calma Jacob nos presento a Quil y Embry sus mejores amigos.

-Vaya que honor, lamentamos lo de tu accidente, recupérate pronto chico; nosotros solo entramos al equipo por la emoción de jugar contra el capitán de los leones, y el payaso que se acaba de ir no es el capitán-dijo Embry.

Encontramos a Alice quien no pude notar como enrojecía cuando Jacob el guiño el ojo; invitamos a los nuevos amigos a comer a la casa.

Fue divertido hacer las pizzas todos juntos Jacob tenía mucho talento para hacerlas mientras que Alice termino poniéndonos a todos un lindo sombrero de masa en la cabeza.

-Bella- le dije mientras esperábamos a que se cocinaran las pizzas- quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo?

-Claro Edward- salimos de la cocina al jardín.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme Edward?

Tome aire, era el momento de decirle cuanto le amaba.

**Volevere pronto... Besos!**


	17. Chapter 15

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 15

**El amor en el aire**

**Bella POV**

-Claro Edward- salimos de la cocina al jardín-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta, porque claramente sabia de que hablaríamos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así como así esta mañana?- dijo después de un largo rato de no hablar.

-Porque mi hermano me aviso que nos teníamos que ir- dije desilusionada.

-ha-¿sería eso de lo que quería hablar? y yo solo me hacia ilusiones.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?-dijo tristemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte confundida

-Mírame- su rostro reflejaba dolor- estoy en esta maldita silla y…

-¡Eso no es un motivo para dejarte de amar!- su actitud me hizo enojar- estuvieras o no en esa silla eres una persona maravillosa, tu trajiste luz a mi vida; pensé que jamás podría volver a reír después de que… mis… seres queridos se fueron, y tu,… tu iluminas mi vida- el cereal, si eso fue, algo traía el cereal que no podía callarme, insisto donde quedo el "esperaría un poco más"- te A-M-O Edward y no me importaría si jamás vuelves a caminar yo te conocí así y así me enamore de ti- tome su cara entre mis manos-¿lo entiendes?- si definitivamente algo me había hecho daño jamás era tan aventada.

-Bella yo…

-¡Bella! , ya llegamos hermana- grito Emmett desde la entrada al jardín-¿Qué hacen?

-Bella, ya están listas las pizzas a comer- dijo Alice desde la otra puerta que daba a su jardín.

Me sentí frustrada al ver que Alice y Emmett no se movían de ahí algo me tenía que decir Edward y ellos no le habían dado la oportunidad de hablar.

-Vamos Edward- tome su silla y nos dirigimos hacia al comedor.

Todos estábamos sentados y listos para comer, habíamos preparado varias pizzas por que nos imaginamos la cantidad de comida que comerían nuestros nuevos amigos, si se parecían a Jacob.

Alice llego con la última pizza.

-Listo aquí esta, ahora sírvanse.

Iba a tomar un pedazo cuando Rosalie me detuvo.

-¡Alto!- todos dejamos la mano en el aire- si no es indiscreción ¿quién las preparo?

-Todos- contestamos Jacob y yo.

-Ah, okey a comer, me abría asustado si hubiera sido Alice la que las cocino, Adelante.

-Muy graciosa Rosalie- dijo Alice haciendo caritas y pucheros como una niña de cuatro años.

Todos empezamos a reírnos, la comida fue alegre y las pizzas no quedaron nada mal; como pensé Embry y Quil comían casi igual que Jacob; estábamos platicando entre mordida y mordida cuando Emmett me hablo.

-Bella, hermanita, te dejaron esto en la casa. Venía con unas flores hermosas pero no las iba traer hasta aquí – dijo entregándome un sobre azul marino.

-Gracias Emmett- tome el sobre y lo guarde en mi sudadera.

-¿Algún admirador?- pregunto receloso Jasper.

De repente Edward miro a Jacob un poco molesto.

-A mi no me mires- se defendió Jacob- Bella es muy hermosa pero me gusta alguien más- miro a Alice- aunque creo que está un poco ocupada- susurro.

¡Jacob estaba enamorado de Alice!

**Alice POV**

Ese tonto de Jacob me las pagaría, como se le ocurría haberme dicho tal cosa en el súper y después insinuarlo enfrente de mi novio.

_Jacob y yo habíamos terminado rápido con la parte de la lista que nos tocaba y estábamos esperando a Bella y Edward._

_-Bueno, Alice y ¿qué me cuentas?-dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio._

_-Pues nada interesante- era cierto no tenía nada interesante que contar._

_-mmm, ¿vas en la mismas escuela que tu hermano?_

_-Sip, soy de su Edad._

_-¿Cómo?, ¿son mellizos?_

_-Nop, nací tres meses antes, es algo raro, poco común, nací a mis 9 meses, pero mi papá se dio cuenta que éramos dos- realmente ni yo entendió mucho como había sido eso de ser hermanos nacidos en el mismo año diferente mes pero no me cuestionaba mucho al respecto._

_-Vaya- dijo Jacob._

_-Sip, vaya-me comencé a reír- así que eres el capitán de tu equipo ¿he? Lobito- se puso rojo cuando dije eso._

_-Sí, espero enserio poder jugar contra tu hermano, por eso me metí al equipo de la escuela._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunte con un gesto coqueto- ¿no será más bien para atraes a las chicas?_

_Me impresionó que lejos de intimidarse me siguiera el juego, me abrazo y me puso muy cerca de él, me quede congelada ¿qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije eso?_

_-Bueno, eso depende de la chica que atraiga- me dijo al oído- tu por ejemplo eres alguien por quien vale la pena cansarme en los entrenamientos._

_-Creo que está ocupado Quil- se escucho la voz de otro muchacho._

_Jacob me soltó no sin antes reírse un poco de lo aturdida que me había dejado._

Jasper apretó un poco mi mano sacándome de mis recuerdos, yo le respondí para tranquilizarlo.

-Ha, ya veo- dijo Edward bastante divertido.

-Vaya- dijo el amigo de Jacob, Embry- ¿Jake enamorado?, eso es raro.

-Ni que lo digas hermano- dijo Quil.

Jacob me miro profundamente.

-Voy por la… botella… por sal… por la salsa- ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?, me levante y fui a la cocina. Me tarde rato allí porque no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Vi la salsa en una de las repisas de hasta arriba y quise subirme a una silla para alcanzarla. Comencé a dar saltitos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por las piernas y me levantaba. Atrapé la botella.

-Gracias- dije pensando en Emmett o Jasper.

-De nada- me quede congelada al oír la voz de Jacob.

Di un salto hacia tras pero estaba atrapada entre él y la pared.

-¿Por qué te pongo tan nerviosa?- dijo de manera muy sensual, _no, no, yo no dije eso_

-A mmi, pparaa nnadda- vaya genial ahora si noto que estaba nerviosa, tire las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor.

-Bueno, yo solo buscaba el baño, ¿me podrías decir en donde esta?

Señale la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo con su aliento pegado al mío

Quede toda confundida en la cocina hasta que Jasper vino por mí.

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La salsa

-Ah, si aquí esta- moví la botellita.

-bien vamos, se va enfriar la pizza.

Llegamos a la sala y Jacob ya estaba allí.

¿Qué me sucedía?, yo amo a mi Jasper…

**Edward POV**

Vaya puntada la de Alice y Emmett el interrumpirme, me quede en shock por lo que me dijo Bella, la adoraba aun mas al saber que ella no pensaba como otras personas ella jamás me dejaría. ¿Cómo había vivido tantos años sin ella?, era dulce tierna y sorprendentemente extraordinaria, no podía ni siquiera pensar en compararla con otras chicas ella era única y demasiado para ser comparada.

-¿Y bien, quien te envío la carta?- pregunto Alice con curiosidad sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-mmm, no sé, creo que la leeré al rato; si me disculpan necesito ir al tocador- se levanto.

Cuando regreso traía una cara cargada de felicidad y la carta en las manos. Miro a Jacob y Jacob la miro fue una conversación silenciosa tan despertante que quise golpear a alguien.

-Me alejo por ti pequeña-dijo Jacob.

Nadie entendió ni una palabra de lo que decían Jacob o Bella.

-mmm ya terminamos, ¿les parece si jugamos algo después de recoger todo?-dijo Rosalie.

Todos asentimos y se pusieron a recoger la mesa mientras yo esperaba con Jacob en la sala.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunte si rodeos

-¿Qué?- al parecer no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué si te gusta mi hermana?

Estaba a punto de contestarme cuando todos llegaron a la sala.

-Bien, ¿Qué jugamos?-Pregunto Jacob

-Verdad o reto-contestaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Alice.

-Okey.

Hicimos un circulo en la sala y comenzamos a jugar, el juego estaba siendo relativamente sencillo solo preguntábamos cosas así como un secreto y los retos eran los típicos hasta que le toco a Jacob.

-Jacob ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto con una mirada maliciosa Rosalie.

-No sé porque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que fuiste tú la que puso ese papelito que atento en contra de mi la vez pasada, así que mejor escojo verdad- dijo con mucho miedo.

-¿Dinos a quien te referías hace rato con eso de _"Bella es muy hermosa pero me gusta alguien más"_?-lo citó.

-A Alice- dijo mirándola. Jasper casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al oírlo, mientras Alice se ponía pálida y después roja- Aunque como dije parece que está ocupada… por ahora- agacho la cabeza para esquivar la mirada asesina de Jasper.

-Que no se te olvide lobo y estarás sano y salvo… por ahora- amenazo Jasper.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio.

Escuchamos el teléfono y Alice salió corriendo a contestar. Pasaron unos minutos y se fue disolviendo el circulo solo quedamos Bella y yo.

-Era papá, dijo que nos tiene uno sorpresa para hoy en la noche que nos vistamos para ir a cenar- miro a Bella- y me dijo que con eso se refería a todos.

-Pero yo…-Bella iba a rezongar cuando Alice la interrumpió.

-Jacob- se voltio a verlo- dijo que tu y Sam también irán y que Sam te está esperando a la voz de ya.

-Gracias lindura- le dijo con una sonrisa-Bueno entonces los dejo vámonos chicos- se acerco a nosotros y se despidió.

-Adiós y ten cuidado, creo que podrías recibir varios golpes por fijarte en personas ajenas- le dije divertido.

-Claro.

Embry y Quil también se despidieron y salieron de la casa armando un alboroto cuando Jacob le dio el mismo beso que le había dado a Bella y a Rosalie a Alice.

-Aun no terminamos nuestra platica Bella- le dije en voz baja.

-¿No?- dijo enrojeciéndose, se veía tan hermosa.

-No, ¿podrías acompañarme hasta el estudio?

-Aja- dicho esto la lleve, ó más bien, me llevo hasta el estudio.

-Dime, ¿que tenías que decirme?- pregunto con miedo

-¿puedes tratar de no interrumpirme? –pregunte con voz amable.

-Si no dices tonterías no interrumpiré.

-Prometo no decir tonterías-_ o no demasiadas-_antes que nada te debo una disculpa por como reaccione cuando me dijiste que te gustaba- ella iba corregir cuando la interrumpí- okey, dijiste que me amabas; pero es que me sorprendió muchísimo…- tenia los nervios de punta- no solo porque solo en sueños creí posible escucharte decir eso; es también porque no concibo una mujer más hermosa y perfecta que tu, yo quería hablar de eso contigo mucho antes…-volví a tomar aire-… de que tú me lo digieras, pero creo que seo demasiado cobarde. Cuando paso mi accidente pensé que jamás podría volver a sonreír, mis supuestos "amigos" me dieron la espalda al saber que estaba en estas condiciones y quede lastimado… y no me da pena admitirlo, me lastimaron mucho, pero llegaste tu y juro que sentí que todo el dolor se iba, has sido mi ángel, eres mi ángel y no logro pensar mi vida alejado de ti, pero yo no te amo…

**Volevere pronto... Besos!**


	18. Interludio III

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Interludio

**No te amo…**

**Bella POV**

-…Pero yo no te amo- cuando dijo eso sentí que la vida se me iba, no quise escuchar mas aunque él estaba a punto de decir otra cosa me volteé hacia la puerta para irme. Sentí como su cálida mano me sujetaba

-Espera, déjame terminar

-No creo poder escuchar mas Edward, solo agradezco tu sinceridad- ¿había más, acaso quiere que ya no lo vuelva a ver?, tome aire y me volví para verlo a la cara, sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, pero no quería que el viera que yo sufría

-Deja que termine, No te puedo solo amar- sus palabras me lastimaban-Porque te adoro eres mi vida eres todo lo que quiero- genial ahora me estaba… ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

Hizo que me sentara y se acerco a mí, limpio las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-¿Isabella Swan, quieres ser mi novia?- me quede congelada, ¿su novia?

-¿Tu novia?- ¿lo preguntaba enserio?, me lance a él y después me arrepentí, lo puede haber lastimado- perdón- conteste apenada mientras intentaba alejarme un poco. Pero el me detuvo y me abrazo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-me pregunto al oído.

-Si- dije casi llorando de la emoción.

-¿Enserio?- dijo con emoción en su voz.

-Sip- dije mientras me ocultaba en sus brazos, no quería que viera que estaba roja como un tomate-Gracias, Edward Cullen; Te adoro, te amo.


	19. Chapter 16

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 16

**Bienvenidas y nuevos amigos…**

**Bella POV**

Nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo, pudo ser poco o mucho no me importo; estaba extasiada ahora era la novia de Edward; sabia que me amaba, como yo a él y sabia que podríamos con lo que se nos avecinara

-Te amo mi pequeño ángel- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos; mi nariz rosaba la suya y podía sentir el roce de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Jasper mientras Edward y yo nos separábamos. Alice, que estaba atrás de él, se quedo un momento procesando que pasaba, cuando por fin lo entendió me abrazo y se colgó de mí.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¿es enserio?- me abrazo y se puso a saltar-¡felicidades!, ya se habían tardado-continuo saltando por todo el estudio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jasper bastante confundido-¿de qué me perdí?

-¡Bella y Edward son novios!-grito Alice y de inmediato me vi siendo arrastrada por Alice y Rosalie a su cuarto. Mientras subíamos las escaleras escuche a Emmett felicitar a Edward y llamarlo cuñado; mientras que Jasper decía algo así como "nos debes una explicación". Sentí como me tiraban hacia una cama.

-¡Cuéntanos todo!- dijeron ambas Cullen.

-¿Pero que les cuento? si cuando llegaste gritando- dije señalando a Alice- apenas le había dicho que si.

-¿El te pregunto?, ¿quien se declaro primero?, ¿ya se besaron?- me hicieron el mas meticuloso interrogatorio. Después de terminar ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí y me abrazaron.

-¡ahora somos más hermanas!- dijo con emoción Rosalie.

-¡sí!- grito Alice- te llevaremos de compras para que tengan citas románticas y todos iremos a citas triples; imagínate cuando nos casemos serán tres hermosas bodas

-¿Te imaginas?, ¿nuestros bebes jugando mientras preparamos el dia de campo?

Alice y Rosalie se la pasaron una hora parloteando desde un noviazgo hasta la boda de nuestros hijos yo solo las miraba divertida

-Bien ahora te dejamos que bajes con tus hermanos, creo que uno de ellos esta celoso- dijo Rosalie con tono de burla.

-¿Jasper es muy posesivo?- pregunto Alice.

-No, creo que solo quiere asustar un poco a Edward- dije y me solté a reír.

Cuando bajamos a la sala mis hermanos ya estaban de pie en la puerta.

-Bella nos vamos, para cambiarnos.

-¿Para qué?

-Bella, no te acuerdas- dijo Alice- hoy van a ir a cenar con nosotros.

-Ah, sí es cierto, bueno, entonces yo también me despido.

-Nop, tú te quedas, nosotras te vamos a arreglar- dijo emocionadísima Rosalie.

-¿No tengo opción?

-Nop, vamos despídete de tus hermanos.

-Nos vemos al rato Bells suerte- dijo Emmett como si fuera al matadero.

-Ja, ja, Gran oso bocón si no quieres que haya represalias contra tu persona es mejor que muevas los pies a tu casa amor- dijo Rosalie.

-Aaaadioooos- grito Emmett que salió corriendo de la casa.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron después; aunque con Alice jaloneando mi cabello no los pude saludar correctamente.

-Cuando terminen los esperamos abajo les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Esme un poco nerviosa.

-Bella por favor- suplico Alice- el vestido que traes está bien, para un normal pero es tu primera cena como novia formal de Edward déjame te escojo yo el vestido.

-Este está bien- no quería usar las trampas mortales con las que se vestían Alice y Rosalie.

-Las veo abajo- dije saliéndome con la mía.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo Edward que esperaba en las escaleras.

-Gracias- le conteste tímidamente.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta de la entrada; cargaba unas maletas grandes, cuando nos vio sonrío vagamente, dejo las cosas en la sale y volvió a salir.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunte preocupada ni Esme ni Carlisle se comportaban normal

-No lo sé, parecen preocupados.

-Están así desde antes que se fueran a la convención- dijo Alice interrumpiendo- me parece que es por tía Carmen.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No lo sé, solo escuche que estaba en problemas.

Rosalie Bajo y nos quedamos en la sala esperando a que Esme y Carlisle se desocuparan.

**Edward POV**

-Gracias por esperarnos- dijo papá con cautela- se que nos han visto actuar de manera rara a su madre y a mi desde hace algunos días y se preguntaban por qué-mamá se reunió con él- como saben su tía Carmen a tenido algunos problemas con su marido-los tres asentimos- pues entre estos problemas estaban el de Elizabeth

Nadie dijo nada _¿Quién es Elizabeth?_

-Papá perdona que te lo pregunte pero… ¿Quién es Elizabeth?

-Es normal que no se acuerden de ella; eran muy chicos cuando la conocieron- dijo Esme- Elizabeth es hija adoptiva de Carmen.

-Elizabeth estuvo en problemas con su padrastro y por eso va a vivir un tiempo con nosotros- dijo papá- se que la trataran como se merece pero quiero que tengan mucha paciencia y precaución; su prima ha pasado estos meses por situaciones difíciles y le verán ser un poco desconfiada asi que no la asusten- dijo mirando a Alice- se lo cariñosa y efusivas que son Rosalie y tu; pero deben tener paciencia con Elizabeth

-Entendido papá- dijo Alice; Rosalie la secundo-¿Cuándo estará aquí?

-Ella está en el auto esperando- dijo Esme iré por ella.

Mamá salió de la casa y poco después regreso con alguien detrás de ella.

-Bueno hijos ella es Elizabeth-dijo papá.

Elizabeth era: alta como de la estatura de Bella; su cabello era rojizo y se me hacia un tono muy familiar de cabello; sus ojos era verdes. Tenía la mirada agachada y una expresión triste en su cara.

-Hola a todos- dijo con voz tímida, aun refugiada atrás de mi madre- ¿Cómo están?

-Hola- contestó Alice acercándose despacio- que gusto tenerte con nosotros.

Su mirada era bastante confusa, creo que mi hermana tampoco la recordaba.

-Hola Alice, cuánto tiempo- contesto el abrazo de Alice y me miro- Edward, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Elizabeth-su nombre me salió como pregunta- bien y ¿tu?

-Bastante bien gracias…

Otro largo silencio. Sonó el timbre y entraron Emmett y Jasper.

-Bueno- papá se aclaro la garganta- Ellos son nuestra nueva familia.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jasper Hale- saludo con cortesía a lo que Elizabeth se sonrojo un poco.

-Hola- dijo Emmett - soy Emmett Hale- el gran oso la abrazo.

Todos nos tensamos por lo que había dicho papá de tener cautela.

-Emmett suéltala las vas a asfixiar- contesto Bella con preocupación.

Una risa armoniosa se oyó y papá y mamá quedaron sorprendidos; Elizabeth se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento-la soltó Emmett

-Mucho gusto- dijo sin parar de reír-No te preocupes- Elizabeth miro a Bella con curiosidad-Elisabeth Cullen- le tendió una mano a Bella-¿tú eres…?

-Bella Swan.

-Es mi novia- tome la mano de Bella entre mis manos, y note claramente como su cara se ponía de mil tonos de rojo.

-Felicidades a los dos- dijo mi papá haciendo que Bella se sonrojara aun más.

-Entonces eres mi prima- dijo Elizabeth y le dio un tímido abrazo- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Así será- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Todos nos relajamos en la sala mientras esperábamos a que Elizabeth se arreglara. Cuando bajo nos miro a todos en la sala y nos sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Elizabeth tímida.

-Hola de nuevo- conteste.

-No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?- su pregunta era más una afirmación- creo que es normal, ni siquiera creo que Rosalie me recuerde, éramos muy chicos cuando nos conocimos… y luego me-no termino la frase- no los pude ver de nuevo hasta hoy, no te angusties no es tu culpa no recordarme.

Iba a preguntarle porque no la habíamos visto con tía Carmen en estos años, cuando vi bajar a mis padres.

-¿Y Bella?- pregunte al no verla en la sala.

-Se fue a poner otro vestido por que el que traía accidentalmente se rompió- dijo Alice

-¡Ya está lista!- grito Rosalie desde arriba

-¡Bella!, baja ya-dijo Alice muy divertida.

-¡no, no y no!, esto es una trampa mortal, me voy a caer con esto.

-No te caes, ni siquiera traes tacones- dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras.

-Pero el vestido… no, y los zapatos… ¿Cómo que no traen tacón? si yo siento como me tambaleo no, no, no voy a bajar…

-Bueno entonces Emmett te bajara sin ningún problema- dijo Rosalie casi muriéndose de la risa.

-¡NO!, ya bajo, pero no me siento a gusto con este vestido

Pude escuchar los pasos un, tanto torpes, por el pasillo y allí estaba, vestía un hermoso vestido azul(n/a: no se mucho de moda así que me tendrán que ayudar con lo que se refiere a imaginar los vestidos) se veía tan hermosa, no pude evitar mirarla completa, intente no ser descarado al mirar el tamaño del vestido, ahora comprendía el por que decía que se sentía incomoda, el vestido le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la rodilla pero tenia una abertura que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, esta llegaba hasta bastante mas arriba de sus rodillas.

- Edward, deja de babear- dijo Alice

- Yo…lo… siento, Bella te ves hermosa- casi balbuceó al intentar sacar pensamientos cuerdos.

-¿Gracias?- pregunto, al parecer no había entendido mi mal intento de halagarla-aun siento que me voy a caer.

-No lo harás-dijo Alice- solo necesitas mantener los pies equilibrados de aquí al auto y después del auto a la mesa y ¡listo!

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, ¿Qué no has notado mi poca coordinación y equilibrio?, si me quieres matar ¿no bastaría con tirarme de las escaleras o algo así?

-Vamos Bella no seas melodramática, solo es un rato, después te los puedes quitar.

-¡Claro que me los voy a quitar!, no pienso dormir con ellos.

-¿Pero por que el berrinche?, si te ves hermosa- dijo Rosalie- dejaste a Edward si habla aparte de babeando.

-gracias Rosalie- dije avergonzado

-Bien la cena es para celebrar la llegada de su prima; invitamos a cenar a Emily, Leah, Jacob y Sam, nos esperan.

El viaje fue sorprendentemente rápido, Bella y yo íbamos abrazados mientras que Emmett y Alice se encargaban de enrojecer a mi niña.

Todos salimos rumbo a los autos, mis papás llevarían a Elizabeth, Rosalie pasaría por Emmett; Alice por Jasper; Bella

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunte cuando la vi seria.

-En… no en nada ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que no hemos hablado desde que dijiste que querías ser mi novia, ya te arrepentiste ¿verdad?

-¡NO!, para nada, no es eso es solo que aun no me has… nada es solo que… no enserio no es nada.

Me agrado que no dudara de su decisión pero no entendía que era o que intentaba decirme.

-Dímelo, lo que sea dímelo, por favor- le dije con un de esas miradas que hacia Alice para convencer a todos.

-Nada, enserio- nos detuvimos.

Ya habíamos llegado al restaurante en donde cenaríamos, enfrente en una salita de espera se encontraban: Sam, Emily y una mujer morena que regañaba a Jacob nos esperaban, este ultimo al vernos me saludo de lejos.

-Bien, Bajemos- dijo Bella que ya se encontraba bajando para ayudarme a salir.

Me ayudo a sentarme en la maldita silla de ruedas, ahora era más sencillo pues comenzaba a sentir mis piernas a moverlas.

-Gracias- dije tomando su mano- ahora dime ¿qué es lo que piensas?, ¿no me quieres decir?

-Que insistente eres, ya te dije que nada, enserio estoy bien.

-No te creo.

-Está bien, te diré cuando acabemos con esto de la cena ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

**Bella POV**

-¡Wow! ¿Bella?, te vez ge-ni-al-dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Gracias Jacob- dije enrojeciendo, Edward tomo mi mano posesivamente.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto cuando me puse seria

-Si…

-Aja, Hola Edward ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?

-Se está arrepintiendo- dijo con dolor Edward.

-Edward por dios no es eso estoy %100 segura de lo que dije; simplemente este no es el lugar para hablar de lo que me preocupa- Conteste molesta.

-mmm… ¿arrepentirse de qué?-pregunto Jacob confundido.

-Edward piensa que me arrepentí de decirle que si quería ser su novia pero eso no es cierto.

-¡Vaya, Felicidades!

-Gracias Jacob

-¿Entramos?- pregunte abrumada de algunas miradas que me dieron.

-Sí, Claro- respondió amablemente Carlisle mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa.

-Bueno como ya dijimos esta cena es por la llegada de Elizabeth- dijo mirándola a los ojos- hija se que has pasado momentos difíciles pero te aseguro que estarás bien con nosotros, esperamos que puedas tenernos confianza y quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

-Gracias tío- dijo Elizabeth.

-También agradezco a Emily y a Leah su apoyo en estos momentos- dijo mirándolas- se los agradezco mucho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Carlisle mientras esté en nuestras manos será un placer ayudarte; después de todo gracias a ti y a tu confianza es como hemos salido adelante- dijo Sam y Emily asintió.

-Perdona Leah se que no has sido debidamente presentada- dijo disculpándose con la morena- Familia quiero presentarles a Leah Clearwater ella es psiquiatra y será nuestra nueva compañera en el hospital.

-Es un placer haberte ayudado Carlisle- dijo en una mirada de complicidad- Un gusto conocer por fin a la familia Cullen.

Todos la saludaron y comenzó la cena; parecía que Elizabeth, la prima de Edward ya conocía a Leah; quien por cierto era una persona muy amable. La cena estaba pasando estupenda hasta que Elizabeth se puso palida y salió casi corriendo al tocador.

-Si me disculpan- dijo corriendo.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por su actitud.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- escuche una voz temible- ¿Es que me he perdido de algún suceso importante?

-Buenas noches James- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable- hemos venido a cenar con algunos amigos, ¿tu estas solo?

-no, he quedado con una persona para cenar en forma de despedida; como a partir de mañana dejo el hospital por mis vacaciones.

-una pérdida muy importante para el hospital- dijo sinceramente Carlisle.

Yo sentía la mirada lasciva de James en mi persona; Jacob tenía una cara de pocos y miraba a James con desprecio. Leah lo miraba de la misma manera, y Sam y Emily se notaban incómodos.

-Aprecio tus palabras- dijo hipócritamente- no todos tienen la misma opinión- miro a Emily- espero que te vaya bien Leah.

-Me irá bien James eso es seguro- dijo la mencionada con fuego en sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos, los esperaba- contesto la hipócrita y fingida voz amable de James.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo Sam con una nota que se escuchaba claramente incomoda.

-¿Bella?, ¡vaya que hermosa te ves esta noche!- sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo, cada paso cada momento en que veía alguna parte de mi cuerpo por demasiado tiempo era como sentir sus manos violentándome-Bella, mi mejor paciente- me abrazo y me dijo al oído- no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar… por un tiempo.

Esas palabras me hacían estremecer, odio, miedo y todo tipo de emociones venían a mí, pero ninguna reflejaba ni un mínimo de amor por él, no sentía ninguna emoción tan fuerte por el que por mi Edward no los podía ni siquiera comparar.

-Yo no te extrañare en lo absoluto- dije con el mismo tono de voz que él; le conteste valiente.

-Bueno no quiero seguir interrumpiendo su agradable velada así que me voy- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me senté temblando de manera casi imperceptible

-Tranquila, aquí estoy- dijo Jacob al otro lado mío, después de los intentos de James por intimidarme.

-Gracias…

El resto de la velada paso tranquila aunque no pude evitar notar a Elizabeth muy pálida, miraba a Leah cada tanto y después me miraba a mí.

-¿Por fin me vas a decir que tienes?- dijo Edward al finalizar la cena- recuerda que lo prometiste

-Es algo ridículo- y realmente lo era.

-Dilo, por favor.

-Bien, te lo diere en la casa.

-Dilo ahora- dijo serio deteniéndonos antes de subir al auto.

-¡que impaciente!-tome mucho aire- sé que es ridículo pero solo he estado pensando en algo que aun no hemos hecho y no se si lo hare bien porque no tengo mucha experiencia en eso… es decir tu eres mi primer novio real.

-No entendí nada- dijo Edward

Suspire como se lo explicaría; hice la única cosa que aclararía lo que me pasaba…


	20. Chapter 17

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 17

**Toma mi mano…**

**Bella POV**

Tome su rostro y sin más lo bese; al principio note como se ponía tenso, supongo que no lo esperaba; después todo fue tan hermoso; tímidamente me tomo por el cuello y comenzó a besarme más profundamente; como siempre no supe de nada ni de nadie, fue una rítmica danza de nuestras bocas con mi corazón, sus labios eran algo simplemente maravilloso, comenzó como un tímido beso y poco a poco fue tomando la pasión de los dos, yo solo quería que el entendiera cuán importante era para mí. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Creo… que eso… te ayuda…a entender… que me sucedía

-¡Wow!

Tomo mi cara para darme otro beso pero yo lo detuve.

-Nos estarán esperando.

-Deja que el mundo a nuestro alrededor se derrumbe si bien quiere- me tomo por la nuca y me dio otro beso mucho más corto.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Alice.

-Cosas de novios- contesto Edward mientras tomaba mi mano.

Todo el camino me la pase recostada en el pecho de Edward mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando llegamos me despedí de él con un inocente beso en la mejilla, gruño inconforme por el beso.

-Te veo mañana.

-No te vayas todavía- dijo tirando de mi mano.

-Tengo que dormir, pero te prometo pensar en ti toda la noche.

-Bien, aunque sabes, mis sueños desde que te conocí todos han sido para ti, no hay mejor sueño que tu.

-Te amo.

- Me llena de dicha haberte encontrado no voy a perderte jamás, toma mi mano- dijo alzándola, pero entes de que yo la sujetara me advirtió- Pero será por siempre.

-Es una promesa Edward- sujete con fuerza su mano.

-Es un juramento amor mío, Mi Bella.

Y unimos de nuevo nuestros corazones en un beso.

**Alice POV**

Al ver a Bella y Edward juntos llenos de tanto amor no puede evitar sentí muchas ganas de besar a mi Jasper, lo amaba me sentía tan bien con él.

-Todo el amor de aquellos dos inunda el aire ¿no crees?- dijo el amor de mi vida sujetándome de la cintura.

-Se merecen tanto el uno al otro.

-¿Yo te merezco a ti?

-Nunca lo dudes

Cuando nos despedimos cada quien de nuestro respectivo novio como todos los días suspiramos. Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando recibí la llamada de alguien.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Se te olvido que me prometiste llamarme?-Me quede congelada-¿Estás ahí?

-Jacob, perdona si se me olvido.

-No te preocupes.

-Me dijiste que querías pedirme algo.

-Sip, pero no por teléfono, ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana a tu casa?

-No lo sé Jacob…

-¿Se enoja tu novio?

-No de hecho le comente que me te llamaría, es solo que no se si sería correcto que vinieras; además

-No será a escondidas sí es lo que estabas pensando, es más, también necesito hablar con él.

-Bien entonces no hay problema.

-Okey mañana te veo en la tarde. ¿Vas a lleva a Edward a terapia?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo te veo allá.

-Bien, Buenas noches Jacob.

-Buenas noches amor.

-Jacob no digas eso- dije molesta.

-¿Te enoja?

-No, si-escuche su risa del otro lado.

-Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, sueña conmigo Alice

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche como colgaba.

-Engreído- dije para mí misma, me tumbe en mi cama- después de todo mañana va ser un largo día...

El día paso tranquilo hasta que llego mi dolor de cabeza de estos días.

-Hola chicos- escuche la inconfundible voz de Jacob entrando a la sala de terapias.

-Hola- saludamos todos.

Inmediatamente sentí la presión de Jasper en mi cintura.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo tomando mi brazo para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-mmm- se aclaro la voz Jasper-hola Jacob.

-Hola Jasper- contesto con una sonrisa cínica.

-Jacob, dijiste que tenias que hablar con nosotros, ¿dinos?, aquí estamos los dos- dije intentando hacer el momento menos incomodo.

-Cierto- dijo mirándome nuevamente a mi- mmm como decirlo- lo pensó un momento- pues solo quería aclararle a tu, por ahora novio, que voy a buscar la manera de que seas mi novia- me dejo fría su tan sincera _para no llamar cínica_ declaración- yo no conozco mucho eso de ser un caballero pero tú me gustas Alice- tomo mis manos- así que buscare que sientas algo por mi- me sonroje, aunque no supe si por el coraje o era algo mas- y veo que ya lo estoy logrando- musito para si mismo.

Jasper que en todo momento permaneció tenso detrás de mi solo se limito a asentir a Jacob.

-Agradezco que seas sincero Jacob- dijo de manera sombría, me voltio y me dio el beso más apasionado, su boca buscaba la manera de retener la mía, al principio me tense pero poco a poco conforme el profundizaba el beso yo me relaje sentía todo el calor de mi cuerpo quemarme, jamás me había besado así, siempre era tierno, dulce, un caballero, pero esto no me disgustaba de ninguna manera, sentía un poco de furia en aquel beso y me encantaba-yo también se como pelear para conservar a la persona que amo-me dijo en el oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Aja- fue lo que salió de mi boca me sentía incluso mareada por aquel beso.

-veo que entendiste a lo que me refería- dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

No podía entender por qué el siempre estaba feliz, se reía de todo y con todos.

Jasper el era muy serio y muy propio creo que incluso con lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo entendía que le costaba mucho trabajo relacionarse con las personas. Sé que hacia mal en compararlos pero es que eran dos polos tan opuestos.

Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Elizabeth.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto de manera tímida.

-Claro- le dije yo, mire a Jacob que la veía con cara de curiosidad.

-Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarte con ella adecuadamente Jacob, ella es Elizabeth Cullen- le señale- el es Jacob Black.

-Un gusto, puedes llamarme Jake- contesto este de manera educada.

-El gusto es mío Jake

-¿Jake?- pregunto Edward en tono burlón- ¿vaya porque no nos habías dicho que te llamáramos así?

-Jamás se me ocurrió hasta ahora- contesto este sinceramente- además ella será una lobo ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Edward y yo.

-Sí, así es, iré a la escuela Luna llena- contesto Elizabeth.

-Pensé que irías a la escuela sur con nosotros

-No

-¡Sí!, sabía que habías sido tu- dijo Jacob, haciendo que Elizabeth se sonrojara.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte curiosa por el sonrojo de Elizabeth

-Que como lo veo Bella no es la única que tiene dos pies izquierdos en este grupo.

-¿?- todos teníamos cara de ¿qué?

-Ella asistió a la escuela en un intercambio escolar, le toco el baile del día del amor y la amistad…

-¿Cómo?, ¿Ósea que no es la primera vez que estas aquí?-pregunte.

-No, ya había venido antes pero me quedaba en casa de la joven con la que había hecho el intercambio.

-¿y porque razón nunca nos visitaste?

-Porque me parece que en esa época no estaban aquí tú estudiabas en una escuela en el extranjero y no sé por qué Edward ni Rosalie estaban en casa.

-Bueno- me pareció extraña la excusa pero era cierto que hacía algún tiempo ninguno habíamos estado en casa.

-En fin como iba diciendo ella…- Jacob nuevamente fue interrumpido

-Por favor- dijo Elizabeth.-Si alguien se los tiene que contar soy yo- su cara estaba totalmente roja.

-De acuerdo - dijo Jacob

-yo no conocía a nadie y por lo tanto fui sola al baile, pero allí el aquí presente te ofreció a bailar conmigo e intentando evadir su propuesta me volteé llevándome conmigo la mesa en dónde estaban todos los bocadillos.

-No, eso no fue lo peor- soltó Jacob entre rizas- sino que al bailar, por que termino bailando conmigo-dijo petulante- se cayó haciendo que todos lo que estaban en la pista cayeran como domino- dijo entre carcajada y carcajada.

-excepto el- dijo mi prima.

-porque estaba enfrente de ti sino dudo que hubiera corrido con la misma suerte.

-Qué pena- suspiro Elizabeth- creí que no te acordarías de mí.

-En realidad me ha costado trabajo reconocerte; estas muy cambiada en aquella ocasión eras mucho mas llenita y tenias el cabello corto.

-Bueno Edward como va tu terapia- interrumpió Elizabeth.

-¿eh?, pues en un momento más debe de llegar Sam

-Ya veo, bueno entonces los veré después- dijo Elizabeth saliendo de la sala.

-Espera-dije-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, vine a … a, mmm.

-Dejarme unos papeles-dijo papá entrando junto con Sam

-Si, a eso vine- y salió corriendo sin decir adiós.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward.

-Tenía algo de prisa- dijo papá como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿en serio? Y que tenía que hacer que no pudo ni siquiera decir adiós.

-Bueno hijo hoy vamos a empezar otra parte de la terapia- volteo a ver- Pero creo que hay mucha gente en esta sala a si que les pediré que solo se queden dos personas.

-Yo y Jasper nos vamos- dije jalando a Jasper.

-¿Si?- pregunto Jasper.

-Sí, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para el viaje que vamos a hacer.

-¿Viaje?- preguntaron Bella y Jasper.

-Sí, cada año vamos a una pequeña isla que es de la familia - dijo Edward.

-Ya veo, bueno espero que se diviertan- dijo Jasper triste.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho, todos juntos- pareció no entenderme- tu, Bella, Edward Emmett, Elizabeth, Jacob, Rosalie y yo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron de nuevo

-Que van a ir con nosotros-dijo Edward.

-¿Yo también?- pregunto Jacob a Sam

-Si tu quieres; Carlisle te ha invitado a ir con ellos- dijo Sam

-No, no es si tu quieres-dijo Edward- es que van a ir.

-¡Vaya muchas gracias!- dijo Jacob.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos- jale a Jasper.

**Edward POV**

La terapia era muy difícil hoy; mientras me impulsaba con toda la fuerza de mis piernas Bella y Jacob me esperaban del otro lado.

Nunca había pensado como sería mi vida cuando conociera el verdadero amor y ahora lo sé …

-¡Vamos Edward!- escuchaba la voz de mi ángel.

-Tú puedes amigo, vamos- dijo Jacob.

-Toma mi mano Edward- la mano de Bella se extendía para mí.

Aunque mi cuerpo me dolía llegaría hasta el otro lado, por ella lo haría. Pase poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo las barras a cada paso me sentían más cerca de ella.

-Vamos chico, confiamos en ti- animo Jacob.

-Lo harás Edward Cullen- Bella me sonrió.

El mundo entero pudo haberme tenido sujeto a una cadena y ni así hubiesen logrado que yo dejara de intentar ir con ellos…

Toque su palma y el mundo se desvaneció a mí alrededor. Desaparecía cualquier dolor cuando estaba conmigo.

-Vez, tú haces lo que te propones amor- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Contigo a mi lado lo puedo todo- tome su cara y le bese fugazmente.

-¡Edward!- dijo emocionada- ¿te das cuenta de que te sostienes en pie?

Mire hacia el espejo y note lo que ella decía.

-Wow- dijo Jacob- eres grande león.

-Como no serlo con ustedes conmigo.

-Cuando quieras hermano- me palmeo Jacob- solo no te pongas sentimental conmigo- fingió estar asustado- no necesito un beso

Comenzamos a reír. El resto de la terapia fue fácil sabiendo que ellos estaban conmigo.

-terminamos- dijo Sam- te veré dentro de dos semanas, disfruta tu viaje; no te olvides de hacer los ejercicios y trata de usar las muletas solo en periodos cortos

-Claro, gracias Sam

-Para servirles- dijo desde la puerta- bueno, yo me retiro.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Bella

-Disfrutar este verano- dije tomando su mano entre las mías


	21. Chapter 18

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 18

**Preparándolo todo**

**Bella POV**

Saliendo del hospital fuimos a comer una hamburguesa porque Jacob tenía hambre y nos encontramos a Elizabeth sentada en una jardinera.

-Eli- dijo Edward- ¿Pensé que estabas en la casa?

-Me he tardado platicando con mi tío y me dijo que ya no tardabas en salir mucho de tu terapia así que preferí esperarlos.

-Vamos a comer hamburguesas ¿te apuntas?- pregunto Jacob.

-Si claro vamos.

Nos reunimos todos en el comercial. Fue una comida agradable y divertida; entre las ocurrencias de Jacob y los sonrojos de Elizabeth inclusive Jasper que era el más receloso se divirtió con las ocurrencias de Jake.

-Solo faltan los trajes de Baño- dijo Alice.

-amor pensé que ya lo tenias todo- dijo Jasper Exhausto.

-Pero tengo que medirles sus trajes de Bella y Elizabeth

- Yo ya tengo traje de baño- respondí asustada de lo que podían ser los trajes de baño de Alice.

-Si pero me imagino como es, no es por ofender Bella pero en algunas cosas no tienes buen gusto.

-Eso temía- dije resignada.

-¡Oye Bella! No lo digas como si esto fuera un castigo, dios ¿Enserio eres mujer?

-la pregunta es si tu eres humana- dije yo- no he conocido a nadie que tenga tu agilidad al momento de ir de compras, es decir, jamás he visto a Jasper cansado.

-¿Estas cansado amor?- pregunto Alice con ojos de cachorro.

-De ti jamás amor- dijo Jasper dándole un beso fugas.

-ja, creo que se me revuelve el estomago- dijo Jacob fingiendo cara de nausea.

-Envidia lobo- siseo Jasper

-debo reconocer que si mucha- dijo sonriendo.

-En fin, paren pelean después ahora chicas_ ¡go!_

Resignadas salimos a comprar los trajes de baño; Rosalie se nos uno y Emmett y los chicos fueron a comprar otras cosas así que nos quedamos solas,

-Quiero que se vean también que tus hermanos quieran mandarte a un convento y tengan una cubeta para toda la baba que se les va caer.

-Alice esto es demasiado pequeño- por más que estiraba la tela para que me cubriera mas la tela no cedía.

-Bella es un traje de baño no una pijama deja de estirarla la vas a romper.

Estaba a un peleándome con el traje de baño cuando salió Elizabeth de los probadores; ¡Se veía espectacular!

-No le veo el caso a usar esto si solo vamos a ser nosotros los que estemos en la isla; no tengo motivo para ponerme algo tan… provocativo

-Yo se que habrá quien te mire Eli; no sean aguafiestas ustedes dos.

-Es que no me siento cómoda- dijo Elizabeth- uno de una sola pieza sería mejor- sugirió

-bien- dijo Rosalie- aunque me parece a un mas atrevido, ¿Qué parte te quitaras la de arriba o el bikini- dijo sonriente.

-Eso no era a lo que me refería- dijo roja por completo, mientras todas reíamos.

**Edward POV**

Estuvimos buscando algunas cosas para cuando estuviéramos en la isla; mientras Emmett se probaba anteojos y Jasper veía algunas películas. Así que aproveche la oportunidad para preguntarle a Jacob algo que me inquietaba.

-Jake amigo- dijo como no queriendo- sabes que ha pasado con la actitud del psicólogo con Bella mmm, James.

-Edward, Bella me pidió que no digiera nada-yo me quede apenado y agache la cabeza- sin embargo Sam no me hizo prometer que me quedaría cayado así que no rompo ninguna promesa diciéndote que deben tener cuidado con el psicótico ese.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno aparte de lo obvio – dijo mirándome fijamente – no lo sé quizá… no debería… está bien - dudo – el está loco y tiene una obsesión con Bella.

-¿Qué?- dije desencajado por la poca sutileza de Jacob.

- Rayos chico si yo te pudiera decir todo seria mas fácil pero se cumplir promesas; es lo único que te puedo decir, tienes en tus manos la vida de una niña muy valiosa, protégela y será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sus hermanos nos escuchen y me quieran sacar la verdad a golpes, y no es que uno de ellos no tenga ya suficientes razones para hacerlo- sonrió.

-Adelántate tu – yo los alcanzo en un momento.

Cuando vi que Jacob estaba lejos tome la decisión; marque el numero de la persona que podía ayudarme con este problema.

-_Bueno- _se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dije de inmediato- Bella esta en problemas.

-_Lo sé, me han contado todo._

-¿Quién?

-_No importa solo se que es importante mantenerlo alejado de ella hay que prepararlo todo para que se vaya._

-De acuerdo- dije colgando el teléfono por que los chicos se acercaban.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Emmett.

-Vamos- conteste yo con una media sonrisa.


	22. Interludio IV

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Interludio**

**Trato hecho**

El parque estaba abarrotado de mocosos idiotas con hormonas disparada; sin embargo mi mal humos se había disipado mientras observaba el paisaje.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo mi acompañante.

-No hay problema así pude disfrutar el panorama- dije observando a mi hermoso niño de cabello de bronce- De verdad no sé cómo esa idiota lo pudo dejar, bueno sí lo sé_._

-Si te gusta ve por él

-No me incomodaría pero el está ocupado- dije mirando a la morena a su lado.

-¿Eso alguna vez ha sido impedimento?

-Creí que ella era intocable

-Y lo es, no te confundas; solo que si tú me ayudas con el otro lado del cuadro me será más fácil.

-Estarías dispuesto a ver sufrir un poco a tu preciada niña

-Sus lagrimas por el no serian reales; solo está confundida.

-Entonces eso es un si

-Sí, es un trato hecho.

Sonreí en complicidad con mi acompañante y seguí disfrutando del paisaje mientras el tomaba fotos…


	23. Chapter 19

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 19

**Las mejores vacaciones**

**Bella POV**

Habíamos salido muy temprano de Phoenix para el viaje a la isla; fue un viaje muy divertido y hermoso; me la pase genial con todos; pero sobretodo disfrute estar en los brazos de Edward.

-Amor- dijo moviéndome – despierta ya vamos a aterrizar.

-¿Cuanto dormí?- pregunte adormilada.

- Unas cuantas horas- dijo poniéndome el cinturón- ¿Sabías que hablas mucho dormida?

-¿Qué dije?- pregunte preocupada de haber mencionado lo que sucedía con James.

-Mencionaste mi nombre 20 veces- dijo sonriendo- me decías siempre que me amabas.

-Es la verdad te adoro- dije besándole

Aterrizamos sin ningún contratiempo y tomamos un yate privado propiedad de los Cullen. Al llegar a la isla me quede sin habla.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Edward

-Me encanta.

Alice me había explicado que su padre había heredado esa propiedad y otros bienes los cuales había invertido bien, así que su trabajo como medico era más una pasión que una necesidad.

-¡No la vamos a pasar Genial!- gritaron Emmett y Jacob que eran dinamita juntos.

Mientras los chicos bajaban las maletas Los demás nos pusimos abrir puertas y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar?- pregunto Rosalie

-Bien- dijo la pequeña Alice agitando las llaves- Bella y Edward, en la primera habitación- iba protestar cuando agrego- tus hermanos ya lo saben y no tienen problema; la habitación está en la planta baja para que estén cómodos-me dio las llaves y se giro hacia Jacob que estaba cómodamente recargado en Elizabethh- ustedes dos en la habitación del primer piso a la izquierda; tú y yo- dijo abrazando a Jasper- en la del lado derecho.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Emmett

-Ustedes en el tercer piso en la habitación del fondo- dijo Alice lanzándole las llaves- y por favor no hagan tanto escándalo como ayer en la noche.

_Después de pasar todo el día con Alice cualquiera se encontraría rendida; intentaba dormir pero como en otras ocasiones no podía, salía a tomar un poco de agua cuando escuche extraños ruidos en de las habitaciones; mire el reloj y vi que eran las 12. Carlisle y Esme aun no volvían de su cena así que con los nervios a flor de piel intente encontrar de donde venían los Ruidos. Mientras pasaba por cada habitación encontré a Alice y Jasper durmiendo tiernamente juntos, Elizabeth con un osito y Jacob con un lindo perro de peluche abrazado riendo como siempre con esa sonrisa picara que ponía a Alice tan nerviosa. Cada vez me acercaba mas a donde provenían los ruidos. Casi me voy de espalda al ver quién o más bien quienes hacían los ruidos. _

_Eran Emmett y Rosalie que se movían y removían en una posición, bueno que digo una, en varias posiciones haciendo lo que a mí me parecía dejaba en ridículo a la lucha grecorromana. Salí corriendo y metí adentro de las cobijas, pero de mi cuarto al suyo la distancia no era mucha así que el "¡oh Emmett ¡si!, ¡si!" no de gran ayuda para conciliar el sueño. Rendida decidí bajar a intentar dormir con Edward. Toque la puerta ya que no escuche respuesta entre._

_-Edward- lo moví un poco para que se despertara._

_-¿Bella?- dijo con voz adormilada- ¿qué haces aquí amor?_

_-No puedo dormir- dije somnolienta- Rosalie y Emmett están haciendo mucho ruido. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?_

_-Claro hermosa- dijo haciéndose a un lado._

_Me acosté y me abrasé de él._

_-Buenas noches Edward-dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz._

_-Dulces sueños amor-dijo besando mi frente._

Emmett y Rosalie estaban totalmente rojos.

-De acuerdo- dijeron en una sola voz.

-bien, yo iré a verificar que todo esté en orden- dijo Edward**_, _**me daba gusto que se sintiera más seguro usando las muletas. Le di un beso.

Entre a la habitación que nos habían dado y quede boca abierta; era un sueño, la cama era enorme, tenía unas hermosas cortinas, la vista era hermosa se veía el mar y la enorme alberca en jardín. Salí a la alberca a ver la hermosa vista desde afuera; me pase un rato observando el hermoso mar; con el calor que hacia decidí tomar un largo baño, tome mis cosas de aseo y mi reproductor de música, puse él altavoz y entre al baño. Estaba a punto de ponerme la toalla para secarme cuando sentí una leve ráfaga de viento; me gire muy rápido y el agua en él piso me hiso resbalar y me caí encima de algo o más bien muy suave

-Ed… ¿Edward?

**Edward POV**

El viaje fue el más hermoso de todos; ame cada momento sobre todo cuando Bella me abrazo y comenzó a murmurar mi nombre entre sueños; llegando a la isla la cara de sorpresa de Bella me hizo sentirme mas emocionado. Todo con ella era perfecto amaba cada instante junto a ella.Estaba en la cocina revisando lo que faltaba de comida cuando entro Jasper.

-Jasper, ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dije.

-Claro Edward, dime- dijo sentándose.

-¿No te incomoda que duerma con Bella?

-¿Qué no lo habían hecho ya antes?- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Sí, pero ahora somos novios.

-Confío en ambos- dijo con suficiencia- lo que hagan o dejen de hacer es cosa que creo harán de manera consciente, además Bella tubo que madurar de manera rápida así que se que ella sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

-En verdad gracias por la confianza.

-Sin problema Edward.

-¿y cómo vas con mi hermana?

-Muy bien, es muy…

-Odiosa.

-No muy…

-Fastidiosa.

-NO- soltó una risita- hiperactiva pero la quiero demasiado.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero se que hay un lobo testarudo que quiere algo con ella y que también es un buen chico y que no dará su brazo a torcer.

-Jacob- dijo de manera amarga- me cae bien cuando no intenta seducir a mi novia.

-Es buen tipo- dije- espero que si Alice toma una decisión diferente ambos sepan aceptar su decisión.

-Créelo si ella decide que ya no quiere estar conmigo lo aceptare pero eso no quiere decir que no luchare por ellas

Estuve otro rato mas platicando con Jasper, hasta que decido ir a ver qué hacían las chicas que tenían reunión en el cuarto de mi hermana, supuse que Bella estaría con ellas así que podía tomar un baño mientras regresaba. Entre al cuarto como vi que en efecto Bella estaba con Alice tome mis cosas de aseo y fui al baño.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño sentí como él vapor chocaba con mi cara. Me quede petrificado al ver a mi hermoso ángel sin ropa. Bella estaba completamente desnuda de espaldas a mí. Todo fue muy rápido: ella se giro para ver quién era, ahogo un grito cuando se resbalo y fuimos ambos a dar al sueño, no sin antes ver la hermosa figura de Bella en todo su esplendor.

-Ed… ¿Edward?- dijo mientras me miraba.

Sentir su piel desnuda rozando la mía hizo que sintiera una enorme electricidad en distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

-dis… cu… culpa, pennse que esttarias con las chicas.

-No, me estaba… Bañando- su mano toco la mía y quise que me tragara la tierra. Independientemente de que estábamos aun en el suelo, una de mis manos estaba en su pecho y otra en su trasero. Inmediatamente quite las manos.

-Lo siento- dije, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que digo mujer, ella hacía que los Ángeles fueran feos a su lado, sin embargo yo no quería que se sintiera incomoda, la amaba demasiado como para faltarle de alguna manera; me pare con mucho cuidado, ya que apenas había comenzado a caminar, y ella se levantando dejándome ver de nuevo su hermoso cuerpo y su sonrojada pero no menos hermosa cara.

-Divina- no pude suprimir ese comentario, ella lo escucho y se sonrojo aun más. Tome su toalla y con mucho cuidado la puse alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar decir la verdad- dije en su oído.

Ella solo asintió nerviosamente.

-Disculpa creo que te he incomodado-dije tomando las muletas para salir del baño.

Ella me tomo la mano y me dio un beso muy corto pero lleno de amor.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Edward, eres todo un caballero.

Le sonreí antes de salir del baño.

Pase los siguientes minutos embelesado con la hermosa figura de Bella en mi mente; eso nunca me había pasado con nadie yo jamás le faltaría al respeto, eso estaba claro, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. Podía recordar cada parte de su cuerpo contra él mío.

Jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Tanya y sus constantes insinuaciones me había sentido de la forma en la que me había puesto al mirar a Bella.

-Listo-dijo saliendo del Baño- totalmente vestida.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

-Ya lo note- dije mirándola, le hice un gesto para que se acostara a mi lado. Ella inmediatamente se recostó a mi lado.

-¿Edward?- dijo tímidamente- tú ya has tenido experiencias sexuales.

Me dejo helado con aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué?- dije intentando no sonar apenado.

-Disculpa por preguntar.

-N, no te disculpes, es solo que me ha sorprendido tu pregunta, pero no, Bella nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales.

-Ha

-¿Por qué tu pregunta?

-Emm, no por nada- dijo abrazándome.

-De acuerdo- dije, no necesitaba saber si ella había o no tenido relaciones sexuales antes yo la amaba y para mí eso era lo único que importaba.

-Yo tampoco- dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué te da pena?

-No lo sé, quizás porque eres uno de los hombres más guapos y mas especiales que hay en este mundo y aun no entiendo cómo te pudiste fijar en mi- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bella- dije molesto- cuantas veces tendría que decirte lo perfectamente hermosa que eres para que dejes eso de un lado. Eres tú la que debe preguntarse si escogió bien ¿no crees?

-Nop, eres perfecto.

-Tú no solo eres perfecta, eres el ser más hermoso que pueda existir en este mundo. Cuando te ríes alegras mi vida. Cuando te sonrojas sé que soy importante para alguien, cuando caminas no puedo evitar sentir taquicardias por lo perfecta que eres y cuando miro a tus ojos-tome su cara entre mis manos- Mirando dentro de tus ojos puedo ver un paraíso, un mundo tan perfecto que jamás pensé que existiría.

-Te amo- nos fundimos en un hermoso y dulce beso.

**Alice POV**

Sin duda alguna estas eran las vacaciones más interesantes de mi vida. Cuando invitamos a Jacob a venir jamás pensé en el lió en el que me metía.

-Hola- dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Hola- dije incomoda, y como no estarlo, si estaba en mi traje de baño tomando el sol.

-¿Y tu novio?-dijo buscándolo

-No tarda en venir así que mejor vete.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Por favor, Jacob si te ve aquí vamos a tener problemas.

-Pero si **aun **no hago nada malo- dijo con mirada inocente.

-Si yo lo sé pero Jasper- entonces entendí algo _"aun"- _¿cómo que aun?

-Alice, Alice, disculpa- dijo antes de tomarme entra sus brazos y aventarme a la alberca.

-¡Jacob Black!- dije mientras caía a la alberca inmediatamente después sentí como alguien se tiraba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué te pongo tan nerviosa?- dijo mientras me atrapaba contra la esquina de la alberca.

-No… no mme pones nerviosa- intente salir de su trampa por debajo de su brazo.

-¿Ha no?- sonrió y se acerco mas a mí.

-Nno, no, no

-Intenta creértelo Alice- dijo a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Justo en ese momento se hizo para atrás nado hacia el otro lado de la alberca.

-Odioso- dije para mí misma. ¿Cómo lograba hacer que me pusieran tan nerviosa?

Sumida en mis pensamientos no note cuando Jasper llegaba caminando por la orilla junto a mí.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- me pegunto.

-Porque un idiota me tiro a la alberca- dije, mirando a Jacob mientras este terminaba de secarse.

-Ese idiota- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Jasper.

No tuve tiempo para preguntar qué tramaba cuando vi a Jacob ser empujado por mi novio nuevamente a la alberca. Comencé a reírme mientras Jacob salía del fondo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?- dijo Jacob.

-Si- conteste entre risa y risa.

Jacob iba a decir algo más cuando vimos salir de la casa a Elizabeth con un hermoso traje de baño rojo. No pude evitar morirme de la risa cuando vi a Jacob babear por el hermoso cuerpo de mi prima. Elizabeth se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?- pregunto tímida e incomoda

- Te queda muy bien el traje de baño – contesto con una sonrisa- ¿me ayudas a subir?- le tenido la mano.

-No me crees tan ingenua como para caer en esa trampa ¿cierto?

-No hare nada- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa cínica.

- Aun te gusta jugar pesado- afirmo- y yo no pienso jugar pesado contigo.

- De acuerdo-dijo Jacob saliendo de la alberca- aunque me rompes el corazón- Elizabeth lo miro desconcertada- siempre has sido mi favorita - la cargo estilo novia y se aventó al agua con ella en los brazos.

Jasper se reía de lo lindo de Elizabeth y Jacob cuando "el gran oso" grito.

-Hombre al agua- tirando a Jasper.

-¡Gran oso idiota!- grito Jasper a Emmett- eres un pesado

Bella salía de su habitación cuando Emmett la arrojo al agua pero Bella fue mucho más lista y para cuando ella caía al agua se llevó a Emmett consigo, lo mas cómico fue ver como nuestra famosísima hermana modelo era llevaba de corbata por Emmett, los tres cayeron al agua.

-Ahora solo falta Edward- dijo Bella.

-¡Edward!- gritamos todos.

-Ya voy- dijo este desde su cuarto.

Definitivamente estas vacaciones serian las mejores…


	24. Chapter 20

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 20

**Quiero que me ames esta noche…**

**Edward POV**

Después de estar un rato en la alberca; decidimos pasar el resto de la tarde en la orilla cerca del mar; Emmett y Jacob hicieron la fogata y todos nos reunimos en parejas alrededor de ella.

Mientras veía a Emmett y Jasper corretear detrás de mis hermanas recordé como habían sido las vacaciones anteriores en la isla. Todos suplicábamos siempre a mis padres que nos dejaran irnos de ahí porque era aburrido estar allí; en cambio hoy sabía que cuando llegara el fin de nuestras vacaciones no querríamos salir de la isla.

-Edward, ¿te vas a comer esa salchicha?- pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- dije jugando.

-Por fis dámela, es que ya no hay- dijo haciendo una cara muy similar a la que ponía Alice cuando quería algo.

-mmm bue…-le iba dar por fin la salchicha cuando un plato se atravesó entre nosotros.

-Comente esta, yo ya estoy llena- dijo Elizabeth sonrojada

-¡Gracias!- dijo Jacob devorando al pobre alimento que aseguro que si tuviese vida hubiese salido corriendo despavorido.

-Edward- me saco de mis pensamientos Bella- ¿En qué piensas?

-En lo feliz que soy contigo- dije tomando su mano.

-Yo también soy muy feliz, Te amo Edward.

-Yo a ti no te amo, te adoro, eres mi vida Bella

Nos dimos un lento y tierno beso el cual me decía que tan importante era para ella hasta que…

-¡Consíganse un hotel!- grito Emmett desde al agua.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Jasper riéndose.

-No hacemos nada malo- dijo Bella con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por ahora, ¿Pero quien asegura que no harán cosas malas en el cuarto, o en la cocina, o la sala- dijo con voz divertida Emmett- ah sí, me falto el baño.

No pude evitar recordar a Bella en el baño y su hermoso cuerpo, como el de una diosa. Sentí en mis mejillas subir poco a poco el color.

-Creo que el baño ya quedo descartado- dijo Jacob siguiéndole el juego a Emmett- ese rojo los delata

-¡Calla lobo!- dije con la cara hacia el suelo.

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Alice- ahora entiendo porque ninguno estaba en el cuarto, ¡Edward!

-Nnno hicimos nada malo- dijo Bella- fue un accidente.

-¡Bella!- dijo como en tono de reproche Emmett- mi hermanita está creciendo- termino diciendo un fingido llanto.

-No le hice nada, jamás me atrevería a faltarle, tú lo sabes Jasper- dije intentando arreglar las cosas.

-Hermanita creo que entonces ya no te podre explicar lo de la abeja y la flor- dijo Emmett ignorando completamente lo que yo había dicho.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban muriéndose de la risa. _Claro ríanse, mientras Bella y yo nos morimos de la pena_.

- Yo sé perfectamente que jamás le faltarías el respeto a Bella- dijo Jasper en tono serio.

-El problema aquí es que ella quiere que se lo falte- dijo Emmett haciendo que todos soltaran una sonora carcajada.

-Muy gracioso Emmett hermano, pero no soy yo la que reinventa la lucha grecorromana en la casa de mi novio ¿cierto?- dijo Bella en venganza.

La cara de Rosalie y Emmett no tenia precio estaban así o mas rojos, callados y atónitos por la respuesta de Bella

-¿Lucha grecorromana?- pregunto Jasper, cuando se lo iba a explicar Bella – no mejor no me digas nada, creo que me quedare con la duda.

-Sabia decisión-dijo Jacob.

-Así lo creo yo también- contesto Bella.

Las chicas se fueron a nadar y los chicos incluyéndome nos quedamos babeando en la arena por cómo se veían. Me la pase pensando en cada curva de Bella, no era que jamás me hubiera fijado en su cuerpo, era que con ella empezaba a sentir cosas tan intensas y tan nuevas que a veces no me esperaba mis reacciones.

-¿En qué piensas hermanito?- dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí.

-En nada y en todo… ¿si te digo un secreto me lo guardas?- me sentí como un niño de tres años haciendo un pacto pero tal vez ella me podría ayudar.

-Sip

-Bien, hace un rato pensé que Bella estaba con ustedes en el cuarto de Alice…- fue así como termine confiándole lo sucedido a mi hermana- … y desde ese momento no he podido dejar de verla y pensar en lo hermosa que se veía desnuda, soy un pervertido- dije agachando la cabeza.

-No eres ningún pervertido, es normal- dijo sonriéndome- de hecho eso es algo por lo que pasan todas las parejas.

-¿Verdad?

-Enserio, cuando comienzas una relación como la tuya con Bella, que fueron amigos y sobre todo en un momento tan difícil como él que ambos pasaron, al principio es como si siguieran siendo amigos; si hay besos y cariño pero su compañerismo sigue siendo fuerte y después mas besos, abrazos, carisias y la pasión comienzan a pensar como pareja ya no como amigos; mas aun ahora que has descubierto que Bella es una mujer muy Bella y sensual-la mire sorprendido- no, no me veas así, me gustan los hombres; me encanta Emmett pero como mujer se apreciar a otra mujer sexy. En fin eso ocasiona que se despierte… bueno ya sabes, el pequeño Eddy – soltó una carcajada – creo que una solución a sus problemas, porque estoy segura de que ella tiene el mismo problema, seria que con calma aprendieran a conocerse; vaya – sonrió- no pienso psicoanalizarte pero enserio conózcanse les servirá. Y no eres un pervertido de verdad.

-¿Es normal?- intente no sentirme un pervertido

-Sí, la razón de que jamás te haya pasado con Tanya es porque en realidad no la amabas, además de que eres todo un caballero; y sin temor a fallar puedo asegurar que Bella saca lo mejor de ti- dijo afirmando.

-Así es.

-Pues ahí está tu respuesta, tranquilo hermanito-me abraso- aunque no te explicare como Emmett las cosas, si te pido que cualquier cosa siempre te protejas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias Rosalie

-No te preocupes, no por nada soy tu hermana mayor.

**Bella POV**

Llego la noche y todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Me voy a cambiar- tenía que quitarme toda la arena.

Después de un relajante baño busque mi pijama, cuando la saque de la maleta casi me voy espaldas al ver que Alice me trajo un diminuto camisón de color azul celeste.

-Alice…- musite mientras me ponía el camisón.

Salí con cuidado con la esperanza de que Edward ya estuviera dormido y en efecto: estaba cambiado y recostado en la cama en una pose perfecta de dios del Olimpo; suspire aliviada y entre al cuarto caminando como si nada hacia la cama y entonces tropecé, la caída no fue lo peor sino el horrible ruido que se escucho por toda la habitación y que ocasiono que Edward se despertara.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto asomándose desde la cama

-Sí, solo tropecé- dije apenada y me pare rápidamente.

Escuche como Edward contenía ruidosamente el aire. Nuestros ojos se encontraron después de un meticuloso escrutinio.

-Alice-dije señalando mi pijama

-Estas hermosa, muy sexy.

-Gracias-dije sonrojada.

-Discúlpame, es solo que nunca he sentido con nadie lo que siento por ti.

-el sentimiento es mutuo- dije yendo hacia la cama-me haces sentir como…

-Se a lo que te refieres- sonrío y me abrió las sabanas, me acosté, quedamos frente a frente- eres tan hermosa- dijo y acaricio mi hombro haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-Edward…-dije antes de tomar sus labios entre los míos; el beso era pasión pura. Por un largo tiempo estuvimos perdidos el uno en el otro; saboreé la dulce miel de su boca. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con delicadeza y ternura, como si cada caricia fuera un toque de una ángel.

-Bella, te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Yo también Edward- lo abrace con más fuerza.

-Yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda-junto su frente con la mía-te amo y jamás te obligare a hacer nada que tu no quieras, lo prometo.

-Sé que es así- le di un ligero beso- yo no tengo prisa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo deslizando nuevamente su mano por mi espalda- eres tan hermosa, que a veces pierdo un poco el control; si alguna vez te sientes incomoda ¿me lo dirás?

-Sí-dije tocando su rostro- tu también… eres… muy atractivo Edward- dije apenada.

Tomo nuevamente mis labios y nos pasamos un largo rato entre caricias y besos cargados de una profunda pasión y deseo, pero también de una gran cantidad de Amor.

**Alice POV**

Había preparado una hermosa noche para Edward y Bella sin preocuparme si quiera de una cosa importante; mi propia noche, me sentí frustrada al darme cuenta de lo que usaría como pijama.

-Alice, acabas de caer en tu propio juego- muiste para mí misma al ver el delgado y en extremo corto camisón que tenía en las manos, ¿Cómo usaría eso ante Jasper?, me ruborice al pensar que pasaría si él me viera con la "pijama".

-Bravo Alice- me dije nuevamente, antes de entrar a la bañera para quitarme toda la arena.

Cuando termine de bañarme y ponerme la "pijama", salí del cuarto de baño rogando porque Jasper ya estuviera dormido, me encontré en una habitación sin nadie en ella, suspire profundamente antes de correr y meterme entre las cobijas. Cuando escuche que la puerta se abría me tense.

-¿Ya estas dormida?- pregunto Jasper muy cerca de mi oído, haciendo que la piel se me erizara.

-Sip- dije sarcásticamente.

-Bien- soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de meterse entre las cobijas.

Sin pensarlo me di la vuelta para abrazarlo y termine sintiendo la piel desnuda de su pecho tocando mi cuerpo.

-Haacce calor- dije nerviosa al contemplar su cuerpo.

-Así parece- dijo mirándome- linda pijama.

-Ggraacias- ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?, Yo la chica más segura de sí misma se volvía nada cuando miraba a Jasper sin camisa.

No le dije nada mas, solo me abrase fuerte de él, me estremecí al sentir algo diferente en el cuerpo de Jasper.

-Lo siento- murmuro tomando mi distancia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo, y no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo no quiero?

-Alice…

Puse mis labios en los suyos para hacerlo callar.

-Espere mucho tiempo por ti-le dije en sus labios- me sentí atrevida y sensual, coloque sus manos en mi cadera- quiero que me ames Jasper, que me ames en toda la extensión de la palabra, esta noche.

Iba a decir algo más pero no lo deje… durante toda la noche nos acariciamos, no paso de solo eso, pero fue una muy hermosa manera de amarnos.

**Jacob POV**

La habitación que nos habían dado tenía dos camas matrimoniales, por los adornos en ella supuse que fue en algún momento de Alice y Rosalie. Mientras me terminaba de secar para dormir, no pude evitar pensar en cómo se veía Alice en traje de baño que no era raro porque ella hermosa; por otra parte me sorprendí con Elizabeth, quede deslumbrado al verla con ese traje de baño.

-Eli…- susurre- ¿Qué me está pasando contigo?

Me avente a la cama con la esperanza que la almohada me ayudara a descubrir que pasaba con Eli, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche la puerta del baño; entre abrí los ojos y de no estar en la cama me hubiera dado de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Eli!- dije con sorpresa; estaba delante de mi con un diminuto camisón.

-Alice estuvo humeando en mis cosas- dijo con vergüenza y pesadumbre- tengo siete más iguales en la maleta en donde estaban mis pijamas.

-Ese pequeño duende es todo un huracán- dije riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por lo menos me veo bien?- dijo dando una lenta y tortuosa vuelta.

-Seee te ve muy buena – me aclare la garganta- muy bien- dije acalorado.

Agache la mirada y pude ver en sus muñecas unas marcas, pero por los nervios lo deje pasar.

-Que tengas buena noche Eli- dije con la voz un poco mas áspera.

-Buenas noches Jake.

Definitivamente tenía que consultarle a la almohada que me pasaba.


	25. Chapter 21

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 21

**Regreso a Casa…**

**Edward POV**

Los primeros rayos de sol me dieron por completo en el rostro y no pude dormir mas; me sentí ligeramente más pesado y cuando los ojos pude notar porque. Bella se encontraba durmiendo en mi pecho; con el cabello levemente alborotado y sus hermosas piernas entrelazadas con las mías. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, podría acostumbrarme a despertar de esa forma.

Mire con pesadumbre que eran poco mas de las 8 y aunque deseaba permanecer más tiempo con ella entre mis brazos, no quería que se mal pasara.

-Mi Bella durmiente- dije esparciendo besos por su cara- es hora de que nos levantemos.

-No… por favor 5 minutos más- dijo abrazándome como a un oso de peluche.

-Amor mío, qué más quisiera yo pero si no nos levantamos Emmett y Jacob nos dejaran sin nada para desayunar.

-Mmm- comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolate- buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Excelentes- sonreí dejando un ligero beso en sus labios- debemos levantarnos amor; si no lo hacemos no vamos a desayunar.

-De acuerdo- dijo con un tierno puchero- ¿Ocuparas el baño?

-Ocúpalo tu amor, yo iré al de la habitación de mis padres.

-Okey te veré en un momento.

Todos nos reunimos en el comedor; después de un desayuno entretenido, cada quien hizo planes en pareja: Alice y Jasper, irían a explorar la isla; Eli y Jacob harían turismo en la costa y se ofrecieron a comprar el resto de los víveres; Rosalie y Emmett practicarían buceo al otro lado de la isla. Bella y Yo decidimos pasar el día en la alberca.

Pasamos todo el día leyendo y platicando de todo en la casa; el tiempo se me fue como agua y cuando menos lo esperamos ya había caído la tarde- noche sobre nosotros.

-¿La han pasado Bien?- dijo Jasper cuando llegaron de su exploración.

-Genial- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

- Bastante entretenido- dijo Alice- tu hermano tiene mucha resistencia, a la mitad yo ya necesitaba un descanso.

-Es muy lógico todos los días sale a correr hora y media- dijo Bella.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Alice y Jasper asintió- La siguiente vez te puedo acompañar.

-Claro cariño cuando quieras.

-¿Tu corriendo?- dije divertido.

-Ja ja Caya Edward Cullen siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El resto se nos unió poco a poco mientras preparábamos la cena; eran momentos muy alegres estando entre familia y amigos.

Pasados los días las cosas entre Bella y yo estuvieron mucho más tranquilas, me acompaño mientras hacia mis ejercicios y leíamos o pasábamos tiempo en la arena. Muchas veces me sentí culpable de que Bella no hiciera cosas nueva, aunque a ella parecía no importarle.

Nuestro regreso a casa fue creo lo más difícil, nadie, absolutamente nadie, deseaba irse de ahí, pero pronto comenzaría de nuevo mi terapia y también comenzaban las clases tanto como para Emmett y Rosalie que partían a la universidad; como para Bella, Alice, Elizabeth, Jacob, Jasper y yo.

-Bella iras a la escuela conmigo ¿cierto?- le pregunte en el viaje de regreso a casa.

-Sí, mi hermano había ido en otra escuela pero se cambiara conmigo a tu escuela.

-Eso me parece genial.

Con todo este tiempo no había recordado la razón del porque no quería regresar a la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Bella.

-Nada, es solo que… no sé si estoy listo para regresar y enfrentarme a los que se decían mis amigos.

-Se que lo estas- dijo acariciando mi brazo- además, yo estaré contigo para apoyarte en todo.

-Lo sé, y lo agradezco

Cuando llegamos a la cuidad decidimos pasar a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado.

-¿Nos quedamos?- pregunto Bella.

-No, vamos con todos.

Salimos de auto y tuve que ir en silla de ruedas. Estábamos paseando por el área de juguetes cuando tome una pelota de peluche y se la avente en la cabeza a Bella.

-¡Auch!- suprimí una carcajada. Y sentí como se estampaba una en mi cabeza.

-te lo mereces- dijo enseñándome la lengua.

Con un rápido movimiento me paré un poco de la silla de ruedas y la jale para que quedara sentada en mis piernas.

-Te ves endemoniadamente sexy cuando haces eso- dije juntando mis labios con los de ella.

Estábamos inmersos en nuestro beso cuando escuche a alguien toser. Me detuve un momento y la sangre se me congelo.

-Hola Edward…


	26. Chapter 22

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 22

**Encuentros inesperados**

**Bella POV**

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo has estado?- frente a nosotros se encontraba una pelirroja con un diminuto vestido, con una mueca de molestia en la cara

-Tanya- contesto Edward un poco incomodó- bastante bien

Tome su mano entre las mías para demostrarle mi apoyo.

-Ya me doy cuenta- dijo Tanya mirándome con enojo- ¿Tu eres?

-Ella es Bella Swan, es mi novia- le respondió Edward sin vacilación- El amor de mi vida- me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa, mientras discretamente me paraba de sus piernas

-¿El amor de tu vida?- dijo burlonamente-Esa era yo hace un par de meses- contesto herida.

-Jamás dije que tal cosa Tanya- Edward estaba enojado- y si nos disculpas nos vamos ya.

Estábamos por apartarnos cuando llego otra pelirroja un poco más grande que Tanya de edad a su lado.

-¿Tanya ya encontraste tu…?- se nos quedo mirando- Hola un placer, yo soy Victoria, la hermana de Tanya, ¿ustedes son?...

-Edward Cullen- se presento- ella es Bella Swan

-Mucho gusto Edward, mucho gusto Bella- su voz era amable a comparación de la de su hermana- Tanya haces berrinche para venir, luego dices que te duele el estomago y ahora te tardas en que ¡piensas niña!

-Lo siento es que me entretuve con tonterías- LA chica parecía asustada de algo.

-¿Eres la hermana de Tanya?- pregunto Edward- ¿por que jamás te había visto?

-Es que viví hasta hace un tiempo en Europa acabo de regresar.

-Ya veo, Bueno pues un placer conocerla- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos de la acción.

-El placer es mío, nos tenemos que ir, espero volver a verlos pronto.

-hasta pronto- dijo Edward.

-Hasta pronto- dije yo y nos fuimos de ese lugar…

El "amable" encuentro con Tanya se olvido rápidamente mientras íbamos rumbo a mi casa a dejar las cosas, por alguna rara razón para Rosalie la casa era más que conocida, sabia en donde quedaba cada cosa, aun mas en el cuarto de Emmett y jamás quise preguntar por qué.

-¡Hagamos una pijama da!- dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos por toda mi habitación.

-¿No estamos algo grandecitas para eso?- pregunto Rose

-Sip, tu sí, pero nosotras no así que si quieres puedes omitirte.

-No Claro que no, yo solo decía- dijo Rose mientras inspeccionaba mi habitación-Bella, ¿hace cuanto no compras ropa?

-Sí, tu ropa es linda, para alguien que es amiga de cualquier chica, pero eres casi mi hermana, ¿Cómo puedes utilizar esto?- dijo Alice alzando uno de mis pantalones desgastados.

-A mí me gusta como se ve con "eso"- dijo Edward con una pequeña risa desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-A ti te encantaría inclusive sin ropa Edward- dijo Alice en broma, pero tanto yo como Edward enrojecimos al instante.

-¿En donde será la pijama da?- pregunto Rose sacándonos del incomodo silencio.

-En nuestra casa- dijo Alice mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi guardarropa.

-¿Qué haces Alice?- pregunte curiosa.

-Sacando las cosas que todavía pueden salvarse- dijo juntando solo cuatro blusas y un short de mezclilla-Lo demás va para fuera, lo donaremos, antes de ir a mi casa paramos a comprarte cosas nuevas.

-Pero, ¿porque?, esa ropa es mía, aun me queda y me gusta es cómoda.

-Por que como ya dije eres mi amiga-hermana no puedes ir con cualquier cosa por la calle.

-Alice, déjala ya- dijeron en coro Rosalie y Edward.

Pasamos un rato intentando convencer a Alice de que me dejara usar lo que yo quería sin éxito alguno, el viaje al centro comercial fue aun más pesado, solo fuimos ella, Jasper y yo pero el pequeño remolino nos trajo corriendo de tienda en tienda durante un gran rato.

-Eso es todo, ¿No se cansaron verdad?- pregunto con cara de que aun le faltaba más.

-Yo si- dije dando un gran sorbo a mi malteada.

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Alice con cara de gatito pidiendo leche.

-Jamás me cansare contigo amor- dijo con una enorme sonrisa aunque se le notaba el cansancio.

-Eso es cierto, Alice, desde que eres su novia no hace más que reír y reír, a mí nunca me quiso acompañar a el centro comercial, pero contigo va que vuela, aunque se canse.

-Es porque ahora tengo una razón por la cual reír- dijo Jasper cargando las bolsas con una mano y con la otra a Alice.

-Te amo- le dijo Alice dándole un tierno beso.

-Eres todo mi mundo- contesto Jasper.

Podía pasar toda una vida viéndolos juntos y jamás me cansaría de mirarlos reír tan armoniosamente; sin embargo yo también tenía a quien amar y gracias a Alice no había podido estar con él.

-mmm, cof cof- Tosí para que me notaran- si no les molesta yo también tengo ganas de estar con mi novio y tus locuras no me lo han permitido, así que Alice, ¿nos podemos ir?

-Claro Bella- suspire con Alegría al escuchar eso- Después de que vayamos a una última tienda.

_Genial…_

-¿A cuál?- pregunte con desgana.

-Ah…- se quedo meditando un minuto y después se dirigió a mi hermano- Jasper, puedes llevar las cosas al auto, Bella y yo te alcanzamos en 10 minutos más o menos, No tardamos.

-Okey- salió sin replicar rumbo al auto.

-¿A dónde me llevas que te da tanta pena que mi hermano lo sepa?

-A comprar algo decente, de ropa interior…


	27. Chapter 23

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 23

**Pijamas, almohadas, revistas y ¿los chicos?**

**Edward POV**

-Esto no está bien chicos- repetí por decima vez mientras ellos conducían hacia mi casa.

-Tranquilo será un rato pequeño de una media hora o dos ¿qué es eso?, nada- dijo Jacob, que había sido el de la descabellada idea de espiar la pijamada de las chicas.

-Esta vez sí fuiste maquiavélico Black- dijo Emmett con emoción- no creo que hagan nada interesante.

-Es la primera vez que pierdo la cabeza de esta manera- dijo Jasper, que sorprendentemente estaba emocionado por hacerle una visita a las chicas.

-Te va a gustar hermano yo sé lo que te digo- insistió Emmett tanto a Jasper como a mí-¿Verdad que si Ben?

-No lo sé, siento que seré hombre muerto mañana en la mañana- dijo el mencionado mientras daba un fingido estremecimiento.

-De verdad no me pueden regresar a la casa, dormiré tranquilo, no diré nada ni llamare a Bella, lo juro- dije por encima vez.

_-Bueno chicas, nos vamos, diviértanse mucho- dijo Jasper mientras nos metíamos todos a la camioneta de Emmett._

_Paseamos un rato, para probar no se qué cosa que Emmett quería saber sobre su camioneta y nos dirigimos a su casa, tendríamos una "noche de hombres" ya que las chicas harían su pijamada. No pasaban de las 11 cuando nos quedamos sin nada más que hacer que aventar palomitas de un lado al otro._

_-¿Si vamos a espiar un rato a tu casa Cullen?- dijo Jake con voz maligna._

_-No, porque están en su pijamada y se van a…_

_Todos formamos una perfecta O cuando entendimos lo que Jacob planeaba._

_-Eso es malvado e indigno lobo- dijo Emmett defendiendo la privacidad de su novia- me gusta tu idea- okey no estaba defendiendo nada._

_-Nos matan si saben que vamos para haya- dijo Ben mientras contaba los granitos de maíz en su tazón._

_-Exacto Ben- dijo Jacob en tono de misterio- "si saben" ¿pero quién le avisaría?_

_En ese mismo instante colgué mi celular y elimine el plan de decirle a Bella que las íbamos a visitar._

_-No podemos hacer eso- dije dándome la vuelta en el sillón._

_-¿A no?- preguntaron todos en coro_

_-¿Podemos?- respondí mas intimidado que como afirmación._

-Dejamos el auto más atrás, para que no nos escuchen entrar- dijo Emmett

-yo me quedo aquí, con la silla de ruedas será incomodo subir- dije bendiciendo por primera vez mi estado.

-Si aja- dijo Jacob señalando las muletas- sabes que bien las puedes usar, ¿Estas asustado Cullen?- dijo en tono burlón. Negué con la cabeza mientras contestaba con un rotundo

-Sí, Considerando a las dos mujeres que tengo por hermanas.

-Vamos, no creo que mi Rose sea tan mala- dijo Emmett mientras salían del auto.

-Eso dices tú, que no has vivido 17 con ellas.

-Bien chicos, hora de ver lo que hacen- dijo Jacob sin escucharme.

-De esto no va a salir nada bueno…

**Bella POV**

-¡No lo haré!- grite mientras corría hacia la puerta, para escapar de las garras de Ángela y Alice.

-Vamos Bella, tú misma lo escogiste, solo pruébatelo- dijo Alice con caritas tiernas que a cualquiera le rompían el corazón.

-¡No!, yo no lo elegí, tú me peguntaste cual usaría yo si me fuera a poner uno, jamás pensé que se te ocurriera ponérmelo- en sus manos sostenía un diminuto "camisón" de encajes, azul, me había gustado el color pero jamás lo usaría.

-Anda Bella no es para tanto-dijo Ángela, que ya llevaba puesto uno, color amarillo.

-Si después de todo cada una lleva uno no te preocupes- dijo Elizabeth

A nuestra querida Alice se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comprar uno para cada una, el de ella era verde, Rosalie rojo y Elizabeth era blanco.

-Callen y no me ayuden- dije intentando salir.

15 minutos después, muchos gritos y una serie de ofensas e insultos, me tenían con el "camisón" puesto y con cara de" juro que me la van a pagar".

-Ya ves, fue sencillo- dijo Rose mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Me siento incomoda, no me gusta enseñar más de lo que se debe.

-Pero si no enseñas nada Bella- dijo Ángela.

-si, como sea- conteste derrotada- voy por un vaso de agua-dicho esto, salía hacia la cocina.

Bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras cuando comencé a sentirme observada;, miré a todas partes para ver si encontraba a alguien pero no lograba ver nada.

-Raro…- musite para mí mientras me servía el vaso de agua.

Subí con la sensación pero no quería hace un drama.

-¡listas!- escuche un grito y me sobresalte, acto seguido cuatro almohadas en mi cara.

-¡auch!, ¿qué les pasa?-pregunte mientras lograba mantenerme de pie.

-Nada- contesto Alice con cara de niña buena.

Sujete la almohada y me dispuse a perseguirlas por todo el pasillo, corrimos del cuarto de Rose al de Alice entre risitas y leves golpes hasta que Ángela se paró en seco haciendo que las demás nos estrelláramos con ella y cayéramos el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela?- pregunte mientras ayudaba a Rose a pararse.

-Entremos al cuarto-dijo con risas algo nerviosas.

Estábamos Adentro cuando cerró la puerta rápidamente y se giro a buscar algo.

-¿Qué pasa Ang?- pregunto Alice- se te perdió algo.

-Emm, Nop, ¿tienes lápiz y papel Alice?- pregunto algo distraída.

-Si- Alice saco una libreta de un cajón y lo entrego a Ángela.

Ángela se limito a escribir algo y pasárselo a Alice, esta ahogo un grito y se lo tendió a Elizabeth que rápidamente se cubrió con un cojín las piernas y se lo pasó a Rosalie, Rosalie lo leyó rodo los ojos me lo paso:

**_Los chicos vieron a espiarnos, están en las escaleras ¿Qué hacemos?_**

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando Rose me tapo la boca.

-Nos vamos a divertir en grande chicas- dijo con mirada maliciosa- ¿quieren jugar verdad o reto?

-Sí, TODAS jugamos, pero van a ser retos y verdades hot- dijo Alice sonriendo siniestramente

Aunque no entendí nada asentí. Rose se levanto de la alfombra y abrió la puerta de par en par con lentitud y porque no decirlo sensualidad.

-¿Hace calor no creen?- dijo recargada en la puerta en una pose de chica fatal. Regreso a donde estaba con andar felino

-Bien- dijo Alice sonriente-Empiezo yo, mmm, Ángela ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad- dijo Ángela

-Dime cual es el sueño más húmedo que has tenido con Ben.

Inmediatamente se escucho como se movían en las escaleras, pero Alice hizo señas de que las ignoráramos.

- Vaya- dijo sonrojada- pues he tenido muchas veces este sueño, en el que él y yo estamos en clases y el profesor de mate nos está aburriendo con sus tonterías; entonces Ben desliza su mano por debajo de mi falda y…- la verdad es que todas quedamos sorprendidas por la habilidad de Ángela para crear situaciones tan sensuales con Ben- y al final el profesor nos dice nos podemos retirar y Ben saca la mano de mi falda y me sonríe.

-Wow- dijo Alice- caliente; bien tu turno.

-Okey, yo quiero a mmm Rosalie ya sabes la pregunta

-Verdad- dijo sonriente.

Ángela medito muy bien su pregunta antes de soltar una carcajada

-Okey, dinos que le harías a Emmett si te engañara con otra.

Rosalie pareció divertida con la pregunta.

-Pues lo citaría en un lugar lejos de la cuidad, ahí lo encadenaría de piernas y brazos; Creo que iría vestida con un diminuto traje de cuero negro y un par juguetitos- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-No entiendo eso parece un regalo en vez de un castigo- dijo Ángela desconcertada.

A lo que Rosalie solo rio un poco.

-No creas que soy tan buena para perdonar eso, déjame continuar; sacaría unas hermosas tijeras de jardinería y…- el relato de Rosalie era aterrador una película Gore quedaba como un cuento de hadas y sin temor a equivocarme podía imaginar a Emmett en las escaleras protegiendo a su descendencia- tomaría sus restos y los pondría en un frasco para tener un recuerdo de mi querido novio… en fin me toca ¿cierto?- Ángela solo asintió- Alice, misma pregunta.

-Reto

-Sabia que lo dirías- dijo Rosalie- Baila para nosotras…- dijo con voz ronca y sugestiva -… como lo harías para Jasper.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Alice se puso de pie y sin más puso una canción en su celular. Fue muy divertido ver bailar Alice, la verdad se le daba bien, tanto que todas nos paramos y bailamos con ella; meneándonos lentamente bajando, subiendo, moviendo las cadera y rozando juguetonamente nuestros cuerpos.

-Bien-dijo aun bailando Alice- Elizabeth

-verdad

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Nadie-contesto nerviosa

-Eli no seas mentirosa, se te nota a leguas que estas enamorada de…

-Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie

-¿A no?- cuestionaron las chicas Cullen- dinos o te demos una segunda opción

-¿Cuál?

-Baila con Bella-eso era fácil- y al terminar la canción dale un beso Real en la boca- sentencio Alice

-Okey- dijo Elizabeth y comenzó a acercarse a mí- disculpa Bella.

La siguiente canción comenzó de inmediato Elizabeth me tomo de las manos y comenzamos a bailar; fue divertido, de vez en cuando alcanzaba a oír ruidos extraños de las escaleras, reíamos como tontas, comenzó a terminar la música y Elizabeth me tomo de la cara.

-¿Lista?- dijo con voz nerviosa.

-aja- dije con un hilo de voz….

Se acerco más a mí y sentí su aliento en mi cara.

-Emm, ¿se les ofrece algo?- dijo Rose.

Suspire al ver que Elizabeth se alejaba de mí, me gire y vi a todos los chicos en la puerta muy atentos a lo que hacíamos.

-Edward- musite fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Hola amor…


	28. Chapter 24

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 24

**Revelaciones, castigo y estrategias**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos muy atentos a lo que se escuchaba desde el cuarto de Alice cuando la puerta se abrió y todos tuvimos que escondernos; si bien no tuve yo la grandiosa idea de venir a espiar, no me apetecía sufrir la furia de ninguna de esas chicas si nos llegaban a descubrir.

Bella les aviso que bajaría por agua y la vi parecía diosa iluminada por la luz de la noche. Tenía un hermoso camisón azul que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna

-¿Dios que usa mi hermana?- dijo Emmett por lo bajo.

Cuando bajo la seguí con un poco de dificultad, porque tenía que vitar que las muletas hicieran ruido. Tomo un vaso de agua y musito algo, volvió al cuarto para encontrarse con una guerra de almohadas. Las caras de todos no tenia precio, cada uno babeaba al ver a las chicas correr con tan sexys atuendos, mientras corrían no podía evitar ver cada parte de mi hermoso y perfecto de mi Ángel. Al parecer algo hizo que Ángela se parara y todas cayeron detrás de ella.

En un rato no escuchamos nada de ellas pensamos que se habían dormido.

-Creo que fue todo-dijo Jacob

Estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente todos nos agachamos hasta quedar ocultos.

-¿Hace calor no creen?- dijo mi hermana y Emmett se estremeció. Dejo la puerta abierta de par en par y se podía ver claramente todo lo que hacían.

Comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto de una manera poco inocente. A Ben se le seco la boca con el sueño de Ángela, aunque no fue el único, ella debería pensar seriamente en una carrera como escritora; Rosalie nos aterro con su tortura para Emmett que no podía dejar de proteger sus partes bajas

-Jamás te seré infiel amor- susurraba.

Al final sus bailes nos dejaron con algunos problemas. De repente a mi hermana se le ocurrió la idea de que Elizabeth y Bella bailaran juntas, me dejaron peor aún y no creo haber sido el único así. Bella reía mucho con el reto y poco a poco Elizabeth se le acerco, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Emm, ¿se les ofrece algo?- dijo entre divertida y molesta.

Mire a mi alrededor y me descubrí, o más bien a todos, en el arco de la puerta. ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

-Edward- escuche la voz de mi ángel aunque en esta ocasión sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo por su tono tan amenazador.

-Hola amor- respondí tontamente sin nada más que decir.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?-gritaron todas sin consideración de nuestros tímpanos.

Se nos fue media hora entre excusas, razones absurdas y culparnos los unos a los otros; otros 15 minutos de tortuosa indiferencia de las chicas y 5 minutos más del veredicto.

-Bien, lo decidimos entre todas, su castigo va ser simple, se van a quedar aquí mientras nosotras vamos a bailar un rato, no es muy noche son apenas las 12.

-¿Qué?- grito Jasper- no, ni Alice ni Bella van a ningún lado.

Yo asentí firmemente apoyando la orden de Jasper.

-¿Quién me lo impide?- pregunto de manera retadora mi hermana.

-Yo- contesto Jasper

-Pues suerte con tu intento- dijo Alice saliendo de su cuarto hacia el baño- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Salgan del cuarto!

-No hasta que aclaremos esto- dijo un Ben muy decidido.

Y lo inaudito paso, Ángela se molesto con Ben

-perfecto-dijo tirando de su camisón- nos cambiaremos con o sin ustedes- Alice y Rosalie la secundaron quedando las tres en ropa interior con el camisón en la mano, Bella y Elí las miraban con cara de las apoyamos moralmente

-Lo siguiente será el sostén- dijo Alice maliciosamente.

Todos salimos disparados de su cuarto a la sala chocando unos con otros en la puerta.

-Saben- dije con voz pesada- yo les dije que esto no era buena idea.

-En vez de lamentarnos piensen ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para evitar que las chicas se vayan?-dijo Jacob- no me imagino a Elizabeth en un… lugar de mala muerte, con lo descuidada que es se puede meter en problemas.

-¿?- - Nos quedamos todos con la boca abierta.

-¿No se supone que a ti te gustaba Alice?- pregunto Ben haciendo que Jasper soltara un gruñido.

-Y no sabes cuánto, sobre todo cuando la pongo ner…-nuevamente Jasper interrumpió y Jacob solo alzo las manos de manera inocente- Es la verdad- agrego- pero me preocupa Elizabeth porque si se pierde no conoce bien la cuidad, además se bien que Alice se cuida muy bien solita, no necesitaría ayuda, Elí necesita más de mi.

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Emmett- pero cada quien se hace responsable de su chica- miro a Jacob- o amiga.

-Bien- dijimos en coro y nos pusimos a escuchar atentamente a Emmett.


	29. Chapter 25

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 25

**¡El pueblo unido, jamás será vencido!...o ¿sí?**

**Alice POV**

El plan que teníamos para nuestros respectivos novios era simplemente genial, no iríamos a bailar a estas horas de la noche sin embargo ellos no se moverían ni un milímetro de la casa, por temor a que nos pasara algo, esperarían toda la noche despiertos; nosotros por nuestra parte habíamos decidido huir a la casa Bella y quedarnos a dormir allá. Nos arreglamos lo más deslumbrantes que pudimos, de tal manera que los chicos se quedaran sin habla y sin aliento, poco después de media hora estábamos listas, solo había que hablarle a mamá y contarle nuestro plan.

-¿Bueno?- contesto mamá desde el hotel en donde se encontraba, habían salido a una convención el Europa pocos días antes de que regresáramos por lo tanto sabía que no estaría dormida aun.

-Mamá, soy Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Le explique nuestra situación con ese grupo de tontos y accedió gustosa a darnos el permiso. Me despedí de ella estaba todo arreglado.

-¡Listo!- dije con emoción.

-hay mucho silencio- dijo Bella- eso no es bueno cuando se trata de mis hermanos-agrego con un tanto de preocupación.

-¿Crees que nos hagan algo?- pregunte y la vi meditar por un segundos.

-Abre la puerta de manera ruidosa y luego vuélvela a cerrar en cuanto yo te lo diga okey, no salgan de aquí hasta que yo se los diga.

Me pareció extraña su idea pero accedí a hacerlo, abrí la puerta lenta y ruidosamente, ya abierta escuche pasos en el pasillo.

-Ahora ciérrala- dijo Bella muy tranquila.

La cerré y se fue la luz en toda la casa.

-idiotas- musito Bella, encendió la luz de su celular mientras encontrábamos las lámparas.

-¿Qué su ceda Bella?- pregunto Ángela que estaba con los nervios de punta.

-Me parece que los chicos nos tendieron una trampa, así que vamos a tener que utilizar la estrategia unidas venceremos- dijo de manera divertida.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Rose y yo Confundidas.

-Salimos, tómense las manos y si logramos llegar al pasillo cada una toma una compañera, bajen y nos vemos en el auto.

-De acuerdo.

Abrí la puerta y salimos en hilera tomadas por la mano, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando alguien me jalo hacia la cama yi cerró la puerta, no tuve tiempo ni de gritar.

-Shhhhhh- dijo Jazz- si gritas solo las vas a asustar.

-No gritare, solo suéltame- dije queriéndome zafar.

-No señorita usted se queda aquí conmigo sana y salva- dicho esto me tiro en la cama y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura

-¿Quién te crees tú para detenerme?- dije sin desistir de mi objetivo: escapar.

-Un idiota que molesto a su novia pero que la quiere demasiado para dejarla ir a ponerse en peligro- dijo en mi oído y me dejo sin armas- Me disculpas.

Me dijo dando pequeños besos por todo mi cuello.

-Mmm, no lo sé- dije nerviosa por cada una de sus caricias.

-Solo quiera ver que estabas bien; además Jacob fue el de la idea y me pareció tentadora, no digo que la culpa sea de él, pero no quiero que te pase nada.

-Te juro que odio que seas tan persuasivo- suspire antes de darle un beso.

-Yo lo adoro…

**Elizabeth POV**

Escuche que Alice cerraba la puerta y vi venía detrás de mí, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al final del pasillo vi desaparecer a Ángela instantes después sentí como me jalaban a algún lado de la casa; entre tanta obscuridad no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo, pero solo fue hasta que sentí las manos de alguien cubrir mi boca que me di cuenta de quién era.

-Jacob Black- escupí su nombre con coraje-Suéltame.

-No, no te suelto- dijo el aludido.

-Ve a cuidar a Alice- dije fríamente

-¿Celosa?- pregunto mientras me metía a un cuarto.

-No, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-A tu cuarto.

-Genial ahora aparte de acosador eres violador- dije con cansancio.

Comenzó a dar carcajadas y me sentó en algo suavecito que descubrí era mi cama.

-¿De verdad me crees capas?- pregunto pensativo.

-No, pero si quiero que me sueltes, no eres quien para prohibirme ir.

-buen punto, sin embargo me preocupo por ti- dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué?, en la escuela me molestaste mucho pensé que no te agradaba.

-en ese entonces era un idiota, ahora ya no lo soy, o bueno no tanto- dijo y se quedo pensativo- además no me diste la oportunidad de tratarte; simplemente te fuiste, le mentiste a todos, no te quedaste todo el intercambio. Pasaron tres semanas y no te volví a ver, la chica que se quedo en tu casa dice que no volviste a ella, lo que quiere decir que te escapaste.

-No me escape- dije nerviosa.

-Bien, de cualquier manera no sales de aquí- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte fastidiada.

-Por qué me importas.

-Que más te da lo que haga, no somos nada- dije volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

-Si tú quisieras- tomo mi cara- podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Y si no quiero me dejas ir?-pregunte traviesamente.

-Nop, aun así te quedas aquí conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, seamos amigos- lo abrasé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedo tenso por un momento y después me sonrió, me beso en la frente.

-Está bien, ahora a dormir- dijo y me señalo mi cama- yo duermo aquí en la alfombra solo pásame una almohada.

**Bella POV**

Como bien adivine los chicos planearon raptarnos habíamos perdido a todas en el intento de salir de la casa sin embargo aun quedábamos Rose y yo, y no nos daríamos por vencidas.

-Rose, atenta por aquí debe estar mi hermano.

-Si, a mi no me va a ganar nadie- dijo para ella misma.

Tocamos el suelo de la sala y éramos triunfadoras si llegábamos hasta la entrada; estábamos a escasos pasos de la puerta cuando sentí que me tapaban la boca y me jalaban. Edward, pensé mientras lentamente me llevaba a su cuarto; a pesar de ir lento no me podía mover, me rendí frustrada, abrió alguna puerta y quede recostada en su cama.

-Eres mía- dijo en mi oído antes de acostarse a mi lado.

-…- no quería hablarle.

-Bella perdóname, Yo no quería venir, sabes bien que jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa yo solo…, si alguien puede alegar que fue traído a la fuerza soy yo.

-…-no le iba a hablar.

Se paró de la cama yi escuche un clic, la luz se fue en toda la zona ahora.

-Ahora si se fue la luz- dijo mientras se quitaba algo- ¿Tan enojada estas?- pregunto mientras encendía una vela.

-No estoy enojada- conteste- bueno, no por que hayas venido- agregué.

-¿A no?- dijo alumbrándome con la vela un momento, la dejo en el taburete y alumbro tenuemente la cama.

Por fin mire sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-No, más bien por permitir que me besara con tu prima, ¿en qué pensabas Edward?

-Sin sonar grosero, no pensaba en nada- lo mire confundido mientras se acostaba a mi lado- ¿Viste acaso como estabas vestida?- sentí mis mejillas arder- Eres encantadoramente perfecta, ahora agrégale que mi color favorito es el azul y que ese camisón no ayudaba mucho y tienes a un perfecto idiota.

-Ha- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Eres encantadoramente sexy, no sabes qué difícil es tener la mente en este mundo viéndote con ese atuendo- pauso y me miro con el diminuto vestido que llevaba puerto- o este atuendo.

-¿Soy sexy?- pregunte tímidamente.

-Encantadoramente sensual Bella- respiro sobre mi cuello.

-Eso me gusta- dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su cabello- quiero ser sexy para ti- agregué tímidamente y el soltó una risita- aunque me gustaba sentir que yo tenía el poder, me hacía sentirme fuerte.

-Bella ¿No te das cuenta el poder tan grande que tienes sobre mi?- negué con la cabeza- soy tu esclavo amor mío, eres la dueña de cada pensamiento en mí.

Sentí extrañas maripositas en mi estomago y de la nada salió una Bella diferente a la que conocía; tome sus manos y las subí hasta su cabeza, rápidamente estaba encima de el semi-sentada.

-Ten cuidado Edward, no te liberare tan fácilmente- dije sobre sus labios provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

-No quiero que me liberes- dijo tomando mi cintura para acercarme mas a él.

Empecé con un tierno beso que poco a poco estaba siendo más apasionado, saque como pude su camisa dejando que la luz de la vela revelara su encantador y perfecto torso. Le di pequeños esos por todo el estomago, el con mucha delicadeza me quito el vestido y me acostó a su lado. Beso mi cuello y mis hombros provocando pequeñas descargas en todo mi cuerpo.

-Soy tuyo Bella, recuérdalo siempre- dijo antes de volver a darme un beso.

Temblé cuando sus manos tocaron mi cintura.

-Edward- dije con voz entre cortada-Yo… no…- pero antes de poder decir algo mas él me beso tiernamente.

Ese beso no tenia pasión ni fuego, tenia miel, dulzura; me hiso sentirme protegida, comprendida; me abrazo y sentí que nada me pasaría mientras estuviera así, con él, amándolo; me hizo saber que el esperaría a que estuviera lista.

-Bella, amor, ángel mío, espere toda una vida por ti, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que estemos listos ambos, quiero que sea mágico para ti, tenemos toda una vida para disfrutar nuestro amor- sonrió para mí y quede protegida en sus brazos- te esperaría una eternidad…

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato abrazados.

-Creo que finalmente la única que pudo salir de aquí fue Rose- dije rompiendo el silencio.

-No creo eso, salió, pero no ganó- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ella llego hasta el auto- afirme.

-Sí, pero ¿acaso escuchaste que se fuera?

Forme una gran o y él me sonrió.

-Emmett dijo que no la haría perder esta pequeña batalla, pero que él se llevaría el triunfo final, por lo tanto recomiendo que mañana vayamos en mi auto hasta tu casa.

-¿Tu auto?, ¿ya lo arreglaron?

-Sí, papá me dijo que estaría listo para cuando volviera, y como he avanzado bastante en mi recuperación espero en unos cuantos meses poder volverlo a usar. Pero mañana nos vamos en el tu y yo.

-No iré en un auto en donde han estado Rose y Emmett juntos una noche- dije estremeciéndome.

-¿Y a donde pensaban ir a bailar?- pregunto cómo no queriendo.

-A ningún lado, nos íbamos a ir a mi casa a dormir.

-¿Pretendías ir a dormir con ese vestido puesto?- pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-No, me iba a poner algo decente llegando a mi casa- hice una pausa y me acorde de algo- ¿por cierto me prestas una camiseta y un pantalón?

Sonrió y me miro de nuevo.

-Así te vez linda- dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-tú lo dices porque aun traes el pantalón puesto, ya te quisiera ver sin él, no dirías lo mismo.

-¿y si me quito el pantalón te quedas así?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-No lo harías, eres demasiado buen caballero como para hacerlo- dije siguiendo su juego.

-si tú me lo pides lo hago- dijo contra mi cuello

-Okey,- dije jugando- Edward Cullen te ordeno que te quites el pantalón para mí-dije entre risa y risa.

Se separo de mi y se levanto con mucho cuidado; me volteé a ver creyendo que no lo haría.

Se quito el cinturón y lo dejo caer al suelo junto; rodé los ojos pensando en que no lo haría después de todo; Tomo su pantalón y lo dejo caer. Lo admito, mire más de lo que debía de él y me gire, casi inmediatamente para no ver nada mas pero él me detuvo.

-No, veme a los ojos Bella, te dije que haría lo que tú me ordenaras, soy tu esclavo ¿recuerdas?

Dijo dándome la vuelta nuevamente.

-¿Te quedaras así?

Asintió y se volvió a acostar conmigo, alzó las cobijas y me cubrió.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward- dije antes de abrazarlo nuevamente y quede profundamente dormida.

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué les pareció?, Espero que les haya gustado**


	30. Interludio V

**ATENCION!: TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS Y MODIFICADOS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL…**

**Toma mi mano**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Interludio

**Felices juntos**

_Algún tiempo atrás_

_-Eres una tonta- grito mi cómplice y hermano, mientras andaba de un lado a otro._

_-¿Como permitiste que se escapara? _

_-No paso nada la encontré antes de que pudiera ir más lejos._

_-Si ellos llegan a descubrir en donde esta estaremos en problemas_

_-Eso no pasara, nadie la vio salir, no tuvo tiempo de nada._

_-Eso espero, tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer que estar lidiando con esa loca._

_-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dije abrazándolo- perdona hermanito_

_-No me vuelvas a fallar cariño- dijo más tranquilo._

_-No lo hare, ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_-Pronto seremos Felices Todos juntos hermanita, tú con él y yo con mi princesa._

_-Eso me hace Feliz._


	31. Chapter 26

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 26

**Elizabeth se enamora**

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito, de esos de los que uno difícilmente se quiere despertar.

_Aunque en realidad era parte de un recuerdo, mi familia conmigo Emmett correteándome mientras Jasper mi caballero andante me protegía teníamos como seis o siete años, _entonces sentí comezón en la nariz.

Sacudí la mano frente a mi cara sin abrir los ojos y escuche una risita, nuevamente sentí comezón en la nariz y otra vez esa risilla musical.

-Es que no se puede dormir a gusto aquí- dije somnolienta.

-Si te digiera que hora es sales brincando de la cama- dijo Edward feliz- abre los ojos _Bella durmiente _

-¿Qué hora es?

-mmm… exactamente las 12:00 pm, somos los segundos en despertar, Ángela y Ben ya se han ido a sus casas.

-¡ ¿Qué? ¿Y como es que he dormido tanto tiempo?

-Todos estábamos desvelados cariño- dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa que no sabía a qué hora se la había puesto-Ben me despertó para despedirse y dice que no había nadie más despierto.

-Aun tengo sueño- me queje.

-Y hambre, tu estomago ha estado haciendo ruidos extraños por eso te desperté.

-Mi estomago no hace ruidos extraños- dije molesta y apenada, pero el traidor de mi estomago hizo ruidos extraños, haciendo que Edward riera.

-Es normal amor yo también tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo, preparemos el desayuno y despertemos a los demás.

Nuestro desayuno-comida fue genial, los primeros en bajar fueron Eli y Jacob quienes nos ayudaron a terminar. A Emmett lo despertamos después de que todos lo cargáramos para tirarlo de la cama, no había otra forma de despertarlo. El resto de la tarde paso entre bromas y juegos, Esme y Carlisle hablaron en la tarde preguntando cómo nos había ido y cuando volvían.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunte

-Yo sugiero ir a dormir- apunto Emmett- aun tengo mucho sueño.

-Podemos organizar algo para mañana e irnos a dormir.

-Sí, Mañana día de campo.

El cansancio logro que el día pasara sin más problema.

Jacob se despidió y mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos a dormir nuevamente en la casa de los Cullen, solo dormimos, ni siquiera llegamos a los cuartos nos acomodamos como pudimos en la alfombra y los sillones de la sala y nos perdimos de sueño.

A las 9 de la mañana del siguiente día estaba todo preparado para un día en la piscina de la casa Cullen. Yo me quedaría en el pequeño Jacuzzi con Edward así practicábamos algunos ejercicios.

Jacob llego con toda su manada como a las 10 y le siguieron Ángela y Ben.

Entonces empezó la parte horripilante del día a la que titule "pasarela", era esa hora horripilante en la que todas conspiraban en contra de mi y de Eli poniéndonos atuendos diminutos, nos jalaban el cabello, arrancaban nuestras pestañas y cepillaban el cabello.

-Porque son tan raras ustedes dos- dijo Ángela mientras jalaba nuevamente mi cabello.

-Porque no veo la necesidad de tortura si me voy a meter al agua.

-Hasta para entrar a la piscina debes estar hermosa- dijo Alice metiendo en un nuevo y diminuto bikini a Eli- no es que no lo seamos ahora- dijo ladeando su cabello haciendo que las puntas bailaran a todas direcciones.

-Esto es una tortura- me susurro Eli en la oreja y yo solo asentí.

Una hora y salí para encontrarme con un casi dios sentado en el Jacuzzi con la mirada ida.

Cada vez que miraba a Edward solo podía ver perfección en el, hermoso, caballeroso…

-Perfecta- dijo mientras yo regresaba a la tierra haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias

Me senté a su lado

-¿En qué piensas?

-En todo

-Eso es muy especifico- enarque una ceja.

-Okey pienso en ti amor es en lo único en lo que pienso siempre- dijo besando mi nariz.

Aunque era hermoso que me lo digiera notaba que tenía un poco de preocupación en el rostro.

-Todo estará bien pronto- dijo besando mi mano.

**Elizabeth POV**

Estaba viendo a todas las parejitas en la alberca y me sentía algo triste cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura, después de un momento estaba mojada completamente y dentro de la piscina.

-¡Jake!- grite escupiendo agua.

-Pues no- dijo una voz detrás de mi- quiero creer que soy mucho más guapo él

-Embry- dije apenada- pensé que otra vez me iba a tirar… esto… no es que me agrade que sea el… digo… es que ahora tu también me harás maldades- dije orillándome.

-Me resbalé- parecía una excusa- en realidad quería… pedirte un favor- se sonrojo- mañana salgo con una chica y ella es maravillosa, sin embargo su hermana me ha dicho que quizás un cambio de imagen me vendría bien y yo no sé de esas cosas, así que pensé en ti.

-Alice es mejor- dije agachada.

-No lo dudo pero prefiero a alguien de la misma manada, digo finalmente este años eres de mi escuela.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres?

-Seguro, te parece si te recojo mañana en la tarde.

-Si- dije saliendo del agua- seguro.

-Sabes ambos son un par de tontos- susurro.

-¿Qué dices?

-que nos divertiremos mañana- sonrió.

Le regrese la sonrisa y entonces sentí sus manos en mi cintura y sucedió, ese extraño cosquilleo que te empieza en el vientre y sube hasta el pecho.

-¡Mujer al agua!- grito antes de que cayéramos.

Me tenia abrazada mientras estábamos sumergidos, le quise patear pero solo conseguí que él me apretara mas, me gire todavía dentro de su abrazo para golpearle y su mirada y la mía se conectaron, fuero apenas unos segundos en los que él era mi mundo; pero pronto se me empezó a acabar el aire.

Me dio una deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa antes de permitirnos a ambos salir a la superficie a tomar aire.

En ese momento me di por vencida, ya no podía negar que estaba total e idiotamente enamorada de Jacob Black…


	32. Chapter 26 II

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 26 (Parte II)

**Jacob esta celoso**

**Bella POV**

El siguiente día Edward tenía exámenes de rutina en el hospital y me había pedido que no lo acompañara, sabía que algo le preocupaba pero mí plan de averiguarlo había sido frustrado por el pequeño demonio de Tasmania que tenia de hermana.

-¡Ya vámonos!- gritaba como loca alrededor del comedor mientras Jasper y Emmett terminaban de arreglarse- ¡vamos ya!¡Vamos ya!

-Otra salida con tu abominable mujercita de las nieves y tendremos que esconderle las tarjetas a Bella- dijo burlándose de mi actitud Emmett refiriéndose a mi actitud "Alice".

-Mi abominable mujercita es menor que tu abominable mujer del frio Emmett así que ella seria la culpable de que Alice y Bella actúen así- se mofo.

-Pues si no se apuran les hare saber a sus respectivas mujeres abominables lo que dicen de ellas y créanme serán los creadores de un nuevo género de terror- amenace.

Acto seguido estábamos en el auto.

-¿A que se debe tu apuro por ir a tu "Alice-tortura"?

-A que quiero ver a Edward antes de que se vaya al hospital

-Claro- dijo Jasper como si la pregunta de Emmett hubiera sido una tontería.

**Alice POV**

Edward y papá estaban raros desde ayer que había llegado papá, hoy me había pedido Edward distrajera un rato a Bella.

No pedí explicaciones pero sabía que algo raro pasaba.

Le dije a Bella que compraríamos la lista de útiles de la escuela para distraerla pero no la vi del todo convencida.

Me tenia intranquila el regreso a clases por Edward y por otro lado, el tiempo en compañía de Jacob me había bastado para darme cuenta de una gran verdad, "Amaba a Jasper por sobre todas las cosas", no podía negar que algo en Jacob me hacía sentir diferente, pero descubrí que no era solo a mi sino a Bella, Rosalie e incluso a Ángela. Después de ese gran descubrimiento, mi relación con Jacob era solo una amistad, pronto descubriría que el realmente quería a otra persona.

El sábado por la mañana Rosalie y Emmett partirían a la Universidad y había muchas cosas aun por hacer,

Cuando Bella y yo regresábamos de las compras vimos a Embry en la entrada había invitado al cine a Elizabeth, a todos nos pareció normal el hecho de que Embry quisiera salir con Elizabeth, e incluso yo misma, me esmere por arreglarla.

-Elizabeth, ese vestido se te ve precioso- dije mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Pero es que solo vamos al cine.

-No importa, esta es ¡tu primera cita!- dije emocionada al saber que mi prima saldría con alguien.

Escuché el resoplido de Elizabeth y afloro en mí una duda.

-¿Te gusta Embry?

-he- dijo fingiendo estar distraída.

-¿Qué si te gusta Embry?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque deberías darte una oportunidad con el ahora que van ir al cine.

-Alice, no creo que el piense en mi de esa forma.

-Así, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿he?, Por nada.

Al terminar de arreglarla se fue tranquilamente con Embry.

Sin embargo en la tarde, Jake llego soltando maldiciones al saber que "alguien" como dijo él, había invitado a Elizabeth al cine.

-Ella no puede salir tan tarde- gruño- ¿o sí?- le pregunto a Carlisle, que se encontraba tan confundido por la reacción de Jacob como nosotros.

-Técnicamente Elizabeth es libre de hacer con su tiempo lo que le guste- dijo nervioso mientras los ojos de Jacob se obscurecían.

Jacob volvió a gruñir y continúo dando vueltas en la sala, hasta las ocho de la noche en el momento en el que pareció Elizabeth en la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegan tan tarde?- grito Jacob a su amigo cuando entraban.

-¿Por qué tengo que darte una explicación Jake?- pregunto amablemente Embry.

-¿Qué te pasa Jake?- pregunto mi prima asustada

-Lo que me pasa, es que jamás nadie me dice lo que pasa, me tuve que enterar por Quil que estaban juntos. Yo ya tenía planes con Elizabeth.

-A mi no me dijiste nada Jake de haber sabido…- intento explicarse Elizabeth.

-Se supone que era una sorpresa- dijo Jacob.

Durante la siguiente hora se la paso preguntando autoritariamente que es lo que habían hecho en el cine, nos cansamos todos de ver la escena; estábamos en la cocina Bella y yo suspirando.

-¿Por qué demonios esta así Jacob?- pregunte cansinamente al escuchar sus gruñidos desde la cocina.

-Que se yo- dijo Bella- parece que no confía en Embry.

Mi mamá, que se encontraba en la cocina, rio por el comentario de Bella.

-¿Qué es gracioso mamá?- pregunte curiosa

-Lo que tiene Jacob no es desconfianza… se le llama amor y celos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella

-Que Jacob está enamorado.

No podía ser, pero si le gustaba yo ¿o seria solo una tapadera su "amor por mi"?

-¿Es gay?- pregunte aun asombrada.

Mamá se soltó a reír.

-ja, ja, no claro que no… está enamorado de Elizabeth- dijo ahogándose por mi ocurrencia.

-Ha ¿Cómo?-pregunte aun mas confundida.

-¿Es que no lo notas?- pregunto tiernamente mi mamá- Jacob solo está molesto porque Elizabeth se fue con Embry, si hubiera sido Edward, Emmett o Jasper no hubiera dicho nada porque ellos ya tienen novia, por lo que veo, inconscientemente Jacob se ha enamorado de tu prima.

Había entendido en ese momento algo clarísimo, si Jacob estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, yo tenía que hacer algo para que estuvieran juntos por tres razones.

Elizabeth estaba también enamorada de Jake.

Jake era muy cabeza dura para aceptarlo

Hacían una pareja hermosa

-¿No te molesta?- me pregunto Bella.

-No, para nada, al contrario me da mucho gusto por ambos, pero…

-Pero…

-Necesitaran ayuda para estar juntos- conteste trabajando mentalmente en mi plan para reunirlos.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- dijo emocionada Bella

-Claro, ahora este es el plan…


	33. Chapter 26 III

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 26 (Parte III)

**Ambos son unos tontos por no darse cuenta**

**Elizabeth POV**

Las actitudes de Jacob realmente me sorprendían, estaba tendida en mi cama meditando lo sucedido y no lograba comprender que le pasaba.

_Embry y yo habíamos ido al cine, porque el necesitaba mi ayuda en un cambio de imagen, el cine había sido solo la pantalla para salir sin que nadie hiciera preguntas. Después de comprar las entradas para coartada perfecta nos dirigimos a la zona de ropa del centro comercial._

_Pasamos unas divertidísimas horas probándonos ropa. Me sentía como en aquellas películas en donde las chicas hacen sus pasarelas en la tiene vistiendo de forma graciosa._

_-¡Listo!- dije satisfecha por el trabajo hecho con Embry._

_-¡Vaya!, eres muy buena en esto, muchísimas gracias Liz, espero que esto me ayude…- dijo algo nervioso._

_-De nada- mire mi reloj- pero creo que debemos irnos si quieres llegar a tu casa temprano._

_-Claro, y de nuevo gracias._

_Embry tendría una cita el siguiente día, un cambio de imagen había sido su idea para sorprender a esa chica tan especial para él._

_Suspire derrotada ante el pensamiento de él amor._

_-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa._

_-¿Qué?, ¿A quién?_

_-A Jake_

_Mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente, ¡tan obvia era!_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Por que se te nota. No es fácil saberlo, pero eres otra cuando está con él._

_-¡Dios!, ¿él lo sabe?- pregunte temerosa._

_- por si no te has dado cuenta Jake suele ser muy distraído, no se ha dado cuenta, pero no tardara en darse cuenta de que el…_

_-¿El qué?_

_Pregunte al ver que se quedaba callado._

_-Nada…llegamos Liz._

_Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con Jacob._

_-¡¿Se puede saber por qué llegan tan tarde?- grito Jake._

_-¿Por qué tengo que darte una explicación Jake?- pregunto amablemente Embry._

_-¿Qué te pasa Jake?- me sentí bastante confundida al verlo ahí_

_-Lo que me pasa, es que jamás nadie me dice lo que pasa, me tuve que entera por Quil que estaban juntos. Yo ya tenía planes con Elizabeth._

_¿Planes?, ¿porque no me había dicho?, ¡porque me sentía tan emocionada con esa respuesta?_

_-A mi no me dijiste nada Jake de haber sabido…_

_-Se supone que era una sorpresa- dijo agachando la cabeza._

_-Enserio discúlpame, si me hubieras dicho que tenias planes con Liz la hubiera dicho que saliéramos mañana._

_-¿Qué hicieron?, ¿porque se tardaron tanto?- las preguntas de Jake me aturdieron._

_Pasamos un largo rato discutiendo con él, no entendía por qué su coraje._

_-¡Bueno ya!, ¿A ti que más te da lo que yo haga?-pregunte irritada._

_-Jake tranquilo hermano, ella y yo solo somos AMIGOS- dijo Embry, resaltando el AMIGOS._

_-No me interesaría que fueran algo mas- dijo Jake, por un momento creí que vacilaba al decirlo- ella es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana._

_-Bien, si piensas eso entonces ¿Por qué te molesto que saliera con Liz?_

_-¡No estoy molesto!_

_Fue caso perdido discutir con él, simplemente no entendía de razones…_

-Idiota…- susurre al hermosísimo lobo de peluche que me había regalado hace pocos días.

Escuche a alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante…- dije pesadamente.

-Soy yo- dijo Jake del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿No?, ¿enserio?, juraría que era yo quien tocaba la puerta- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o vas a intentar darme respuestas sarcásticas?

-dije ADELANTE, por si no escuchaste

Escuche el pequeño click de la puerta, y lo tenía frente a mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte molesta

-Disculparme por mi actitud- dijo con la mirada al suelo, _¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan tierno haciendo eso? ,_ moví la cabeza para desaparecer esos pensamientos (como si eso sirviera)

-¿No me disculpas?- pregunto con una pequeña cara de perrito pidiendo cariño.

-Si

-¿Si no me disculpas o si me disculpas?

-Si te disculpo tonto.

-¡Gracias!- dijo saltando en la cama y apastándome entre sus brazos.

-M…e… a…ho… m…e aho…- intentaba respirar.

-Perdón- dijo mientras quedábamos frente a frente tumbados en la cama, para poder respirar- de verdad me disculpo nena, no sé que me paso.

-no te preocupes- dije abrazándolo.

Aunque una pequeña parte de mi deseaba que lo que le había sucedido fueran celos…


	34. Chapter 27

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 27

** Un nuevo trabajo…**

**Bella POV**

Llego el fin de semana y era hora de que Emmett y Rosalie se fueran a la Universidad, habíamos estado todo el día acomodando cosas y para colmo tuvimos que ir nuevamente a ver a Aro para arreglar algunos papales.

A las 8 de la noche Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron de nosotros, debían llegar algunos días antes; me sentía triste de no tener al "gran oso" con nosotros, mi hermano siempre era divertido.

-Te voy a extrañar Emmett- dije reteniendo algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también pequeña, pero te vendré a ver muy seguido lo prometo.

-Si Bella, no te preocupes por tu hermano yo lo cuidare- dijo Rosalie que ya se había despedido de sus hermanos.

-Cuento con ello Rose- le dije abrazándola- también te extrañare, cuídense.

Tuvimos un abrazo familiar en donde Esme puso la cámara para que saliéramos todos, le pedí una copia de la foto para mi casa, realmente me encantaba tener una nueva o familia más bien tener nuevos miembros en mi familia.

El lunes me sentía desesperada por no poder estar con Edward, pero le realizarían muchos exámenes y no dejaban que nadie lo acompañara o eso me decía él.

-Bella, voy al trabajo, ¿Está bien si te quedas sola?- dijo Jasper desde la puerta.

-Sip, de todos modos Alice dijo que pasaría por mí para que fuéramos a comprar más cosas para la escuela.

-¡Cierto!, no nos hemos inscrito a clases, ¡demonios! necesitábamos a Emmett para eso.

-Creo que Carlisle muy amablemente ya se encargo de eso- dije recordando los papeles que le había entregado al doctor.

-¿Enserio?, genial, bueno ahora si me voy.

-¿Por qué vas a trabajar si tenemos dinero para vivir muy bien?

-Porque ese negocio también era de papá además así me distraigo en lo que tú y Alice van de compras.

-Okey hermano cuídate

-Igual tu nena- me dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

Me arregle y después de 15 minutos Alice llego con su auto para ir a comprar las cosas, me sentía como en el kínder, ir por los útiles era algo que hacías en la primaria, mas porque yo utilizaba una laptop para la escuela.

-¿Para qué vamos a comprar cosas para la escuela?

-Es que en realidad no son solo para la escuela- dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

-Compras, ¿cierto?- dije cayendo en la cuenta- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-Porque mi hermano te distrae- dijo como si nada.

-¿enserio tengo que ir?

-Vamos Bella solo son algunas cosas, en realidad no vamos a comprar mucho, es mas para pasar un rato juntas que para comprar- dijo poniendo aquella cara que a todos convencía.

-Okey, pero por favor que sea poco.

Resignada me deje llevar al centro comercial; muy a mi sorpresa, Alice estaba cumpliendo su palabra, realmente no pasaron más de tres horas cuando ya habíamos terminado las compras.

-Ya ves, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Ahora lo sé, ¿Y qué vamos a comer?-pregunte cuando mi estomago comenzaba a protestar.

-¿Te parece bien comida italiana?

-¡Claro!

Cuando por fin terminamos nuestra comida nos disponíamos a salir de lugar escuche una voz muy familiar.

-¡Bella!, ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte!- dijo Aro.

-¿he?, ¿Hola?- respondí al verlo en frente de mi.

-Me debería sentir ofendido señorita Swan- dijo en un gesto dramático-¿Es que no te alegra verme?

-¿Si?- sabía que era descortés de mi parte comportarme así, pero la mayoría de veces en las que Aro se cruzaba en m camino, me sentía estresada y acosada por él.

-Eso sonó más a una pregunta que a una respuesta Bella.

-Es una respuesta, lo lamento, es que me has tomado por sorpresa- Alice me preguntaba con la mirada quien era el- Perdón, Alice él es Aro Vulturi, nuestro abogado.

-Un gusto, Alice Cullen- dijo mi amiga con un tono formal que jamás había escuchado en ella.

-Un placer señorita- dijo Aro aceptando su saludo de mano ¿Por qué a mí no me podía saludar así?, es que no se cansa de darme todo el tiempo un beso en la mano, resople molesta al pensarlo.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos íbamos, un gusto volver a verte Aro-_mentira_.

-Espera Bella, tu hermano me había comentado que estabas buscando trabajo- dijo como no queriendo.

-Sí, pensé que como a él, me ayudaría a distraerme un poco.

-Bueno, pues mi hermano Cayo necesita de una niñera para sus hijos-quizá leyó en mi cara la pregunta pues inmediatamente contesto- son dos niños sus nombres son Alec y Jane, no son inquietos y solo serian unas horas por la tarde de lunes a viernes.

Me quede en silencio pensando en las posibilidades, realmente ya no necesitábamos del dinero. Además si me ponía a trabajar no tendría tiempo para ver a Edward. Sin embargo como me lo pintaban seria solo unas pocas horas del lunes a viernes.

-Mira-me tendió una tarjeta- piénsalo y llámale cuando te decidas.

-Okey, muchas gracias- sonreí amablemente- ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos.

-Adelante- dijo con un elegante ademan para que pasáramos.

De regreso a casa me la pase platicando con Alice de cómo iba el plan de reunir a Eli y Jacob, todo estaba planeado para que ellos en menos de un mes fueran novios.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen con pocas bosas, así que no le pedimos a nadie que nos ayudara.

-Hola hermosa- dijo Edward desde la entrada.

-Hola amor, te extrañe- dije abrazándolo con cuidado.

En estos días le habían dado la noticia a Edward de que podía andar un poco sin muletas, ya se mantenía firme por un tiempo, pero aun necesitaba la silla para no forzar sus piernas más de lo debido.

-Sabes, aun me siento como un niño pequeño intentando dar sus primeros pasos- me dijo algo molesto.

-Todo con calma Edward, nadie pensaba que volverías a caminar y mira, aquí estas.

-Tú siempre supiste que volvería a caminar- dijo recargándose en el sillón y apretando su abrazo.

-Es que nunca dude de ti.

-y eso te hace la persona más especial para mí- me dijo en un beso.

No sentamos a ver una película en lo que llegaba mi hermano por mí, de un tiempo determinado para acá Edward suspiraba mucho y se veía mucho más inseguro de lo que hacía, hoy no era le excepción.

-Edward, ¿qué te molesta?- pregunte como todas las ocasiones que lo veía así pero ya sabía la respuesta, _nada amor_.

-Nada Amor- después me abrazaba y me cambiaba el tema- ¿cómo fue el día de compras con Alice?

-Bien- conteste resignada a no saber lo que tenia- cuando estés listo, te escuchare, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A qué hora llega Jasper?- dijo nuevamente evadiéndome.

-en un rato mas, no a de tardar, ¿Te molesta que este contigo?

-¡NO!, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que de un tiempo para acá te urge mucho no estar a solas conmigo.

-Claro que no

-Es cierto enserio, a lo mejor lo haces inconscientemente pero lo haces.

-Me disculpo por eso entonces- dijo como el caballero que era.

Los días para regresar a la escuela iban pasando rápidos y como el agua, decidí aceptar el trabajo de niñera, Edward me había animado a aceptar diciendo que solo serian unas pocas horas.

Mi primer día de "trabajo" era el jueves en la tarde, la casa se encontraba en una zona residencial, me comencé a preparar mentalmente para cuidar niños, no es que no me agradara, por el contrario, sin embargo me resultaba estresante pensar en si estos pequeños serian ángeles o diablillos.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto Jasper en la puerta del auto.

-Creo que si o al menos eso espero- dije con un fuerte suspiro.

-Tranquila son dos niños, ¿qué tanto pueden hacerte?- dijo intentando sin éxito alguno quitarme el miedo.

-No sé- respondí monótonamente.

El camino fue sencillo llegamos a una hermosa mansión, era bonita y muy moderna.

-Bienvenida- me dijo muy amablemente una joven no más grande que yo- la están esperando.

Pase por un enorme pasillo y delante de mi tenia la puerta de un despacho.

-Adelante- dijo una voz masculina, me adentre al despacho.

- Bienvenida Bella-dijo la inconfundible voz de Aro, si no rodé los ojos fue para no parecer molesta, _¿pero como no pude imaginarme que Aro estaría aquí?_

-Aro, muy buenas tardes- dije con cortesía.

-Buenas tardes- se levanto de su silla para presentarme a su hermano- te presento a Cayo Vulturi, mi hermano.

-Muchos gusto señor – dije algo intimidada por la presencia del hombre.

-Bella, no me digas así, soy viejo pero el "señor" me da muchos más años de los que tengo- dijo con voz amable aunque no por eso menos intimidante- tuteas a mi hermano, haz lo mismo conmigo.

-Está bien Cayo- dije de modo incomodo.

-Bien, te presentaré mis hijos, pero antes te comentare en qué consiste tu trabajo- asentí esperando ordenes- Jane y Alec estudian en lo que resta de las vacaciones en un instituto de música, así que solo los cuidaras en las tardes, normalmente estoy en casa entes de las 8 de la noche así que no te irás tarde a tu casa, un auto te llevara cuando termine el día, en algunas ocasiones necesito salir a eventos, esto normalmente en viernes eso será extras y entenderé si no puedes en alguna ocasión; de antemano quiero que sepas que no tengo esposa, me encuentro divorciado eso por si alguna vez te preguntas por qué no está nunca mi ahora ex esposa. Sábados y domingos las pasan con ella así que no habrá problema alguno esos días. Alec es algo inquieto, pero se sabe comportar, Jane es más dócil, no tienen ninguna alergia y no necesitan de cuidados especiales.

-Okey.

-Te dejare la lista de cosas que les gusta hacer- saco una pequeña caja roja i me la entrego- este celular es tuyo es para cuando necesites o en mi caso necesite comunicarme contigo trae todos los teléfonos que debes conocer en caso de emergencias, siempre tendrá saldo en caso de que lo necesites. Puedes comer aquí si bien lo deseas, mis hijos salen a las 4 de la tarde de sus labores escolares por lo que tú dirás en qué lugar te recogerán para traerte. Respecto a quien entra a la casa no me molesta que te traigas a algunos compañeros sin embargo te pido que solo sean los de tu plena confianza- respiro un poco y pregunto-¿alguna duda?

-Creo que no señor, perdón Cayo- dije corrigiendo.

-Bien ahora vendrán mis hijos- dijo apuntando hacia un pequeño botón en su mesa.

Era hora de la verdad…


	35. Chapter 28

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 28

**Llamadas sin respuestas**

**Edward POV**

Estaba esperando a que Bella regresara sentado en uno de los sillones de su casa; últimamente la veía menos y eso me entristecía, aun más saber que Bella sentía que no la quería.

Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin y con ellas se rompió la hermosa burbuja en la que solo Bella rondaba mi mente, no es que ahora pensara menos en ella pero aun no me sentía listo para regresar y enfrentarme a todo el mudo.

Mi primer temor había desaparecido con la llegada de Bella a mi vida y es que pase de ser el jugador estrella de la escuela al pobre niño lisiado y eso me dolía, pero con Bella a mi lado me daba igual lo que pensara todo mundo.

Sin embargo a un rondaban mi cabeza dos personas o más bien tres, en estos momentos Mike era mi principal miedo, confiaba plenamente en Bella pero sabía que esa rata inmunda tenia métodos para llevarse a las chicas a la cama y ninguno salía de la categoría de violación, muchas chicas de la prepa habían estado con el inconscientes y me ponía de nervios el que intentara algo con Bella y no pudiera hacer nada yo.

La otra era Tanya, había dejado a un lado su actitud con Bella, pero temía por mi ángel; sabía que Tanya era capaz de todo por lograr lo que quería así había obtenido miles de cosas entre las que estaba yo y no quería que ella tocara a Bella.

La última y más importante era el acosador de Bella, James, con algunos esfuerzos había logrado convencer a papá de que me apoyara para que ese tipo trabajara del otro lado del mundo pero últimamente no había tenido noticias de él, me daba miedo pensar que estaría tramando pues un la única conversación que había tenido con él me había dejado muy en claro que estaba dispuesto a todo.

"Sabrás que no estoy para juegos de niños ella tarde o temprano será mía…"

Sus palabras retumbaban aun en mi cabeza.

-Hola amor- dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola ángel mío, ¿Cómo te fue con tu nuevo trabajo?

-Bien, los niños son lindísimos, ¿sabías que tengo un prometido?- dijo divertida aunque a mí no me causo nada de gracia.

-¿Prometido?- pregunte con tono amargo

-Sip, Alec Vulturi me pidió matrimonio- dijo riendo de lo lindo.

-¿y quién es ese tal Alec?- pregunte ahora molesto.

-Alec es el niño que cuido, tiene 6 años es una lindura, en cuanto me vio me dijo "Serás mi esposa cuando sea grande", me dio mucha ternura y por supuesto no me pude negar.

-Genial- dije con fingido dolor y ya más relajado- pase de ser tu novio a tu amante.

-Creo que si, además no me puedes negar que es un excelente partido, es joven, guapo y rico- dijo siguiendo mí juego.

-Tienes razón- dije entre risa y risa- después de todo el no pregunto ¿o sí?

-No, me ordenó ser su esposa.

-Tendré que conocer al futuro esposo, después de todo no dejare que te cases con cualquiera.

-Eso me hace pensar que eres un hombre fácil- dijo con una dramática indignación-¿Es que acaso no lucharas por mi?

-Claro que lo hare, pero a su debido tiempo, me vería como un abusivo si me pongo a golpear a un niño de 6 años ¿no crees?

-Si eso creo- dijo entre carcajadas.

Después de un largo rato en el que estuvimos planeando nuestra huida el día de su boda con su futuro esposo nos quedamos dormidos en un sillón, estaba soñando con ella claro está, cuando escuche el sonido de un celular, el mío.

-¿bueno?-pregunte aun adormilado.

-_Hola Edward_- dijo una voz femenina- _no tengo tiempo solo te llamo para advertirte, el no se estará quieto y ha vuelto… cuida a tu Ángel Edward el… le quiere quitar las alas._

-¿Bueno?...- escuche como colgaban el teléfono.

Intente sacar el numero pero marcaba como numero privado.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto mi adormilado Ángel… en ese momento caí en la cuenta de quién se refería con _"a tu ángel"_- ¿Edward?- pregunto, pero mi cuerpo aun estaba asimilando el hecho de que ella estuviera en peligro- ¿Edward que te pasa?

-Disculpa es que me quede pensando- dije cuando logre salir de mi transe.

-En que, ¿Quién era?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Lo ignoro, no dijeron nada colgaron en cuanto conteste- mentí, a medias porque en realidad no sabía quién era.

-Ok, perdón me quede dormida, ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto levantándose.

-mmm, las 9:00 de la noche- dije tranquilamente-…, las nueve de la noche!- por fin entendí- ¿mi hermana?

-No sé, debimos quedarnos dormidos una hora o dos a lo mucho.

Inmediatamente llame a Alice.

-¿Bueno?- contesto mi hermana desde la otra línea, por alguna razón su voz no me tranquilizo- Edward, te vas a tener que quedar con Bella esta noche…


	36. Interludio VI

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Interludio**

Impotencia

_Saber, para mí, era sinónimo de responsabilidad y lo peor es que no era mejor que ellos porque yo los había mirada la cara sin decirles nada._

_Justo ahora miraba por afuera, lejos, segura de que nada me pasaba y sabiendo que ellos les quieran matar sin mover un solo dedo para evitarlo._

_¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? No les importaría en lo más mínimo que yo fuera quien era, me matarían o cosas peores si intervenía._

**_"Hay cosas peores que el morir"_**

_Cuando me lo habían dicho por primera vez dude que fuera en serio, pero después de saber lo que le habían hecho a esa inocente a pesar de que era quien era y solo por dinero deje de pensar que eran inofensivos._

_La maldita loquera de la familia los había alcanzado, ¿Cuánto tardaría en alcanzarme a mí? ¿No era una loca por no detenerlos? _

_-Edward- pensé en voz alta._

_El había quedado enredado en esto por mi maldita culpa, porque fui egoísta._

_Una lágrima resbaló por mi ojo._

_Mire a la casa, sabía que en pocos minutos empezaría el infierno, los había escuchado, parecería una fuga de gas, nadie sabría que eran ellos y después…_

_Vi por el retrovisor como "El" salía de la casa corriendo, "ella" le esperaba en el auto. Arrancaron e incluso creí escuchar una carcajada._

_Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron, cada vez que la miraba me recordaba a papá y a su madre… entraron a la casa y después de ellos Alice y su novio…_

**_No puedo permitirlo_**_, pensé mientras tomaba mi celular._

_-Te lo debo- dije antes de marcar su número, había sacado el numero de el celular de una amiga, Daniela, esperaba que no lo hubiese cambiado._

_-**Bueno**- escuche su voz._

_-La van a matar, los van a… a ma…tar si… no salen de esa casa rápido, no hay tiempo… por favor cuida de ella… del Ángel… ella no tiene… la culpa- colgué tan pronto dejaron de salir las palabras de mi boca, lo había hecho, viviría con las consecuencias de esto, así me costara la vida… solo faltaba una persona más._

_Estaba marcándole cuando escuche una explosión…_


	37. Chapter 29

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 29

**¿Qué sucedió?**

**Edward POV**

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que le digas nada a Bella hasta mañana, ¿okey?, Elizabeth, Jacob y Jasper están hospitalizados, aun no sabemos como están.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con toda la calma que podía

-Aun no lo entiendo, solo por favor no le digas nada a Bella, Emily dice que no es conveniente. De alguna manera la casa se incendio, yo estaba arriba buscando algunas cosas te cuento con más tranquilidad mañana por ahora solo dile a Bella que yo y Jasper nos fuimos a una noche intima o algo así y que él te pidió que te quedaras con ella para no esté sola, lo que sea solo no le digas esto, Emily hablo con nosotros y dice que eso le traería otra crisis a Bella.

-Okey, los vemos mañana, dile que no se preocupe cuidare bien de ella- dije fingidamente.

-Gracias hermano, mañana prometo ir para contarles todo a ambos- dijo a lo más tranquila que podía.

-Eso es un hecho, que la pasen bien, mis papás están…

-Si ellos están bien, adiós

Colgó y yo me sentí nervioso, ¿cómo podía mentirle a Bella en una situación tan delicada?, me arriesgaba a no decirle y que pasara otra cosa mucho peor.

-¿Qué te dijo Alice?

-mmm, que ella y Jasper estaban cenando y después de eso irían a bailar, que Jasper me pidió que cuidara de ti- mentí nerviosamente.

-¿Por eso estas tan nervioso?

-No, es que me dejo pensando la llamada de hace un rato.

-¿No me dijiste que no te habían contestado?

-Sí pero eso es lo que me llama la atención, ¿Quién habrá sido?

Parecía que me había creído, no dijo nada más.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunto.

-No, la verdad no.

-Pues yo sí, así que vamos a cenar- dijo arrastrándome hasta la cocina.

-¿Que se te antoja?- pregunto con una sonrisa que cualquier ser divino envidiaría.

-Lo que sea, si lo haces tú será delicioso.

-Que halago tan Edward- dijo entre risas.

-¿Cómo que tan Edward?

-Muy de ti, a veces pareces de otra época siempre un caballero- torcí el gesto al no entender si era bueno o malo- me encanta eso de ti.

-Entonces seré siempre muy Edward- dije con una sonrisa.

Cenamos tranquilamente los dos, a medias, pero cenamos, la verdad no entendía que pasaba eso del incendio simplemente no me sonaba a algo normal.

-¿Tienes sueño o vemos una película?-pregunto Bella

-No tengo sueño, si quieres podemos ver una película.

-De acuerdo- se paró a buscarla y tropezó con la mesa

Como pude me estire para sujetarla.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

-La pregunta es, ¿tu estas bien?

-Sí, disculpa creo que maree.

-mmm, creo que es mejor que duermas, hoy tuviste un día pesado.

-Pero…

-No sin peros- dije tapándole la boca- creo que mañana será un día largo necesitas estar descansada.

-Okey, pero ¿vas a dormir conmigo verdad?-pregunto con la cara al suelo.

-Si tu quieres claro que si- dije sosteniendo su rostro- el detalle aquí es subir las escaleras, me tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Lo que sea necesario para meterte en mi cama Edward Cullen- dijo juguetonamente en mi oído.

-Eso sonó sexy

Fue poco lo que hablamos antes de que se quedara dormida, yo en realidad no podía dormir, me sentía confundido.

Había cosas en mi cabeza que pesaban mucho.

-Edward- murmuro Bella entre sueños, después de decir mi nombre sonrió y me abrazo.

Por fin después de un laaargo rato pude dormir.

La mañana llego cruda y fría, de no ser por el cálido cuerpo pegado a mi no hubiera querido abrir los ojos.

-¡buenos días!- dijo animadamente.

-Buenos días amor- dije con una media sonrisa.

Nos levantamos al escuchar el timbre de su puerta, ella corrió a abrir mientras yo intentaba sentarme en la silla de ruedas.

-¡Es Alice!- grito Bella desde las escaleras, después escuche aun más bajo-¿Qué sucede?

Ambas estaban arriba.

-Buenos días Alice, ¿Cómo están todos?- pregunte al ver su cara.

Tenía una gasa en la frente.

-Necesito hablar con ambos- dijo seria.

Nos sentamos en la cama de Bella.

-¿En donde esta mi hermano Alice?

-En el hospital-dijo agachando la mirada- quiero que me escuchen y por favor no me interrumpan- ambos asentimos- bien, ayer los encontramos dormidos y decidimos dejarlos descansar, Jasper y yo fuimos a casa a ver una película, estaban ahí Elizabeth y Jacob…- su voz se trabo cuando menciono a Elizabeth y a Jacob- ellos iban a ver una película y Jasper dijo que haría las palomitas, yo subí a mi cuarto a ponerme algo más cómodo pero cuando estaba en mi cuarto se… escucho… un ruido como una explosión… - comenzó a llorar y Bella y yo no acercamos a ella para abrazarla- me caí por el temblor del suelo y me golpee la cabeza, quede inconsciente creo que no más de un minuto, cuando reaccione baje y estaban Elizabeth…Jacob y… y Jasper inconscientes y heridos en la cocina. Poco después llegaron papá y mamá la cocina quedo reducida a cenizas y los tres siguen en el hospital y aun no se sabe nada de ellos- termino de decir entre sollozos.

-¿Esto tu ya lo sabías?-me pregunto Bella

-yo le pedí que no te digiera, no tenia caso, solo te alterarías y Emily nos sugirió que no te lo dijéramos.

-Discúlpame Bella- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, hiciste lo que creíste mejor, no estoy enojada- dijo llorando también.

-Hay algo que me llamo la atención- dijo Alice- Elizabeth tenía una cicatriz muy extraña en la espada, al principio creí que era una quemadura, pero no, no era eso, se que no viene al caso decirlo en este omento, pero es que mientras la subían a la ambulancia no dejaba de mencionar la cicatriz- movió la cabeza como desasiéndose de algún pensamiento- en fin, vine por ustedes para que vayamos a ver como siguen- me tendió una bolsita- tu ropa, espero abajo a que se cambien, por cierto ya llame a Emmett y Rosalie, dijeron que vendrían enseguida.

Mientras me cambiaba no dejaba de pensar en cada uno de los problemas que giraban en mi mente.

Era una lista interminable de líos:

El volver a caminar

James y su acoso a Bella

Lo que escondía Elizabeth

Tanya y sus mente retorcida

Aro Vulturi intentando ligarse a Bella

La llamada misteriosa

Y por absurdo que sonara, algo me decía que el incendio no había sido accidente…

El viaje al hospital se me hacia eterno, todos estábamos en silencio, yo abrazaba a Bella y meditaba sobre todo lo que sucedía; era un hecho que mis pendientes y los recientes sucesos no solo me habían perturbado a mi si no que también a toda mi familia.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos de forma brusca.

-Si lo siento, solo estoy un poco preocupado- dije dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que podía darle.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo tomando mi mano.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos antes de que llegáramos al hospital, media hora más para que pudiéramos saber algo de Elizabeth, Jacob o Jasper.

-Buen día chicos- dijo mi padre mientras salía de uno de los cuartos.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto Bella después de un saludo muy corto.

-Calma- dijo tomando su brazo para que se tranquilizar- Jasper está fuera de peligro, está solo un poco adolorido y tiene algunas quemaduras nada grabe; Jacob esta inconsciente pero sus estudios salieron completamente bien, necesitan descanso pero en solo un par de semanas estarán completamente recuperados- me puso nervioso que no mencionara como estaba Elizabeth- en cambio…- suspiro fuerte- Elizabeth no está para nada bien.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Alice-¿Qué tiene?

-No sabemos qué va mal- se veía tenso- s e dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene algunas heridas de importancia, pero aun as iberia haber despertado ya. Seguimos haciéndole estudios pero no vemos cual sea el problema. Por ahora pueden pasar a ver a Jasper, en cuanto despierte Jacob les avisare y los mantendré al tanto de lo que suceda con Elizabeth- dijo dándonos una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

-Gracias- dijimos todos.

Nos indico el piso en donde se encontraba Jasper, cuando entramos, el nos recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, y Alice inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos.

-Jazzi, amor por favor JAMAS me dejes- dijo entre sollozos.

Bella se sujeto de mi silla para no caer, de repente la sentí débil y muy pálida, no entendí nada.

-¿Bella estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Es solo que tarde en darme cuanta que pude haber perdido a alguien muy importante para mí- dijo sollozando.

En ese momento vi a Jasper separarse un poco de mi hermana y hacer un gran esfuerzo para pararse de la cama. Cuando por fin lo logro, camino lentamente hacia Bella.

-JAMAS- la tomo por los brazos- óyelo bien, JAMAS te dejare sola hermanita- dijo abrazándola- tengo muchas razones por las cuales seguir vivo: Tu, Alice, nuestra nueva familia.

Bella volvió a llorar y no pude evitar sentirme tonto, desde la mañana no había puesto atención en cuidar el corazón de Bella, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me detuve a pensar en ella.

-acuéstate- le dijo Bella limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos- necesitas descansar.

Con ayuda de Alice y Bella se volvió hacia la cama, cuando por fin estuvo recostado y los tres adentro escuchamos los estrepitosos pasos de alguien corriendo en el pasillo, segundos después entro Emmett con los ojos rojos y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Jasper!- dijo antes de tirarse (casi literalmente) encima de é-¡No vuelvas a hacer esto!- dijo abrazándolo sin medir fuerzas-No puedo creerlo, sabía que era mala idea ir lejos de casa.

-Emmett, cálmate- dijo Jasper tomándolo por los hombros- estoy bien, solo me golpee la cabeza y me queme un poco pero estoy bien- dijo con voz tan pasiva que hizo que todos nos tranquilizáramos.

-Jazz, Bella- dijo jalando a Bella para darles un gran abrazo de "hermano oso" típico de Emmett- son lo más valioso que tengo si los pierdo- sollozo- me muero, lo juro.

Mis hermanas y yo nos acercamos para confortarlos después de un rato las aguas del mar se calmaron un poco.

-Bien, ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿Nos podrías decir que fue exactamente lo que paso?- dijo mi hermana Alice- no sé qué sucedió porque yo estaba arriba.

-Pues los que deben saber más claramente esto deben ser Elizabeth y Jacob, yo estaba a punto de subir hacia tu cuarto cuando sucedió todo- se quedo pensativo- sabia que Jacob estaba molesto por algo que paso en la tarde, porque le preguntaba algo a tu prima pero no supe nada mas, estaba saliendo de la cocina cando escuche que le llamaban a alguien por teléfono después solo escuche un grito ahogado y no supe mas de mi.

-Creo y temo que eso solo agrega a mi historia que estaban solos Jacob y Elizabeth en la cocina- dijo cansada Alice.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes Alice?- pregunte notando algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-No se, pero no tengo sueño y no me van a obligar a ir a dormir- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Amor, si no duermes te vas a enfermar y no quiero verte enfermita- dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la frente.

-NO TENGO SUEÑO- dijo delimitando cada palabra- así que hasta que no me dé sueño no voy a ir a dormir.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jasper- si tu no duermes yo no duermo.

-¡eso no es justo tu estas cansado!- dijo Alice defendiéndose.

-¡Tu igual!- dijo Jasper.

-Yo la llevo a dormir Jasper, sirve que me llevo a tu hermano- dijo Rose que aun no había hablado.

-Sí, te lo agradecería, además no me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que se están enfermando por mí.

Todos nos salimos del cuarto y solo se quedo Bella a acompañarlo un rato.

De Jacob no sabíamos nada, no había despertado pero se encontraba estable. Pasaron dos días más y dieron de alta a Jasper, pero no pasaba nada con Jacob ni Elizabeth, ella era la que más me preocupaba.

-Me temo que debemos contarles la verdad Carlisle- dijo mi madre cuando por error deje abierta la puerta de mi cuarto y los escuche- ellos tienen que tener cuidado, y debemos explicarles por qué no recuerdan a Elizabeth y el por qué de sus cicatrices- para que mamá estuviera hablándole por su nombre a papá era que algo serio.

-De acuerdo amor, se los diremos hoy en la tarde.

-Gracias por entender- dijo mi mamá.

Yo esperaba ansiosamente la tarde

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la mansión de los Vulturi estudiando las sumas y restas con Jane cuando Alec entro con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Ten- dijo con su carita toda sonrojada- las compre para mi futura esposa.

Esto de ser la futura esposa era tan tierno me daba más risa que coraje.

-Vaya- dije tomando las rosas- gracias corazón- deposite un inocente beso en su frente.

Alec era un niño sumamente tierno, bastante desinhibido, toda la semana o lo que resto de ella se la paso dándome regalos, yo no los aceptaba al principio pero su padre me dijo que no tenía inconvenientes.

-Ya termine- dijo Jane- ¿podemos jugar muñecas?- dijo con carita inocente.

-Sí, ve por ellas en lo que dejo estas hermosas rosas en un florero, mientras tu Alec ve a lavarte las manos, por que las traes sucias.

-Si- dijeron los dos corriendo hacia sus recamaras.

Habían pasado unos días mas y ni Jacob ni Elizabeth despertaban, nos tenían preocupados, Jacob no tenía nada, pero no lograban saber por qué razón seguía inconsciente. Elizabeth por otro lado estaba… mal, en una sola palabra, cada día pasábamos unas horas con ella, todos los habíamos visitado.

Justo el día anterior habíamos tenido que ir a la casa de Edward para platicar con Esme y Carlisle, necesitaban decirnos algo, pero lo que nos dijeron me había caído como un balde de agua fría, la verdadera historia de Elizabeth…


	38. Chapter 30

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 30

**La verdad**

**Bella POV**

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, el ambiente se podía cortar con la uña, todos no sentíamos tensos o al menos eso percibía yo. Esme se encontraba a lado de Carlisle ambos con la mirada triste y vacilante, verlos así me hacía pensar que algo malo iba suceder._

_-Bien chicos- dijo Carlisle- necesitamos hablar con ustedes de un tema, un poco delicado-dijo sentándose frente a todos._

_-Tranquilos, nadie ha hecho nada malo- dijo Esme con sonrisa dulce- el hecho es que mañana Rosalie y Emmett vuelven a la universidad y en dos días más vuelven ustedes a la escuela y queremos que sepan algunas cosas que serán muy importantes- explico._

_-De antemano les quiero comentar que lo que les vamos a contar son cosas que su prima quiso guardar porque temía su rechazo- dijo Carlisle- pero me temo que en estas condiciones ya sería ilógico que ustedes no supieran- respiro un poco y muy profundo- Elizabeth es adoptada- dijo de manera directa, nadie se movió ni hablo- pero eso no es lo más importante._

_-Verán- intervino Esme- Elizabeth llego muy pequeña a la familia, su mamá era una mujer con tres hijos y muy joven que no quiso hacerse cargo de ella así que la regalo a su tía Carmen._

_-todo marchaba bien para Carmen hasta que se caso por segunda vez- dijo Carlisle- se que ni Bella ni Jasper ni Emmett saben quién es Carmen, es mi hermana._

_-Carmen se caso nuevamente y con ella hubo problemas, como saben Félix es un hombre muy déspota y con un carácter fuerte-dijo Esme estremeciéndose- pues se que es algo delicado hablar de esto con ustedes pero Félix, golpeo en varias ocasiones a su prima…_

**_Edward POV_**

_Ahora entendía claramente por que el de las cicatrices de Elizabeth._

_-Ella jamás le hablo de eso a Carmen por no angustiarla; pero para justificar las constantes paradas de Elizabeth en el hospital, Félix dijo que ella se hacía daño sola._

_-Carmen se preocupo por eso e investigo sobre algunos problemas en la familia biológica de Elizabeth- dijo papá- encontró que la madre de Elizabeth tuvo problemas mentales, ella pensó que quizás sucedía eso con Elizabeth- lo vi decirlo con un tono de reproche- la quiso internar en un hospital psiquiátrico, es por eso que no se acordaban mucho o nada de ella, porque ella había estado internada, cuando salió, Carmen ya tenía la cabeza llena de tonterías obra de Félix y decidió que no quería ver de nuevo a Elizabeth así que decidió que después de un intercambio que realizaron en su escuela ella se iría a casa de sus padres biológicos, dos de sus hermanos reales ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para cuidar de ella así que intento abandonar a su suerte a su prima._

_-Elizabeth no quería que la regresaran con su familia así que escapo en el intercambio- dijo mamá con lagrimas en la cara- no supimos nada de ella hasta hace poco._

_-Por lo que sabemos vagó durante un largo tiempo sola, sin nadie que cuidara de ella-dijo mi papá ahora llorando también- hasta hace unos meses nos pudo llamar y descubrimos en donde se encontraba. Estaba muy cerca del límite de nuestra frontera con México y en muy mal estado._

_-Al principio desconocimos la razón por la cual su prima se negó a ir con su familia biológica hasta que dimos con uno de sus hermanos._

_-James- dijo mi padre mirando fijamente hacia Bella- es hermano de Elizabeth y fue uno de los psicólogos que la trato en el hospital; aun así no dimos crédito al temor de Elizabeth hasta que encontramos algunos documentos en el hospital de los métodos que habían utilizado con su prima- se tenso- fueron peor que salvajes con ella._

_-Cuando supimos esto temimos por la vida de su prima pero esto fue después de que James nos invitara a comer, así que en esa cena el vio a Elizabeth con nosotros…_

**_Bella POV_**

_-El amenazo a Elizabeth, con volver por ella- dijo Carlisle con la mirada fija en mi- y por alguien más…-me sentí mareada al escuches el "alguien más"-hasta hace unos días no comprendíamos a quien se refería con alguien más._

_-Pero encontramos esto- me tendió Esme un sobre, sobre que reconocí inmediatamente, era en el que James me había mandado su "despedida"- realmente nos da algo de tristeza que no hayas confiado en nosotros Bella, pero ahora sabemos que tenemos que tener cuidado para protegerlas a ambas._

-Bella- escuche la voz de Aro- ¿está bien?

Desde que comencé a trabajar para su hermano sus visitas eran tan constantes y tan repetitivas, en un día me visitaba hasta cuatro veces, era muy amable y caballeroso, pero no por eso me dejaban de molestar sus repetitivas insinuaciones.

-Sí, disculpa, ¿me preguntaste algo?

-¿Qué si querías ir a comer un helado con los chicos y yo o quieres que te traigamos uno- dijo con una sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones.

-Si podemos ir Bella-dijeron ambos pequeños con ojitos muy Alice.

-Pueden ir, yo no los puedo acompañar por que ya tengo que irme a casa- y era cierto.

-Okey- dijeron ambos niños dando saltitos.

-Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos Bella- dijo Aro acercándose demasiado a mi.

-Sera para la próxima- tome mis cosas y salí rápido de la sala-adiós amores, nos vemos mañana- dije despidiéndome de ellos rápidamente.

-Adiós Bella- gritaron ambos.

Salí de la casa como un rayo, había aprendido a evadir a Aro de manera fácil.

Llegue al hospital y me di una rápida vuelta por él área recuperación para ver cómo iba Edward.

-Hola amor- dije depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

-Hola mi ángel, ¿Como estas?

-bien, llegando de mi trabajo.

-¿Adivino?, ¿Otra vez ese tipo estaba ahí?- dijo refriéndose a Aro de visitar.

-Sí, y no se llama tipo se llama Aro, en fin me salí de ahí antes de que se le ocurriera comenzarme a molestar.

-Como odio estar en silla de ruedas aun, cuando la deje por completo no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti con las intenciones que tiene Aro.

Sonreí internamente al oírlo decir eso.

-Gracias amor- dije dándole un beso más profundo- ahora tengo que ir a ver a Elizabeth y Jacob, quiero ver como están

Salí hacia el cuarto de Elizabeth quería verla rápidamente pues aun no salía de terapia intensiva, y después como todos los días me dirigía con Jacob.

-Hola- dije al encontrarme con Sam en la puerta.

-Hola Bella ¿como estas?

-Bien, ¿cómo va Jacob?

-Igual, no ha dado signos de despertar a pesar de que se encuentra en perfecta salud- dijo con cara triste.

-¿Me permites estar un rato con él?- dije entrando.

-Claro, de todas maneras solo estoy haciendo rondas, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo con él.

-Gracias, prometo cuidar de él- dije sentándome a su lado.

De rato Sam salió del cuarto dejándome con mi gran amigo.

-Jacob- dije muy cerca de su oído-¿Qué pasa gran lobo Alfa? ¿Por qué no despiertas?- coloque una de mis manos en su cabello, realmente extrañaba las tonterías de parte de Jacob y el constante rubor en Elizabeth cuando lo miraba- Te necesitamos, ella más que nadie, Elizabeth necesita de ti, porque aunque no te has dado cuenta ella te ama.

Deje mi mano en su cabello, me sentía triste al verlo así

-Ella te ama pequeño tonto, tienes que despertar y cuidarla, tienes que protegerla de é…

Inmediatamente sentí que algo se movía…


	39. Chapter 31

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 31

**Confusión**

**Bella POV**

-¡Jacob!- grite un poco sorprendida cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía- ¡Despertaste!

Parecía confundido cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿Bella?- escuche su voz un poco áspera por el tiempo que había estado dormido-¿Dónde está?- inmediatamente se tenso e intento pararse-¿Quiero verla?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Jake, tranquilo- intente calmarlo pero inmediatamente me tomo por las muñecas.

-Donde, esta, Elizabeth- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa en cada palabra.

-En, el cuarto de al lado- dije con voz entrecortada al notar la furia de sus ojos.

De manera desconcertante, se paró de la cama arrancado tres cables de su mano y haciéndose varias heridas, como con la aguja del suero; vi la sangre y sentí vértigo, comencé a marearme pero me ponía mas de nervios verlo con esa actitud; corrieron a la puerta con pasos torpes y casi cayéndose, aun estaba delicado.

-¡Jake!- grito Emily mientras veíamos como salía hacia el cuarto de Elizabeth-¿Qué le pasa?

-No sé, se despertó buscando a Elizabeth, se arranco los cables para poder pararse-dije mientras lo seguíamos.

En la entrada del cuarto de Elizabeth había unas gotas más de sangre, Jacob estaba lastimado pero no parecía importarle.

-No, no- dijo entre sollozos mientras se acercaba a Elizabeth-no mi amor, no- dijo y levanto el rostro, al fin pude ver los delicados hilos de cristal que salían de sus ojos- Despierta mi niña, te necesito…- dijo entre susurros mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Jacob- escuché una voz detrás de mi- tienes que regresar a tu cuarto, estas herido- era Sam que estaba con tres enfermeros detrás de nosotros- por favor- sonó casi a una súplica.

-No- dijo con voz débil.

En ese momento note que no se había hecho simples heridas, tenia ensangrentada la muñeca y la bata, se veía muy mal.

-Sangre- dije antes de sentirme mareada…

**Edward POV**

Había sido un día de terapia pesada, pero valía la pena por mi ángel, me encontraba sentado en una banca, Sam me había dicho que ya podía dejar de usar la silla de ruedas siempre y cuando siguiera con mis ejercicios, ahora usaba un aparato algo extraño en las piernas, que me ayudaba a soportar mi peso mientras mis piernas volvían a tener su fuerza normal.

Bella se había retrasado mucho y no era normal, pero me mantenía tranquilo sabiendo que estaba dentro del hospital. Estaba a punto de poner mi reproductor de música cuando vi caminar a papá con cara de preocupación.

-Edward, necesito que vayas a mi consultorio con bella, sufrió un desmayo- dijo con voz angustiada- está bien pero está un poco débil, pregunto por ti.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

-¡Edward! Ya no necesitas la silla de ruedas, felicidades hijo- dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias papá- dije abrazándolo- pero dime que le paso a Bella.

-Jacob despertó y se puso un poco agresivo, se lastimó y al parecer la sangre a Bella no le gusta porque se desmayo cuando vio sangrando a Jacob.

-¿Ya despertó?, ¿Esta herido?- pregunte angustiado por mí amigo

-Está un poco desubicado se rompió una vena por arrancarse unos cables pero ya lo sedamos para que esté tranquilo.

-Okey voy a ver a Bella, ¿Esta en tu consultorio?

-si, yo voy a ver como esta Elizabeth

Dicho esto cada quien se fue por su lado, llegue al consultorio de mi papá y vi a Bella tumbada en la camilla.

-¿Amor, estas despierta?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si- dijo ella removiéndose y riéndose- amor ¿ya puedes caminar sin muletas?

-Si, Sam me dijo que con estas cosas empezare a ponerle más peso a mis piernas para que se vuelvan a acostumbrar- hice una pausa mientras me sentaba junto de ella- pero no vine por mi así que dime ¿Qué paso?

-Jacob despertó cuando lo fui a ver y se puso muy agresivo solo quería ver a tu prima y cuando la vio se puso a llorar, pero como se había lastimado con el suero estaba sangrando, al principio solo fueron unas gotas entonces vi su muñeca ensangrentada no pude mas y me desmaye- dijo sonrojada- eso es algo tonto pero no aguanto el olor a sangre- iba a decirle que la sangre no olía cuando ella misma me interrumpió- ¡y no me digas como Emmett que dice que la sangre no huele porque si huele y muy mal como a oxido!

-Okey entonces no digo nada.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Si- me quede pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta que llegamos a casa.

-¿Mañana que haremos?- me pregunto Bella mientras llegábamos a mi casa.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, es el último día de vacaciones y quería saber si haríamos algo espe…- Antes de que terminara de decir algo Alice salto encima de nosotros y le tapo la boca.

-Ya está su día hecho mañana así que no planeen nada- dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Jasper.

-¿enserio como aguantas a esta loca?- le pregunte a Jasper mientras Alice se colgaba de él.

-Es porque Jazzi si me quiere y mucho, ¿Verdad amor?- dijo Alice con carita de perro mojado.

-Como a nadie amor- dije mientras la agarraba para que no se cayera.

-¿y qué haremos mañana?- pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

-Pues es una sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que te tienes que traer todas tus cosas porque te iras de aquí a la escuela mañana.

-sabes a veces das mucho miedo- dijo Bella poniéndose detrás de mí.

-Lo sé.

Paso todo el resto de la tarde noche en plena tranquilidad, pero a mí algo me decía que esta calma no duraría mucho.

**Alice POV**

-Esta es la ultima- dije a Bella cuando le di la ultima prenda que había comprado para ella.

-Ya nos podemos ir- dijo cansada- Apenas son las 10 de la mañana y tú me has tenido comprando, ¿esa es tu idea de un día especial?

_Ni te lo imaginas_, pensé para mí misma.

-No, de hecho ya nos vamos a tu día especial- dije dejando una pequeña nota de misterio.

Caminamos por todos los pasillos del centro comercial hasta llegar al estacionamiento, sabía que Bella se daría cuenta de lo que pretendía en cuanto viera el lugar de _"su día especial"._

-Bella puedes ponerte esto en los ojos por favor- dije pasándole un pequeño pañuelo- y no preguntes solo póntelo- dije anticipando su pregunta.

-OK- dijo con voz de fastidio.

-Bien te juro que mañana me agradecerás esto- dije conduciendo hacia su destino.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos en los que Bella se removió preocupada en el sillón del auto.

-llegamos- dije con una nota de felicidad- ahora escucha lo que te voy a decir-asintió con cansancio- vamos a entrar a un lugar hay muchas escaleras y todo pero no te voy a dejar caer por favor hagas lo que hagas no te quites la venda hasta que lleguemos.

-Aja- dijo con algo de miedo

-No te voy a lastimar así que no tengas miedo amiga-

Salimos y la conduje como le dije por un largo pasillo después por escaleras hasta nuestro destino.

-Espera un momento- le dije mientras acercaba lo que tenía que usar.

-te dejo una bolsa donde esta lo que te vas a poner, no quiero peros ni negaciones porque si no te lo pones juro que llamo a Jasper para que el te lo ponga.

-¿Qué pretendes Alice Cullen?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Darte la mejor tarde de tu vida- dije saliendo del cuarto.

Pasaron 15 minutos y escuche cosas como "_estas loca", "no me lo pondré" y "¿sabes que te odio?"_ antes de que terminara de ponerse lo que le elegí.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo saliendo del pequeño vestidor- ¿Qué mas Alice?

Si decir nada la senté y comencé a maquillar ligeramente acomode su cabello y después de unos 45 minutos estaba lista para su día especial.

-ahora te vas a volver a tapar los ojos y no te quites la venda ni hables, si veo que te quitas la venda o dices algo juro que eres mujer muerta Bella- asintió y la conduje a su destino no sin antes mandar un pequeño mensaje a mi apoyo.

Entramos al lugar donde seria "el gran día"

-disfrútalo por favor- le susurre antes de salir corriendo de allí.

**Bella POV**

Menudo día el que había pasado con Alice, primero me despierta tempranísimo y me hace empacar mis cosas como si fuéramos de campamento; después me lleva de compras por toda la cuidad; ahora estoy muerta del miedo en no sé dónde y sin saber qué demonios hago.

Comencé a sudar de nervios y a sentirme incomoda, no se escuchaba nada, por lo que lograba apreciar por mi olfato y mis oídos estaba en un lugar abierto pues soplaba un ligero viento y olía a frutas y flores.

Escuché otros pasos dentro de la habitación y un _"suerte"_ muy tenue pero por miedo a Alice no me quite la venda y tampoco hable. Sentí algo muy cálido cerca de mí y algunos pasos inseguros aproximándose. Alguien tropezó y se sujeto de mi brazo, El tacto me era sumamente familiar; su mano empezó a acariciar lentamente mis brazos y siguió hasta mi rostro acercándome hasta que su cuerpo, ese cuerpo "desconocido", estuvo completamente pegado a mí. Su respiración, sabia de quién era ese aroma tan embriagador.

-Edward.

-Bella

Dijimos casi al mismo tiempo, no pude evitarlo más saque esa venda de mis ojos y casi me voy de espaldas al ver en donde estábamos. No sabía bien en qué lugar pero era una habitación llena de pequeñas velas que semi alumbraban una habitación, casi no se apreciaba el color porque aun era de día, pero eran aromáticas y de tonos rosas rojos y blancos.

Había rosas rojas por todos lados y entonces comprendí lo del _"día especial"_, con toda mi curiosidad no había prestado atención a algo importante mi vestido y mi ropa interior, además de la ropa que vestía Edward.

Note que él no había despegado la mirada de mí, eso me hico enrojecer.

-Hola- dije tímidamente

-Hola amor- dijo poniendo su brazos a mi alrededor- sabes odie que Alice te llevara tan lejos de mí, odie que Alice me obligara a vendarme los ojos pero- dijo tomando un mechón de cabello y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja- ahora sé que le debo una muy grande, estas espectacular- se acerco a mi oído- porque hermosa ya lo eres.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme, todo esto me agarraba desprevenida, no sabía que hacer…

-Gracias- dije nerviosamente mientras él se acercaba poco a poco más a mí.

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo acechándome (y me encantaba ser su presa)

-¿por qué no traes los aparatos en las piernas?- dije nerviosamente mientras retrocedía a cada paso que daba el.

-Alice me dijo que no caminaría mucho hoy- dijo sencillamente, cada paso de él era tan condenadamente sensual que por un momento creí que mis piernas no me soportarían.

-ha- dije cuando creí que ya no podía avanzar más.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- dijo cuando por fin estaba a escasos dos centímetros de mi.

-Nunca…

Me sumergí en un mar de sensaciones cuando Edward me tomo entre sus brazos para besarme, su beso fue una carga eléctrica que desactivo la poca cordura que quedaba en mi.

-Contigo ya no me siento débil- me susurro al oído mientras sus manos marcaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con tiernas pero apasionadas caricias.

La parte consciente de mi cerebro solo podía preguntarse _¿Cómo había llegado a esto?;_ mi parte inconsciente simplemente actuaba.

Llegue al borde de algo y caímos.

-Creo que Alice pensó en todo- dije con voz agitada cuando me di cuenta que era una cama.

Edward simplemente asintió.

Continúo besando mi cuello, mi pecho, solo tocando las partes que no cubrían mi vestido.

Esto era un juego peligroso pero no me importaba_, yo lo amo,_ gritaba muy dentro de mí.

El ambiente comenzó a hacerse cálido, mi cabeza daba vueltas de maneras que jamás pensé que había podido hacer. Recorrí su pecho queriendo jamás olvidar ninguna parte de él; y de nuevo salió aquella Bella atrevida que no concia limites.

Comencé a acariciar a su espalada mientras el besaba mi cuello. Era una interminable danza entre su cuerpo y el mío; su mano descendió hasta mi cintura y bajo poco a poco por mis piernas hasta que llego al borde de aquel diminuto vestido; debo aclarar que a partir de ese momento me quede perdida en lo que jure era el cielo, y no pensé en nada mas hasta que sentí su mano llegar más lejos de lo que acostumbraba a llegar.

-¿amor estas bien?- dijo con un tono de preocupación, que se notaba aun con su agitada respiración.

-No pares- le dije en un susurro mientras me acostumbraba a sus manos viajando por todo mi cuerpo.

-Si no quieres, yo…- simplemente lo silencie con un beso mientras introducía mi mano en la costura de su pantalón.

Lo escuche ahogar un grito cuando sintió que su pantalón descendía lentamente.

-te amo- le dije liberándolo de mi beso.

-Yo te adoro, mi hermosa diosa - dijo más tranquilo- pero creo que debemos parar.

Sentí que me tiraban un balde de agua fría encima

-¿Cómo?- pregunte desorientada- entiendo- dije triste mientas me levantaba.

-Amor no- dijo intentando abrazarme.


	40. Chapter 32

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 32

**Una forma distinta de hacer el amor **

**Edward POV**

¡Maldita sea mi cabeza! La había hecho sentir mal.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo amor- dije apretándola contra mi- es solo que…

-…¿Qué?...

-Se que se va a escuchar tonto, pero aun no me siento preparado.

-¿No te atraigo de esa forma?- pregunto con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

-Amor, me vuelves completamente loco- dije besando sus mejillas- pero también te respeto mucho.

Pareció meditarlo por unos minutos antes de limpiar su cara y sonreírme.

-Creo que para ser sincera yo tampoco estoy lista para esto

-Te deseo mucho mi amor, pero quiero que cuando estemos juntos, sea porque estamos completamente listos.

-Vaya creo que Alice ha hecho todo esto para nada- sonrió.

-Quizá no- dije nuevamente recostándola y besando su cuello- hay miles de maneras de hacer el amor- susurre en su oreja antes de mordisquear su cuello.

Quizá cuando despertara de este hermoso sueño el mundo se caería en pedazos a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importaba ahora solo éramos mi diosa y yo.

**Bella POV**

Las manos de Edward se movían lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, en cada parte dejaba un exótico cosquilleo y necesidad de sentir más. Yo por mi parte comencé a desabrochar su camisa sin prisa, sintiendo hasta el diminuto lugar de su pecho.

Mi Vestido, en el suelo

Las sandalias, no lo recuerdo.

Su camisa, aun lado de la cama y sin algunos botones.

Mi cabeza en otro lugar… el paraíso tal vez.

-Te amo- repetía en susurros mientras jugaba con los tirantes de mi vestido; mientras lo sacaba de mi cuerpo, mientras me perdía en sus carisias.

Sus pantalones quedaron tirados junto al resto de sus prendas.

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba desnuda frente a él, fue en ese momento donde recobre la conciencia y como pude tome las sabanas de la cama para cubrirme.

-Niña tonta- dijo Edward con ternura-te amo y amo cada parte de ti- dijo mientras sacaba las sabanas- lo que me hace pensar que no soy tan bueno para ti

-¿Es que jamás te has visto? ¡ESTAS BUENISMO!- eso sonó patético pero lo había dicho ya y no era para nada una mentira.

-¿A si?- dijo riéndose- tu estas simplemente incorrecta para cualquier hombre, divina se queda corto amor

-Te amo, y odio que seas tan malditamente propio- en mi mente había un par de sinónimos en relación a su cuerpo ¿Por qué ninguno se escuchaba tan arrebatadoramente elegante como los de él?

-Bella quieres que hable sucio- dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Solo pude atinar a ahogar un grito- ¿ te pongo Nerviosa Bella?

-No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me pones amor.

Explore su cuerpo lentamente y después el exploro el mío, no hubo un acto más allá de las carisias y besos muy, muy profundos, aun si toque el cielo antes de caer profundamente dormida…

**Edward POV**

Dormí con Bella entre mis brazos, podía escuchar su respiración, las palabras incoherentes que salían de su hermosa boca, sentía su pecho pegado al mío y sabía que no podía merecerla tanto, abrí los ojos con renuencia, consulte el reloj, no pasaban de las 11:00 de la noche. Habíamos pasado el día más hermoso del mundo gracias a mi hermana, luego tendría que agradecerle este detalle. Abrase fuerte contra mí a Bella y me quede observando su rostro tranquilo y relajado, quería que siempre estuviera así, tranquila y relajada

Suspiro fuerte.

-Edward te amo- dijo entre sueños. Yo solo deposite un beso en su frente.

Todo estaba tan hermosamente perfecto, que cuando el sonido de mi celular se hizo presente imagine que esta burbuja de perfección había terminado. Con cuidado de no despertar a mi ángel saque mi teléfono del pantalón que se encontraba tirado a lado de la cama.

-¿Bueno?-

_-¡Edward, lamento interrumpir su día de ensueño pero necesitamos que urgentemente salgan vengan al hospital, Elizabeth despertó y lo pide verlos a ti y a Bella_!- era Rosalie y se escuchaba alterada

-Vamos para haya

Colgué el teléfono, que Rosalie hubiera regresado a solo dos días de haber ido a la universidad era síntoma inequívoco de que algo importante sucedía. Estaba a punto de despertar a Bella cuando sonó nuevamente.

-dije que íbamos para haya- conteste lo más sereno que pude.

-_Edward, un placer escucharte_…

Y en ese momento lo supe, había terminado nuestra felicidad

-Tu- conteste casi en un grito…


	41. Interludio VII

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Interludio**

_Mire que Bella no se hubiera despertado__._

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-Wow, jamás pensé que mi sobrino fuera ten descortés, ¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo el infeliz de Félix con voz burlona._

_Casi grito de coraje pero me tuve que recordar a la hermosa mujer que tenia a un lado._

_-en el mismo lugar en donde está tu podrido corazón Félix-_

_-yo también me alegro de escuchar de ti sobrino_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Directo y al grano, por eso me agradas Cullen_

_-lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti_

_-¿Como está la loquita?_

_-No de quién hablas, pero si preguntas por mi prima está bien y no gracias a ti._

_-No tengo la culpa de la debilidad de su madre, ella pudo optar por no haberme creído._

_-Me da igual si no necesitas otra cosa, tengo algo más importante que hacer._

_-De hecho, solo llamaba para avisar que iremos por la niña en unos días._

_Su aviso me dejo perplejo y desencajado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Como oíste Cullen, Elizabeth regresara con nosotros._

_-¡No puedes llevártela!- sentí que Bella se removía en la cama, pensé darme de topes en la pared, no había recordado que ella dormía aun- si crees que vas a poder llevártela estas muy equivocado._

_-Ella es menor de edad y su madre puede hacerlo._

_-Perdió todo derecho cuando la abandonó a su suerte_

_-Eso es algo que no se puede discutir._

_-Bien, pero si crees que nos cruzaremos de brazos estas equivocado, hablare de esto con mi padre- dicho esto colgué el teléfono._


	42. Chapter 33

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 33

**Una nube negra **

**Edward POV**

Bella ya se había despertado, estaba enredada entre las sabanas, mirándome con curiosidad, me tuve que recordar muchas veces que ella no sabía las noticias nuevas y que no tenía por qué demostrarle mi enojo a ella, _no ha ella._

-Buenos días- dije un poco más alegre- o debería decir buenas noches.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-las 11:15- respondí mientras me acercaba a ella

-amor lamento arruinar nuestro fin de día pero me llamaron del hospital, Elizabeth despertó y nos quiere ver.

-¡OH! Eso es bueno, genial vamos a verla- dijo con rapidez.

Nos vestimos y salimos del cuarto, conocía esa casa era donde pasábamos todas las navidades, quedaba a menos de una hora de Phoenix. Mientras ella conducía me sentía extraño, sabía que nuestros días de felicidad habían terminado y la llamada de Félix había confirmado esos hechos.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En muchas cosas y en nada- conteste sinceramente.

-Que profundo- dijo ella con un pequeño tono a burla.

-¿Te ríes de mi Swan?

-Solo un poco

El camino se me hizo eterno, tenía que llegar y hablar con papá y ver que necesitaba Elizabeth.

-¡Llegaron!- dijo la inconfundible voz de Alice.

-Buenas noches

-Para ustedes si- dijo pícaramente- pero después me contaran por ahora vamos con Elizabeth- puso una silla de ruedas frente a mí.

-No usare eso, tengo suficiente fuerza en las piernas como caminar hasta el cuarto de Elizabeth.

- por favor Edward- suplico.

-Bien

Mientras íbamos rumbo a la habitación no puede evitar notar las pronunciadas ojeras que tenía mi hermana.

-Alice solo hace medio día que no te veo y parece como si te hubieras pasado una eternidad sin dormir- dije sorprendido y preocupado.

-Pues casi le atinas, deberías ver en qué estado están tanto Elizabeth como Jacob juro que me dan miedo. No nos han dejado entrar al cuarto. Ya dos veces han estado queriendo abrir la puerta y nada, nos tienen muy preocupados.

-Por eso querías que viniéramos de inmediato

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundida- No, estaba esperando a Jasper cuando Rosalie me dijo que venían en camino yo no pensaba hablarles hasta que estuvieran… mas… ¿Relajados?

Una gran O se formo en la boca de Bella.

-¿Cómo es que no han podido entrar a sus cuartos?

-Es que no están cada uno en su cuarto sino los dos en el de Elizabeth, desde que Jacob supo que Elizabeth había despertado no ha querido separarse de ella.

Llegamos al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Elizabeth, era cierto que todos se encontraban en el mismo estado, incluso mi papá y Sam se veían algo preocupados.

-Hola- nos limitamos a decirnos los unos a los otros.

Cuando por fin me pude poner de pie hice lo que sabía que debía hacer inmediatamente. Con un toc, toc intente disuadir a ambos de que me dejaran entrar, y muy al contrario de lo que pensaban todos, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Esta Bella contigo?- pregunto Jacob mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo Bella quien detrás de mí.

Solo nos dejo pasar Bella y a mí. El cuarto estaba muy obscuro cuando entramos, Elizabeth estaba todavía en la cama, se veía delicada.

-Hola- dije intentando romper la densa tensión que se respiraba.

-Hola Edward, hola Bella, me da gusto verlos- dijo débilmente Elizabeth

-Se que deben estar pensando que estamos locos- dijo Jacob.

-Solo nos tiene algo preocupados- dijo Bella con delicadeza.

-Lo siento, las cosas no son como tenían que ser- dijo Jacob- pero les juro que todo tiene una explicación.

**Bella POV**

Los ojos de ambos estaban torturados por una preocupación, por una extraña razón sentía que esa preocupación tenia nombre… En ese momento mis ojos y los de Elizabeth se encontraron y relampaguearon.

-James- dijimos ambas

Parecían formarse pequeñas nubes negras alrededor de nosotros, la obscuridad nos invadió a todos y ni siquiera las tenues luces lograban hacer que mi miedo a esa obscuridad despareciera.

-Ya les contaron mi patética vida- dijo Elizabeth- ahora les contare lo que paso el día de la explosión- la mano de Jacob se apretó fuertemente a la de Elizabeth mientras que la mía era sostenida por Edward.

-Sería ilógico pensar en este momento que esa explosión fue un accidente- dijo Jacob de manera sombría- era demasiado oportuno que solo Edward y tu no estuvieran en casa.

-Aun más oportuna la llamada de James diciéndome que ya no era un peligro para recuperar su fortuna- completo Elizabeth- ese día mientras estábamos en el parque James me llamo, "despidiéndose" de mi.

-Pero las cosas le salieron bastante mal- dijo Jacob- alguien nos aviso justo cuando entrabamos a la cocina.

-Por eso Jasper escucho que hablaban con alguien- recordé

_"Sabía que Jacob estaba molesto por algo que paso en la tarde, porque le preguntaba algo a tu prima pero no supe nada mas, estaba saliendo de la cocina cando escuche que le llamaban a alguien por teléfono después solo escuche un grito ahogado y no supe mas de mi..."_

-¿el nos escucho?- pregunto confundida Elizabeth.

-dijo haber escuchado que le llamaban a alguien- dijo Edward, que se mantenía tenso.

-Si, efectivamente recibí una llamada solo escuche un "sal de ahí estas en peligro"…- dijo Jacob- quise correr hacia Elizabeth pero solo di unos pasos, los suficientes para alcanzarla y que nos tiráramos al suelo pero no los suficientes para avisarles a Jasper y a Alice.

-Hace un rato recibí nuevamente una llamada desconocida- dijo Elizabeth.

-Esa fue la razón por la que no hemos dejado que nadie entre al cuarto- completo Jacob.

-No queríamos que nadie entrara, _"estas en peligro_…

-_no puedes confiar ni en la que se dice tu familia"_-nuevamente agrego Jacob- lo más interesante de esto es que solo los que estamos en este hospital sabemos que Elizabeth esta despierta.

- y quien hablo seguramente sabia donde estaban ustedes- un silencio encerró la habitación

-Entonces eso quiere decir que James ha regresado…

**Edward POV**

Todo encajaba, me sentí bastante mal por no haber podido mantenerlo lejos de Bella. Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas el venia por Bella, quería matar a Elizabeth y de paso… A mí.

Lo curioso era saber que ahora teníamos una aliada cuya identidad no sabíamos, aliada que podría ser la única manera de mantener a Bella, a _"mi ángel"_ y a Elizabeth vivas. Ambas me importaban y si tenía que morir por ellas lo haría.

-¿Irán a la escuela?- pregunto mi papá mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-Sí, quiero que Bella se mantenga distraída, Alice piensa que es mejor que vayamos a la escuela, así todos estaremos ocupados en algo.

-Pero no han dormido del todo bien.

-Bella vale todo mi sueño o cansancio- _Incluso mi vida._

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad.

Alice y yo recogimos a Bella y Jasper, y fuimos directo a la escuela. Mis miedos más profundos se encontraban ahí, tenían nombre y rostro, Tanya y Mike.

-tranquilo- dijo Bella apretando mi mano- todo va a estar bien.

-Eso espero.

Bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con Ángela y Ben, ambos sabiendo la nueva situación solo atinaron a darnos una sonrisa de apoyo, un "_animo estamos con ustedes"_ muy confortante pero solo por un minuto.

-bien chico animo, es ahora de clases- dijo Ángela con cálida voz.

Los primeros pasillos de la escuela ya estaban atestados de alumnos, pasamos la típica revisión de mochilas sin problema y continuamos nuestro viaje hasta nuestra primera clase, que por fortuna compartíamos Bella y yo.

-Joven Cullen y señorita Swan, nos volvemos a encontrar- Victoria, hermana de Tania era la nueva psicóloga de la escuela.

-Hola señorita- dijo Bella amble respondiendo a la sonrisa gentil de Victoria.

-Hola a ambos.

Detrás de ella Tanya, que me dedico una mirada extraña antes de dedicar otra a Bella y por último a su hermana.

-Edward, veo que ahora ya puedes caminar- dijo Tanya con un fingido tono de alegría- me da gusto por ti- me sonrió con esa sensualidad que hace algunos meses me hubiera agradado ver, pero ahora solo me hacía sentir lástima por ella.

-Tanya- respondí en forma de saludo.

Amabas hermanas se miraron por un instante como retándose

-Un gusto mocosa- le dijo a Bella mientras se iba contoneándose como era típico de ella.

-Discúlpenla, hemos tenido problemas familiares muy fuertes y la tienen de mal humor.

-No te preocupes- dijo Bella.

Entramos a clase de Algebra todos juntos.

-Bella- dijo el idiota de Mike que venía con otros más detrás de él comiéndose a mi ángel como si fuera un pedazo de carne, algo comestible…

-Newton- dijo Ben como advertencia.

-Solo quiero saludar a la hermosa dama y al paralitico- dijo con sorna.

-¿Este aparte de imbécil eres estúpido Newton? mi hermano se encuentra MEJOR y pronto estará listo para caminar correr y golpearte sin ningún problema y en ese orden- dijo Alice hecha una furia.

-Vaya Cullen ahora necesitas de la perrita faldera que tienes como hermana para ser defendido- Mike no sabía callarse y eso fue un gran error.

Como un rugido Jasper se paro frente a él y lo sujeto de un brazo y del cabello.

-A una dama se le tiene respeto- dijo mientras Mike gemía de dolor- y estas frente a dos así que modera lo que rebuznas animal, si no quieres perder cada uno de tus dientes de manera lenta y dolorosa.

-Suéltalo ya- dijo la voz de Tanya a lo lejos.

Jasper lo soltó no sin antes darle la mirada que mataría de miedo a cualquier persona.

-pagaras esto Cullen- siseo Mike mientras Tanya lo tomaba y le murmuraba algo como "aparte de idiota débil", lanzo otra mirada a Bella y se fue a su clase en silencio.

-Vaya primer día- dijo Ben tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Nadie pudo calmar nada pero la clase funciono para quitarme un poco el estrés, primero se presentaron Bella y Jasper, la clase pasaba un poco divertida viendo a mi querida Bella hacía gestos al no entender de lo que hablaba el profesor.

-Bien señorita Swan la respuesta es…- dijo el profesor.

-24- dijo Bella de manera muy graciosa, murmuraba "para usted".

-tranquila amor yo te explico lo que no entiendas- le dije mientras la abrazaba levemente por atrás de la silla.

Terminando la clase comenzamos a salir había muchas personas en el pasillo, lo que no era normal en horario de clases, se comenzaron a oír murmullos y una vez que estuvimos fuera, lo comprendí todo

**¡Bienvenidos huérfanos!**

**Trágico accidente deja solo un sobreviviente**

Hojas por todos lados tenían la noticia del accidente de la familia de Bella y Jasper. Lo único que pude hacer es tomar a Bella de la cintura y cubrir su rostro con mi pecho…


	43. Chapter 34

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 34

**Calma antes de la tempestad**

**Edward POV**

-¡Tu PERRA! MALDITA ARPIA- grito Alice que era detenida por Jasper-Suéltame- grito a su novio mi pequeña hermana.

Bella que seguía refugiada en mis brazos respiro profundamente y se separo lentamente de mí.

-Déjala Alice- dijo mi Bella con voz áspera por el llanto, pero de manera tan seria que ni siquiera Alice pudo negarse a su petición. Camino de manera altiva y orgullosa, hasta quedar frente a Tanya, acto seguido Jasper fue detrás de ella, Alice y yo lo secundamos.

-Es una pena que alguien de tal belleza como tu se base en artimañas tan bajas para intimidar a alguien más- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Tanya- si soy huérfana, pero te puedo asegurar que mis papás me pusieron la suficiente atención y cariño para jamás necesitar la lastima de los demás. Como tú que la pides a gritos.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo Jasper- así que tus recordatorios lejos de lastimarnos no hacen recordar los momentos felices que vivimos con ellos.

-Momentos que dudo puedan compararse con alguno tuyo- dijo con frialdad Alice- lárgate ya Tanya- se escuchaba más tranquila- no des lastima…

Tome la mano de Bella y la entrelace, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, pero no había necesidad, NO HABIA PASADO NADA. Mientras avanzábamos todos iban dirigiéndose a sus clases, me sentí feliz de tener a Bella conmigo

-Srta. Swan- dijo la voz de Victoria frente a nosotros- me he enterado de lo que ha hecho mi hermana-dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes- de verdad me apena la situación, sepa que tomare cartas en el asunto.

Bella le dedico una sincera sonrisa

-Me disculpo por ella con usted y el Sr. Hale- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Jasper y este la miraba con detenimiento y desconfianza.

-Sus disculpas son innecesarias- dijo Jasper de manera fría pero amable- no nos afecto el débil intento de una niña mimada, aun así gracias por tomarse la molestia- dijo sin apartar esa mirada desconfiada de Victoria.

-Bien, ya aclarado todo les dejo continúen sus clases, estoy en psicopedagogía si me necesitan- dijo regalándonos una calurosa sonrisa a todos.

-Esa mujer me da desconfianza- dijo Alice.

-Es buena persona- le contradijo Bella

-Pues yo opino igual que Alice- dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice- Bella quiero que tengas mucho cuidado por favor, después de todo Tanya es su hermana.

-No seas paranoico Jasper- le dije mientras entrabamos a la siguiente clase.

-Créeme, siento que ella no te ve a ti como solo un niño.

Tanya estaría castigada lavando Baños junto con su pandilla por haber hecho lo que hicieron. Bella pasó casi todas las clases junto a mí y las clases que no compartíamos las compartía con Alice o Jasper.

-Sr. Cullen- dijo Victoria mientras caminábamos por los pasillos- me gustaría hablar con usted en unos días cuando esté totalmente instalada.

-Sí, claro que si- dije extrañado.

-Bien entonces que tengan buena tarde- dijo andando a lado contrario del que estábamos.

-Nos vamos amor- dije tomándola en mis brazos

-Sip, solo deja tomo mis cosas- dijo yendo hacia su casillero.

Estaba detrás de ella cuando abrió su casillero y una foto cayó a sus pies

Bella se congelo al instante…

**Bella POV**

Mire la foto que Edward tenía en sus manos, _era mía, _quede congelada al momento.

_"veras amor, yo te conocí muchos años atrás, bastantes diría yo, pasaste una tarde por el parque central de la cuidad y yo iba con una de mis "amigas" en el auto, ese día fue la primera vez que te vi tendrías unos once o doce años, salí del auto para mirarte de cerca y me enamore de ti después de eso no volví a pensar mas en ninguna mujer, pero fue imposible localizarte no sabía ni tu nombre- me mostró una foto de aquel día en el parque- decidí dejarlo por un tiempo tal vez con una poca de suerte te encontraría en aquel parque algún día. ."_

Detrás de la foto decía, _"volví por lo que es mío"_

Me sentí mareada, con ganas de correr muy rápido.

-Amor que sucede- dijo Edward pero no podía ni hablar...

-Na.. Nada amor no pasa nada- dije tratando de sonar calmada.

-No te creo- dijo con mirada dura- estas demasiado cayada dime que sucede amor- intento quitarme la foto pero la puse entre mis cuadernos.

-Supongo que aun sigo sentida por lo que hizo Tanya- dije excusándome de manera tonta.

-No te creo- por fin me pudo arrebatar la foto, inmediatamente se tenso-James…

-No creo que haya vuelto- dije meditándolo un momento- el no se arriesgaría a que lo viéramos.

-De cualquier manera no te quiero dejar sola, aun me siento inútil si en este momento el quisiera hacerte daño yo no podría hace mucho así como estoy.

-El no me hará daño y yo confío en ti

-Iras a cuidar a tu prometido- me dijo con un poco de humor intentando hacerme olvidar lo de James.

-Debo cuidar mis intereses después de todo Alec Vulturi será inmensamente rico cuando me case con el

-Le recuerdo Srta. Swan que los Cullen somos poseedores de una gran fortuna tambié

-Mmm… es interesante, ¿acaso usted también me propondrá matrimonio?

-No puedo…- dijo iluminado- no tomaría su mano siendo que usted es toda mía- dijo abrazándome posesivamente.

Por un momento paso a segundo plano el incidente de la foto, quería que él lo olvidara, necesitaba que lo olvidara para que fuera más sencillo para el ser feliz, para mí eso era lo importante "_verlo feliz"._

Alice y Jasper se reunirían con nosotros en el hospital, después de terminar sus tareas, yo por mi parte tenía que ir a cuidar a los gemelos.

Llegando a la mansión vi correr a los pequeños hacia mí, después de ellos a su padre Marcus y finalmente a Aro…

-Bella… en italiano significa hermosa- dijo Aro tomando mi mano- sin embargo dudo que eso le haga honor a tan imponente belleza que posees pequeña- dijo con un intento de besar mi mano.

-Aro, ¿Es que no tenías que irte ya?- pregunto Marcus ayudándome con su hermano.

-Es que con Bella aquí seria tentador dejar un caso…

-Vete ya hermano, quizás en otra ocasión tendrás tiempo para coquetear con Bella.

-Entonces en otra ocasión será- dijo el aludido con mirada y sonrisa descarada.

-Hasta luego- me despedí mientras los niños me arrastraban dentro de la casa.

Después de un rato entro Marcus con mirada pensativa.

-Bella, me temo que necesitamos hablar-inmediatamente el servicio entro para llevarse a los pequeños.

-Papá, ¿no nos podemos quedar?- pregunto Alec colgándose de mi pierna.

-Me temo que no hijo, lo que necesito hablar con Bella es un tema de adultos.

-Bella ¿después iras a ver el regalo que te preparamos Jane y yo?- dijo Alec con carita tierna

-Seguro amor, ahora ve con tu hermana.

Alec salió dando saltitos junto con Jane mientras su padre me lanzaba una mirada la cual no pude descifrar

-Bella tenemos que hablar...

-Tú dirás- dije nerviosa, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo jamás le vi tan serio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo preocupado.

-bien, gracias

-Me ha dicho Carlisle en la situación en la que ahora se encuentran…-titubeo- con respecto al sujeto que te ha estado acosando…

-Entiendo

-No, ciertamente no lo entendiste- dijo divertido.

-no, realmente no lo entendí.

-Carlisle me ha pedido que le recomiende a un servicio de seguridad para ti y sus hijo, me dijo que la contratarían de inmediato, pero creo que es más peligroso contratar a alguien cualquiera, así que desde ahora Demetrí será tu guardaespaldas…- dijo sin más rodeos.

-¿Demetrí?

-Es mi más confiable guardia de seguridad, el estará a cargo de tu seguridad hasta que logren atrapar a ese loco.

-Pero…

-No creo que pueda haber peros Bella, de antemano estoy molesto porque no me avisaste de tu problema si bien llevo poco de concerté mis hijos te han tomado cariño y creo que pude haber ayudado antes.

Ante, la mirada de decepción de Marcus solo atine pedir disculpas, no pude entender nada más que tendría un guardaespaldas, un hombre que me daba miedo y que tenía aspecto de matón, lo que me pareció absolutamente ridículo y exagerado, pero no tuve oportunidad de oponerme, al mirar a Edward y verlo casi con ojos suplicantes intentar convencerme de esta locura accedí.

Si antes los Cullen me parecían importantes ahora simplemente parecíamos TODOS como esos niños ricos que salen en las series televisivas con tres gorilas detrás de ellos, me daba mucha pena llamar tanto la atención.

Los días después del aviso de Marcus pasaron como agua, todos llenos de una mezcla de estrés y pánico, incertidumbre quizás, en el ambiente; iba cuidaba a los pequeños regresaba a casa… ni Elizabeth ni yo permanecíamos solas.

Jacob una vez recuperado solo se dedicaba a estar ha lado de Elizabeth, lo obligábamos a dormir a comer, y creo que pronto lo tendríamos que obligar a ir a la escuela. Con Edward su recuperación era rápida casi semejante al pasar de lo días, se esforzaba en exceso aunque pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta, comenzó a usar bastón en la escuela.

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes… quien nos iba decir que justo dos semanas después, ese viernes todo se detendría del golpe dándonos un aviso, un pronóstico de que comenzaba la tormenta…

**Edward POV**

Caminábamos por un pasillo de la escuela como todos los días, las cosas quizá, solo quizá… empezaban a relajarse; a pesar de su amenaza, Félix no había venido por Elizabeth; a pesar de las estúpidas señales, James no había intentado nada; a pesar de todo, Bella seguía junto a mi…

Por detrás de nosotros venían Tanya y Mike, Tanya tenía cara de lapida desde hacía unos días, no había intentado nada mas contra nosotros y eso parecía sospechoso, dio vuelta antes del salón y la vimos dirigirse al baño… me pareció normal…

Entramos a clase de biología, el profesor llevaba algunos días enfermos y pensamos que faltaría nuevamente…

Nos sentamos… suspire pesadamente mientras sostenía la mano de Bella y sentí un retortijón en el estomago. Todo se sintió sepulcralmente silencioso, muy misterioso, todos permanecían callados…

-¿Se enteraron?- dijo Dan un chico de la clase- el profe no vendrá en casi un mes y han mandado a un suplente- dijo en tono misterioso y el ruido se hizo esperar.

-A de ser el profesor de la clase 122- supuso Ángela que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Muy probablemente…- dijo Bella.

Entonces comenzó a sonar mi celular… lo abrí…

-¿Bueno?

-¡El está cerca, salgan ahora mismo del salón! ¡Salgan del salón ahora!- nuevamente la chica misteriosa colgó y me pare casi inmediatamente…

-Bella, Alice, Jasper vamos- dije sin dudar de mi aliada misteriosa…

Nadie pregunto nada, comprendí que ellos también sentían que algo se aproximaba… Casi estábamos en la puerta cuando Tanya entro al salón, choco con Bella y no se disculpo…

No tomamos atención… pero entonces Bella tropezó y golpeo como si un trueno tocara tierra con alguien…

-Lllo siennto- dijo mi tembloroso ángel…

Entonces alzamos la vista, y la tormenta cayó sobre nosotros…

-Debe de tener más cuidado señorita- dijo esa maldita voz…


	44. Chapter 35

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 35

**Regalos y declaraciones**

**Edward POV**

El tiempo se detuvo solo un momento al mirar el mayor de mis temores llegar a nosotros, la paz que había respirado había sido una falsa cortina de paz antes de la tormenta que se estaba desatado ahora y por lo que yo veía no se detendría por nada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto James mientras le tendía la mano a Bella para que se levantara. Ella no supo que responder, por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar, que nos caeríamos, pero no fue así, ella solo enmudeció.

Jasper se puso delante de nosotros dándole una mirada fiera, pensé que lo golpearía, _¡Demonios pensé tantas cosas en ese momento!_, Alice tomo su mano y todo recobro un "su curso normal"

-Bella te ayudo a levantarte- dijo mi hermana tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Me gustaría saber a dónde se dirigían mis nuevos alumnos?- pregunto este con fingida preocupación.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- dijo la directora, nos obligo a tomar asiento a regañadientes nos sentamos todos - El es James…

-Solo James- interrumpió el muy maldito.

-Bueno James será su profesor mientras su profesor de biología se recupera, por favor trátenlo de manera amable.

Se la paso recibiendo elogios de todos menos de Alice, Bella, Jasper y yo.

-Bueno chicos espero que nos llevemos muy bien y podamos ser buenos amigos- dijo mirando descaradamente a Bella-el día de hoy quiero conocerlos mejor, así que quisiera que me hablaran mas de ustedes- fingió mirar su lista- veamos mmm, Isabella Marie Swan- como si la hubiera escogido al azar- me puedes decir tus gustos, que quieres estudiar en la universidad, si tienes pareja y si te vez con el dentro de… que se yo unos meses o unos años- su mirada era cínica, inquisidora y penetrante.

-Yo… este…-Bella no sabía que decir.

-Tranquila cariño, solo son preguntas, yo no como, ven, quiero que lo digas de frente a todos tus compañeros.

Pero Bella no reaccionaba se congelo y este se fue acercando mas y mas y mas a ella.

-creo que ella no quiere pasar-dijo Tanya con burla- aparte de huérfana muda, o algo así, debe ser la impresión de haber tropezado tan vergonzosamente frente a usted profesor- Bella reacciono po rfin- pero si quiere yo si puedo contestarle todo eso- le dijo con fingida voz melosa-yo no soy muda, le contare de mi vida- con voz más sombría dijo- de mi familia.

James se estremeció por un momento pero dejo en paz a Bella.

-Tome asiento señorita…

-Tanya, solo Tanya.

Me pareció por un momento que se retaban con la mirada compartiendo algo privado. Pero solo un momento ya que después James ignoro por completo a Tanya.

-Bueno, el siguiente de mi lista es…

-Disculpe- escuche una voz tan hermosamente tranquilizadora- Me po…- mi mamá se descompuso por un momento-¡Tu!- dijo alterada respiro un poco, miro a Alice que le hizo alguna seña y fingió- perdone me podría llevar inmediatamente a Edward y Alice Cullen y a Jasper Hale y Bella Swan.

-mmm… por mí no hay ningún problema, solo me puede decir cuál es el parentesco que tiene con mis alumnos y los dejare marcharse con usted.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones señor, la directora me ha autorizado el llevármelos y yo solo le pido permiso por simple educación así que si me permite- dijo mi mamá con ferocidad- Chicos vamos de prisa, su padre los necesita- dijo con un brillo tranquilizador en los ojos.

No lo pensamos mas, tome en mis manos a Bella y salimos huyendo del salón. Corrimos por los pasillos con mucha impaciencia, intentando salir de todo, Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, _yo también lo estaba._

_-_su padre me dijo que viniera y lo hice en cuanto pude, hoy James regreso a su antiguo puesto en el hospital y Sam averiguo que ejercería como maestro en esta escuela, pensé en llegar más rápido pero no me imagine que el ya estuviera aquí-dijo precipitadamente mi mamá- ¿están bien?.

-creo que estar es lo menos, ya es ventaja no habérmele ido a golpes a ese… a ese tipo- dijo Jasper bastante más molesto de lo que aparentaba su voz.

-Tranquilícense, mientras Carlisle y yo estemos vivos jamás les pasara nada de eso pueden estar seguros.

-Sí, lo sabemos- dijo por fin un poco más tranquila Bella.

-Amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunte preocupado y confundido.

-Mejor de lo que parece Edward, Gracias por preguntar- dijo ellas con tierna voz.

El camino a casa fue poco peor que fatal todos íbamos cayados y en inmensa tención, después de todo que podía ser si no tención y problemas el que tu enemigo este tan cerca de ti.

-Hijos- dijo papá abrazándonos tan fuerte como pudo a todos- Bella, hija- pronuncio con ternura y preocupación- lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tan peligroso era ese maldito, juro que no te hará daño, me hice la promesa de cuidar de ustedes y juro que lo cumpliré.

Bella rompió en lágrimas en el pecho e papá y mamá se acerco a ellos para ayudarla a consolarse, me sentí débil e inútil mientras Bella lloraba, después de todo yo era quien debía protegerla y no lo hacía correctamente.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al estudio.

-Necesito saber qué podemos esperar de James ahora que ha regresado, creo que tendrán que cambie de colegio por algún tiempo- dijo Papá meditativo- Y contratare a dos miembros más de seguridad, justo hoy que descanso Demetrí, James apareció, no me parece simple casualidad.

-No creo que sea lo correcto amor- le dijo mamá- después de todo el es capaz de seguirlos al fin de mundo, creo que en ese aspecto es mejor tenerlo cerca que lejos.

Durante un rato estuvimos hablando de las acciones que teníamos para cuidar a Bella. Quedo claro que Bella no podía estar sola, que tenían que estar todo el tiempo lo más cerca de la casa que pudieran, el señor Vulturi dijo que mientras estuviera en su casa James no la tocaría, Aro se ofreció a recogernos en la escuela y mamá pediría una plaza en el colegio para estar cerca de nosotros. Terminada la conversación me dirigí a mi cuarto sin pensar en nada más. Escuche decir a papá que volvería al trabajo, a Alice salir de la casa pero no supe más me sumí en mis pensamientos. Como podía mirar a la cara a mi ángel si no había cumplido mi deber de cuidarla, como podía ser merecedor de ella si no podía cuidar de ella.

- Edward- escuche su voz-¿Qué sucede?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Nada- conteste de manera distante huyendo de su mirada.

-¿Es que no sabes que te conozco más de lo que te conoces tu mismo?- dijo tomando mis rostro en sus manos.

-No puedo creer que te fijaras en mí, si no puedo ni protegerte…

Ella puso su dedo en mi boca haciéndome callar.

-Shhhh- dijo acercándose a mí un poco mas- yo me enamore del hombre más fuerte de este mundo, un hombre que pudo y quiso salir de adelante después de su accidente, que me ayudo a recuperar mi voz, que no es egoísta, que me ama- sus labios tocaron delicadamente los míos- eso es suficiente para mí, eso me protege yo creo en ti.

Evadí su beso y la vi emitir un sordo gemido de dolor al ver mi rechazo.

-No lo entiendes- dije frio y distante- el no está aquí por solo fastidiar, el te quiere lastimar, estamos en una tormenta, una tormenta en el que solo el más fuerte va a sobrevivir, una tormenta en la que yo no te puedo proteger por qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte- dije con lagrimas en la cara- yo quiero, yo quiero amor, quiero ser quien te proteja, pero así- dije señalando mis piernas- como te podría proteger, yo no soy tan fuerte como pensé, y no quiero perderte- me encontré hecho un trapo abrazado de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Edward se notaba cansado, como nunca, comprendí entonces que intentaba cargar el mundo en su espalda; pero no estaba solo.

_"jamás eres débil y eso me da tranquilidad."_

Recordé las palabras de mi padre, era hora de demostrarle a Edward que yo era tan fuerte como él para que lleváramos esto juntos.

-Amor- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello- No necesitas llevar el mundo en tus brazos tu solo, yo estoy aquí, yo te ayudare, quiero ser una parte de ti y no algo que cuidas.

-Te amo- me dije y entonces nos perdimos entre carisias nuevamente.

**Jacob POV**

Como todos los días después de la escuela, corría a ver a Elizabeth para saber cómo estaba. Si ya no negaba mi amor por ella tampoco podía negar mi preocupación al verla todavía en cama, todos los días le llevaba un peluche para alegrarla un poco, pero hoy era diferente… Estaba haciendo el ridículo vestido de esa manera, pero era la única forma que encontraba de preguntarle lo que quería. Corrí rápidamente al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación y respire profundo antes de entrar.

-tú puedes- me dije a mi mismo porque la verdad iba muerto de miedo.

Toque la puerta y escuché un "_Adelante"_. La primera reacción de Elizabeth al verme fue morirse de la risa. Eso me hiso ponerme rojo.

-Vaya esperaba a Jacob y a cambio obtengo a un perro enorme-dijo volviendo a reír.

Okey mi plan no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba; además iba ser castigado en vano por robar el disfraz de la mascota de la escuela.

-Por principio de cuentas no soy un perro soy un lobo- dije molesto.

-Bueno, ¿A qué se debe el disfraz?

_Buena pregunta,_ pensé.

-A que… este… es que yo tengo… este…- respire profundo mientras tomaba fuerzas para decirle lo que quería- veras todos los días yo te traigo un peluche y te lo regalo- explique- hoy me estuve preguntando por que si todos los días te traía un peluche no me había animado a preguntarte algo.

-Aja

-Sabes que ya no es un secreto que me gustas y te quiero mucho- se sonrojo y eso me dio mas confianza- pero no somos nada así que… yo me… preguntaba si … tu y yo… podíamos.

-¿Podíamos?

-Ser algo más.

-¿Como qué?

-Como… novios…

L_ o dije y si me dice que no ni modo… la obligo a que diga que si, _pensé.

-¿Novios?

-Si novios- dije frustrado- me disfrace de un enorme peluche para ver si me decías que sí, soy un reglo, no me puedes decir que no- dije intentando sonar seguro.

-Yo… ¿No te gustaba Alice?

-No, me parecía linda solamente.

-Haaaa…mmm… ¿Si te digo no que haces?

-Te obligo a decir que si.

-¿enserio?- dijo algo preocupada.

- Bueno no me pasee con este ridículo disfraz desde la escuela hasta aquí para recibir un no, después de todo no es una pregunta, ahora eres mi chica.

-Vaya forma tan romántica la tuya de conseguir novia

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿Tengo opción?- pregunto divertida.

-Puedes decirme que no te gusto.

-Me enseñaron a no decir mentiras- dijo divertida haciéndome señas para que fuera a su lado-Solo te pido que no me lastimes.

-Nena yo nací para cuidarte, jamás te hare daño- dije dándole un piquito.

-Eso espero, mi enorme lobo.

Estábamos a punto de darnos nuestro primer beso real cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya, después de todo estas tan loca como la última vez que te vi- dijo un hombre con un tono de burla- ¿estás en un hospital de nuevo por intento de suicidio?


	45. Chapter 36

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 36

**Una nueva Cullen**

**Elizabeth POV**

Toda la alegría que había sentido apenas hacia un momento se esfumo cuando escuche la voz de ese maldito; finalmente la poca esperanza, tranquilidad y seguridad que tenía se habían ido directo al retrete.

-Felllix- dije temblando.

-Hola loca- susurro- tu madre está dando algunas órdenes al médico, que pena que no te hayamos encontrado antes, podríamos haberte evitado este terrible dolor.

-¿Mi madre está aquí?-

-Sí, vino encuentro supo del accidente, le está dando los datos de los medicamentos que tomabas para que puedas estar dormida; ya arreglamos tu traslado a la clínica de salud mental.

-¡Yo no estoy loca!- grite con furia.

-Lo estas, mira que causar una explosión en la que pudo morir gente inocente- chasqueo la lengua- eso es cruel hasta para una demente como tú.

-Ella no lo provoco- dijo Jacob tomando mi mano.

-Ha vaya tú debes de ser mmm como me dijo que te llamabas… Jasper… no, no… Emmett… mmm no me dijo que él era muy alto… a si ya me acorde eres Jacob Black- barrio con la mirada a Jacob- el mocoso que está enamorado de Alice

-¿Pero cómo demonios sabes eso?- pregunte entre asustada y alarmada

-Tengo contactos, querida

Escuche los pasos de alguien aproximándose al cuarto.

-Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el médico que está atendiendo a Elizabeth-detrás de él venía mi madre.

-Mi nombre es Félix, no sabe lo preocupado que estoy por nuestra pequeña- el maldito fingía muy bien- creo que será lo mejor llevarla en cuanto antes a la clínica de salud mental.

-Vera, he visto y tratado a su hija durante algunas semanas y creo que no es conveniente medicarla con nada, se encuentra bien, de hecho mañana seria dada de alta; en cuanto a la clínica, Emily, la psicóloga del hospital la evaluara para ver si es necesario pasarla a psiquiatría y de ser eso necesario estará con Leah, psiquiatra del hospital, no es necesario llevarla a ningún lado.

-Pero es por su seguridad, después de lo que intento representa un peligro…-dijo Felix

-Como le explicaba a su esposa, en este caso el que deberá decidir si es conveniente o no y también dar la autorización de su traslado es su tutor, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¡pero yo soy su madre!

-Lo siento señora pero el doctor Cullen tiene la custodia de su hija desde hace poco más de medio año.

La cara de Félix se descompuso.

-¿Cómo que Cullen tiene la custodia de la … niña, eso no puedes ser.

-Si se hubieran molestado en recibir las cartas que les mandaba se habrían enterado de la demanda por la custodia de Elizabeth- dijo mi tío entrando con unos papeles en las manos- hola Carmen, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Carlisle, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Solo hice lo que era conveniente para mi sobrina- Respondió tranquilo-además te di la oportunidad de luchar por su custodia, varias veces les mande las citas del tribunal, jamás respondieron a ninguna ni asistieron a ninguna

-Pero es que pensé que desistirías de tu loca idea de robarte a mi hija

-¡Robármela!, solo intento que tenga una mejor calidad de vida

-Ella es mía- grito mi madre.

-No, ella es libre, ¡ella no debió estar en una clínica de salud mental cuando no tiene ningún problema mental! Si dejaras a un lado tu egocentrismo te pudiste haber dado cuenta de lo que pasaba… ¿Cómo permitiste que la dañaran? Es una niña, no tenía por qué haber pasado todo lo que paso.

Jamás en todo el tiempo que conocía a mi tío lo había visto tan molesto.

-Yo… no se dé que me hablas- respondió con indiferencia.

-sabes de lo que te hablo, eres bastante mayor para saber que te afecta y que no pero ella no, ella necesita de alguien que la cuide, tu cuando la adoptaste prometiste cuidarla y no lo has hecho.

Mi mamá se quedo muda, probablemente nadie en todo este tiempo le había dicho tan de frente sus verdades.

-ahora por favor dejen de perturbar a Elizabeth- dijo haciendo una ademan para que salieran.

-Jacob, recuerda que te tienes que poner al corriente con la escuela- dijo Sam- Elizabeth jálale las orejas-dijo traviesamente.

-lo hare Sam- dije guiñándole un ojo a Jacob.

Salieron de mi cuarto y me sentí más cómoda.

-por un momento pensé en patear el trasero de ese tipo, mira que llamarte loca.

-A veces pienso que en verdad estoy loca.

-No, bueno si, pero solo por aceptar ser mi novia cuando te lo ordene- sonrió traviesamente.

-Sí, debo pensar en revisarme el cerebro.

-bueno, este…- comenzó a mirar sus pies- yo estaba… es decir te iba…

Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-Sí, tu ibas a poner tus manos en mi cuello- dije tomando sus manos- te ibas a acercar- dije acercándolo – y me ibas a besar.

Y selle nuestro pacto, uno en el que nos amaríamos.

**Bella POV**

Estaba soñando con Edward, cuando sentí que se movía a mi lado. Intente despertar pero me sentía aun con sueño; se novia podía sentirlo, comenzó a meter sus manos entre las sabanas y mi espalda, dándome ligeros besos.

-Despierta-escuche que susurraba en mi oreja, pero no quería abrir los ojos aun

-no quiero- dije abrazándolo fuertemente y el soltó una risita.

-Si viene tu hermano y nos encuentra así: a mí, me mata y a ti te vuelve monja- en realidad no estábamos tan mal, digo no era como si hubiéramos hecho mucho en ropa interior.

-No, mi hermano está muy ocupado con tu hermana así que no nos hará nada.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Compras- dije abriendo un ojo. Mire su cara sonriente, podría todo el resto de mi vida sin pedir nada más.

-Buenas tardes preciosa- dijo dándome un beso en el ojo abierto.

-Enserio tengo sueño- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé amor, pero prefiero que durmamos vestidos a que alguien nos encuentren asi

Suspire y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-De acuerdo

Nos cambiamos callados solo mandándonos pequeñas risas.

-Listo- dije triunfante cuando la cama de Edward estaba hecha y estábamos completamente arreglados-¿Crees que ahora pueda dormir?

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama yo en sus brazos-¿Tienes hambre?

-No

-okey entonces a dormir…

Quizá fueron una o dos horas las que nos quedamos dormidos, yo estaba plácidamente acostada en el, arrayada por nuestros respirar cuando escuche que una puerta se azoto.

-¡Ella es mi hija!- grito alguien.

-Ahora ya no lo es- dijo la inconfundible voz de Carlisle- ella es ahora parte de la familia Cullen, la adoptamos Esme y yo.

-No- dijo otra voz.

Sin saber que pasaba empecé a Despertar a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo apretando su abrazo en mi cintura.

-Hay gente gritando haya fuera- conteste enterrando mi cara en su pecho- creo que son Carlisle y otras personas.

-Tranquila, no nos moveremos de aquí, si mi papá necesita de nuestra presencia en la sala vamos.

-De acuerdo.

Se oyeron una par de gritos más y después todo volvió a la calma.

-Creo que ya no están gritando- dije temerosa.

-Creo que no, ¿vamos?- pregunto mientras me daba su mano.

-Si

Salimos del cuarto de Edward hacia la sala, en ella vimos toda una escena; se encontraban sentadas una frente a otra Esme y una mujer con mirada de reproche mientras que la cara de Esme era amable y condescendiente; Carlisle estaba tomando firmemente la cintura de Esme mientras miraba con serenidad y cautela a un hombre de mirada furiosa.

-¿Papá, que pasa?- dijo Edward rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Hijo, perdonen los despertamos

-No pasa nada mamá ya estábamos a punto de pararnos.

-Edward, creo que debes de recordar a tu tía Carmen- dijo Carlisle señalando a la mujer,_ la madre de Elizabeth_- ella es Bella Swan, la novia de Edward y por supuesto una muy querida nueva integrante de nuestra familia.

Me pareció, solo por un momento que los ojos de la madre de Elizabeth se llenaban de curiosidad, mientras que el hombre, que asume era Félix, me sonrió de manera poco fiable, causándome un estremecimiento total- Bella, hija ella es mi hermana Carmen Cullen.

-Un placer señora- dije tendiéndole mi mano en saludo.

-Hola niña, veo que tienes cautivada a la familia- dijo Carmen con voz amable.

-Me parece hijo que vamos a tardar en solucionar un pequeño problema con Carmen- dijo Esme- pueden ir a recoger a Elizabeth al hospital, hoy la dieron de alta.

-Claro mamá- dijo Edward- ¿Te molestaría conducir?- me pregunto.

-No- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Carlisle, crees que podríamos llevar a Elizabeth a comer pizza?, es decir como bienvenida, solo seriamos unos cuantos.

-Claro que sí, eso sería agradable para ella, solo procuren que no se canse mucho- dijo amable- ¿Necesitan dinero?

-No, y muchas gracias.

-se divierten

**Jacob POV**

-auuuu- escuche el grito de un par de entrometidos- Se besan, se aman, se quieren tocar sus…- canturrearon.

-¡Embry y Quil!- grito alguien atrás de ellos

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a uní solo, pero con una mirada picara.

-Jacob ya tiene novia- dijo Embry guiñándole el ojo a Elizabeth- ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, torpe- dijo ahora dirigiéndome un manotazo.

-mmm- se aclaro la garganta la mujer más temible del mundo- ¿Me presentan o me presento?

-Lo siento, amor, esta es Leah- dije sonriéndole a mi niña- mi prima, aunque más bien parece mi abuela- dije en un susurro.

-Tengo 10 años mas que tu Jacob Black, lo que significa que me debes un respeto- dijo esta ladeando su cabello con superioridad- y por supuesto aparento menos años de los que tengo- miro a Elizabeth- hola chica, me envió Emily con este par- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Jacob es afortunado al tenerte, no suele tener chicas tan lindas- le susurro.

-Hola señorita Leah, mi nombre es Elizabeth.

-Solo Leah- dijo sonriendo- y bueno he venido a darte de Alta, tendrás que seguir algunos procedimientos y el doctor Cullen mando unos medicamentos que el mismo supervisara- dijo muy profesionalmente Leah- la fortuna de tener el doctor en casa- sonrió- debes descansar mucho; puedes caminar pero no correr; aliméntate sanamente, pero bueno son niños pueden comer pizza si quieren- miro el expediente- me dijeron que hace unos meses te medicaron, veremos qué tipo de medicamentos eran, en cuanto a estar en cita conmigo, bueno Emily te vera y me dirá si es necesario que lleves algún tipo de terapia.

Sentí a Elizabeth tensarse y creo que Leah también lo sintió porque agrego.

-Querida niña, estar en cita con psicólogo o con un psiquiatra no quiere decir que estás loca, si no que como todo el mundo tienes problemas que no puedes dejar pasar por alto, si mucha más gente asistiera a terapias, habría menos estrés en el mundo, así que no te sientas mal.

Elizabeth la miro con una sonrisa y asintió comprendiendo.

-Bien, los Cullen esperan abajo, al parecer tienen una cita con pizza y soda- dijo sonriente Leah- un placer concerté y espero verte de nuevo pronto.

-Vamos, chica y Jacob por favor antes de salir quítate el ridículo disfraz de lobo, que traes puesto- dijo Quil.

Me mire y no pude creerlo, no había notado que seguía con el disfraz puesto.

-Claro- dije entrando al baño del cuarto rápidamente.

Estuvo literalmente de locos la salida para comer pizzas, mis amigos y los Cullen se encargaron de ponernos de mil colores a Elizabeth y a mí.

-Me siento decepcionado Jacob- dijo Jasper bromeando- creía que tendría batalla entretenida y ahora te veo con Eli- dijo sonriéndole a Alice.

-Yo te puedo entretener amor, todos los días después de clases estaremos yendo por todas las tiendas comerciales de la cuidad- dijo traviesamente Alice.

-No amor gracias- dijo fingiendo terror.

-Deberías haber visto el lio que se armo en la escuela Jake- dijo Embry, tirando un pedazo de pizza en el aire- todo mundo pensó que le daría una ataque al director cuando no encontraron a la mascota del equipo.

-Lo devolveré mañana por la mañana- dije nervioso.

Y el día se fue, los Cullen nos dejaron en la casa de Sam

-Adiós preciosa- le dije a Elizabeth dándole un pico en los labios- mañana después de la escuela iré a verte,- lo prometo.

-Okey, sueña conmigo- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa y cerrando la puerta del auto.

Estaba tan Feliz que no recocí a la persona sentada en la puerta de la casa de Sam

-ho, ho hermano- dijo Embry- creo que tienes problemas.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa el ambiente de la tarde no había cambiado, se notaba tenso; ya no estaba el desconocido y mal puesto auto de Félix en la entrada, pero mis padres se encontraban a fuera esperándonos.

-esto no puede ser bueno- susurro Elizabeth temerosa.

-tranquila, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo- dijo Bella tratando de infundiré confianza.

Elizabeth solo asintió con los labios apretados y pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Caminamos silenciosamente a la casa, Bella y yo, atrás Elizabeth y detrás de ella Alice y Jasper.

-Qué bueno que han llegado- dijo papá- necesitamos hablar, todos.

Entramos en silencio a la casa, lo único que nos animo un poco fue la sonrisa de mamá. No sentamos todos en la sala, volteé a ver hacia la cocina, lo que aun no estaba restaurado, me di cuenta de que tanto había cambiado mi vida.

-Como saben Carmen quiere llevarse a Elizabeth- dijo papá sin rodeos, todos asentimos- hemos estado hablando con ella y Félix, el dice haber cambiado y querer tener una familia en donde Elizabeth forme parte de ella-Elizabeth se tenso- sin tardar un momento Carmen le creyó, el se ve muy cambiado… pero a nosotros no nos engaña- dijo abrazando a Elizabeth.

-Sabemos que eso no lo detendrá para querer lastimarte- Dijo mamá- por eso tomamos una decisión muy radical y esperamos que no te moleste nuestra decisión- dijo con dulzura.

-Ahora eres Elizabeth Cullen- dijo papá- pero no eres Elizabeth Bianchi Cullen, Eres Elizabeth Cullen Platt te hemos adoptado.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con emoción.

-Es nuestra manera de protegerte, siendo nuestra hija nadie puede llevarte a ningún lado sin nuestra autorización, además era una idea que habíamos tenido desde hace tiempo.

-¿ahora, puedo llamarte hija?- dijo mamá.

-Wiiii- grito Alice- tengo tres hermanas- dijo dando saltitos por toda la habitación.

Todos abrazamos a Elizabeth, mi nueva hermana.

-Bienvenida a la familia hija- dijo papá.

-¿Por qué lloras Elizabeth?- pregunto Alice

-No lloro- contesto Elizabeth limpiando las gotitas saladas que caían de sus mejillas.

-No claro que no, son gotas de lluvia- dijo con sarcasmo Alice.

Todos reímos. Cuando nos dependíamos de Bella y Jasper un celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Jasper- si soy yo…- se escucho a alguien hablando del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué?


	46. Chapter 37

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 37

**Confundir al enemigo**

**Bella POV**

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos al hospital, de nuevo; me sentía desorientada aunque ya me sabia de memoria el camino, los nervios no nos dejaban pensar correctamente.

-¿Donde están?- pregunte nerviosa, retrasándome un poco para esperar a Carlisle y Esme.

-No lo sé- respondió exasperado Jasper mientras casi traía colgando a Alice de su mano.

-Habitación 212, habitación 212- repetía Edward.

-¡Es ESTA!- grito Alice mientras todos entramos de golpe.

Lo que vimos me hizo el corazón añicos; en una cama se encontraba Emmett, con la ropa sucia llena de ceniza y vendajes y yesos; en la otra estaba Rosalie con un respirador en la mano, y raspones en todo el cuerpo, un yeso en el pie.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde está el incendio?- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, solo el haría ese tipo de bromas en momentos como estos. Nadie se detuvo a contestar cada uno se lanzo encima de ellos a abrazarlos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Carlisle entrando después de Esme.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Rosalie con calma mientras seguía respirando con ayuda del aparato- veníamos para la casa, s Emmett hizo un comentario sobre mis ronquidos mientras dormía, después no supe mas de mi.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

-Si doc., luego despertamos aquí y nos dijeron que habíamos tenido un accidente, el auto estaba hecho trisas- dijo mi hermano riendo con Rosalie.

-¿Cómo pueden reírse de esto?- pregunte mientras los miraba incrédula.

-Sencillo Bell solo ríes y ya- lo mire enojada

-el o ellos, quienes sean, buscan asustarnos, nos quieren aterrorizar es su forma de amenazarnos, hasta hace rato yo también estaba como tu Bella; Pero tu hermano por sorprendente que parezca me dijo algo muy cierto.

-No estamos solos, nos tenemos los unos a los otros- dijo mi hermano- si ellos nos ven felices estarán confundidos, no pueden hacer más de lo que ya han hecho.

Todos nos quedamos callados, era cierto, nos teníamos cada uno. Paso el resto de la noche entre papeleos y diagnósticos, el equipo de Carlisle: Emily, Leah y Sam, revisaron a mi hermano y a Rosalie mientras nosotros dormitábamos en la sala de espera.

-Esto fue obra de…-dijo Jasper

-Sí, no lo dudes- contesto Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

-Alguien tiene que detenerlo, un día va hacer más daño y será un daño irreparable- dijo Jasper.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para detenerlo hijo- dijo Carlisle- pero es casi imposible con un historial limpio, el muy maldito no tiene ni siquiera una multa, no hemos encontrado nada extraño.

-Vamos, nadie esta tan limpio, encontraremos algo- dijo Edward.

-Calificaciones impecables, excelente Alumno, graduado con honores, ninguna nota de mal comportamiento, nada en el historial de la policía.

-Debe de haber algo en algún lado.

-El tío Charlie tenía un amigo que se dedicaba a sacar las cosas que otros no encontraban, era un abogado muy reconocido, el encontraba manchas de delitos en tipos como James- dijo Jasper.

-Sí, es cierto papá lo invito a comer unos días antes del accidente para hablar sobre un tipo que decían golpeaba a su esposa pero no había forma de comprobarlo.

-¿Tienes aun la agenda de tío Charlie?- pregunto Jasper.

-Creo que esta en las cosas que me traje de Forks.

-Encuentren el número y yo le llamare- dijo Carlisle

-¡Listo!- dijo triunfante Emmett mientras salía con la pierna y el brazo enyesados.

-Solo tú preguntarías si podemos ponerte una placa de metal Emmett- dijo Sam con sorpresa y todos dimos por terminado el tema.

-Seria genial cuando pasara por detectores de metal no cree Doc.- dijo codeando a Carlisle, mientras todos reíamos entre dormidos y despiertos. Llegamos a la Mansión Cullen y nos despedimos, hacia días que nuestra casa se encontraba sola y debíamos DESCANSAR en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Bien, ahora de acostarse- dijo Emmett Mientras Jasper lo ayudaba a subir a su habitación.

Pero yo había perdido el sueño así que me puse a escuchar música en mi cuarto, pasaron unas pocas horas y amaneció, yo seguía sin mucho sueño, así que me levante para hacer el desayuno.

Comencé a cantar mientras sacaba las cosas para hacer la comida cuando mi celular sonó.

-Aquí Bella- dije sonriente.

-Hola hermosa- dijo la terrible voz de James.

-¿Qué demonios Quieres James?

-Solo quiero saludar a mi paciente favorita y a mi mejor Alumna- dijo con sorna en la voz- pequeña tengo la solución a nuestros problemas, pronto estaremos juntos…

-¿Bella?- pregunto Emmett- ¿Quién es?- entro con las muletas a la cocina.

-Por tu bien y el de ellos miente amor- su maldita voz me hacía sentir nauseas

-Es… Ángela- dije nerviosa- nos vemos en la escuela Ángie- y colgué.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto con voz perezosa.

-No lo sé realmente, estaba diciéndomelo cuando llegaste- dije mintiendo vilmente.

-Okey- dijo mientras hurgaba en la alacena de la casa- ¿hace cuanto que nadie está aquí?

-Creo que unos días, hemos estado durmiendo con los Cullen.

-Sí, se nota- dijo haciendo mala cara cuando sacaba el cartón de leche echada a perder.

-¿Están listos para ir a la casa Cullen?- dijo Jasper entrando bañado e impecable.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Emmett- no es que me molesté.

-Nos invitaron a desayunar

-¿Cuándo?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo.

-Ayer platicaba con Alice, me dijo que sería buena idea desayunar juntos, después de todo en la casa no hay nada comestible ¿o sí?

Aceptamos de buena gana, finalmente no había conciliado el sueño y después de la llamada de… el, dudaba mucho conciliarlo; ahora más que nunca necesitaba sentirme protegida en los brazos de Edward.

Nos tardamos en salir por que Emmett estaba pataleando al no poder bañarse solo, decía que era incomodo que Jasper tuviera que verlo desnudo.

-No seas bebe Emmett- dijo Jasper- te he visto desde pequeños desnudo.

-Si lo sé pero ahora tengo cosas que han crecido y no quiero que las veas

La pelea siguió treinta minutos más. Llegando a la casa de los Cullen ellos nos recibieron con su siempre sonrisa amable; sin embargo Elizabeth se mostraba algo pensativa y alejada del ambiente familiar en la casa, yo tenía la ligera idea de por qué.

-Te llamo a ti también- afirme cuando todos se alejaban rumbo al comedor.

-Si- asintió secamente

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Solo, dijo que… tenía un modo de tenernos con él, realmente no lo entendí.

-Me dijo lo mismo, Eli, tengo mucho miedo, no por mí, sino por Edward; no sé si deba decírselo, es demasiado impulsivo.

-Yo tampoco sé como decírselos, pero es importante que lo sepan.

-Carlisle sabrá que hacer, enfrento a su propia hermana…

Los ojos de Elizabeth relampaguearon con tristeza, había abierto la boca de más.

-No te cayes, eso es cierto, mi madre es o fue buena hasta que apareció Felix, aunque creo que no la enfrentaba a ella, lo enfrentaba a él.

-tienes miedo por tu mamá- afirme.

-La tendrá amenazada de seguro, Carmen no era de las que no se diera cuenta de las cosas…

Interrumpimos la plática cuando Edward llego con nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo platicábamos- dije lo mas sonriente que podía.

**Jacob POV**

_-ho, ho hermano- dijo Embry- creo que tienes problemas._

Y si que los tenia, frente a mi estaba el terror de los hombres Daniela, ella había sido mi novia hasta hace dos años, en la época donde conocí a Elizabeth; era la típica historia de los capitanes enamorados, yo del de futbol y ella del de basquetbol éramos la pareja perfecta, hasta que ella se empezó a encelar por cualquier cosa.

-Jacob Black-dijo pausada y tranquilamente.

-Daniela…yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte un tanto nervioso.

-Solo visito a mi ex novio favorito- dijo acercándose un paso más- ten-dijo entregándome algunos cuadernos- ya que vas atrasado pensé que podrían servirte las notas que tomo en clase.

-gra.. cias- dije apenado.

-¿Te dijo que si?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-¿Quién?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Esa niña- dijo con un suspiro-Elizabeth, dijo que si- afirmo- por la cara de idiota que traes me lo dices todo.

-Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te vi salir con el traje de la mascota de la escuela, después escuche a ese par de tontos que tienes como amigos explicarle las cosas a Seth, lo demás es historia- dijo suspirando- me da gusto por ti.

-Gracias, espero que tu muy pronto encuentres a…

-Lo encontré hace tiempo, pero él se enamoro, eso duele… pero si es feliz que puedo hacer.

Esas palabras fueron incomodas por un momento.

-No te incomodes lobo tonto me refería a otra persona no precisamente tu.

-¡Vaya!- dije ahora mas incomodo- pensé que tu…

-No, pero no voy a negar que esa niña es rara, ten cuidado Jake… no sé si deba decírtelo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Danny por favor dime- dije poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito mojado.

-Es solo que varias veces ha estado un hombre en la escuela preguntado por ella.

-¿Un hombre?

-Sí, les pregunta cosas a los maestros sobre ella… yo ya lo había visto antes en un auto negro, cuando salíamos de la escuela la seguía.

-¿En auto?

-Sí, creo que ella nunca lo noto pero el tipo parece loco enserio da miedo.

- ¿Qué cosas pregunta?

-Cosas raras, que si la han visto comportarse extraño, que si tiene novio cosas personales… pero bueno haya tu Jake yo… mejor me voy tengo que ir a verme con Leah.

Me despedí de ella y justo cuando se iba dio media vuelta.

-De verdad, ten- dijo dándome un sobre- esto estaba en la puerta de tu casa.

-Gracias Danny- dije sonriéndole.

Cuando ella se fue me despedí de los chicos y entre a mi casa. En mi mente solo estaba lo del misterioso auto, me dormí pensando quien podía ser.

_Me vi cerca de un lago detrás de mi había una casa enorme… una mansión blanca… yo me encontraba en una banca con un regalo en las manos…_

_-tranquilo, ellas se alegraran de vernos- dijo Edward con una sonrisa amable._

_-eso espero- decía yo jugueteando con el regalo._

_Entonces el bello día se nublaba y comenzaba a llover…_

_-aquí están- decía Alice dado saltitos por todos lados._

_Alce mi cara y observe a Eli y Bella, pero no era la misma Eli que tanto quería, esta tenia ojeras, se veía triste, traía los brazos atados por una camisa de fuerza y sus ojos estaban vacios._

_Ella se acercaba a mí pero no sonreía._

_-¿Que paso mi niña?- le pregunte yo._

_-ya es tarde- dijo ella vagamente- el … nos tiene, quise detenerlo pero no puede…_

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_-el la forzó- decía perturbada-ella no quería, gritaba y le suplico que no nos tocara pero no la escucho… la rompió y después de eso la hizo…_

_-¿La hizo que Eli?_

_-La hizo matarme…_

_Entonces la lluvia se hizo más intensa se torno de color rojo y en el cuello de Eli se notaban unas cortadas horribles._

_-¿Señor Cullen?- dijo una joven vestida de blanco dirigiéndose a Edward- lo sentimos, hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos._

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward._

_-La señorita Swan se altero demasiado… ella asesino a su prima Elizabeth…_

Desperté alterado a las 10 de la mañana, con la frente sudorosa...

-¡Buen día Jake!- dijo Sam

-Ayer en la noche deje un sobre amarillo aquí- dije buscando- ¿lo cambiaste de lugar?

-Sí, señor no saludo, está en la mesa de la sala.

Salí disparado a la sala, cuando lo encontré comencé a abrirlo.

Eran documentos, historiales médicos de la Señorita Isabella M. Swan, las fichas clínicas de Elizabeth Bianchi Cullen, acta de nacimiento de Isabella Swan, acta de adopción de Elizabeth Bianchi Cullen; fotos de ambas, fotos muy recientes, algunas tomadas en el hospital mientras Eli dormía.

-Sam, ¿qué es esto?- dije señalando los papeles que tenían una marca roja.

-Una orden clínica- dijo leyéndola- es del instituto de Psiquiatría

-¿Para quién?

-mmm… Al parecer es una orden para internar a…- busco con la mirada- ¡Dios! ¿Jake de donde sacaste esto?- dijo alterado

-Me lo dejaron ayer en la puerta ¿Qué pasa?

-Pásame el teléfono tengo que llamar a Carlisle…


	47. Chapter 38

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 38

**Primer intento fallido**

**Edward POV**

El desayuno fue tranquilo, todo estaba relajado, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

-Carlisle- dijo mi mamá entrando al comedor con el teléfono en la mano- es Leah y Sam dicen que necesitan urgentemente hablar contigo.

Papá se disculpo y salió hacia el estudio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte a Esme

-No lo sé hijo pero Leah se escuchaba un poco alterada.

-Edward- dijo Bella tomándome de la mano

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo con preocupación en los ojos.

-Está bien amor… hablemos- dije levantándome de la mesa…

-¡Edward, Jasper y Emmett!- grito mi padre saliendo del estudio-saquen de aquí a Elizabeth y a Bella- aventó las llaves de la camioneta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pregunten solo llévenselas…

Nadie dijo nada mas todos salimos corriendo de la casa…

**Carlisle POV**

-Buen día a ambos, ¿Qué sucede?

-Carlisle necesitas llevarte a Bella y a Elizabeth urgentemente de tu casa- dijo Leah alterada

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer James las quiere internar en un instituto de salud mental, la orden fue escrita ayer, probablemente ahora mismo están yendo hacia tu casa- explico

-No Puede el no es psiquiatra

-No, pero tiene una hermana que si lo es, además tiene papeles que harían pasar por locas a las niñas, por favor no pierdas tiempo, Emily y yo estaremos en unos 15 minutos en tu casa confirmando que ellas están en perfecta salud física y psicológicamente pero si las encuentran en tu casa será más difícil hacerlos desistir.

-¡Edward, Jasper y Emmett!- grite-saquen de aquí a Elizabeth y a Bella

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pregunten solo llévenselas

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Emmett.

-llévenlas a la casa descanso, les hablare cuando pueda por favor cuídense- dije cuando ellos salían.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto Esme.

Tarde algunos minutos en explicarles todo a Rosalie Alice y Esme.

-¿Cómo se enteraron ellos de los planes de James?- pregunto mi hija Alice.

-No lo sé, tengo la misma duda que tu pequeña, pero ellos ya vienen para acá, ahora tengo que pedirles un favor hijas, llévense algo de ropa para Eli y vayan a la casa de los Hale por la ropa de Bella, tienen que llevarle su medicina a Eli y no les digan que pasa tenemos que tenerlas lo más tranquilas posible.

Ambas asintieron y se marcharon. Minutos después legaron Emily, Leah, Jacob y Sam

-buenos días señor Cullen- dijo Jacob con tono triste.

-Buenos días Jacob- conteste nervioso-Pasen.

-Carlisle- dijo Sam- creo que James ya está llegando demasiado lejos.

-Sí, lo sé ahora tenemos que tener vigiladas a Bella y Elizabeth

-¿en donde están ahora?-pregunto Emily.

-Seguras- dije yo-¿Cómo supieron lo que va a hacer James?

-Jacob tenía toda la información en sobre.

-me llego ayer en la noche, no lo leí hasta esta mañana por eso nos tardamos un poco mas

Iba a preguntarle qué dirección tenía cuando sonó el timbre.

-Buenas tardes, buscamos a Isabela Swan y Elizabeth Cullen- dijo el hombre de camisa y pantalón blanco.

-¿Para que las busquen?- conteste sereno.

-Venimos del instituto de salud metal nueva vida, hemos recibido órdenes de llevar a ambas jóvenes para ser internadas.

-Me temo que eso no será posible- dijo Emily- yo soy su psicóloga, no he dado la orden que sean llevadas a ningún sanatorio mental.

-La orden, está firmada y autorizada- contesto el hombre.

-Sin embargo no es mi firma ni autorización- dijo Emily.

-Creo que no eres tú la que debería evaluar a las jovencitas- dijo james saliendo detrás de uno de los ayudantes- no estás capacitada para tal labor.

-De ser así también estoy yo James-dijo Leah- te recuerdo que yo soy la única psiquiatra aquí y yo evaluare la posibilidad de que ellas necesiten ser internadas.

-Mi hermana se encargara de evaluarlas-dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Temo decirte James que el tutor de ambas chicas soy yo y yo decido quien es quien las evalúa- dije molesto.

-Solo intento ayudar doctor Cullen- dijo inocente- pero de ser así, solo necesitamos ver a las jovencitas para ver su estado.

-Lo siento, ellas han salido con mis hijos a tomarse unos días de descanso, ayer mi hija Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron un accidente y estaban todos muy estresados así que los hemos dejado ir a distraerse.

-Bien doctor en cuanto regresen se deberán practicar evaluaciones de salud mental, por ahora solo me despido, lamento las molestias- dijo el aun con una sonrisa.

-Esto lo pagaras caro James- dije cuando se retiraron los demás.

-No lo creo, esto solo es una prueba de lo que vendrá Cullen- dijo con sorna- mandándome al extranjero solo conseguiste que yo trazara aun mejor mis planes, y me diste un bonus extra, Elizabeth y Isabella- dijo riendo- un 2x1 .

-Cuidado James- dijo Leah- quizás el próximo al que visiten del instituto Nueva vida sea a ti.

-¿Me estas retando querida?

-Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, ni siquiera tu hermana me detendrá.

El solo bufó y dio la vuelta.

-En tus sueños estúpida- dijo cuando se fue.

Entramos a la casa y una duda me embargo.

-¿Quién es su hermana?- pregunte.

-Victoria Denalí, es psiquiatra trabaje con ella en el servicio pero era muy mediocre- dijo Leah- es una mujer cruel que no tiene deseo alguno de ayudar a nadie. Lo siento por su pobre hermana...-dio tristemente.

-¿Tanya Denalí?-pregunte.

-Sí, ella ayer estuvo con Danny, una amiga mía ella es buena chica, solo que le teme demasiado a sus hermanos.

-¿en donde están Bella y Elizabeth?-pregunto inquieto Jacob.

-Me temo que en este momento es pertinente no decir en donde se encuentran por su seguridad Jacob, pero te llevaremos en un rato mas con ellas.

-Está bien.

-Me podrían mostrar el sobre en donde venía la información.

-Jacob lo rompió cuando saco la información.

Mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-¿_doctor Cullen?_

-¿Quién habla?

_-Alguien que desea ayudarlos..._


	48. Interludio VIII

**¡Wiiii! Capítulos nuevos, me he tardado años luz pero por fin tengo nuevos capítulos… nos leemos a bajo, espero que les gusten.**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Interludio**

_Había estado todo el día en mi habitación evitándolos a toda costa, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo más._

_-Señorita- dijo una de las sirvientas desde la puerta- sus hermanos quieren que baje a cenar con ellos._

_-Mal dita sea- susurre- voy enseguida, gracias._

_Como dije no podía evitarlos por mucho tiempo, resignada acomode mi cabello y me maquille para que no se vieran las ojeras que tenia, no los iba dejar ver cuánto me afectaba su presencia._

_Baje al comedor y los vi riendo, sabia cual era su motivo de celebración, de nuevo intentarían meterse en la vida de los demás._

_-Hola par de locos- salude_

_-Pero si es la señorita soy una zorra- dijo James- siéntate pequeña_

_Me senté sin ofenderme de sus palabras, ya estaba acostumbrada. La cena se sirvió en silencio, nadie decía nada pero las miradas que se lanzaban decían todo. Me daba asco pensar en todo lo que hacían, en toda la locura familiar. Suspire con pesadumbre, yo era la más loca de todos por callarme todo._

_-Deje los papeles que necesitas firmados en el estudio- le dijo Victoria a James ignorándome por completo- yo saldré en la madrugada para recibir a nuestras invitadas como se merecen._

_-Gracias hermanita- dijo James levantándose de la mesa y dándole un beso, y dejándome asqueada- Tanya- si pensaba que me iba a hacer lo mismo estaba completamente jodido._

_-No te equivoques James seré todo lo zorra que quieras, pero no estoy tan loca- dije levantándome rápidamente de la mesa._

_Salí corriendo hacia el estudio, cuando encontré los papeles casi me desmayo… _

_-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos- dije mientras sacaba copias de todo- se acabo, ya no puedo más…_

_Entonces sucedió, el miedo que sentía no desapareció pero encontré algo más dentro de mí, una fuerza enorme para luchar encontrar de Victoria y James. Sabría que me iban a querer matar antes de morir acabaría con todo esto._


	49. Chapter 39

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 39

**Nuestra misteriosa aliada**

**Carlisle POV**

-No estoy para juegos- advertí- ¿Quién es?

_-No puedo decirle quien soy en este momento, solo escúcheme por favor-pidió la mujer-necesito verlo urgentemente en otro lugar su casa estará completamente vigilada en menos de una ahora doctor Cullen… solo escuche… lo veré en la casa de Sam Uley, no mencione nada solo vayan a su casa_

-De acuerdo, como sabré que…

_-Sabrá quién soy en cuanto me vea, 15 minutos, no tarde, el tiempo es un lujo para nosotros en este momento… _

Entonces colgó

-¿Quién era amor?- pregunto Esme.

-No lo sé, pero creo que… no me pregunten porque pero tenemos que ir a tu casa Sam

Nadie dijo nada, salimos en silencio de su casa. No sabía quien había llamado, pero se me hacia particularmente conocida la voz.

-Carlisle- dijo Leah rompiendo el silencio- tendré que hacer nuevas pruebas a Elizabeth y Bella para que se compruebe su salud mental, yo no dudo de ella, pero mientras James este rondando será lo mejor.

-Lo sé Leah en cuanto regresen me encargare de llevarlas al hospital para que les hagas las pruebas.

Ella asintió, entonces recordé que tenía que hace una llamada importante.

-_Vulturi-_ contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Marco, habla Carlisle Cullen, espero no estarte importunando.

_-No Cullen Claro que no, aunque no me gusta mucho que me llames siempre que lo haces tienes malas noticias sobre Bella…_

-Hoy no es la excepción- dije con pesadez.

-_¿Qué sucede?_

-Necesito a los guardias en la siguiente dirección de inmediato.

-_Estoy anotando…_- di las indicaciones- _de acuerdo, te veré haya enseguida_

-Gracias- colgué

-¿A dónde vamos doc.?- dijo Jacob

-Vamos a ver a una persona que dice nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jacob, para ser sincero no lo sé, solo sé que estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia con James y de verdad quiero Proteger a Elizabeth e Isabella.

Llegamos en tiempo 15 minutos exactos a la casa de Sam y entonces entendí porque se me hacia familiar la voz de aquella mujer.

-¿Tanya?- dije impresionado

-Buenas tardes Señor Cullen, lo he estado esperando.

**Edward POV**

-Alice…. Por favor dime ¿Qué pasa?- dije contestando la llamada a mi celular.

-_Es James, papá está lidiando con el asunto, te explicare cuando lleguemos, están en la casa ¿Cierto?_

_-_Sí, recién llegamos.

_-Okey en cinco minutos estamos con ustedes para explicarles todo._

_-_De acuerdo, y por favor cuídense.

-_Lo mismo Edward, Cuida mucho a Bella y Eli_

Nos encontrábamos en la casa en donde íbamos siempre a pasar Navidad, Bella ya había estado aquí aunque no me atrevía a decirle bajo qué circunstancias para no hacerla enrojecer.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Eli

-Alice, dice que nos explicara todo cuando llegue- abrace nuevamente a mi novia con la esperanza de consolarla-Tranquila…- no me atrevía a decirle, _todo estará bien, _era como mentirle.

-Esto… ha llegado muy lejos- sentencio Jasper- no necesito decir lo que pasa, todos sabemos quién hizo que tu padre… que Carlisle se saliera de sus casillas.

-James- agrego Emmett- no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme que hizo ahora el muy maldito, primero acosa a Bella, después a Eli la maltrata en un hospital, la explosión en su casa, la explosión en el auto, ¿Me falto algo?

-Es un loco desquiciado que sabe de mi desde que tengo como 6 años…- dijo Bella haciendo que nos quedáramos helados.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mirando lo más tranquilo que pude-¿qué dijiste Bella?

- Yo… no quer...quería decir nada- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada- el me dijo sobre… la primera vez que me vio fue mi primera visita a Phoenix, el tenia una foto de nosotros en el parque, me dijo que desde entonces él sabía que yo era para él…

-¿Por qué jamás lo dijiste?- intentaba contener mi coraje

-El me dijo que por su propio bien no hablara.

-Nos llamo- dijo Eli- a ambas en la mañana- entonces Bella y Eli se miraron fijamente- creo que es hora de decirles todo Bella.

Bella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Nos contó sobre la foto, sobre cómo había visto el accidente en donde habían muerto sus padres. Entonces no pudo continuar los sollozos y lágrimas no le permitían hablar.

-Yo lo siento… quizás si no hubiera sido tan cobarde…- la tome entre mis brazos amortiguando su llanto.

-Tranquila amor- la consolé.

Mire los rostros de Emmett y Jasper, sin necesidad de que me lo digieran sabia lo sentían, porque yo me sentía igual, prepotente y molesto. Antes de que alguien digiera algo escuche la puerta de la entrada, eran Alice y Rosalie.

-Papá nos pidió que les trajéramos ropa, no sabemos mucho más que ustedes- dijo Alice mientras miraban la escena- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella nos contaba algunas cosas que había omitido- dijo Jasper serio, sabia que no estaba molesto con Bella- ese maldito se va morir en cuanto lo vuelva a ver.

-Calma- dijo Rosalie- no tenemos nada más que hacer que esperar a que venga papá y nos diga que pasa.

Matamos el tiempo viendo películas, todos nos sentíamos tensos, creo que nadie veía la película siquiera.

Bella se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos, lo que me tranquilizaba un poco porque no había dejado de llorar. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando se escucharon algunos autos fuera de la casa.

-Creo que ya llegaron- dijo Alice que estaba asomada por la ventana.

Desperté a Bella y todos bajamos a la sala para recibir explicaciones. El primero en entrar fue Jacob, que corrió a abrazar a Eli, después de El mamá y Marcus el jefe de Bella, detrás de él Emily, Leah y Sam Estaba ansioso por escuchar que sucedía cuando vi a Tanya entrar con papá.

-¿Qué hace aquí Tanya?- grito Alice furiosa.

Yo no estaba menos enojado, pero en mi cabeza se comenzaron a atar cabos.

-Eras tú la de las llamadas misteriosas- afirme.

Tanya sonrió, de una forma que jamás la había visto sonreír, sincera y sin ofensas a nadie.

-Sí, fui yo

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que lo que se tenga que decir se dirá rápido- dijo papá.

Todos nos acomodamos en los sillones y sentados en el piso.

-Bueno, como ya no es un secreto, yo soy Hermana de James y Victoria Denalí y por supuesto media hermana de Elizabeth.

-Yo… no sabía de otra Denalí- dijo Eli nerviosa.

-y no tendrías que saberlo, mis hermanos, si les puedo llamar hermanos a ese par, se han encargado de ocultarme al mundo. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Ellos planearon todo para que se diera así, ustedes aquí y ellos en donde los quieren. El único factor que no se esperan es que su loca y miedosa hermana menor, yo por supuesto, tuviera las agallas para enfrentarlos.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- pregunte curioso.

-Porque ya estoy harta de la demencia familiar- Eli se agacho herida- No te ofendas Elizabeth, no estás ni cerca de tener esta maldita locura, ¿Sabes por que mamá te dio en adopción? Por que fuiste hija de la única mujer que papá amo, ella era una mujer humilde trabajaba para nosotros, es por eso que les urge deshacerse de ti, papá y mi madre te dejaron casi el 60% de todos sus bienes; papá porque te amo y mi madre, supongo que por el remordimiento.

-Dices que ellos nos querían aquí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo no envíe el sobre que recibió el- dijo señalando a Jacob- lo enviaron ellos, lo que yo les iba a dar hoy eran fotocopias, esos son originales ¿no?- _Jacob asintió-_la única que tenia los originales era Victoria, lo que quiere decir que ella fue quien los envió.

-Pero eso quiere decir que ellos asumían que tú ibas a venir- dijo papá.

-No lo creo, si ellos supieran que soy yo probablemente en este momento estaría en algún lugar del mundo encerrada o muerta- palideció- ellos están utilizando a su favor mi anonimidad; es solo una teoría, pero según lo veo les harían creer que quien les ayuda enviaba los papeles; después sí mi lado sicótico esta en lo correcto, deberán enviar otro papel alguno en donde explique qué Bella y Elizabeth están en peligro entonces los llevaran a su trampa un lugar que ellos ya tienen seguro y vigilado, pero en el que creerían que ellas están a salvo.

-Forks- dijo Bella- si yo no lo hubiese dicho jamás hubieran sabido que James también conocía.

-probablemente; ellos juegan a su favor que Bella tenga demasiado miedo de que nos pase algo para contárnoslo- analizó Jasper- pero ahora que lo sabemos…

-… seguirán haciéndoles creer que no lo saben- agrego Tanya, antes de que todos la miráramos mal- se que piensan que estoy loca; de verdad lo estoy, pero si ellos saben que conocen sus planes tendrán un plan B que yo desconozco, entonces estarán en peligro real Bella, Elizabeth y también yo.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Jasper.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tanya, debemos hacerles creer que ellos nos tienen en sus manos- dijo papá- pero no podemos permitir que te pongas en riesgo para esto, en el momento en el que ellos se enteren que eres tú la que nos ayuda, se querrán vengar.

-Lo sé, no es que no me importe; pero sin ellos no tengo nada.

-Muy a mi pesar- dijo Alice, y no tenía una cara demasiado amigable- nos tienes a nosotros, nos estas ayudando te puedes quedar con nosotros.

-y de esa manera mis hermanos sospecharan que soy quien les ayuda y el plan se irá al traste, no lo creo- entonces miro su reloj- y por lo que veo, ya es mucho tiempo para el entrenamiento de porristas así que me voy- se digirió a la puerta cuando se detuvo abruptamente- creo que se me olvidaba algo muy importante- se sonrojo- ¿No se han preguntado porque Victoria ayuda a James?-Nadie respondió a esa pregunto- Bien es sencillo, James quiere literalmente con locura apoderarse de Bella por cree estar enamorado, Victoria igual, pero no es de Bella…

-¿Es alguno de mis hermanos?- pregunto Bella con temor.

-No, esta obsesionada con Edward…

**Okey, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el Viernes si no sale ningún imprevisto, no es una promesa. Pero espero que todo empiece a tomar su rumbo, muchas gracias por los que aun me siguen después de años luz de no andar por aquí, las cosas no van mejor en casa pero escribir me des estresa bastante…**

**Cualquier comentario siempre es un honor recibirlo y pues bien, me voy a terminar otro fic atrasado… nos leemos el viernes.**

**Besos!**


	50. Chapter 40

**Hola! Regrese si tarde pero aquí estoy, el inconveniente, falta de inspiración en fin… nos leemos abajo?**

**Resumen:** Edward y Bella tenían vidas ideales; diferentes accidentes hacen que se conozcan y tengan que luchar juntos por aun amor que comienza a surgir de la fe y puede terminar por la locura y la obsesión…

He decidido cambiar los capítulos y corregirlos, espero, disfruten esta versión mejorada de TOMA MI MANO

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 40

**Obscuridad**

**Bella POV**

La sangre se me helo solo al pensar que Victoria había estado tan cerca de nosotros, _Edward,_ ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto una muy alterada Esme

Tanya hizo una mueca de dolor, yo también y no creo que hayamos sido las únicas.

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva conociendo a Edward- explico Tanya- un poco más de lo que yo los conozco, la razón por la que me regresaron de Francia de pequeña y he cursado todos los años en la misma escuela que Edward es porque Victoria lo tenía planeado de ese modo, eso lo supe unos días después del accidente de Edward

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?- grito Alice.

-Porque les tenía demasiado miedo para hablar, además me amenazaron- dijo alzando la frente con dignidad- cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera callado, no me avergüenzo ni arrepiento de eso.

-Entonces… parte del plan era que ¿Qué nos conociéramos?- pregunte desolada…

-No, de eso estoy completamente segura, fue una casualidad que sus accidentes coincidieran tanto, de hecho James se enfureció bastante cuando… bueno cuando se entero de que ustedes dos estaban juntos, destrozaron la casa juntos ese día- miro nuevamente su reloj- y me encantaría quedarme, pero debo estar en casa antes de que ellos llamen y se enteren que salí, les llamare en cuanto sepa que planean, marcare al celular de Rosalie o del doctor Cullen creo que son los dos más seguros.

-Claro, esperaremos tu llamada Tanya y si sucede cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos, iremos por ti a donde sea- dijo Carlisle- te lo debemos.

-Gracias doctor Cullen.

Se marcho sin mucho alboroto y todos nos sumimos en un profundo silencio durante casi 5 minutos.

-¿Creen todo lo que ella dice?- pregunto al fin Rosalie- digo es Tanya, hasta donde se no es muy fiable.

-Ella puede ser un tanto altanera, pero les puedo asegurar que no es como sus hermanos- intercedió Leah- la conozco desde muy chica y realmente sé todo lo que ha tenido que pasar con sus hermanos, porque también conozco perfectamente a Victoria y a James.

Eso parecía suficiente para todos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Edward que a pesar de la noticia parecía calmado.

-Como dice Tanya tenemos que esperar- dijo Carlisle quien abrazaba a Esme queriéndola confortar.

-Mañana Bella y Elizabeth tendrán que ir al hospital a hacerse un par de pruebas médicas- dijo Leah.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Eli que parecía entender más de lo que yo captaba.

-La razón de que las tuviéramos que sacar hoy de su casa- decía Carlisle con mucha cautela- fue que James tenía planeado o nos hizo creer que su plan era internarlas en un hospital de salud mental, "nueva vida"…

Carlisle no tuvo oportunidad de terminar de decirnos nada Eli comenzó a llorar y a gritar; todo fue muy rápido y en un instante Carlisle y Jacob la sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡Yo no volveré a ese lugar!- gritaba y su cara mostraba un terror y miedo profundo.

Todos trataron de calmarla, incluso necesitaron de Emmett para poder contenerla estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Elizabeth cálmate hija!- decía desesperada Esme- no lo permitiremos.

Leah entro a la sala con algo en las manos, no supe ni siquiera en qué momento había salido de la casa; antes de que pudiera acercarse. Eli perdió el conocimiento. El, ya familiar, silencio se hizo presente; mire a Jacob quien sostenía a Eli cerca de su cuerpo, tenia rasguños en la cara, Carlisle y Emmett también.

-¿Ella…?- no podía formular la pregunta, sabía que no estaba bien

-Esta inconsciente- dijo Leah- pero está bien creo que deberían dejarla descansar.

Emmett la subió al cuarto en donde dormiríamos; Esme decía que era mejor que un adulto se mantuviera cerca noche y dio así que todas dormiríamos con Esme en un cuarto y los chicos dormirían con Carlisle en el otro.

-Además, me encargare de que haya seguridad alrededor de la casa, estarán de incognito de modo que si James y Victoria los tiene vigilados, también nosotros- dijo Marcus.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Carlisle mientras se limpiaba los rasguños de Eli.

-¿Por qué ella… porque reacciono de esa manera?- pregunto Emmett

-Por que Félix, la interno cuando era pequeña en ese lugar- explico Esme- la logramos sacar porque se pudo comunicar con nosotros, pero como Carmen era su madre en ese entonces no pudo venir con nosotros. Nunca supimos todas las cosas que realmente paso.

-Supongo que esto es mi culpa- dijo Leah avergonzada- no tuve el tacto para decirle las cosas.

-No Leah, Eli reaccionaria así tarde o temprano- la consoló Carlisle, suspiro profundamente- agradezco todo el apoyo que nos han brindado, por ahora solo nos queda esperar.

-Yo me marcho Carlisle, me esperan mis hijos- dijo Marcus- cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme.

-Nosotros también nos marchamos- agrego Sam- estaré al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que haga James en el hospital.

-Se los agradezco- sonrió cálidamente Esme.

-¿Yo me puedo quedar?- dijo Jacob con tristeza y preocupación- quiero estar cuando Eli despierte, no la quiero dejar sola.

-Creo que a ella le agradara despertarse y verte, por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Carlisle.

-Bien- asintió Sam- solo procura no dar demasiada lata.

Todo mundo se despidió y se marcharon. Yo estaba tan cansada que decidí subir a dormir un poco…

**Elizabeth POV**

Cuando desperté pude notar una cálida mano que me acariciaba con delicadeza.

-¿Jacob?- mi voz salió entrecortada y chillona, entonces recordé lo que había parado-¡Oh dios! No- me tape la cara y quise alejarme de Jacob pero no me lo permitió- lo siento, lo siento.

-Shhh no paso nada pequeña- dijo abrazándome.

-Claro que paso- dije completamente avergonzada, cuando por fin pude verlo de frente note que tenía varios rasguños en los brazos- ¡Maldita sea! Mira lo que hice- toque los rasguños con cuidado, hace mucho que no perdía el control de esa manera.

-No fue nada- dijo quitándole importancia.

-Claro que es algo, ¿A quién más lastime?

-A nadie- dijo dándome un beso que me desconcentro por un momento, pero cuando nos separamos lo mire de mala manera- no intentes distraerme Jacob Black, de todos modos me daré cuenta en cuanto los vea.

-Carlisle y Emmett-me sonrió.

-¿Mi papá y Emmett? Okey esto es perfecto- si Emmett tuvo que detenerme quería decir que perdí el control totalmente.

-Nadie te juzga, has pasado por momentos difíciles.

-Sabes me haces sentir peor siendo condescendiente

-Solo quiero que entiendas que es normal perder el control por un momento, con todo lo que está pasando no serás la primera ni la ultima.

-Me da gusto que no hayas salido corriendo- suspire.

-No lo hare nunca… estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me sea posible- beso mi mano- ¿me puedes… quiero decir... Algún día podrás contarme…?

-¿Lo que me perturba tanto?

-Cuando estés lista

-Solo dame un poco de tiempo…

-El que tú necesites.

Entonces comencé a recordar cada día en ese maldito lugar

_"Nueva vida" fue mi cárcel mucho tiempo. Es un lugar frio y húmedo entre el bosque, aunque a simple vista parece un lugar acogedor solo es una fachada. Me hicieron creer que era un internado y cuando cruce la puerta que dividía el lugar de vistas con las instalaciones, supe que todo había sido mentira. _

_No me recibieron ni victoria, ni James, como todo en ese lugar "la amable psicóloga" era una fachada._

_La primera vez que vi a James era él según día en aquel lugar, yo no sabía aun que era mi hermano ni lo que quería hacer conmigo, pero podía sentir en su sonrisa y en su mirada el odio que me tenia; a pesar de eso se porto amable y comprensivo por un momento. _

_-¿Cuéntame porque te han traído aquí Elizabeth?- pregunto en la primera sesión que tuvimos._

_-No sé porque estoy aquí- conteste tranquila._

_-Bueno, entonces ese es el comienzo de nuestra sesión de hoy querida, tendrás que descubrir que les hace pensar a tus padres que has perdido el juicio._

_-¿Pe…perder el juicio?_

_-Estar loca, como te resulte más entendible_

_-Yo no estoy loca… yo… yo no he perdido el juicio- dije triste. El se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mí, me sujeto la muñeca y señalo los moretones que tenía en todo el brazo. Sabía lo que debía contestar cuando me cuestionaban sobre las marcas, Félix me lo había hecho repetir tanto tiempo que salía de manera natural-Eso fue solo un accidente._

_-¡Esto no fue solo un accidente Elizabeth! ¡Tú te hiciste daño!-grito y comenzó a romperlo todo. Al cabo de dos horas de gritarme que estaba loca y hacérmelo gritar me castigo sin comer durante dos días. Ese tipo de castigos se hicieron poco a poco más frecuentes, me daban durante varios días solo agua o solo una extraña masa remojada en agua. Durante las "sesiones de terapia" me gritaba una y otra vez que estaba loca y me hacia repetirlo._

_La primera vez que vino mamá a verme me trasladaron a otro cuarto a algo mejor. Sin embargo los múltiples castigos sin comida y lo poco que dormía hacían que mi imagen no pasara desapercibida había bajado de peso y era bastante. Unos minutos antes de ver a mí madre James me advirtió que si le decía algo de lo que había sucedido en nuestras sesiones o me quejaba Félix se encargaría de hacer pagar a mamá._

_-Lo único que vas a decir y admitir es que te has dañado sola- me dijo tomando mi rostro fuertemente- lo dirás arrepentida y le dirás que gracias a las terapias has logrado aceptar que necesitas ayuda ¿Entendiste?_

_A pesar de que fingí de una manera excepcional mi madre notó mi baja de peso y lo enferma que me veía se lo comento a mi psicóloga y le prometieron que se encargarían de que comiera bien. Cuando mamá se despidió de mi aquella tarde comenzó para mí una nueva etapa de sesiones ya no me dejaban sin comer por días… descubrí que había cosas peores que pasar hambre y conocí a la encarnación del demonio, Victoria._

**Tanya POV**

Salí corriendo de la casa de Edward antes de que alguien terminara por perder la paciencia y decidiera golpearme; además si me tardaba demasiado, Victoria se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía, eso no lo podía permitir. Cerca de la casa me detuve un momento a respirar profundo y juntar todo el valor que me quedaba, si todo salía bien nadie más saldría herido. Estacione el auto y salí para continuar con la farsa, al menos por ahora.

-Señorita- me dijo una de las pocas personas del servicio que aun me tenían un poco de aprecio- Sus hermanos han salido muy temprano y dijeron que no los esperara que probablemente tardarían bastante.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriente mientras iba a mi cuarto a cruzarme de dedos, soñando que si corría con alguna suerte divina ellos no volverían jamás. Justo cuando estaba por dormir un poco cuando mi celular sonó- _aquí Tanya._

_-¿Está hecho?-_ dijo mí confidente.

-_hecho, al fin-_ dije sonriente-_ realmente no pensé que me fueran a creer nada._

_-Pero te creyeron ¿no?_- supuse que hasta el tenia dudas de la credibilidad que tenia ante los Cullen.

-_Por lo menos me creyó el principal que es el doctor Cullen._

_-¡Estupendo!, bien seguiremos con el plan de esta manera al menos por ahora… recuerda cualquier cosa no dudes en mandarme un mensaje okey…?_

Me deseo suerte y colgó, yo solo esperaba que todo esto terminara de una vez.

La segunda llamada que tuve ese día fue de Victoria quien como siempre que salían de casa me amenazaba de buscarme hasta el fin del mundo si se me ocurría escapar, por ahora, corría con la suerte de tener el resto de la herencia de mis padres a mi nombre, eso y mis 17 años me aseguraban que no me harían daño al menos hasta los 22.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de porristas?

-No te importa- dije hostil-ya confirmaste que mi parte de la fortuna sigue aquí así que déjame en paz.

-Ten cuidado como me hablas mocosa, yo no soy James y una mirada tierna no me detendrá de ponerte en tu lugar cuando te vea de nuevo.

-Te deje de tener miedo hace mucho así que no me importa, solo déjame en paz

-Pronto no serás tan valiente- podía imaginarme su maldita cara sonriendo como la sádica que era.

-¿Me amenazas?

-Solo te aviso, en fin tengo mejores cosas que hacer nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas…

Y entonces colgó. Sentí un ligero escalofrió y recordé lo que me había dicho mi confidente.

**Victoria insinuó cosas… está loca? No lo sé por si las dudas no confió en ella… sentí que me amenazaba…**

Mande el mensaje de Texto e inmediatamente recibí su respuesta

**Estaré alerta… cuídate mucho…**

Cuando no estaban mis hermanos podían dormir un poco, y comer sin la desconfianza de que ellos estarían vigilando cada paso o cosa que hacía, así que me relaje un rato; cene y me fui a la cama. Tuve un sueño profundo y hermoso, de la época en donde mis padres aun vivían y yo era feliz.

_Veía a mi padre jugar conmigo a la pelota mientras mi madre nos observaba de lejos sonriendo; en esa época aun estaba lucida y mis hermanos se mantenían al margen-_

_-¿Papá, quien es tu princesa?- le preguntaba siempre para que me diera un abrazo._

_-Tu cariño tu eres uno de mis mas grandes tesoros y mi princesita._

_Entonces me abrazaba y entre sus brazos sentía que todo lo podía…_

Me pareció interminable el sueño, entonces sentí que no era normal dormir tanto tiempo, quería despertar pero me sentía demasiado pesada. Cuando por fin comencé a ser consciente de mí alrededor y pude abrir los ojos no vi nada; tampoco me podía mover aunque lo intente en varias ocasiones. Podía oler la humedad y se escuchaba eco.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunte con toda la calma que podía

-¿Tanya?- respondió la inconfundible voz de Bella- ¡Dios por fin despertaste!

-¿En dónde estamos?-Volví a preguntar aun mas confundida.

-No lo sabemos- contesto Elizabeth…

**Okey perdón, perdón no había podido terminar este capítulo por falta de inspiración y porque estoy hasta el tope de tarea, pero aquí esta, espero que de verdad les guste y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo Eli terminara de contarnos su historia y sabremos cómo es que están las tres en quien sabe donde… Cuando actualizo? Tan pronto pueda actualizar mi pequeña Isabella (antes el guardián de la pequeña Cullen) y color plata tratare de no tardarme demasiado… agradezco todos sus comentarios y alertas es un honor recibirlos. Besos y chocomoridas…**

**Terra2012**


	51. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

Capitulo 41

**Perdidas**

**Elizabeth POV **

-tienen una cita con Leah- dijo papa con delicadeza y me forcé a mi misma a relajarme, sobre todo al ver los arañones que el tenia en el rostro- hoy en la tarde- termino.

-¿A qque hora?- pese a que lo intente no pude deshacer el nudo que se me formaba en la garganta

-A las 3- dijo tenso.

No conteste nada, solo asentí y mire a Bella, al menos ella me acompañaría. La plática en el desayuno murió en ese momento.

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos pienso en aquellos días después de ver a mi "nueva y amable psiquiatra". Victoria tenia la manera de llegar a la gente y agradar, conmigo lo consiguió rápido y de manera fácil, necesitaba creer que alguien en ese lugar era bueno y ella lo aprovecho. La primera semana no pensé decir que era la reencarnación del diablo, solo pensaba en lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien como ella. _

_-yo te creo- dijo con una falsa y muy creíble sonrisa- pero debemos mantener las apariencias, además si sigues negándolo solo hará tu estadía en este lugar más larga._

_Había pequeños detalles que ella tenía conmigo que me vendían su apariencia de buena persona; me llevaba caramelos y juguetes, dos cosas que ya ni siquiera recordaba que existían. Todo fue felicidad hasta que me mostro su verdadera cara. _

_Desde hacía días me habían trasladado a una verdadera habitación; era blanca y sin vida, pero era mejor que la espantosa celda, de hecho ahora que lo pienso me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera era el mismo lugar, ahí había pacientes, aunque no me dejaban hablar con nadie por lo menos los miraba por los barrotes de las ventanas. Me encontraba dibujando en uno de los libros que me había obsequiado Victoria cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe; vi a James, al cual no había visto en varios días, sonreía como el desquiciado que era._

_-Hoy tienes una terapia especial- se acerco a mi mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bata- así que para una ocasión especial…-rápidamente me tomo del brazo y sentí un leve dolor, después vi como todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso…_

-Es hora- dijo Bella.

Todos estaban tensos y eso me molestaba me trataban con lastima, una de las cosas que más odiaba. Sabía que no tenia porque sentirme molesta con ellos, no podrían entender cuál era mi miedo porque no lo vivieron en carne propia.

_Cuando desperté me encontraba amarrada, no podía ver casi nada, mis ojos no parecían despertar del todo._

_-Ha despertado la princesita- esa era la voz de Victoria, aunque ya no se escuchaba dulce y agradable- bienvenida a tu nueva etapa de sesiones._

_Poco a poco mi visibilidad fue mejorando, entonces desee no poder ver nada; mi cara estaba inmovilizada pero lo que veía me bastaba, era un cuarto semi iluminado, se veía viejo y descuidado, había maquinas y artefactos que podrías ver en un cuarto de tortura medieval quizás, me recordó a algunas fotografías que tenia Félix y con las que me asustaba más pequeña._

_- haremos más dinámicas tus sesiones- dijo James mientras entraba a mi campo de visión- te haremos unas cuantas preguntas para la memoria y si no las contestas… te iremos refrescando un -sonrió con maldad- ¿has entendido?- dijo poniéndose frente a mí. Yo asentí con miedo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, entonces mire a Victoria ella sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera y real, cruda y fría- no te escuche- dijo James chasqueando la lengua, entonces jalo una palanca y sentí el agua helada atravesar mi piel_

_-_¿Eli?- Jake me saco de mis pensamientos- Vamos- me sonrió y lo agradeci era el único que no me miraba de manera compasiva.

Asentí y subí al auto tratando de mantener la calma, todo debería salir bien puesto que papá y el señor Vulturi se habían encargado de que nada fallara. Iríamos custodiados por un equipo de seguridad y al llegar al hospital estaríamos siempre con algún adulto, pero nada de eso hacía que mis nervios se fueran.

Durante todo el camino me quede prendada del brazo de mi novio, quien me acariciaba la espalda quizás intentando de calmarme, no funcionaba pero no se lo diría; en pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos estacionados en el hospital, papa nos esperaba en el ascensor y se veía relajado, nos dio una sonrisa muy amable. Leah nos comento que solo nos harían algunos exámenes, una resonancia pruebas de sangre y cosas por el estilo, y al día siguiente iniciaríamos las pruebas psicológicas.

-¿Te sientes más tranquila?- pregunto una muy pálida Bella.

-En este momento puedo asegurarte estoy mucho más tranquila que tu- intente bromear- ¿Qué sucede?

-No soy del todo fan de las agujas y sobre todo no soy fan de la sangre, creo que el solo pensarlo me está provocando nauseas- agrego poniéndose verde.

-Tranquila- dije tomándola del brazo, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento- Mamá, podemos ir a fuera Bella necesita un poco de aire fresco.

Salimos a tomar aire junto con mamá y el resto del tiempo paso ligero por que dedique mi atención a Bella.

-Eso es todo por hoy-dijo Leah- mañana tendremos cita con Bella.

-¿Tendremos?- pregunte.

-Ya que soy un conocido de la familia James puede usarlo como pretexto para decir que las pruebas no son validas, es por eso que he llamado a un colega de confianza, contemporáneo de Carlisle y yo, Alistair les realizara las pruebas y yo solo supervisare.

No pude evitar sentirme nuevamente nerviosa, sin embargo lo disimule lo mejor que pude; salimos del hospital para encontrarnos con los chicos en el centro comercial…

_Recordé la desesperación que sentía dentro del agua helada, sentía que era el final y entonces ellos me sacaban del agua lo suficiente para que tomara un poco de aire y me volvían a meter al agua…_

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Bella y entonces varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Voltee para mirar a Bella y sentí un duro golpe, el auto comenzó a tambalearse y los vidrios crujieron… después de eso lo último que escuche fueron muchos gritos…

* * *

_- No te ofendas Elizabeth, no estás ni cerca de tener esta maldita locura, ¿Sabes porque mamá te dio en adopción? Por que fuiste hija de la única mujer que papá amo, ella era una mujer humilde trabajaba para nosotros, es por eso que les urge deshacerse de ti, papá y mi madre te dejaron casi el 60% de todos sus bienes; papá porque te amo y mi madre, supongo que por el remordimiento…_

* * *

-¿está viva?

-Sí, aun tiene signos vitales- sentí que alguien tocaba mi cuello- luego nos encargaremos de ella, ya que sobrevivió divirtámonos un rato…


	52. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Capitulo 42**

**En la tempestad **

**Tanya POV**

-¿Tanya?- respondió la inconfundible voz de Bella- ¡Dios por fin despertaste!

-¿En dónde estamos?-Volví a preguntar aun mas confundida.

-No lo sabemos- contesto Elizabeth

Sentía mucho dolor de cabeza.

-No me puedo mover, ¿saben por qué?

-Cuando te trajeron- dijo con dificultad Bella- venias inconsciente, pero he escuchado que te atarían para evitar que escaparas cuando despertaras.

-¿Saben cuánto tiempo he estado sedada?

-tenemos tres días aquí, tu llegaste hace dos días- dijo Elizabeth- pero no sabemos cuántos días llevas dormida antes de que llegaras.

-Dios mío me está matando la cabeza- me queje- tenemos… tenemos que salir de aquí, Si a ese par de locos no les importa hacernos daño a Elizabeth y a mí, quieren decir que ya perdieron por completo la razón.

-Para eso tenemos que saber en dónde estamos- La voz de Elizabeth se escuchaba débil

- ¿Qué te sucede Elizabeth?- pregunte mientras forcejeaba contra las cuerdas.

-Nos atraparon en un choque automovilístico, estoy herida, me duele demasiado el brazo y tengo una herida que me molesta.

-¿También están atadas?

-No- dijo Bella y sentí su mano tocar mi pie- pero estamos separadas por rejas, además con Eli herida no me atrevo a moverme- dijo cansada- te vendaron los ojos pero no alcanzo tu cara para quitarte la venda.

-tengo algo en el brazo- El dolor era punzante y fuerte.

-Es un suero, como pudimos te lo arrancamos – dijo con tono de culpabilidad- Eli me dijo que eso era lo que te mantenía inconsciente.

-Pues ha funcionado- intente calmarla- ¿Saben quién me trajo?

-No nos permitieron ver, pero la voz era la de James; no sabemos quién viene a darnos de comer apaga las luces y no podemos ver nada.

-Eso es genial- mi sarcasmo era culpa del dolor de cabeza, pero ahora tenia que pensar muy rápido, necesitaba asociarlo todo-¿Qué tan mal está Eli?

-No voy a mentirte me siento bastante mal

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y escapar en cuanto podamos, pero ni siquiera se en donde estamos-respire profundo tratando de calmarme y solo conseguí un fuerte dolor en las costillas, probablemente la maldita de victoria me había golpeado mientras estaba inconsciente-okey… si no han venido a vernos aun, debe ser porque los están vigilando ellos no dejaran que los sigan. Estoy casi segura que cuando vengan se desharán de Eli y de mi, aunque no creo que solo nos maten y ya- sentí un escalofrió en el cuerpo- ese no es su estilo-Nos deben de estar buscando- Entonces el silencio sepulcral me dijo que algo andaba mal- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos escuchado a James decirle a alguien por teléfono que salías de viaje por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Suponemos que es la manera de justificar tu desaparición.

-De cualquier manera, se que alguien me debe de estar buscando… el me juro que no me iba a abandonar- sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no iba a llorar-no podemos desesperarnos Se que los Cullen deben de estar averiguando en donde están sin descanso ¿Bella, crees que podrás sobreponer la aguja nuevamente?

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo que sea sin que te duela, me costó mucho trabajo quitártela

-No importa, confiemos que quien venga a vigilarlos no se dé cuenta que he despertado si me creen inconsciente ganaremos un poco mas de tiempo.

Bella tardo un rato en intentar ponérmela sin mirarla sabia que quería tomar valor para hacerlo, cuando comenzó a ponerme la aguja nuevamente en brazo me dolía un infierno, por ahora tenía que soportarlo.

-Tanya… se que quizás no me lo dirás pero quien te busca…- pregunto Eli

-Lo sabrán en algún momento…-no podía contarlo y que James y Victoria se dieran cuenta de quien me ayudaba, solo el podía sacarnos de aquí…

**Edward POV **

**- **No eran ellas- dijo papá entrando con prisa a la casa- no eran de ellas los cuerpos encontrados en el accidente, sé que eso no debería hacerme tan feliz pero ahora sabemos que ellas aun viven.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse un segundo y volver a latir con fuerza, mi ángel y mi hermana seguían vivas…

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa… si siguen vivas no sabemos en qué condiciones sea- no quería ni imaginarme que podía hacerle James, trate de borrar lo que fuera y debía permanecer tranquilo.

-Cayus y yo hemos puesto vigilancia inmediata desde el accidente, si estaban vivas o no, no permitiría que ese infeliz y su hermana huyeran.

-¿Entonces?

-Ni Victoria ni James han salido de su casa, en cuento a Tanya, es la que me preocupa, le han dicho a todo mundo que ella ha salido de Vacaciones lo que no creo que sea cierto.

Empezamos a ponernos de acuerdo; desde que Bella y Elizabeth habían desaparecido no habíamos ido a la escuela y lo que aconsejaba mi padre era que siguiéramos como si todo fuera casi normal, por lo menos así vigilaríamos a Victoria; y averiguaríamos si Tanya le había dicho algo a alguien.

-Jacob- dije en voz alta, aunque realmente solo lo pensé- el aun no sabe la noticia.

Salí con mucha prisa de mi casa para darle de la noticia a Jacob por ahora era la única buena noticia que teníamos.

_Cuando tardaron demasiado en llegar todos nos pusimos nerviosos, Jacob fue el primero en salir del centro comercial a buscarlas, entonces mientras el auto iba hacia la clínica vimos el incendio y algo me dijo que tenía que ver con Eli y Bella._

_Salimos rápidamente del auto y corrimos… incluso yo corrí pero cuando llegamos solo quedaban los restos de los autos que habían chocado; nos notificaron que había dos mujeres muertas en el accidente casi perdimos la razón, incluso mi madre tuvo una crisis nerviosa…._

-Buenos días Sam- entre rápidamente a la casa- ¿Esta Jacob?

-Hola Edward, sigue encerrado en su cuarto, pasa.

-Creo que traigo una noticia que lo hará saltar de la calma- dije mientras caminaba de prisa hacia las escaleras. Toque su puerta pero no me abrió; desde el accidente se había negado a habar con nadie-Jacob- insistí- abre la puerta están vivas- dije sin rodeos- Eli está viva sal de una maldita vez de ese cuarto, necesito tu ayuda.

Salió y sin más me abrazo, no dijimos nada después, solo fuimos a la cocina a que comiera, aun estaba triste, pero como yo tenía una razón para salir adelante, encontrar a mi amor y a mi hermana.

-Te lo diré solo una vez y sin rodeos- Jacob me hizo volver a el lugar en donde estaba- ire a la caza de esos locos, averiguare en donde tienen a Eli e ire a rescatarla ¿vienes conmigo o cayas lo que te he dicho?

Lo mire sorprendido sin embargo no necesite mucho tiempo para contestar su pregunta…

-Iré contigo…

**El capitulo es demasiado corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho más grande y será muy pronto, tengo exámenes… pero estoy decidida a seguir la historia a lo mucho en un par de días hasta entonces… a por si quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 en face procurare subir un pedacito de todos mis fics a tmb**** delaterra2012 hotmail com solo haganme saber de donde les agrego n.n adiosin nos leemos pronto...**


	53. Chapter 43

**Ciertamente debí actualizar hace unos días por qué un par de días no son 10 nos son 6 son uno o dos pero cada vez que lo intento o estoy seca de ideas o tengo tarea o sucede alguna tontería, leí mis capítulos anteriores y me decepcione a mi misma un poco no es lo que esperaba así que intentare que salgan mejor los siguientes en fin les dejo el cap nos vemos pronto…**

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Capitulo 43**

**Aun en la tormenta**

**Tanya Pov**

Los días pasaban rápido y la desesperación estaba comenzando a llenar mi cabeza por completo, probablemente era el quinto día, sin saber de James y Victoria… ni nada de "el" y por supuesto tampoco nada de los Cullen; me había hecho a la idea de que nadie vendría por nosotros, la fe es lo último que se pierde y en ese momento la mía estaba en otro lugar en donde yo no la veía.

Me habían quitado la intravenosa, "desperté" bruscamente por una cubeta de agua helada después de eso solo habíamos escuchado a la persona que nos cuidaba cuando venía a traernos comida o a medio limpiar el lugar.

-Algo me dice que se nos agoto el tiempo- dijo Eli nerviosa y débil, era la que en peor estado se encontraba, ya se escuchaba en su respiración y su voz- han pasado ¿Qué, cinco días, tal vez seis? Ellos no tardaran más en venir.

Yo pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo prefería callármelo, sentía estúpidamente que solo hasta que lo digiera seria real.

-Si no sabemos en donde estamos no podemos movernos, eso es lo primero; lo siguiente seria escaparnos- dije mientras volvía a tantear los barrotes intentando encontrar algún punto en donde estos se sintieran débiles.

-Se te olvida el guardia, ni Eli ni yo hemos podido sacarle nada

-Ya que al parecer no se dieron cuenta, se los diré, el tipo o tipa que nos da de comer padece de sus facultades mentales- el silencio me confirmo que ellas no lo habían notado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo escuche o la escuche francamente su voz es demasiado baja para distinguir si era hombre o mujer pero supongo que es ella porque habla de darle de comer a sus muñecas y limpiar la casita de juegos- me estremecí- no quiero ni saber si ella llego en ese estado o esos dos malditos locos la perturbaron para que sirviera a su propósito. Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente probablemente estemos en un sanatorio, eso reduce nuestra ubicación a tres lugares; "Nueva vida" en Phoenix, "Sanatorio Washington" o "Santa Elena" en Orlando.

En silencio me puse a recordar lo que sabía de todos sus falsos sanatorios mentales creía firmemente que no era en Phoenix por que el doctor Carlisle tenía permiso de revisar el sanatorio por lo tanto no nos tendrían en un lugar que estuviera en el domino Cullen.

-Estamos en Washington- afirmo Eli- no sé porque no me di cuenta antes, la humedad, el olor y las celdas… yo he estado aquí…

-¡Qué maravilla! ¿Qué ganara nuestra concursante por su tan correctísima respuesta James?- La voz de Victoria me helo la sangre.

Eli había tenido razón, se nos había agotado el tiempo.

**Edward POV**

Jacob me estaría esperando en el parque cerca de la casa para irnos; habíamos decidió que la mejor opción sería encontrarnos como si no pasara nada puesto que ahora los guardias no nos dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. La idea de Jacob, era intercambiar a sus amigos Embry y Quil en el parque si todo salía bien podríamos ir a hurgar un poco a la casa de Tanya y descubrir de una vez por todas en donde estaban.

-Las encontrare- me prometí justo antes de salir del cuarto.

Me despediría de mis padres porqué no sabía cuando los volvería a ver.

**Eli POV**

Los recuerdos de cómo ser torturada no me parecían tan dolorosos ahora en comparación a lo que sentía. Me repetía una y otra y otra vez que si moría seria lo mejor que me podría pasar en este momento y deseaba que pasara pronto.

Me encontraba de rodillas frente a Tanya quien al parecer tenía más tolerancia puesto que James había dicho que era aburrido oírme llorar; Me habían desatado y mi lugar era ocupado por una muy silenciosa Tanya que el único sonido que emitía era una fuerte respiración cada vez que sacaban su cabeza del agua helada.

-¿No lo sé, creo que ninguna de las dos está lo suficientemente aterrada un James?- dijo Victoria jalando mi cabello para hacerme mirarla- no te hemos causado suficiente temor hermanita, lo veo en tus ojos sientes dolor pero no estás temiéndome.

Yo por otro lado tenía la idea que después de este grado de miedo que me llenaba no había nada más; electricidad, agujas, agua… no quería saber cual era lo que seguía y rezaba hasta en idiomas desconocidos porque alguien abriera la maldita puerta y nos sacara ya de aquí.

-Me siento… creativo hoy- James sumergió una vez más a Tanya mientras fingía meditar sobre algo, pasaron unos segundos más y saco a Tanya del agua quien tomo una gran bocanada de aire- creo que utilizaremos una táctica más adecuada para ustedes una práctica familiar hermana—hermana que se que les fascinara; eso servirá mientras vamos por un pequeño encargo y regresamos- su sonrisa era la de un desquiciado- Bien manos a la obra...

* * *

**_Adelanto: _**

**_Bella POV_**

**_Entre el mareo y sentirme demasiado debil abrí los ojos._**

**_-Shhhh- escuche a alguien y sabia que conocía la voz pero no recordaba quien era- ya estamos juntos amor- Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, justo en ese momento pude sentir que no traía la misma ropa que cuando quede inconsciente, era algo más ligero y el miedo comenzó a llegar a mi; me sentía prácticamente desnuda e impotente porque mi cuerpo no me respondía pero podía verlo todo claramente ahora- no pequeña no llores… _**


	54. Interludio IX

**Escribo este preludio por falta de inspiración, el siguiente capítulo en cuanto relea unos capítulos para saber en dónde me perdí.**

**Interludio IX**

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

_Vaporosas nubes se cernían a mi alrededor, pero este no era un buen sueño, no había sol, tampoco me encontraba segura… era más una densa niebla gris como la que baja cuando llueve y hace mucho frio._

_-No entiendo que te vio… eres tan sosa y sin gracia- la voz era un susurro pero me atormentaba, le tenía miedo. Ella tocaba mi cuerpo, intentaba que no me tocara pero mi cuerpo no respondía. AYUDENME grite muchas veces pero no valía la pena no, los gritos no salían de mi boca- Shhhh, ¡cállate! No llores idiota yo no te hare daño, por lo menos no por ahora… pero te diré un pequeño secreto, con o sin James protegiéndote, tendrás que morir en algún momento, yo no comparto, ni a James ni a Edward, ¿me entiendes?_


	55. Chapter 44

**¡Listo! Ya volví al hilo de la historia aquí esta…**

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo la saga le pertenece a S.M yo solo me dedico a crear pequeños universos alternos con mis personajes favoritos, Pero la trama es auténticamente mía…

**Capitulo 44**

**Neblina gris y acida**

**Eli POV**

Me entontaba sentada frente a Tanya con las manos atadas a la espalda ella estaba en la misma posición pero inconsciente.

-Se ven tan bien haciendo una labor conjunta, como la familia que son- dijo James en alguna parte del cuarto- ahora solo falta… esto- sentí como enterraba algo en mi muñeca y grite, supe que le había hecho algo parecido a Tanya cuando la vi despertar con una mueca de dolor- perfecto las veremos en un ratito, les traeremos compañía.

La puerta se cerró y comencé a jalonear la cuerda desesperada.

-No, no te muevas… si lo haces me mataras- apenas escuchaba a Tanya pero me detuve- no preguntes…

-¿Cómo demonios consigues estar tan tranquila?- Detuve mi intento de aflojar las cuerdas, mi brazo lastimado no me ayudaba en nada- nos estamos desangrando Tanya moriremos en cuestión de horas…y yo tengo la esperanza de morir más rápido- las lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos- si lo que sea que hayan planeado me mata más rápido lo prefiero a seguir soportando esto.

No podía verla bien sin embargo no la necesitaba ver para saber que ella al igual que yo estaba débil, cansada y asustada.

-Si te dejas de mover las sogas taponearan tus venas y podremos estar un poco más de tiempo lucidas.

-¡¿y para qué? Vivas para que nos sigan torturando ¿Que será lo siguiente…? déjame pensar si no moríamos ahora nos obligaran a matarnos una a la otra o quizás no se nos golpean hasta que ya no podamos movernos más, si eso será, cuantas patadas más de James antes de que me rompa una costilla.

-¡Escúchame bien Elizabeth! Si tuviera… un poco mas de fuerza, un poco mas de lucidez y las… las manos desatadas ¡juro que te abofetearía! Yo también tengo miedo, estoy cansada, adolorida y cada vez siento más lejos mi fe, pero te diré que pasara si morimos así, aquí, ellos seguirán con esto… con toda esta… esta locura entonces irán por las personas que nos importan, yo… yo aún tengo alguien que… me importa, que… que- sollozó- su único estúpido y maldito error fue… intentar protegerme, y sé que tu también tienes a muchas personas que proteger… y no se tu, pero yo tengo la intención de llevarme a uno de esos malditos, si me muero.

No respondí inmediatamente, antes recordé a mis padres, Carmen en las manos de Félix; Esme y Carlisle a mis nuevos hermanos.

-Jacob- una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y suspire- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

Tanya sonrió débilmente

**Bella POV**

Victoria me arrastro por un pasillo mientras miraba a lo lejos como Eli y Tanya eran atadas, grite, patalee e incluso la mordí pero nada funciono.

-Perra maldita- dijo mientras me ataba a una cama- espero que no disfrutes en absoluto de James te lo mereces- sentí un ardor en mi mejilla y justo después un pinchazo en el brazo- esto te hará cooperar un poco más, _si de mí dependiera te haría morir de una sobredosis…_

- ¿Sabes que sigo pensando que es muy poca cosa?- dijo Victoria

-Es bueno que no me importe lo que piensas, vístela para la ocasión yo iré por tu regalo- James salió de la habitación.

Sentí una patada en la pierna.

-Se que estas despierta, abre los ojos cuñadita- Mi visión era borrosa, parpadeé varias veces para apenas ver la silueta- ni te esfuerces el medicamento que te di es muy fuerte, tienes la vista borrosa y estas sumamente cansada; antes de drogarte necesito que me entiendas, cuando regrese James te portaras muy, muy bien con él, de ti depende que Edward permanezca bien conmigo o James lo mate en un arranque de celos; yo lo mantendré lejos de James pero si lo haces enfadar ni yo lo podre detener, ¿entendiste?- no me podía mover no se como la idiota pretendía que le respondiera, pero tenía claro que del humor de James dependía la vida de Edward. Clavo sus uñas en mi brazo haciéndome gemir- eso espero, ahora, a dormir.

Nuevamente sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y la neblina me rodeo. Estaba mareada y me sentía demasiado débil, abrí los ojos.

_-Shhhh- escuche a alguien y sabia que conocía la voz pero no recordaba quien era- ya estamos juntos amor- Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, justo en ese momento pude sentir que no traía la misma ropa que cuando quede inconsciente, era algo más ligero y el miedo comenzó a llegar a mi; me sentía prácticamente desnuda e impotente porque mi cuerpo no me respondía pero podía verlo todo claramente ahora- no pequeña no llores…- Recordé lo que había dicho Victoria sobre mantenerlo contento y me forcé a no llorar mas- no te hare daño, lo prometo, por ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado sentirte; conforme te acostumbres iremos bajando tu dosis algún día serás tu la se entregue a mí._

_Yo no podía, por más que lo intentaba las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y sus manos me quemaban. Edward, recuérdalo. En un momento de lucidez lo vi; mire el cuarto y su cuerpo a lado del mío, entonces me centre en un bulto que estaba frente a nuestra cama, mi visión no era del todo buena y lo veía borroso; sin embargo sentía que era sumamente familiar. Centrarme en reconocer quien o que era hacia que me sintiera lejos de las manos de James sobre mi cuerpo. La puerta sonó y se abrió._

-¡Aaaaaaah!- grito Victoria emocionada- te besaría si no tuviera cosas que hacer, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-El vino solo, traía a su mascota con el así que fue un 2x1, lo que me hace aun más feliz pues le tengo una sorpresa a la loca Elizabeth- Ese era James, que paseaba su mano por mi rostro- Llévatelo y disfrútalo- dijo despectivamente- nos veremos en media hora para desatar a el dúo dinámico.

-Gracias hermanito te amo- la voz de victoria se escuchaba un poco más lejos- nos vemos.

Ella se alejaba arrastrando el bulto y yo comenzaba a perder mi lucidez; entonces vi quien erra y quise gritar…_ese cabello…. Era…_

**Nos leemos pronto en este u otro fic como siempre gracias, gracias por leer y esta vez no dejo adelanto pero prometo que será un capitulo muy, muy largo pues se tendrán que definir muchas cosas. Por si les interesa agregarme quieren agregarme al Face: estoy como Nya Stoker y en Twitter como Delatera2012 aunque últimamente no ando en ninguno procurare pasearme un rato por ellos besos **


	56. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 45**

**Bella POV**

Quería gritar, sobre todo cuando pude entender que era Edward; _¿Cómo habían hecho para raptarlo? _Las lágrimas que habían cesado comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos nuevamente. _Su mascota_ el miedo me atravesó de inmediato, Habían secuestrado a alguien más, pero ¿a quién?, centre toda mi atención en descubrir quién era el otro secuestrado, de esa manera ignoraba las asquerosas carisias de James.

_-No sabes cuánto te amo- _me susurraba al oído mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo- _lograre que me ames, incluso permitiré que siga viviendo Edward, pero todo dependerá de que poco a poco recapacites y admitas que me amas tanto como yo a ti-_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo tocándome, tampoco me interesaba contar los segundos por que se haría aun mas eternos; solo sé que cesaron sus toques- volveré pronto amor, por ahora tengo que visitar a mi hermana la loquita… no tardare mucho.

_Tengo una sorpresa a la loca Elizabeth,_ no tarde mucho en saber quién era el otro.

-Jacob- la frase salió de mi boca en un susurro que al parecer James no escucho puesto que pude oír la puerta cerrándose.

Comenzaba a ser vencida por el sueño, pero no quería dormir, tenía que rescatar a los chicos; teníamos que escapar lo más pronto de aquí.

**Tanya POV**

Estar tan cerca de morir me hacia recordar partes de mi vida, en las que había sido feliz y por las cuales había valido la pena vivir.

_No siempre la vida fue mala… aun me habían faltado cosas por hacer pero no había marcha atrás…_

_Recordé esa etapa feliz de mi infancia en donde James y Victoria no podían tocarme… no me lastimaban… el día que papá me enseño la foto de mi hermana… y supe que dentro de este mundo, había alguien que era sangre de mi sangre y que por lo que contaba mi padre era buena…_

_La última vez que mi papá me había dicho que me amaba y cual orgulloso estaba de mi…_

_Había un recuerdo muy fresco en mi menoría… un día de felicidad en donde me había cuestionado si no estaba igual de zafada que mis hermanos… aquel día fue el último en el que vi con vida a mamá, me habían llevado al hospital a visitarla, ella estaba en un estado demencial y según los médicos ya no reconocía a nadie y ni en donde estaba. Su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido sin embargo cuando me acerque a ella creí ver ese brillo que tenia años que no veía, ella me sonrió y me señalo que me acercara, comenzó a llorar y la abrasé._

_-Desde donde este… siempre te protegeré- me susurro _

_No pude sentí más que confianza, cuando Salí del cuarto estuve segura de que ella pese a todo me había amado, incluso en el mediocre funeral que James y Victoria prepararon para despedirla me sentí feliz, porque no importaba como, yo sabía que mamá estaba conmigo._

_Desde su muerte todo comenzó a ir peor poco a poco… y no fue hasta que me volví novia de Edward, solo para poco después descubrir las intenciones de mis hermanos._

-¿Qué sucede Tanya?- pregunto el maldito de James, aunque su voz sonaba lejana y fugas- no puedes dormirte ahora, la fiesta apenas a comenzado…

_Y cuando pensé que no habría más alegrías paso: La primera vez que lo vi fue unos días después de que Victoria me hiciera cortar a Edward, me sentía devastada y asustada de todo lo que pensaban mis hermanos estaba en el centro comercial fingiendo que no me sentía afectada por la separación con Edward cuando choco conmigo._

_-Lo siento señorita- dijo recogiendo la bolsa de compras que me había tirado y regalándome una sonrisa._

_Ese día no fue más relevante pues tenía la cabeza en el lugar, y no fue hasta que me encontré con el dos veces más que comprendí que él era alguien destinado a cruzar por mi vida. Una mañana desperté con la sensación de que sería el día que lo vería, pese a las burlas y acosos de James me arregle y por primera vez en un largo tiempo me sentí bonita al mirarme al espejo._

_Fui a la plaza comercial donde había chocado con el dos de las tres ocasiones y me senté tranquilamente a esperarlo, pasada una hora sucedió._

_-¿Parece que será costumbre coincidir con usted cada tanto señorita?- dijo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo_

_Yo solo sonreí y lo mire detenidamente, era guapo quiso un poco mayo para mí, pero tenía una sonrisa agradable._

_-¿Destino quizá?- a pesar de era coqueteo era sincero, esa sensación de que algo puede salir bien de todo eso._

_-Probablemente, aunque tengo curiosidad ¿espera a alguien?_

_-Me parece que a usted- sonreí._

_Aquel dia fue maravilloso, por fin supe su nombre, era abogado y trabajaba cerca de la plaza por eso era que siempre me cruzaba con el. Parecía tener facilidad para hablar con el, después de ese día lo vi casi tres veces por semana, era agradable poder distraerme del infierno que me hacían pasar mis hermanos y por casualidades, del destino también el conocía a Edward y a Isabella Swan._

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el rostro y volví un momento al presente, ese había sido Jame con el puño, quizá por todos los golpes que tenia no me dolía tanto.

-No me fastidies el momento perdiéndote tanto tiempo hermanita, trata de mantenerte despierta porque sin espectadores no es lo mismo.

Con la poca visión que tenia aun mire a Eli frente temí por un momento que hubiera muerto pues estaba estática y casi de un tono verde, en los pocos lugares en los que aun no tenia moretones, fue solo su respiración errática lo que me indico que estaba viva. Por mas que lo intente volví a mis recuerdos y a la inconsciencia.

_-¿Así que estas enamorado de Isabella Swan?- bufe molesta- no sé si esa será su maldición o bendición._

_-Enamorado es una palabra demasiado fuerte para lo que ciento por ella, es solo que me llama la atención, eso es todo, me tomo por sorpresa saber que la conoces._

_-Como he dicho antes, Destino, igual no es que ella tenga una buena impresión de mi, la mayoría de las veces tengo que ser desagradable._

_Pasaron algunos días, después un par de semanas, el comenzaba a hablar menos de Bella y en mi casa su nombre y el de Edward eran lo único que escuchaba; sabia que pronto todo seria al infierno pero no podía decir nada sin que James no me matara, hasta entonces solo dos o tres veces había intervenido por el cariño que aun tenia por Edward. El día que menos me lo espere, James que había estado viviendo en algún otro lado regreso._

_-¿Qué sabes tú de todo lo que les está pasando a los Cullen?- me grito el día en que quede de verlo en el plaza como siempre._

_-Yo… no se dé que me hablas_

_-Tanya, a mi no me mientas, no soy un niño y menos ingenuo, mi hermano investigo a Jame el acosador de Bella, tu nombre y foto aparecieron en el expediente, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_-Yo…- como decirle las cosas… estaba atada si hablaba no me matarían me harían sufrir lo suficiente para desear morir- no te puedo decir nada, lo siento._

_-Te diré una cosa y espero que te quede clara, yo no soy un niño de 15 o 16 años; no le temo a tu hermano porque a pesar de lo influyente que pueda ser estoy a su nivel, asi que puedes confiar en mí y si me dices lo que sabes quizá, tengo la ligera sospecha de que también te podre ayudar a ti._

_Me costó algo de tiempo contestarle todo, pero lo hice sobre todo cuando caí en la cuenta de que mis hermanos me matarían cuando ya no les sirviera, confié y él me aconsejo contarle todo a los Cullen, me prometió estar siempre al pendiente de que no me pasara nada, pero yo no quería que el saliera lastimado también._

_-Lo único que te pido, es que nadie sepa que nos conocemos_

_Al principio dudo aceptar, pero era la única manera en la que yo lo podía protege, sobre todo desde que había resuelto que estaba completamente enamorada de él._

Lo último que supe de él fue el mensaje que me envió poco antes de que empezara mi infierno, ahora a poco de morir por lo menos estaba segura de que Aro, no saldría lastimado.

-Por fin, resultaba muy aburrido tenerla tan inconscientes a ambas así que las dejare descansar un rato, pero no se preocupen no será mucho tiempo, cuando regrese les daré una sorpresa que les agradara… por lo menos a una de ustedes…les o; he encontrado un 2x1 en oferta y no puedo evitar presumir a mi nueva adquisición…

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y pude sentí que había colocado algo sobre mis heridas pues no me dolían tanto, mire a Eli, parecía más lúcida, aunque su respiración era errática todavía.

-Ely ¿me escuchas?- ella parecía intentar responderme, solo movía ligeramente la cabeza- necesito que intentes recordar todo lo que pueda ayudarnos a salir de aquí, por favor.

Pareció meditar mucho tiempo, no sabía si volvía a perder la conciencia, entonces abrió los ojos y note que brillaban.

-Ssssee, commo… salir de … acc aquí- susurro, tan bajo que pensé que estaba alucinando.

**Alice POV**

-llama o contesta Edward Cullen, por lo más sagrado, contesta

Había estado marcándole durante 15 y no había respondido. El acuerdo era que en cuanto el no contestara el teléfono ya tenía que avisar a mis padres; la teoría había sido perfecta pero no sabía cómo era que les iba decir que permití irse a Edward.

-Te matare por esto- resople.

Todos estábamos tensos y sin sueño así que era fácil encontrarnos en el estudio o en la sala; en esta ocasión mi madre se encontraba haciendo el decimo pastel en la cocina.

Cuando la mire, me sentí mal, se encontraba agotada física y mentalmente no sabía cómo terminaría cuando le contara que al parecer Edward había ido voluntariamente al matadero. Trato de darme la mejor de sus sonrisas pero no le llegaba a los ojos.

-No te ves bien- probablemente era porque no me sentía bien, sin embargo le devolví la sonrisa para que no se preocupara antes de tiempo.

-Tengo, tengo algo que comentarte y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar- no estaría con rodeos con la situación que vivíamos- Edward y Jacob fueron a buscar información a la casa de Tanya, tiene más de tres horas que se fueron quede con el llamarle cada tanto pero tengo mas de 15 minutos marcándole y no me contesta.

Pensé que gritaría, o que me reprendería pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar y marcar su celular.

-Carlisle- dijo por el teléfono y con voz temblorosa- tenemos otro problema…

**Bien justo aquí el capitulo, nos leemos pronto… besos y abrazos.**


	57. Chapter 46

**S.M la autora de Crepúsculo... yo por mi patre solo me declaro una loca adicta a los fics, a crepúsculo y al mundo fantástico que existe lejos de la realidad…**

**Capitulo 46**

**Luz de libertad**

**Tanya POV**

Deseaba Ver la cara de estúpido que pondría James cuando regresara y no nos encontrara, pero aún mas que eso deseaba poder salir de este lugar pronto.

-Necesito… qqque esttes lista pa… ra correr en, cual… quier mo… mmento.

_Pensé que estaba muerta, por que me sentía en paz y sin dolor. Había escuchado, de algunas personas que "casi habían muerto" decir que cuando sabes que estas apunto de morir vez una luz banca y este te llama… ahora que no sentía dolor, la podía ver, lejos pero brillante y única._

-Cámaras, por todo el lugar- musito débilmente Elizabeth- cámaras…- tocaba la pared con insistencia, de hecho se recargaba.

-Eliii, por favor… se… mas … ccclaraa- la sostenía contra mi para que siguiera en pie y yo también perdía sangre, además de no haber comido desde hace mucho y estar lastimada por mas que lo intentara no podía procesar información en clave.

Suspiro, probablemente con la intención de aclarar su mente, respiro profundo un par de veces y note como se tensaba.

-Hay… cámaras… por todos lados… por …- se recargo en la pared- así… no… su alcance… no alcanzan…- respiro de nuevo- no nos verán, por… así- nuevamente recargo.

Asentí, sabia el alcance de las cámaras por que es el mismo alcance que tenían en la mansión.

-Vamos no hay mucho tiempo- hacia un rato ya que había perdido noción del tiempo, no sabia cuanto tardaría en regresar James.

_Quería ir hacia esa luz, no necesitaba llegar a ella para saber que al atravesarla todo terminaría, no más James, no Victoria, adiós a la locura familiar…_

_-¿Asi de fácil?-la voz de mi padre vino de alguna parte._

_-Estoy cansada- dije sollozando y no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar._

_-Lo se amor- sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza pero no lo veía- pronto pasara… esto pronto terminara, pero aun tienes una vida por delante… hay quienes te necesitan._

_-Nadie puede quererme, James y Victoria se han encargado de eso._

_Sentí su calidez, como cuando me abrazaba… y aunque no lo escuche sabia que todo iba a estar bien._

_-Esta muerta…- Ese era James, aunque no lo escuchaba con claridad, la cabeza me mataba, todo me dolía me sentía fatal._

_Senti un gole en la cara pero algo me decía que no me moviera, que no digiera nada._

_-Siempre pensé que seria Elizabeth seria la primera, que decepción pensé que Tanya tenia mejor condición ¿Ahora que?_

_-Déjala ahí al rato vendré por ella y me hare cargo, ahora necesito ir a darle un regalo a mi niña._

_-Bien, yo también iré a ver a Edward_

_-Solo ten cuidado- se burlo James- no vaya a terminar matándote tanto amor- se carcajeo mientras se iba perdiendo su voz._

_Entonces escupí toda la sangre que se había acumulado en mi boca evitando gritar, sollocé bajito y empecé a abrir los ojos. Con la mirada aun borrosa pude ver a Elizabeth a unos cuantos pasos con la cabeza caída hacia adelante y probablemente inconsciente, sabía que estaba viva, por lo que habían dicho el par de locos, por cuanto tiempo estuviéramos vivas ambas dependería de esta oportunidad._

_Mis manos estaban libres, probablemente porque pensaban que era innecesario atarme si me creían muerta._

Salimos por el pasillo recargadas sobre la pared, miraba con dificultad lo que había enfrente pero no sabía por dónde salir, para mí era un lugar de interminables pasillos.

-Eli- ella levanto la cabeza pero tenía dificultades para mantenerse consciente- hermana, necesito que recuerdes como escapaste la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Perdimos probablemente valiosos 5 minutos, aunque no le podía exigir mayor rapidez en el estado que nos encontrábamos, se debatió y esforzó durante esos 5 minutos para recordar, su mirada iba y venía.

-De… un lado al otro… como si… bailaras… en el mar- tarareo- la salida era… derecha… un ppasilllo… izquierda… una puertt.. ta azul… derecha… pasillo, tttres… creo… tres veccces.-sonreí no cantaba aun victoria pero si lo lográbamos nos salvábamos, buscaríamos ayuda y me encargaría de mis hermanos- Ell Jaames, vamos

Elizabeth me saco de la ensoñación y empezamos a movernos con la rapidez del cuerpo nos daba.

**Edward POV**

Caímos en la maldita trampa y nos encontrábamos en algún lugar del mundo viviendo una pesadilla.

Jacob y yo habíamos ido a buscar en la casa de Tanya pistas de en donde se encontraban, yo aun mantenía las llaves de la puerta trasera y fue demasiado fácil entrar y conseguir información, probablemente debimos darnos cuenta en ese momento de lo que pasaba. Encontramos 5 direcciones, aunque parecía demasiado para comenzar a buscar era menos trabajo que buscar en todo el país o incluso en algunos estados, la primera dirección quedaba muy cerca, la segunda que decidimos buscar era un lugar cerca de donde Bella había vivido antes, tenía que haber algo en común. Nuestra búsqueda no duro mucho cuando llegamos al Centro de salud mental nos atraparon.

Llevaba varios días semiinconsciente y no sabía nada de Jacob, ni de nadie más.

Estaba en un cuarto, el de Victoria y ella venia todo el tiempo a intentar "hacerme entrar en razón", varias de las cuales la había golpeado o lastimado. No era que me agrada en lo absoluto pegarle a una mujer, pero ella no podía considerarse una, además era en defensa propia.

Escuche como se abría la puerta y preste más atención, era Victoria por el taconeo. Como todo el tiempo se sentó en la cama y se puso sobre mí.

- Hola amorcito- susurro en mi oído mientras dejaba una línea de besos asquerosos en mi rostro- vengo de comer con Bella, me ha prometido venirte a ver, ella dice que quizás si habla contigo te hacemos entrar en razón, James y ella se marcharan en un par de semanas de aquí; Bella acepto casarse con mi hermano- chillo- es fantástico se ven tan felices juntos, tu y yo seremos igual de felices pronto.

No creía nada de lo que me decía, así que me concentre en analizar lo que decía, si según ella Bella vendría a hablar conmigo, entonces estábamos en el mismo lugar. Abrí los ojos y mira la puerta de la habitación, daba a un pasillo y si no hubiera estado imposibilitado hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar.

-Te traeré de comer- dijo besándome-y si comienzas a portarte bien bajare las dosis de droga.

Justo en ese momento por la puerta vi una sombra y unos segundos después la mano sucia y pálida de alguien, me asuste y no fue hasta que vi la madeja de cabello rojizo de Tanya que comprendí todo. _Ellas estaban escapando, _sabía que si Victoria se giraba la vería, al mismo apareció la pequeña figura de Elizabeth.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Victoria.

Pense y reaccione rápido

-QQuedatte- susurre aunque requerí del esfuerzo de un grito para que saliera de mi boca- porrr favor.

Victoria se quedo paralizada un momento antes de lanzarse nuevamente y comenzarme a dar un efusivo beso en la boca. Discretamente mire hacia la puerta, ya no había nadie, rezaba por que hubiese sido verdad y Elizabeth y Tanya escaparan para pedir ayuda.

**Aro Vulturi POV**

Fingía revisar inútilmente un par de documentos de la montaña de asuntos pendientes que se encontraba frente a mí, no encontraba mi cabeza entre todos los problemas que tenia para hacer el trabajo.

Estaba preocupado por Tanya pues no lograba dar con su paradero. Un grupo de seguridad se encontraba de vigilar a sol y a sombra a James y su hermana para dar con ella, con Bella y Elizabeth. Me debatía en si decirle a mi hermano lo que sabía o no.

-Señor Vulturi, su hermano lo llama- escuche con sobre salto el intercomunicador-¿Atenderá?

-Comunícame por favor- levante el auricular dejando todo botado sobre la mesa- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es lo que pregunto, si no te llamo no se nada de ti.

-Lo siento- conteste distraído nuevamente- tengo algunos pendientes, ¿me necesitas para algo?

- No, pero las cosas no avanzan como deberían y he estado estressado, me gustaría poder platicar con mi hermano de vez en cuando.

-Ya me disculpe por eso, nos podemos ver en una o dos hora…- el tono de una llamada entrante interrumpió la conversación- hermano espera un momento, tengo que atender otra llamada.

-Aquí te espero.

La llamada tenia interferencia, no escuchaba nada y por un momento pensé que era una broma. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuche vagamente la voz de Tanya…

**N/A:Estoy en una ingeniería alguien estudia una? son tediosas cansadas y tragan tu tiempo a lo máximo todo el tiempo estoy cansada con sueño y muyyyy de malas n.n pero asi las cosas son así que no es queja XD en fin ia me acerco al final de la historia después de tanto tiempo quedaran como mucho 3 capítulos el siguiente no se cuando lo suba pero espero sea pronto un beso a quienes aun me siguen.**

**Me despido muchas gracias por sus comentarios los adoro besos, sangre, mordidas y fantasía para ustedes…**


	58. Chapter 47

**Capitulo 47**

**Al borde…**

**Alice POV**

_Mis papás jamás culpaban a nadie de lo que pasaba, quizás ese era el problema que nos hacia demasiado impulsivos a Rosalie, Edward y por supuesto a mí. Pero en esta ocasión aunque ellos no lo habían dicho yo lo sabía, tenía mucha de la culpa de que lleváramos varios días sin saber de Edward o Jacob además de Elizabeth, Bella y Tanya._

_Les había prometido no causar problemas, pero no sabía cómo cargar con el remordimiento mental; Jasper estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, aun así apenas podía comer o dormir. Estaba aterrada con la idea de que llamaran para decirme que mi hermano o Jacob estaban muertos._

_-¿Es todo lo que comerás?- Jasper me miraba con cierta desesperación, solo había comido un poco de sopa._

_-Si como un poco mas lo que hay en mi estomagó saldrá- eso era cierto, no podía retener demasiado alimento sin tener la necesidad de vomitar._

_-Alice, jamás me molestó tu peso, de verdad. Pero temo que si sigues así te vas a enfermar gravemente amor- su voz era contenida- si esto continúa así te llevare al hospital._

_No recuerdo lo que le iba a decir, solo vi pasar por mi cuarto a mi papá y mamá le siguió mas lentamente._

_-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte a mi mamá _

_-Han encontrado a Tanya_

De eso hacia dos horas, habían encontrado a dos personas, pero solo identificaron a Tanya, era lo único que le había podido decir papá antes de salir con los hermanos Vulturi. Nos habíamos reunido todos en la sala, Jasper y Emmett bailaban por todo el lugar mientras nosotras esperábamos sentadas.

-¡Me voy a volver loca!- grite mientras salía al jardín-¿Ya le avisaron a Sam y Emily?

-No quiero decirles nada, al menos hasta que no sepamos quien es la otra persona.

El teléfono sonó, mamá se apresuró a contestar y pasaron un par de minutos más, que parecían eternos. De pronto mamá se soltó a llorar.

-Entiendo- decía entre sollozos- Prepararé todo y saldremos inmediatamente- colgó el teléfono y nos miro con un poco de alivio- Es Elizabeth, encontraron a Eli y Tanya ambas están… gravemente heridas, las encontraron cerca de donde vivía antes Bella, necesitan que vayamos para haya, Marcus envió un helicóptero que nos trasladara.

Nadie dejó que terminara, rápidamente nos pusimos a recoger lo necesario, yo estaba llorando, quizás más pronto de lo que creíamos volveríamos a estar juntos. Aun así mi lado lógico me decía que nada llegaba tan rápido, no tan fácil.

**Bella POV**

_-¡Estúpida!- los gritos se habían escuchado por todos lados, probablemente de Victoria y muchos golpes; algo había enfurecido a James._

_Así como había empezado el escándalo había cesado, pasaron varias horas, muchas en realidad. Lo supe porque poco a poco me sentía más despierta, nerviosa, ansiosa, lo que sea que me ponía James el efecto estaba pasando._

_La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y el entro tambaleándose, se veía muy alterado._

_-Se escaparon, las malditas perras- una enorme carcajada salió de su boca antes de caer en la cama- creo que inclusive me siento orgulloso de ellas, mis hermanas al fin hicieron algo que me enorgulleció- recargó su cabeza en mi, puso mis manos en su cabeza- no fueron tan listas como yo, su sangre está por todos los corredores pero no están, la sangre termina a pocos metros de la entrada. _

_El silencio se hizo presente, creí que se había quedado dormido o algo así, quizás fue una buena ocasión para escapar, pero aun estaba aturdida y sabía que no tardaría demasiado en despertarse._

_-Estoy arto de Victoria, se que le prometí a mi querida Marie que si se portaba bien ella y Edward estarían bien, pero ya me canse de ella, estoy preparando un viaje, Alaska después a Europa; Marie y yo nos casaremos; compre la mejor casa para ambos. En unos días le diré que ellos irán también y nos iremos, los mataré antes._

James había vuelto en si hasta el día siguiente, yo cada vez me sentía más despierta, más nerviosa; pero también más esperanzada. Algo lo tenía nervioso, no me había tocado, ni hablado en mucho tiempo. Podía distinguir todo eso porque tampoco me habían vuelto a inyectar nada; a pesar de esto me sentía aterrada, en cualquier momento podía matar a Edward.

-¿Marie te encuentras despierta amor?- me susurró poniéndome de pie- hoy es una noche muy especial para ti y para mí. Le he pedido a mi hermana que te cambie, vendrá en un momento. Después cenaremos tu y yo, si te portas bien bajare la dosis de los medicamentos, puede que en un par de días todo termine.

Me dejo sentada en la cama, comencé a llorar, cada minuto que pasaba se veía más descolocado y fuera de sí. _¿Por qué me llamaba Marie?._

_Victoria entro y comenzó a cambiarme, mientras lo hacía pude ver que su ojo estaba morado e hinchado._

-Me ha dicho James que senaras con nosotros- bruscamente me subió la ropa interior lastimándome- últimamente está demasiado irritable, complácelo, sabes que de ti depende que Edward este bien.

Quería gritarle lo estúpida que era; James me había confesado que los mataría y ella creía que yo era capaz de persuadirlo. Quería decirlo, advertirle lo que le harían, pero cuando termino de ponerme el diminuto y casi inexistente vestido me colocó algo en la nariz y perdí el conocimiento, a lo lejos solo escuche un susurro.

-Como muñeca de pastel- decía mientras mi última imagen era ella sosteniendo algo en sus manos mientras me sonreía como la desquiciada que era.

Desperté en una mesa de alguna especie de comedor, había velas de olores encendidas y parecía ser de noche. Comencé a parpadear para ver mucho mejor.

-Has despertado- mire a Victoria sostenía una copa con alguna bebida y jugueteaba con ella, iba vestida con un vestido igual de corto que el que me había puesto, estaba sentada sobre la mesa- Jame y nuestro invitado también se han dilatado- hizo una seña hacia donde estaban un par de sillas vacías.

Me centre en la persona que ocupaba el último lugar, su cabeza estaba agachada, pero podía distinguirlo en donde fuera.

-Edward…- susurre, aunque de inmediato me arrepentí, Victoria no parecía haberse fijado.

Comencé a forcejear ligeramente en la silla, estaba atada de la cintura y de las muñecas.

- Edward ha estado un poco cansado y adolorido últimamente, no te he atado la boca aun por que imagino que tu sabrás que tipo de medicamento toma, por lo de su accidente.

Mi mente rápidamente intentó recordarlo, _Edward… medicamento…_mi cabeza era un licuado de sesos me dolía intentar recordar algo.

-No… lo recuerdo- después de unos minutos sin obtener la respuesta de mis pensamientos fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Le dije a James que tantos medicamentos te comenzarían a afectar- suspiro mientras se ponía de pie con una especie de correa en la mano- en fin, por lo menos me confirmas que toma medicamentos, buscaré algo en este lugar.

Coloco una especie de bozal en mi boca, lo ajusto casi hasta hacerme devolver el estomago.

_¿A qué viene todo esto?_, la cabeza me dolía cada vez mas.

-Perdón por el retraso- la voz de James se acercaba- le ayude a recomponerse a nuestro invitado.

Colocó algo en la silla frente a mi pero su cuerpo tapaba todo, lo único que distinguí por varios minutos fue el saco de James, el también venia de smoking. Cuando por fin termino pude ver quién era. Agradecí tener puesto el bozal en la boca, de no haber sido así hubiera escapado un grito de terror; era Jacob o lo que quedaba de él.

**Edward POV**

_-Me llamó Sofía- Victoria estaba alterada- dice que los autos se han ido hace 10 minutos._

_-¡TE LO DIJE ESTUPIDA!- ese quizás era James aunque su voz sonaba muy áspera- estamos perdidos, probablemente ya las han encontrado, Elizabeth sabe muy bien donde queda este lugar._

_-Quizá las hayan encontrado muertas, estaban casi apunto cuando escaparon- el nerviosismo en la voz de Victoria era audible, además de haber escuchado varios golpes que supongo recibió._

_-Si te hubieras- golpe- asegurado de que Tanya- golpe- estuviera muerta no estaríamos en este problema- muchos golpes más._

_-¡James no! Déjame, ¡Basta!- Victoria lloraba y suplicaba incluso la escuchaba correr por la habitación._

_-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, mañana en la mañana saldremos iremos a la cabaña cerca de aquí de ahí nos separamos…- el olor a algo quemado impregno el lugar- me ire con Marie a Canadá o Alaska no sé y tú te irás por tu lado._

_-Sí, lo que tu digas… pero y el muchacho_

_Jacob _

_- Esta casi muerto, dejemos que la suerte se encargue de él, además no podemos retrasarnos tanto, hoy cenaremos juntos; anda a arreglar a Marie. Yo iré a ver que escucho en el pueblo._

_El portazo me señalo que James se había ido._

_-Edward, mi amor- susurro en mi oído Victoria- Nos iremos en la madrugada, después de la cena, James está demasiado drogado, no se dará cuenta. Vaciaré la cuenta del banco y nos iremos solo tú y yo._

_-Bella- mi voz salía distorsionada por el dolor que sentía._

_Estuvo en silencio un rato, como meditando_

_-Tengo que proponerte un trato- me besó y esquive su beso- si tu accedes a ir conmigo sin causar líos, la llevaremos y la liberare en algún lugar seguro lejos de James- la mire fijamente- pero si me juegas sucio, le matare dolorosamente y yo misma me quitare la vida. ¿Qué dices? Un me das todo o te quedas si nada._

_-Jacob_

_-El no entra en el trato, estará bien, lo encontraran en unas horas ¿si o no?_

_No podía pensarlo demasiado_

_-Acepto- le mire a los ojos._

_-Estupendo- Me sonrió y besó, a pesar del asco que sentía acepte el beso._

_Esto era mejor que no tener nada, así por lo menos aseguraba el bienestar de Bella._

**¿Creen que es sano confiar en Victoria? Yo no pero ellos no tienen muchas opciones un capitulo o dos mas y terminamos con esta historia u.u *.* por fin. Nos leemos pronto?**


	59. Interludio X

**Interludio X**

**Bella POV**

**-**Hazlo- dije mirándolo a la cara mientras apenas me sostenía- acaba con esto ahora yo me canse- la sangre, tierra y el liquido que me había lanzado Victoria no me dejaban ver bien-¡Dispara maldita sea, James!

El muy infeliz llevaba quince minutos amenazándome con la pistola en la mano, detrás de mi estaba Victoria y un poco más a dentro de la cabaña Edward.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo patéticamente- Yo te ama… amo.

-¡Pues yo no maldito infeliz!¡Amo a Edward!¡me repugnas- su mirada se volvió desquiciada, era lo que buscaba, que terminara con esto, porque en el mismo momento en el que él me disparara tendría la paz que el me había arrebatado…-Dispara- suplique- me lo debes.

Sus ojos se crisparon, aunque no podía ver bien note como su cara se volvía una máscara de completo dolor.

Entonces escuche el disparo y varios gritos…

**La razón del interludio es que como siempre voy retrasada con la entrega del fic, ya solo restan dos caps pero no puedo con uno aun, he tenido una sequía de ideas y ademas tarea indeseable lo que causa que la haga mas lento con menos ganas, me tarde mas y cuando ya la termino no quiero nada mas u.u en fin nos leemos no se si pronto pero las leo**


	60. Chapter 48: fin

**Capitulo 48**

**Fin…**

**Bella POV**

**Unas horas antes…**

-Bien, es hora de despertar muchachos- Victoria se había levantado nuevamente de la mesa y movía frenéticamente las cabezas de Edward y Jacob.

Jacob fue el primero en despertar con lastimosos gemidos, levantó el rostro y sus ojos se centraron en mí; tenía el rostro deformado e hinchado; estaba segura que había sido James el causante. Parecía desorientado, me miraba con mucha profundidad, como si no pudiera reconocerme. Mis ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, el no tenía por qué haber sufrido, no tenia nada que ver en todo esto; pero amaba a Elizabeth y entendía que hubiera intentado salvarla.

Otro par de gemidos me volvieron al gran comedor Edward había despertado, el no se veía para nada lastimado, pero si muy cansado. Nos miramos solo un momento antes de que desviara la mirada, no supe si había hecho lo mismo pero temía a la reacción de James.

-Esta es una noche especial- parloteaba James sirviéndose una copa de lo que sea que contenía la botella que llevaba en la mano- hoy se definirán muchas cosas y además anunciaremos otras.

Victoria miro hacia Edward con un brillo que yo conocía. El mismo brillo que hubo algún día en mis ojos cuando lo miraba, era _amor, _no el tipo de amor convencional, uno muy sucio; pero hasta yo podía ver que era real.

-Cenaremos antes que nada- siguió con su chachara James.

En efecto, hubo una cena, en la cual James dialogaba animadamente con todos a pesar de que ni siquiera Victoria le respondía. Era muy evidente que estaba drogado, lo que mantenía el ambiente tenso; a mí me preocupaba ¿qué tan drogado estaba y por qué?

Victoria mientras tanto parecía solo mover la comida de un lado al otro, disimulando cada tres o cuatro minutos que probaba bocado, lo notaba por que la comida estaba tirada por todo el piso.

Seguía sin mirar Edward y tampoco le escuchaba, lo que en realidad me tenia intranquila, aunque más arriesgaba si intentaba verlo. Jacob tampoco hacía mucho por moverse, me preocupaba porque aunque lo conocía desde hace muy poco sabía muy bien como era su forma de ser y no podía estar tan tranquilo. Desvié la mirada discretamente miré hacia donde estaba, su cuerpo estaba tenso y miraba hacia abajo, quizás estábamos demasiado cansados psicológicamente para hacer nada más.

-Propongo un brindis- James me había asustado, estaba levantando la copa que traía en la mano hacia mí- porque seamos felices juntos, en nuestras nuevas vidas.

Victoria alzó la copa con desgana y una sonrisa, me pareció fingida pero no sabía del todo si era o no así.

-Por esta noche que será inolvidable- dijo la pelirroja mientras me miraba con burla.

_Inolvidable… Inolvidable…_

Entendí el mensaje… James había comenzado a subir de tono sus carisias, pero siempre estaba demasiado drogada, o en su caso el, para que terminara en algo más. Por ahora y solo porqué no me permitía perderme había guardado todos esos recuerdos, todas sus… asquerosas caricias en la parte más olvidada de mi mente; con ayuda de todas esas drogas y bebidas que me daban era fácil.

Edward lo comprendió, por qué comenzó a forzar sus ataduras, lo miré, estaba fuera de si. Jacob lo miró, pude ver el momento exacto que lo entendió también, me vio con tristeza.

-¿No te parece?- se burlo James - ella ahora es mía, me ama ¿No es así Marie?- abofeteo a Edward, lo tomó de la cara y nuevamente lo golpeo antes de mirarme, traía algo en la mano pero no estaba segura de lo que era-¡responde!

Lo miraba con desesperación, _¡idiota!, _como le contestaba si estaba amordazada. Asentí mirando a Edward, _¡cálmate! Por favor…_ supliqué en silencio. Pareció entender que nuestras vidas corrían peligro.

-James, contrólate Edward es mi futuro marido- Victoria se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, pero la aventó y la abofeteo.

-Pues contrólalo perra, porque si no te dejare viuda antes de la boda.

Victoria se levanto y fue hacia Edward que sangraba un poco de la nariz y el ojo. Se acerco a besarlo, hubiera deseado girarme para no ver eso pero James me miraba fijamente, Victoria le susurró algo al oído y él se tranquilizo totalmente.

-Bien, esta cena a terminado- James le chasqueó los dedos a Victoria y esta se acerco a desatarme rápidamente- la quiero en nuestro cuarto dispuesta y lista para nuestra maravillosa noche- me sonrió y después tomo a Jacob arrastrándolo en una silla de ruedas- yo me haré cargo de nuestro invitado mientras tanto.

Se perdieron en el pasillo mientras Victoria me tomaba de las manos y me hacia caminar. No mire a Edward, no necesitaba más complicaciones, no necesitaba recordarlo, no ahora. Victoria me condujo por varios pasillos zigzagueando, abriendo puertas, hasta llegar al cuarto en donde me tenían cautiva.

-Tenemos poco tiempo así que espero que estés lo suficientemente cuerda y despierta- me dijo mientras me sacudía- James vendrá aquí en un par de minutos, sabes lo que va a suceder no necesito explicarlo, pero si esto- colocó una jeringa debajo de la cabecera de la cama- necesito que le pongas esto como puedas, cuando se distraiga un poco…-La miré confundida, _¿me estaba ayudando?-_ Cuando lo hagas grita y vendré a ayudarte, no lo hagas antes de inyectarlo porque nos matarás a las dos, ¿Entiendes?-Asentí confundida- te daré una dosis baja, solo porque estas comenzando a temblar, el notará que no estás sedada del todo si ve como tiemblas. Mantente dócil, dispuesta. Si lo logras nos salvaras el pellejo a todos incluyendo a tu amiguito Jack o como se llame.

-¿Tuuu… mme ayu..das?

-No, no te confundas, me ayudo solo a mí, porque aunque no lo creas amo a Edward y si para mantenerlo con vida y conmigo te tengo que dejar vivir lo hare.

-¿Aunn a cosssta de la… la vida de tu hermano?

-El tiene intenciones de matarme, porque yo no haría lo mismo- miró su reloj- perdemos tiempo señorita.

No me dejó decirle nada mas, comenzó a desvestirme y colocarme una especie de bata encima igual de inexistente que el vestido que llevaba. Por mi parte no cooperaba estaba tensa y demasiado asustada. Ella meneo la cabeza con reprobación y sacó una jeringa.

-Cálmate- me estiro el brazo y sentí el pinchazo de la aguja- solo te relajará un poco, mantente despierta y atenta.

El resto, como siempre, paso entre nubes y neblina. Se fue dejándome en la cama lista para lo que se avecinaba. La puerta no se cerró por que inmediatamente después entro James, sin camisa, creo.

-Estas hermosa- me sonrío- se que había prometido esperar a que estuvieras dispuesta, pero las cosas han cambiando y el tiempo apremia- se dirigió a alguna parte invisible para mi del cuarto y regreso al cabo de unos minutos con dos vasos en sus manos.

-Esto te relajará mucho- puso el liquido en mi boca y me forcé a tomarlo, me quemaba, era alcohol- te amo, no sabes cuanto ansió el momento en el que te escuche decirlo.

_Espera sentado o muere esperándolo._

Sus manos, vagaban por la superficie de mi cuerpo sin parar, me besaba y cada tanto era otro trago de un vaso infinito de alcohol que se comenzaba a mezclar con el efecto de lo que fuera que me hubiese inyectado Victoria.

Entonces paso el límite de las "caricias superficiales", sentí su roce por mi muslo hasta la ropa interior y sus dedos más cerca de mí de lo que hubiese querido nunca…

**Elizabeth POV**

_-Nos recordarás siempre…- su voz sedosa parecía ser tierna, pero solo yo sabía de lo que eran capaces- sabemos que estarás mejor con tu familia, cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros._

_Victoria me besó la mejilla y se alejó mirándome, solo yo sabía la advertencia que llevaba su mirada._

_-Mucha suerte- dijo James._

_Mi madre había decidido que podía terminar la terapia en casa, solo que entonces no sabía que solo era una fachada… al final solo querían regresarme con mi familia biológica, que yo sabía quiénes eran._

_Nos recordaras siempre… Nos recordaras siempre…_

-Se que yo no soy quien para pedírtelo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo; estas cansada, herida, agotada pero te necesitamos… Jacob te necesita- esa era la voz de Leah, fue a buscarte y ahora necesitamos que despiertes para encontrarlo - sentí una leve caricia en mi cabello.

Mis ojos pesaban demasiado, pero necesitaba abrirlos.

-Jacob…- susurre, porque la garganta la sentía seca.

-¿Elizabeth?- la voz de Leah se escuchaba cerca pero seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, intente llevarme una mano a los ojos y me detuvo una punzada en el brazo- ¡no te muevas!, estas enyesada, tampoco intentes abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?- mi ásper, forzada voz trataba de ser tranquila, pero no podía evitar la ansiedad.

El sonido de una alarma me hizo levantarme un poco, había obscuridad en mis ojos, no los podía abrir por qué dolía.

-Tranquila, aun estas demasiado débil- Leah me tomo por los hombros con cuidado y me acostó de nuevo- Sé que será mucho pedir, pero necesito que te concentres, en unos minutos entraran a checarte y no podemos perder el tiempo, ¿…Bella en donde esta? – sabía lo que intentaba hacer, el nombre de Jacob me alteraría por eso preguntaba por Bella.

_-No, no te quedes inconsciente- Tanya se esforzaba por caminar y arrastrarme, pero ambas estábamos demasiado cansadas. Habíamos avanzado un largo tramo hasta que tropecé y no pude volver a levantarme, ella me arrestaba prometiendo no parar a menos que la inconciencia nos ganara._

_-Ya… no… puedo- gemí._

_-Si puedes Eli, recuerda… Bella… aún está ahí dentro, si no podemos en algún momento de locura la perderemos…_

- "Sanatorio Washington"- Pronuncie antes de que me perdiera por cansancio- "Sanatorio Washington"

Varios pares de pisadas se escucharon y murmullos, un par de doctores preguntándome cosas y al fondo un "_Gracias" _de parte de Leah, no la escuche más, esperaba que el lugar donde al parecer tenia también a Jacob lograra ayudar, rogaba porque aun hubiera tiempo.

**Edward POV**

-No, más de eso no por favor- supliqué cuando mire a Victoria con la jeringa en mi brazo.

-Es una dosis muy pequeña- sentí el pinchazo mientras hablaba- si no lo hago comenzaras a alterarte, sentir nervios; necesito que estés atento- Soltó mi brazo y unos minutos después sentí esa espesa nube de tranquilidad, forzada, cubrirme- iré a ver cómo va Isabella.

Quise seguirla y me sentí preocupado mentalmente pero no pude transmitirlo a mi cuerpo. Un leve cabeceó y escuche un grito. Salí tambaleándome del cuarto, un pasillo enorme fue lo que pude distinguir, un grito mas, reconocí la voz de Bella. Seguí tambaleándome hasta donde los gritos se hacían más fuertes, pero no había modo, mi mente quizás estaba comenzando a tener las constantes alucinaciones que me daban cuando Victoria me drogaba.

-¡Edward!- grito Victoria.

Al abrir los ojos la vi, Bella, mi Bella, estaba recargada en Victoria, su mirada estaba desorientada; parecía… perdida.

-¿Qué le ha hecho?- quise gritar, pero solo salían leves susurros.

-Nada grave- contesto Victoria que dejó a Bella recargada en la pared- ¿tu estas bien?- Fue entonces cuando miré su rostro, tenía un nuevo moretón, en el ojo y por un solo momento me permití tener lastima de ella. Asentí y sonrió- nos tenemos que mover, no sé cuanto dure inconsciente James.

-Jacob- Bella había vuelto en sí- no quiero que se quede aquí… lo matara.

-No podemos cargar con su amigo, está en muy malas condiciones, no puede moverse por sí solo, yo no lo puedo cargar, Edward menos, ¿tu puedes?- pregunto Victoria con sarcasmo.

-Yo tampoco pienso dejarlo aquí- dije firme.

-Bien, hagamos esto, dejaré una nota para James, diciéndole que lo veré… en donde habíamos quedado de ir a repartirnos el dinero, el saldrá inmediatamente para le lugar así nos dará mas tiempo y no buscará a su amigo ¿les parece?

Ninguno contesto, pero ella lo tomo como un sí, desapareció por el mismo pasillo que había llegado dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.

-¿Estas bi…?

-No, no… te atrevas a… preguntarme como estoy…- me interrumpió Bella- no me voy a dar el lujo de romperme ahora- ni siquiera me miraba- y si… si deseas que vivamos no me mires… no… no me hables… la cordura de todos depende de que…que tu y, y yo nos ignoremos lo que… nos quede de vida juntos.

-Ella no nos matara- avance más cerca, para que pudiera escuchar mis murmullos- lo prometió.

-A mi también, pero… no se qué personalidad de ella… lo hizo… y cuanto dure… esa promesa.

Escuché los tacones de Victoria, me aleje de Bella, tenía razón en casi todo; tentar la cordura de Victoria era arriesgarla y arriesgarnos a todos.

Las siguientes horas, quizás, pasaron en nubes, subimos a una camioneta, Bella en la parte trasera, Victoria y yo en la delantera. Salimos de las montañas llenas de neblina (aunque jamás estuve seguro si era neblina real o mi mente). Rápidamente llegamos a nuestra primera parada. Victoria saco 7 maletas de distintos tamaños. Le ayude con 3 mas, salimos en menos de un pestañeo del lugar. Justo en ese momento ella suspiro; no se detuvo hasta que comenzó a amanecer.

Fue el primer amanecer que había visto en dias, pero no lo disfrutaba como quería por el miedo y la ansiedad que comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la camioneta y dentro de mí. Pude observar como Bella que iba acostada se movía constantemente además temblaba; Victoria se miraba mas y mas tensa mientras que yo volvía de golpe a la realidad.

-Isabella- gritó Victoria- necesito que abras las maletas rojas que están detrás de ti y me digas que hay en ellas.

Bella se tambaleo un poco pero llego a las maletas y las abrió.

-Dinero… muchos billetes- respondió.

Victoria suspiró y se detuvo un momento; algo pareció serenarse dentro de ella.

-Excelente- suspiróo de nuevo- este es el plan, iremos a una cabaña. James no la conoce eso nos dará tiempo iré por un par de cosas al banco con Isabella y vendremos por ti amor- me acaricio la mejilla y tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo por no evadir su caricia- dejaremos a Isabella en una terminal para que llegue a casa y nos marcharemos.

Miré hacia atrás para ver la reacción de Bella pero parecía ajena a lo que pasaba, su mirada estaba perdida y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en su rostro. Quería saber que la había sucedido pero no podría preguntárselo, al parecer nunca.

-¿Qué pasara con tu hermano?- pregunto Bella mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Francamente espero que lo atrapen, nunca fue la parte inteligente del plan así que no creo que dure mucho sin mí. No te preocupes demasiado- el tono de Victoria era frio- te daré la lista de drogas que usamos contigo, probablemente será más fácil para ti si quieres tomar algún tipo de terapia- sonrió.

-Gracias- contesto Bella mientras se sentaba en la misma posición de antes.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo hago por ti.

Seguimos el camino durante unas horas más. Solo nos detuvimos en dos ocasiones. La primera fue para comer, aunque prácticamente nadie comió nada; y la segunda para que Victoria nos diera un par de pastillas, dijo que eran para evitar la ansiedad. Me volví a sentir estúpidamente feliz y tranquilo por un rato.

Llegamos a la famosa cabaña, no saco masque un par de maletas de la camioneta, era un lugar común y corriente, entramos en silencio.

-Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas- anuncio Victoria- volveré en un segundo, aquí no hay señal.

Salió de la casa con una actitud demasiado alegre. Bella y yo permanecimos callados por un tiempo.

-¿En verdad confías en ella?- rompió el silencio Bella.

-No tengo opción- busque sus ojos pero solo miraba a la ventana- era una forma de salvarte.

Cuando Victoria nos había dado las pastillas había sacado una cajita con un montón de variados frascos y cajas. Eso me había hecho pensar en la opción dos si no aceptaba su trato. Probablemente entonces ella me hubiese drogado y dejado a Bella a merced de James.

-No intentes ser el caballero de blanca armadura Edward- su voz era fría- de cualquier manera te prometo que si salgo viva de esto, hare lo posible por traerte de nuevo a casa.

-No dudes que algún día esto será una mala pesadilla.

-Lo dudo- por fin me miro, casi tiemblo al ver sus ojos, estaban vacíos- pero no esperare hasta morir para decirte que aun con todo esto, agradezco haberte conocido.

-No te despidas.

-No lo hago- sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo un momento, sacudió la cabeza- ahora no estoy demasiado tiempo aquí, me siento rara, antes de que no vuelva a pensar en nada quiero prevenirte- su mirada fue de nuevo a la ventana- La actitud de Victoria es la misma que la de James… … no se cuanto tiempo estuve completamente drogada pero en ese tiempo escuche mucho. James… … era… demasiado inestable unos días amaba a todos y me susurraba lo hermoso que sería estar todos juntos, cuando menos lo esperaba veía y escuchaba como golpeaba a Victoria. Ella no parece ser diferente, justo ahora pareciera una persona normal, alegre, incluso amable de hecho si lo recuerdas la conocimos de esa manera… ¿Cuánto durara eso? No lo sé, por eso tienes que tener cuidado, si todo sale como ella lo promete.

-Tendré cuidado, te lo juro.

-No me jures nada a mí, hazlo por sobrevivir- justo antes de que le digiera algo más, me interrumpió- ya regresa…

Victoria entro sonriente.

-Listo, saldré con Isabella en dos horas así que mientras podemos descansar. Puedes dormir en el sillón- le dijo a Bella- tu en la cama conmigo, confiare en ambos, pero no soy estúpida, si intentan cualquier cosa- sonrió como desquiciada- les disparare sin ninguna contemplación- enseño la pistola que colgaba a su costado- tengan esto los hará relajarse un poco.

Volvió a tendernos un par de pastillas pero ninguno las tomo, pese a que intente no dormir, me sentía demasiado cansado para mantenerme despierto y eso termino por hacerme caer dormido muy pronto. Me despertaron un par de gritos en algún lugar, abrí los ojos solo para contemplar a James abalanzarse sobre mi y sus manos en mi cuello.

**Bella POV **

Me obligue a no pensar en lo sucedido con James hasta que pudiera romperme en pedazos, hasta que no pudiera evitarlos más y tuviera que sacarlo, aun así el dolor entre las piernas y los arañazos por todo el cuerpo me hacían tener presente todo…

Acepte de buena gana las primeras dosis de idas a un mundo más feliz que nos ofreció Victoria. Sin embargo al verla amenazante con la pistola decidí estar más despejada, por si intentaba algo.

Me quede viendo hacia el techo recordando los buenos momentos de mi vida, evitando a toda costa los últimos días. Un poco más tarde sentí a Victoria sacudirme.

-Es hora- me dijo mientas me ayudaba a pararme- te maquillare y te pondrás esto, tienes que estar presentable.

Me entrego un conjunto de camiseta de manga larga y unos Jeans, los reconocí eran míos. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado no me sorprendía en absoluto que ella tuviera mi ropa en su poder.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije cautelosa.

-Tengo que recoger un par de identificaciones y documentos pero como estoy segura de que James ya estará buscándonos te llevo conmigo como medida de protección.

-Entiendo, si encuentra a Edward pero no a nosotras sabrá que me tienes en tus manos así mismo si nos encuentra a nosotros dos seré un buen salvavidas ¿Cierto?

-Chica lista- sonrió- ahora vamos.

Me maquillo y peino con tranquilidad, mientras que yo solo esperaba el momento en el que intentara matarme, al final salimos de la casa juntas como dos conocidas en un día normal. Algo había en el ambiente que no me dejaba tranquila.

No tardamos mucho en el asunto de los papeles. Ella me entrego un sobre, eran los papeles falsos que James había ordenado para ambos, en ellos era su esposa y padecía de una enfermedad mental. No quise ver mas solo los tire detrás del asiento en la camioneta.

-¿En verdad cumplirás tu promesa?- pregunte de regreso.

-Si todo sale como deseo si, como te dije de verdad amo a Edward y si haberte salvado la vida me hace ganarme su amor lo hare. Aunque todavía te odio con todas mis fuerzas-No me podía tragar su promesa, sonaba sincera pero era cautelosa-¿Sabías que James me quería matar?-

Me sorprendí un poco

-No- dije sin vacilar- ¿Creí que…?

-Porque éramos hermanos nunca intentaría nada, si, yo también lo creí…- pareció recordar algo- Fue cuando escaparon Elizabeth y Tanya. Supongo que estabas inconsciente, pero ha estado tan drogado últimamente que no me vio, ni escucho aunque mi intención no fue pasar desapercibida.

-Es por eso que te has ido, tu lo traicionaste antes- ¿pero porque me lo decía ahora?

-Lo hubiera matado… pero hay cosas peores que la muerte…

El cambio de su voz me alerto, era como volver a escuchar a James…

-Supongo que sí- continúe la conversación.

Un alterante silencio me previno del peligro.

-Porque para él no hay cosa más cruel… que separarlo de su querida Marie.

-Entonces realmente no cumplirás tu promesa- dije rendida.

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo sabrás a su tiempo, pero mi promesa será cumplida.

No forcé más la delicada tela que eran sus promesas. El regreso a donde estaba Edward fue ligero y rápido, pero había algo en toda la situación que parecía inusual, como esa tranquilidad que viene antes de una tormenta.

-Algo va mal- susurre.

Victoria lo noto inmediatamente y yo tarde en descubrir lo que pasaba. Era James.

-Otra vez no…- dije agónicamente.

-Mis dos chicas favoritas juntas…- se acerco lentamente- para ser la inteligente de la familia te falto precaución hermanita- nos mostro un celular, el de Victoria- solo he tenido que rastrear el numero- chasqueo la lengua y arrojo el celular a nuestros pies- Shhhh, será mejor que guarden silencio, tu amante esta aun dormido, como un bebe.

Su mirada era intensa mientras yo intentaba que mi estomago se mantuviera quieto para no vomitar, reprimía con fuerza los recuerdos de él tocándome. No sentí en qué momento Victoria paso a estar de mi lado a detrás de mí, sentí algo frio en la cabeza y su brazo rodearme.

-Si te mueves la mato- Victoria ahora me tenía contra su cuerpo y apuntaba directo a mi cabeza.

Esto comenzaba a ser una mala película de horror, incluso su forma de hablarse sonaba ridícula

-Solo tengo que girarme un poco y disparar para que la vida de Edward Cullen termine, Victoria querida, no estás en posición de amenazar.

-Entonces esto será un mano a mano

Jame pensó por unos instantes antes de sonreír sínicamente.

-Pues adelante, mátala- retó- ahora ya no tengo mucho más que perder, si ella muere bastará con matarte y después darme un tiro en la cabeza de esa forma seremos felices eternamente.

Sentí como Victoria retenía el aire tensa, _ni yo esperaba eso, _parecía que todo iba a acabar por fin.

-Entonces…- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la cabaña- no se diga mas.

James se tiró sobre ella y escuche el arma caer en algún lugar. Ahora nos encontrábamos los tres en el suelo de la pequeña sala dentro de la cabaña, ellos forcejeando y yo intentando salir de entre ellos.

-Bruja maldita- grito James.

Golpeaba a Victoria pero eso no parecía detener a Victoria solo la enfurecía mas. Me arrastré hasta salir de en medio y busque rápidamente a Edward, el estaba tirado a lado de la cama hacia el para verificar que no tuviera mayores daños. Cuando supe que estaba todo bien me gire a buscar la pistola.

-¡No lo toques!- grito desquiciada Victoria.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la frente y segundos después un líquido se deslizaba por mi cara quemándome. Lo que fuese me había abierto la frente y se mezclaba con un poco de sangre.

La cabeza dándome vueltas me hizo caer al suelo. Aun arrastrándome, con los ojos ardiendo y desorientada buscaba la pistola. A tientas encontré el arma.

Charlie, mi padre me había enseñado como disparar una, pero no podía ver nada. Me levanté con ella en manos tratando de descifrar como demonios la sostenía cuando alguien me sujetó las muñecas.

-Suelta la pistola preciosa- susurro James.

Su toque y la ira que me inundaron, luche; con toda esa ira y rencor que había estado guardando y ignorando. El forcejeo pareció débil, al principio; pero pronto comencé a ser demasiado para James.

-Suéltala… pequeña…- dijo con trabajo- no quiero que te hagas daño.

Victoria colocó más peso sobre la pequeña riña cuando se aventó a James y salimos rodando, no sin varios golpes al exterior. Yo, confieso, estaba tan fuera de mí que no medía lo que hacía, recuerdo vagamente haber sentido como rasguñaba y golpeaba algo. La pistola se disparo y me quedé quieta, no sentía nada ni dolor, ni calor ni nada que me dijera que había sido a mí a quien habían disparado.

-Muy bien, ambas aléjense- nuestra pequeña pelea la había ganado James quien estaba levantándose y apuntándonos- tu maldita traidora lejos de ella- miro detrás de mí y supe que se refería a Victoria.

Lentamente me levanté tambaleante. ¡_Listo por fin llegaba el momento, esto terminaba!_

-¿Y que sigue James?- Victoria volvió a cambiar de personalidad- tú te llevas a Bella y me dejas en paz… no lo creo… mataras a Edward, lo sé y te aseguro que sufriré, pero te atrapare y les daré fin lo prometo, primero a ella y con el tiempo a ti.

-Cuento con eso, de otro modo será aburrida mi vida con Marie- sonrió desquiciado.

Espere el momento en el que se dirigiera a la cabaña para atacarlo, probablemente Victoria también, pero no sucedía. Las lagrimas de mis ojos seguían cayendo impidiéndome ver aun menos y quemando. Estaba segura de un par de cosas: estaba cansada y esto no acabaría nunca si dependía de Victoria o James.

**Alice POV**

Todos estábamos dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala de la habitación del hotel; Rosalie, Leah, Emily, Sam, Emmett, Jasper, Aro y yo. Mamá cuidaba de Eli y Tanya en el hospital, mi padre se dirigía al lugar que Eli había dicho esperando encontrarlos. Todos habíamos querido ir pero el señor Marco nos había dicho que resultaría peligroso, sobre todo porque sabían que tanto James como Victoria estaban armados. Papá había prometido hablarnos en cuanto los encontraran.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, Aro salió a contestar, pero tubo la consideración de poner el altavoz.

-¿Diga?- contesto

-Soy Carlisle, hemos encontrado a Jacob…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto rápidamente Sam

-No voy a mentir, su estado es delicado, lo han llevado rápidamente al hospital para atenderlo, deberá llegar en 15 minutos como máximo.

-Vamos para haya- Sam nos miró con pena mientras se paraba rápidamente.

Leah y Emily lo siguieron y el resto entendimos sin ofendernos su prioridad, Jacob.

-¿Papá?- haría la pregunta que todos temían hacer-¿Bella y Edward?

-No estaban en el lugar, tampoco James y Victoria- hizo una breve pausa- al parecer no tiene demasiado tiempo que se marcharon.

No pude hablar y parece ser que nadie mas lo hizo.

-¿Están vivos aun?- pregunto Emmett, con la voz entre cortada.

-Lo están hijo, una nota confirma que ambos están vivos y su posible paradero, estamos rumbo a lugar, tengo que cortar pero les informare en cuanto haya algo nuevo.

Colgó el teléfono y todo volvió a ser igual, tenso, fatigante.

-Disculpen, tengo que salir a ver como sigue Tanya- dijo Aro

-No te avergüences Aro- dijo Jasper-entendemos que cada uno tiene por quien ver.

Aro asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

**-**Esto… continuara siempre- afirme en susurro.

Una vida completa de este mal guion era insoportable, los últimos pedazos que había de mi deseo por la vida se perdieron. Morir, no había otra cosa que hacer.

-Hazlo, acaba con esto ahora yo me canse… ¡Dispara maldita sea, James!

Cuanto tiempo pensaban seguir así.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo patéticamente- Yo te ama… amo.

-¡Pues yo no maldito infeliz!¡Amo a Edward!¡me repugnas. Dispara- suplique- me lo debes.

Dolor, calor, no sabía que parte no me dolía ahora pero también sentía la sangre en mi boca. Un disparo mas, el grito de Victoria, un grito desconocido… paz…

Al menos todo ya había terminado.

**Aquí esta, no me ha do sigo viva y cansada pero aquí, gracias por fin he terminado esta que fue mi primera historia en Fanfiction y tomo mas de lo que pensaba terminarla, agradezco los comentarios, las alertas, el tiempo invertido leyendo.**

**Acabeeeee T.T solo falta el epilogo u.u gracias nos leemos pronto… en el epilogo o en color plata o creyendo en ti o en algún otro fic. gracias...**


	61. Despedida por ahora

Se que prometí terminar todas mis historias así me tardara un siglo, lamentablemente ya no tengo el tiempo que tenia cuando lo prometí, y cada vez me lleno de mas escusas para terminarlas así que... lo siento pero dejare inconclusas y no se si realmente las podre terminar alguna vez o pronto, amo los fic, amo escribir amo twilight, pero a diferencia de estos hermosos personajes mi vida sigue.

Si tengo un rato y puedo terminar las historias o una de ellas, las subiré de nuevo de un jalón. y si alguien esta interesada en ayudarme a terminar alguna de las historias puede dejarme un pm gracias por todo y las sigo leyendo u.u

**Terra2012**


End file.
